My Escape
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: To the world, the Akatsuki was a bunch of S-class criminals. To them, it was the family they never had. To me, it was my escape from all the pain and suffering my dark, hidden past had endured. Kinda AU,T for abuse,mentions of rape,language, and violence
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

**Whoa, new fandom. This is destabilizing for me. So bear with me. Please?**

**Okay, I should introduce myself. I'm LoZ4Life, nickname says it all, and I recently got urges to write for the best anime on earth, Naruto. So I did. Here's a little something that will get me started in the Naruto fandom.**

**As for my style of writing, my Zelda readers know it. I write Action/Adventure/Romance, but I'm not a supporter of yaoi. I don't mind it, but I don't support it either. The only thing I absolutely cannot stand are lemons. My writing style is very direct, with very simple vocabulary. I also love sarcasm and cynical remarks, as well as dark humour, so sarcasm or humour during a character death or something is very normal to me. I'm pretty sure I don't make spelling or grammar mistakes, cause English is my 2nd language. I'm sadistic, and love torturing sexy blond guys. And I'm a girl. So... FANGIRL~ xD**

**Mkai, introductions are over. Go on and read, and I'd love to get your feedback, since I probably SUCK in the Naruto fandom right now. More info on the fic/oneshot at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

What does it feel like?

To belong, I mean. I wouldn't know. All my life, I've been rejected, passed on from one hand to another, and always thrown away for other hands to pick up. No one wants me. And that's because I am a freak of nature. And I just wish that one day, someone will look down nicely at me, instead of glaring with those loathing eyes. I've never done anything to them, in fact, THEY'RE the ones doing things to ME!

I just wish that someday, an angel will sweep down and carry me off. Anywhere else than here, anyway. I'm tired of being hated, hurt, used. I don't want to live this life of pain anymore. I don't want to walk this path of suffering. Won't anyone save me from the hellhole that is my home village of Iwagakure?

I am a kid with broken wishes and dreams. I am a kid who is hated for something he cannot control. I am a kid who has given up on hoping.

My name is Deidara. Those were my thoughts. This is my story.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

It started out as another normal day. Yet another day where I got up early in the morning, yawning and stretching. Still very early. Perfect.

I got up from the small mattress I slept on and fumbled around in the darkness. I felt some clothes, and immediately put them on, not caring what they were. Clothes are clothes, and I don't have the luxury of being picky with them.

Once dressed, I got up and headed for the small window on the wall of the tight attic, and opened the dusty shades, filling my dark room with sunlight. The rays of sun shone over the dusty floor and the bare walls, occasionally encountering a dirty pair of socks, or most of the time, just one of them, or a sweater or rarely, pants. I never kept my room in order. Better things to do.

I grabbed a worn out comb from the small table that was pretty much all that took up the space of my so-called 'room' and gently combed through my blond locks. Some people laughed at me because they reached my waist and made me look like a girl. But screw their thoughts. My hair is one of the things I love most in this life.

After combing them, I pulled them up at the top of my head in a tight ponytail, shortening the flowing hair just a little bit. Afterwards, I quickly combed over my left eye, making my fringe drop over it, blocking the outside view. To finish up, I grabbed the headband that I had somehow MIRACULOUSLY gained after somehow MIRACULOUSLY passing the test at the academy.

I toyed with it a little, making the sun glint off of the metal surface in which was engraved the symbol of Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Stones. Then, done playing with it, I tied it behind my head, the metal glinting off on my forehead, the symbol of Iwa halfway covered by my fringe.

I then sat down and grabbed my sandals. I quickly slipped them on, strapping them on and getting up. Grabbing some dirty bandages from next to my comb, I turned away as I mechanically wrapped my arms with them up to the elbows. I didn't wish to see the elements that gave me this life.

Sighing, I listened quietly for any sounds coming from the house, then opened a trap door in the floor, feeling for a ladder. I quickly closed the trap behind me, and got down to the second floor of the actual house. I could hear some heavy snoring coming from the room next to the bathroom, and smiled in glee. HE wasn't awake yet.

Noiselessly, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, and gently opened the fridge door, careful not to wake the other inhabitant of this house up. I simply browsed through the seemingly endless rows of beer, trying to find something to eat. Doesn't this guy have anything else than beer in this freakin refrige-Hey look! Vodka!

Rolling my eyes at my own sarcasm, I pushed the vodka bottle away, and finally saw a small milk carton. Deciding it was what I would have today, I poured a glass of it, and put it back in the fridge. Then, I reached up and opened a cupboard, feeling around for some cereals. It wasn't hard, as there was only one box of plain cereal in the otherwise empty cupboard.

I poured some of the big cereal bits in my hand, and put the box back inside the cupboard. I didn't have time to sit down and eat. My 'caretaker' would wake up soon, and trust me, he's not a morning person.

Shoving the cereals in my mouth, I quickly gulped down my milk as I ran for the front door, throwing my empty cup among the mess of beer cans and bottles. One more cup won't hurt. Besides, I'M the one who'll be doing the cleaning around here anyway.

I quickly shut the door behind me, not caring anymore if it slammed or not. Taking a deep breath and smiling at the sun, I set off for school.

As soon as I stepped inside the front schoolyard, everyone present shut up and glared at me. Being pretty much used to it, I simply walked towards the front gate, entering the school. The bell would ring soon anyways, and I always got into class first by default, because of a lack of having nothing better to do.

Slowly gathering my books for the first three classes, I shoved them into my small backpack, closed my beaten locker and locked it before heading towards my first class.

Once inside, I picked out the seat at the back corner of the room, furthest away from the class. That's where I usually sat, so that people wouldn't bother me during classes, where I did everything BUT listen to the teacher.

Not that they cared, or anything. No one really cared what I did. Not even the person who was supposed to take care of me. I had to care, though. I had to be the best shinobi of the Stone Village. I had to surpass my comrades and teachers, because it's time I took my destiny in my own hands and went by my own rules... And... not sink as low as the inhabitants of this stupid village told me I was...

The teacher suddenly walked in, holding his papers in his hands. Not a minute after, the students poured in, talking and laughing. I brought out my books and piled them on my desk, keeping away from eyeshot what I was doing. At least, the teacher would have to really glare at me to see, but no one could really stand looking at me for more than a couple of minutes. I can't say if it's a bad or good thing.

Sighing, I slumped into my seat a little, feeling drowsy. I wanted to sleep, but falling asleep in class would get me in trouble, and trouble would mean it'll get harder to run away from this place later on. I had to stay awake, so I wouldn't compromise my future dreams.

"What are you doing, Deidara?" the teacher suddenly interrupted my musings. "Class started, and I asked for you to take out your notebooks!" he ordered with a rough tone I knew he only used with me.

"Sorry, un." I muttered, hearing snickers all around me. I took my notebook out keeping a blank sheet of paper under it. Pretending to take notes of the subject we talked about for three classes by now, I started drawing.

Drawing is one of the things I'm good at. People don't like me for it, but art... art is my life. My art is also my way of fighting. It's my nindo, my way of the ninja, it's my inspiration, it's my motivation, it's my everything. It helps me relax and take my mind off of things, especially when I feel sad. I draw, paint, but most of all, I like...

No, not _like_.

I _adore_ sculpting with clay.

People just don't understand that, though.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

Lunchtime was always a pain. Not only did I never have anything to eat, mostly because I was in a rush in the mornings, and plus, we never had anything good to eat at home, but sometimes, the older ninjas picked on me... for lunch money. I know, I know, it's extremely cliché, and a number of times, I've told them to scram and go find their own money since I didn't ever have any, but they seemed to enjoy picking on me.

Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.

"Hey, brat."

I growled under my breath, not wanting to turn around. I pretended being absorbed in my work, sculpting a small bird out of clay, hoping they'd shove off. But chance never really shone on me, barely even spared me a glance, and so I found myself hanging in the air, suspended by the collar of my hoodie, facing the scariest 15 year old Genin I've seen in my life.

"I'm not a brat, un." I muttered under my breath, gritting my teeth.

"Course you are." The older Genin laughed and threw me away. I hit the ground, rolling sideways a bit. Tears rushed up to my eyes, but my side was already immune to the pain, so it must have been real sadness.

Maybe it's because I felt really bad being thrown around like that? Just like my past responsible adults had done to me? Just throw me around, passing from one person's hands to another?

"You know what I don't like about you?" he suddenly bent down and picked me up again. I winced, but didn't say anything.

"What now, un?" I muttered, looking away from his eyes. I knew from personal experience, that looking into the eyes of a person who is begging for an alibi to hurt you is asking for trouble.

"You don't whine like the others." He made a_ tch_ noise and shook me. The world spun a moment, then came back to me. "You don't cry." He roughly threw me, and I hit the ground hard, gasping in pain. "And you... you never scream..." a sadistic fire was lit in his eyes, and I knew this was my cue to leave.

"Yeah." I simply answered, to see if I could still move my sore jaw more than actually reply. I slowly moved to walk away, and I was about to make a ninja jump for the door when he grabbed me from my collar, pulling me back. I fell again, feeling my chest burning. "Let me go, un." I warned.

"Or you'll do what?" he laughed. "You really look threatening, really." He looked down at me, kicking me square in the ribs. I coughed and gasped, not expecting that. I suddenly tensed and steeled myself on reflex, knowing that many more could follow on a moment's notice. We're talking ninjas here, after all.

"Look, go pick on someone else, un." I growled. "I've got better things to do."

"Like what, sculpt those stupid clay birds of yours?" he laughed sarcastically. From around me, I could hear some hushed whispers coming from the crowd of students in the cafeteria.

"They're not stupid, they're art, un!" I all but screamed at him, getting up and glaring murderously at him. Of course, I couldn't help it. It's a natural reaction for me to protect the only thing I love. I can't help it, or the consequences that follow.

"Clay sculptures? Art? Some joke!" he laughed, kicking me again. I grunted, feeling the wall smash into my back... or maybe it's the other way around, I couldn't tell, because somewhere, something was hurting, and it was killing me. I felt like crying.

"They're not, un!" I protested stubbornly. My art wasn't a joke! It was my saviour, my escape, something that I could rely on, a light in the dark! I wouldn't tolerate anyone belittling it!

"Joke..." I faded in and out of darkness as I felt something hitting me again. "Yeah right... Art... Joke... Not even... Failure... Joke..."

I tried really hard not to keep my tears from spilling, because each word said cut through me like a knife, never mind the fact that I was getting beaten up.

"Joke..."

I shook my head the best I could, trying to block out the laughter in my ears.

"Joke..."

No... No! No!

"Joke."

"IT'S NOT A JOKE!" I finally cracked, bringing my right hand up to my left and ripping the bandages off of it, showing my palm. There was a horrified gasp as the usually flat skin deformed, and out of nowhere came...

"A mouth...?" the bully gaped.

"Don't come closer, un..." I sobbed, desperately holding my cursed palm up to his face, seemingly being the only thing that kept him from hitting me again.

"I hadn't seen that for a while." His shocked expression melted into a mean grin, and he leaned on one leg, glaring down at me. "Freak."

"STOP!" my last string broke, and I fell, yet again, in the deep pits of darkness.

In the real word, I suddenly pushed the bully away, letting my hand tongue lick him for a second, halfway enjoying his disgusted expression, before he moved away on his own, letting me run off through the corridor that was quickly forming itself in front of me, the students moving to the sides as they saw me incoming, a panting mouth on my left palm.

"_Loser..."_

Tears fell as I ran, wondering why everyone liked hurting me so much. Why me? I understand, they haven't seen mouths on anyone's hands before...

"_Weirdo..."_

And I respect that, because I was kind of freaked out too the day I learned I had these things on my hands.

"_Monster."_

But was I to blame? I couldn't help it! I was supposedly the cursed member of our clan, the first member with our kekkei genkai to have appeared in the last two-hundred years This mark, this bloodline limit, this CURSE... It was the source of all my endless suffering...

"_Freak..."_

Freak... That's what I was. And that's why I'd never be accepted. Not by any Iwa-nin, or any shinobis from any other village. It didn't matter what I did, I'd never be able to reach my full potential, all because of these cursed things.

Releasing the bottled sobs in my throat, I violently pushed the door, running outside, hearing the snickers and whispers in the cafeteria.

I quickly ran to the art room, and picked a lock right next to the door. When it came open, I walked into the darkness inside and closed it behind me. There, I sat down between the art supplies and sighed, pulling my knees up to my face, and finally letting loose all the emotions I had bottled up inside.

"Why...?" I sobbed.

As if to respond, my left hand's mouth started tearing at my right's bandages, seeing as I was holding them together. To help it, I tore off the bandages, revealing a second mouth on my right hand. The two of them smiled, finally free.

"I don't get what's wrong, un..." I sighed. "I've seen many weird people before... People who can transform into bats, people with fins, people with powers everyone feared and didn't respect... So why can't anyone accept me with MY kekkei genkai, un?" I shuddered, talking to the mouths on my hands.

They did not respond, of course, and instead licked my palms. Sighing, I grabbed some white clay from a box right next to me. My right hand's mouth immediately started eating, and I put my other hand over the ball of clay so that it could eat too. I'm not sure if they could ever starve, but it made me feel better when I fed them clay. Of course, outside of battles.

When all the clay was gone, I separated my hands as they chewed on the clay. Slowly, they opened, letting me see a ball of chewed clay. I took the clay from both sides and started playing with it. From outside, I heard the bell ring, announcing the end of lunch and the start of classes, but didn't care. I wasn't going back to class today.

Instead, I got absorbed in my work, my fingers slowly shaping the clay as my tongues helped by smoothing the surfaces. Slowly, my work of art came into shape, and finally gave a bird. I smiled, and gently threw it into the air.

A normal clay bird would have crashed back down and broke into pieces. But my clay was far from normal.

The clay bird suddenly opened its wings, flapping them to keep in the air. I smiled, proud at my work, admiring the fine details put into the clay bird.

The bird lifted up in the narrow storage room, until the top. When I felt it was far enough to avoid damage, I slowly lifted my hands together. On reflex, without my accord, my palm-mouths closed, leaving only a fold of skin in their place before I put my left fingers on my right palm, folding my right pinkie on my folded left pinkie. Crossing my thumbs over each other, I completed the 'ram' hand sign and smiled.

"Katsu."

There was a small exploding noise as the clay bird exploded, small pieces of hardened clay falling down atop my head. I put my hands out, feeling the clay falling onto my palms, some of the sharper pieces scratching my palms and drawing blood. But I didn't feel any of it, except the ecstasy of the moment.

This... This rain of white clay pieces, remnants of my creation, this fleeting moment of beauty...

This was art.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I had later on fallen asleep in the storage room, surrounded by the clay I loved so much. After, what fun is it to be locked in an art storage room if I was going to simply look? Of course, I made new artworks, and blew them up gently, making sure not to insert too much chakra in them so that they wouldn't produce explosions like the ones I made on the battlefield.

Got that right. This is my way of fighting. Explosions. After all, art is a blast.

I'd woken up on the bell that announced that the school doors were about to close. Stretching and yawning, I picked myself up and looked around for something to cover my hands with. Unfortunately not finding anything, I sighed and decided to run home, hopefully avoiding any other encounters. Besides, the doors would be locked soon, and the last thing I wanted was to spend the night in school.

Slowly, I opened the door to the storage room, peeking outside. Once I made sure no one was waiting outside to hit me or something, I walked out, blinking rapidly to get used to the bright lights of the art hallway.

Once I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, I broke into a run, balling my hands into fists, almost crushing my mouths. I simply ran as fast as I could, eager to get home.

I made it out just as the principal was closing the main gate. He threw a disgusted/disapproving look, but I ignored it and ran out to the streets.

It was already getting a little dark, as the sun set early here in Iwa. I took a deep breath and jumped on a nearby roof, proceeding in going home, shinobi style.

Hopefully, I wasn't TOO late...

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I slowly cracked the door open, only seeing a dim light in the kitchen, and voices coming from it. I cringed, trying to make the least noise possible as I came inside, closing the door with a squeak after me. I slowly removed my shoes and took them in my hands as I made a move to go up to my room. Unfortunately, to get to the staircase, I had to pass by the kitchen entrance.

Crossing my fingers, really hoping he wouldn't see me, I tip-toed towards the staircase. I had almost put my foot on the first step when the laughing voices stopped and a slurred voice called out.

"Hey brat! W-Where you gettin' off to? C'mere, I-I got somethin' to say ta you."

DAMMIT!

Growling lightly, I put my shoes and schoolbag down, taking a deep breath and turning around, walking into the kitchen.

I immediately spotted a table, full of cards, money, poker chips and...

Dear gods, the beer. The alcohol smelled absolutely disgusting as I got closer to the table where my caretaker and five of his friends were playing poker.

"Why you late?" my supposed-caretaker glared at me.

"School, un." I simply answered, looking down from his bloodshot eyes. I swear, someday, that alcohol will kill him. I don't know if I'll be happy or sad when that happens.

"Yeh, but you're an hour late. The hell were you doing there?" he asked again, his breath, smelling like alcohol, and alcohol only, blowing on my face. I had to muster up everything I had to keep myself from gagging.

"I-I fell asleep in the art storage room and lost track of time, un." I muttered, steeling myself and closing my eyes.

"AGAIN!"

The world seemed to slow down as something roughly hit my face, making me stumble and fall on all four, spit mixed with a little blood dripping on the ground as I panted for breath.

Again. Yet again. And again, and again and again. Every time, it'd be the same. I'm surprised I didn't move faster than that.

Or maybe if I moved faster, he'd kill me for it, considering he's a freakin special Jounin and I'm a newly-made Genin.

"Why do you always fall asleep at school?" he asked, getting up and glaring down at me. "Especially in the art room!" he kicked me in the ribcage, making me cough and choke. "It's the goddamn third time this week!"

"I-I'm sorry, un..." I gasped for breath as another kick cut me short.

"And that stupid speech impediment!" he growled in frustration, kicking me again, harder. I felt tears coursing down my cheeks as I felt something crack in my chest. Unimaginable pain coursed through me as I hung my head.

"It's not my fault, un!" I sobbed in a low voice. "I can't help it..."

"And you DARE reply to me?" if anything, he looked like an angry drunk to me. Like always, as usual. He probably didn't even know why he was hitting me. Typical.

"I-I didn't mean it, un!" I sniffled.

"And you're just acting like a cry baby! Find something else to do, you little freak!" he bent down and picked me up, throwing me against the wall.

I hit my heart against it, seeing black dots dancing around for a moment before I clearly saw him getting closer. I confirmed that hypothesis when I felt a sideways kick on my arm, hurting a bruise that was already there.

"I'm sick and tired of you!" he suddenly screamed, a kunai from his pouch suddenly making its way into his hands. My eyes widened. He really WAS going to kill me tonight.

One part of me was happy, happy that I was leaving this world of suffering behind, and going somewhere where I could not be hurt anymore.

But another part of me was sad, sad that I could not achieve my goal. Sad that I could not show everyone that I could be a splendid shinobi, no matter how much of a freak of nature I supposedly was.

I think the sad part of me reacted quicker, because I raised both my arms above my head to shield myself as the kunai swung.

It was my luck because he was drunk and could barely get his target right. The kunai grazed my arm, slashing a moderate-sized wound in it.

"Please, stop, un!"

He must have realized that because he tried again, only to get my left arm.

"I'm sorry, un!"

A couple of times more, he tried, but always missed, to my glee.

"PLEASE!"

In the end, I only ended up with a couple of bleeding, burning slashes over my forearms.

He was about to try again, raising his kunai over my head. I raised my bleeding arms higher, whimpering in a low voice, the tears not having stopped since they started.

"Alright, dude, leave the kid alone and get back to the game."

"Yeah, huh, it's your turn."

"Yeah, we don't got all night."

"My wife will kill me if she learns I was here... again."

The source of my pain looked down at me, throwing me a disgusted look before bending down and grabbing me by my wrist, dragging me to the poker table.

"I ran out of money, so this round, I bet him."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what was happening.

Not again.

Not. Goddamn. Again.

"He does all your work for you and never complains. If he does, you whack him over the head a couple of times and he shuts up."

A bargaining chip. A poker prize. A gambling item.

That's all I was.

No...

That's not what I wanted to be.

I did not want this to happen again.

All my past caretakers have done the same. Either died, abandoned me on the streets, or sold me off in some gambling game.

I would not take this anymore.

"NO!" I screamed, roughly pulling my arm out of that hated man's grasp. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE USED AS A GAMBLING CHIP! NOT AGAIN! NOT ANYMORE!" I screamed, outraged. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Hell was to come, but at least I felt lighter.

Or maybe it's just the blood loss.

There was an uncomfortable silence where all that was heard were my sobs and sniffles.

The man suddenly grabbed my arm again, glaring hatefully at me.

"If that's the way you want it, fine!" he turned around on his chair. "If you think you can talk to me that way and get away with it, you're wrong!" he suddenly shoved me, making me stumble and fall on the ground. A second later, I registered a huge impact and a sickening crack on my right ankle.

I screamed.

Or maybe screamed is too soft of a word. Ah, I've got an appropriate expression for you.

I fucking yelled bloody murder.

"AND DON'T EVER WALK IN HERE UNTIL YOU'VE REALIZED WHO THE BOSS IS AROUND HERE! UNDERSTOOD!"

I couldn't even reply. The pain... It hurt too much to even speak. I could feel my broken ankle bones gritting against each other. It hurt... It hurt so much. More tears spilled out of my eyes, innocent eyes that didn't understand what was going on.

"DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE ANYMORE!"

With that, he grabbed me by now now-bloody hoodie and threw me outside of the kitchen.

Goddamn special Jounins and their goddamn strength...

I stayed in a crumpled heap for a while until my sobs subsided. Blood was pooling around me by now, drenching my black hoodie in red.

I finally decided to move. Since my room was up in the attic, and I'd probably faint before getting there. If I stood here and fainted here, I'd probably be kicked awake when that man saw me, and that didn't sound very thrilling. The only option left was outside.

It COULD rain, and I COULD get sick, or something, but, right now, outside sounded much better than anywhere else.

I shuddered, pushing myself up, trying to ignore the excruciating pain in my ankle. Putting all my weight on my left side, I held the wall for support and limped to the bathroom.

There, I spotted a blood-stained first-aid kit and opened it. Thankfully, there were still bandages inside. I sat down on the closed toilet lid, taking some time to wrap my arms in bandages, up to the elbows, effectively hiding both my mouths and cuts. Then, I pulled my bloody sleeves down to cover everything until my wrists.

Done with that, I limped out of the bathroom, and towards the front door. Not caring if I made any noise at all, I opened the door, panting and leaning heavily on it. I stepped outside, feeling the cool air brushing my bruised cheeks. I closed the door behind me, immediately losing my hold and falling to the ground.

I crawled down the three stairs that led up to the house, and once I was on the grass, my strength left me, and I noiselessly fell down on my left side, silent tears dripping off my visible right cheek, the other hidden by my messy fringe.

I stayed there for a while until the sky felt it was his duty to cry for me too. Slowly, more water dripped off my cheeks, more and more until it was a full downpour. At least no one would realize I was crying now.

Not that anyone would care.

I stayed immobile for what seemed like an eternity. The rain was beginning to soften up, and I could see the moon shining through the clouds. Must be around midnight.

I was gazing at the moon when I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards me. Figuring it was just a random passerby, I kept watching the moon out from the corner of my puffy right eye.

But the footsteps stopped, and whispering replaced it. I wonder, was it my caretaker's friends, who were leaving? Or maybe it was him. Watching me, laughing at my pathetic curled-up form. Deciding whether he should just kick me again, just for thrills.

A shadow suddenly blocked my view of the moon. It was looming above me, red eyes looking down at me. Unknown fear was inspired by those red eyes, and my clouded blue eye widened in fear.

It was him. He came to hit me again.

On reflex, I whimper and somehow raised my drained arms as he bent down.

"You Deidara?"

But... this wasn't my caretaker's slurred, drunken voice.

This was someone else. A gentler, yet emotionless voice.

From under my arms, I looked at the newcomer, who was looking down at me with emotionless red eyes.

"Answer me."

"Y-Yes S-Sir, un! I'm D-Deidara, S-Sir!" I stammered, scared.

"Itachi-san, you're scaring him."

My single eye slowly drifted to the other person here. If it could widen further, it would.

I was met with a man with blue hair that defied gravity, if you asked me. A sword wrapped in bandages hung on his back. But what surprised me was his light blue skin. In the moonlight, and through the now-soft rain, I could see shark teeth, small eyes and gills on the sides of his bluish face.

"Hush Kisame, and check his description." The black haired boy ordered.

"He looks a little young to me." The blue haired man nodded. "But he did say he was Deidara..."

"How old are you, kid?" Itachi asked me.

"E-Eleven." I choked up, wondering why these men were interested in me. Actually, they were showing more interest in me than anyone else had done ever before, and we just met five minutes ago.

"Ah, well that fits it." Kisame nodded. "He looked eight to me."

"Alright, well, this looks pretty much like the kid we're looking for." Itachi nodded.

"Leader-sama never told us he's THIS young." The shark-nin muttered.

"It's his orders, now stop complaining, and help me." The raven-haired boy rolled his red eyes.

The shark-like man kneeled next to me, looking at me intently.

"You look beat up. What happened to you?"

On reflex, I gulped down and with a scratched voice answered him.

"I fell down the stairs and broke my ankle, un."

The two men didn't seem very convinced but both shrugged.

"That explains the wounds. But why're you out here?" Itachi asked out of curiosity.

"There was no one home, so I figured I could ask a passerby for help, un." I muttered. Lying came naturally to me, after eleven years of constantly having to do it.

"Ah." Was the simultaneous response from the two men. I hoped they didn't notice the lit lights in the kitchen, but knowing they were shinobis, and obviously skilled shinobis, they'd probably noticed that a long time ago.

"Can I ask something, un?" I suddenly asked.

"Shoot." The shark-nin nodded.

"Who are you...? And what do you want with me, un...?" I choked out in a cracked voice.

"We're from Akatsuki." The dark-haired boy informed me.

"Akatsuki..." I'd heard that somewhere.

"A band of S-class missing-nin. We gather from all around the country in one band, one group of ten criminals, and fulfill missions to help us reach for our goal." Itachi explained.

Goal... Reach their goal... It seems everyone here could reach their goal, except me.

But maybe, just maybe, they could help me achieve mine...

"And Leader-sama told us you were our newest recruit, and wants you to join us." Kisame finished.

"Join you?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"As a part of our group of S-class missing-nin."

"W-Why?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I'd take their offer up. I mean, stay here and get beaten for doing nothing, or follow these strangers and get a shot at life? Obviously the second option.

"You apparently have skills coveted by the Leader of our group. If you come with us, you'll be clothed, fed, and taken care of. You'll be surrounded by people who know how you feel, and..." Itachi looked down at my ankle with a cynical smirk. "...you'll never fall down any more stairs. Sounds good to you?"

I gulped down and nodded.

"Yeah... I accept, un." I nodded weakly.

"Good." Itachi turned to Kisame. "We're leaving."

"Y-You're not gonna inform anyone, un?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Nope. If you always fall down stairs and no one's home to take care of you, then why should I inform anyone? And plus." He looked towards the lit lights in the house. "I thought you said no one was home."

"Y-Yeah, un..." I looked back once more before Itachi bent down and gingerly picked me up. I winced and made a small whine as my ankle ached.

He shifted me around so that my ankle was lying outside, keeping it from touching anything.

"When we get back to the base, Kakuzu will take care of that for you."

"T-Thank you, un... Kisame-san..." I gulped down. "A-and... Itachi-san." I looked up at the still-emotionless boy who was carrying me.

"Hm." The older boy muttered, taking a leap on a tree branch. Kisame followed without any problem.

"Yeah, you're one of us now, Deidara-chan." The shark-nin smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say. That's the first time my heart welled up in joy, and I couldn't help the tears of happiness that ran down my cheeks, quickly dried by the whooshing wind of the night as we soared through the trees, towards the Akatsuki hideout.

Akatsuki... The first group I've ever been part of. Even if I don't know everyone in it, I have a feeling that this is where I'll find who I am. This is where I belong. This is where I can be free of any pain. This is where I can fulfill my long-crushed dreams, and where I can find new hope.

The Akatsuki. My family. My friends. My dreams. My Escape.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Deidara's my favourite Naruto smexy. There's Gaara and Itachi too, but screw them, Deidara is the fcking hot smex ;O And I LOVE torturing smexeh blond fandom characters ;P**

**Also, you should know that it's a habit for me to finish my fics with the title. **

**I'm not saying this fic is finished, though. That's where you guys come in.**

**!I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY AS A FULL-FLEDGED FIC, OR LEAVE IT AS A ONESHOT!**

**If it's a full-fledged fic, it'll probably go on the 8 years Deidara has been in the Akatsuki, until he's 19, and he and Sasori go on the "Kill-Gaara-and-get-the-fcking-Shukaku" arc mission thing. It'll describe missions, events and bonding between Deidara and the members of Akatsuki. And lots of random Tobi appearances. Cause Tobi's annoyingly hilarious.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and I'd love your feedback on this. Please? :3**

**OKAY GUYS! LOVE YA ALL! PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEEEEEEW, AND SEEYA LATER! ;P**

**~LoZ4Life**


	2. Meet The Akatsuki

**Author's Notes:**

**Obviously, I decided to continue this story. Thank you to my three awesome reviewers who encouraged me to do so. Actually, I really like this fandom. Maybe I'll write more in the future.**

**Thank you soooo much to: HarajukuSushi, DecepticonDefenestrater and Tayi, for your encouraging reviews. Hope to hear more of your comments on this chapter as well D:**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_-Arc 1: Meet the Akatsuki-_

I woke up to the feeling of soft rain dripping on my face. At first, I felt dizzy, and wondered where I was. But when red clouds billowing on a black cloak came into focus, everything came rushing back to me. All the memories of my day, from my last day of school, to my ex-caretaker's drunken rampage, to my new family members, they all slammed back in my head, making me shiver. I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself.

"You're awake." An emotionless voice reached my ears, sounding more like a fact than a question.

"Yes, I-Itachi-san, un!" I stuttered, my voice raw and weak from screaming so much a while ago. Plus, my throat felt all gritty, maybe because it had been a while since I spoke.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to sound stronger, and repeated.

"Yes, Itachi-san, un." I nodded, hoping Itachi-san would see that I'm not all weak and in distress.

The raven-haired teen didn't reply. He didn't even seem fazed by my efforts, nor the strengthening rain splattering all over his face.

It was his blue haired partner who spoke up a while later. His strong, deep voice cut through the sound of raindrops splashing on the branches we were using as footholds to travel, and reached my ears just as I was about to doze off again. It seems that was a sign telling me I couldn't go to sleep just yet.

"We're almost there. One of the Akatsuki's many hideouts is inside that huge rock there." He pointed at a relatively big mountain, completely made of rocks. The only thing particular about it was its location. It was standing in the middle of an open field, a forest surrounding the huge, empty, grassy field. It didn't seem very subtle to me.

"But it's so obvious, just standing out in the middle of that grassy field. How come enemy ninjas haven't found it yet, un?" I asked, curious. It seemed like it stood out, a huge rock in the middle of a field.

"This mountain was originally a meteorite that fell in the middle of a forest, and the impact was so huge that it cut down all the trees in about a mile's radius. That was how the field was created. Then, the meteorite took decades to cool down, but when it finally did, it became a natural mountain. The people were surprised at first, but then found it a normal part of the environment, they left it alone. When the Akatsuki was created, our Leader decided it to be one of the best possible hideouts, since it was hidden, and no one bothered checking, and so used a jutsu to create air pockets in the rock, making it habitable." Kisame-san explained.

"That's smart, but what about trackers? They can detect chakra, so why haven't any trackers ever found this place, un?" I continued with the questions plaguing my mind.

"You feel this rain dripping on us?" Kisame looked upwards at the grey clouds towering in the sky. "This rain is actually a jutsu created by Leader-sama. He summons this rain, and has complete control over it, and so can feel it when there's a disturbance in the rain. As soon as he feels it, he sends our spy to check it out. If there are a couple of ninjas, or a small group, or easy prey, he sends members out to eliminate them. If others come too close to the Akatsuki hideout, and too many members are out on missions, and the Leader doesn't think fighting is the option, he has an assistant who can use a special jutsu that can hide the chakra flow and scent of a human body. That way, the trackers can't find the hidden hideout and will just go on." Kisame finished.

I blinked, only then realizing I was gaping. This Leader of theirs sounded powerful.

Kisame seemed to read my mind, or at least my expression, since he sent me a very shark-like smirk, his sharp teeth showing.

"You'll be meeting him soon, as he's the one who will approve your entry to the Akatsuki, and conduct the entrance ceremony." He informed me.

I gulped down nervously and turned my eyes to Itachi-san's cloak, whose bearer had surprisingly stayed silent during all this.

"He's a very cold man, but he's our Leader, so you'd better respect him. Never speak without being asked to. Stand straight and never look him in the eyes. It's for your own good, trust me." Kisame finished, turning his eyes back to the road. The huge mountain was getting closer and closer with every leap Itachi-san took. It looked scary to me.

Even though I knew I didn't have to reply, I still did, because it made me happier when I said the words I wanted to say.

"I trust you, un."

....................

The mountain had been bigger than I had anticipated. Not fazed at all, as usual, Itachi-san had used chakra to scale all the way to the top, followed by Kisame-san.

At the top, it was like a rocky terrain. A larger rugged rock was standing on the side we had climbed up from. On it was stuck an explosive tag. I shuddered as soon as I saw it, instinctively burying my body harder against Itachi-san's cloak.

He, of course, didn't respond and advanced for the tag. I wondered what the hell was wrong with him until he put his hand on the tag. I closed my eyes, thinking it would explode, but it stayed still.

Suddenly, the letters on the tag condensed and formed a new symbol, _shu_, meaning scarlet, which was... the symbol on Itachi-san's red ring?

The symbol suddenly condensed again and a normal explosive tag's symbols reappeared on the tag. The earth suddenly rumbled, and a part of the rock disappeared, leaving an entrance in the rock. Itachi-san seemed to know what he was doing, because he walked in without hesitation, Kisame-san following.

"What was that, un?" I asked again, in a hushed whisper this time. The silence of the dark staircase spiralling down was unnerving.

"It's a way of making sure no intruders get in. Every single one of us has a ring they wear on a different finger. On each of those rings is a symbol that represents us. It's also what gives us an entrance to our bases. If you lose yours during a mission, you can't come back inside unless another member opens the entrance for you." He explained.

"An what happens when a non-member tries to come in, un?" I asked innocently.

"That was an explosive tag, wasn't it?"

"Yes, un."

"If the tag doesn't recognise a chakra it has felt before, it will detonate, thus killing the intruder, and alerting the members." Kisame shrugged like it was nothing. "If it feels a chakra it has felt before, but doesn't feel a ring, it will also detonate, which is why you should never get close to the tag without your ring." He told me.

"A-Alright." I bit my lip, storing that important piece of advice in my mind for later.

There was another lapse of silence, until we came to parting corridors.

"The right one leads to Leader-sama's office, and the left leads to the main building, and so, rooms, and all." The shark-nin explained yet again.

"We're heading to Leader's rooms now. Just TRY not to make a fool of yourself." Itachi-san finally said something, and it kinda made me sad that was all the advice he had for me.

"R-Right, Itachi-san, un." I nodded.

There was another silence as we headed deep into the dark corridor. I could see nothing, except from the occasional candle on the wall. It scared me, for some reason, and I shrank in Itachi-san's arms.

We finally reached a double door, which I only noticed because Itachi made a move to put me down.

"You're gonna have to walk a bit on your own." He informed me.

I bit my lip anxiously, but nodded, not wanting to show these kind strangers any more weakness.

"Okay, Itachi-san, un."

He put me down in a gentle way I didn't know he had. My unhurt foot touched the ground, and I winced as I pulled the broken one up, being it so it wouldn't touch the ground. My balance was wavering, and I was about to fall when something caught my hand. I looked up to see Itachi-san looking down at me. And... was that just a smile he gave me?

Nah, couldn't have been... I eyed his expressionless face and decided that it was just the darkness playing tricks on my eyes.

"Now remember. Stand straight, don't look in his eyes, and don't reply unless you're asked to." Kisame reminded me again.

"Okay, un." Were my final words before the shark-nin pushed the double doors and walked into the darkness.

.................

"Leader-sama." Was the first thing the shark-nin called out.

There was a brief silence, then a candle suddenly flickered to life.

"Kisame..." a deep, yet again emotionless, and calm voice drifted out of nowhere in particular. "How did it go?"

"We have completed our mission successfully, Leader-sama." He nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Good to hear. And this, I trust, is our new recruit?" the ominous voice seemed to turn itself towards me, and I shuddered, feeling a harsh glare thrown at me.

"Yes Sir." Itachi replied with more coldness than ever before.

"Good. Tell me, child, what is your name?"

I stood frozen for a second, gulping down nervously, until Itachi-san nervously shook my hand, telling me to say something.

I shook my head lightly and shut my eyes tight, hoping nothing would go wrong.

"D-Deidara, un!" I gulped down nervously. "My name's Deidara, un!" I stuttered out.

There was cruel snicker in the air, then silence. Itachi-san and Kisame-san didn't seem to mind it, though. I wanted to squeeze Itachi-san's warm hand to comfort myself, but I knew I had to stay strong in front of these new figures.

"Alright then, Deidara." The voice came again, making me flinch. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

...................

As soon as we stepped out of the Leader's quarters, I gave a huge sigh of content.

"You seem happy that's over with." Kisame-san commented.

"I-I felt pressurized in there, un." I muttered back.

"No big deal. It's somewhat normal to shrink under his gaze." The blue-skinned man nodded understandingly.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get to the infirmary so Kakuzu can check your ankle." Itachi-san cut in, and I counted words in his phrase. Must have been a new record.

"Y-Yes Sir, Itachi-san, un!" I blinked, surprised, and at a loss of words.

I thought I saw the ever-so-stoic Itachi-san smirk, but I kept it to myself. Illusions. Sheesh.

"Kisame." He turned to his partner. "I'll take Deidara to the infirmary. You can... go back to our room." He muttered.

"Right. Kay, well, have fun, you two." He flashed me a cynical smirk before he walked off.

Itachi-san didn't reply, simply glared at Kisame-san's back. I looked up quizzically at him.

"Alright then, Sas-" Itachi-san cut himself right there, blinking rapidly, a sad frown making its way on his face.

I cocked my head, looking up at him, still holding his hand for support. I felt his fingers tightening just a bit more on my hand, and wondered why Itachi-san was acting this way.

"Get up on my back." He suddenly muttered, kneeling in front of me.

I blinked, surprised, but then figured it was Itachi-san's orders, so I carefully got on his back, gently putting my legs on both sides of his back, circling my arms around his neck.

"Alright, hang on."

"Okay, Itachi-san, un."

........................

Itachi-san had been... Very considerate of my broken ankle, as he had gingerly manipulated me into the infirmary. I never thought that someone who looked so cold and heatless could be so gentle.

"Kakuzu." Itachi-san called as soon as we pushed the wooden door that led to the infirmary.

"What is it, Itachi?" another voice replied from behind some curtains.

"I have someone I need you to take a look at." The black-haired teen carrying me replied.

"I'm busy." The so-called Kakuzu's voice came again.

"Yeah, he's busy sewing my fucking fingers back on." A new, unknown voice came into the conversation.

"Shut up and let me work, Hidan." Kakuzu roughly replied.

"Well fuck you, Kakuzu! I don't need you for anything! All you do is waste my time! I have to go complete my goddamn ritual soon!" the rough male voice yelled out loud.

"Excuse them." Itachi-san calmly muttered. "Those two are always fighting. It's a wonder they haven't killed each other yet."

"Maybe it's because we don't die?" Hidan's cynical voice replied to Itachi-san's comment.

"Alright, I'm done, now stop whining and get out of my infirmary." Kakuzu's calm voice sighed as a chair was pushed away.

A second later, a figure pushed the curtains away, leaving them flapping for a moment. I scanned the newcomer who was heading towards us.

He had silver hair that was stuck back, and hung a bit below his neck. He was wearing black three-quarter pants and usual shinobi sandals, but no shirt. On his toned chest was swishing a headband he'd tied around his neck, informing me he was a missing-nin from Yugakure. His piercing purple eyes glared harshly at me, going through me and right back. I froze, and shuddered when our gazes met.

Hidan, or so Kakuzu called him, simply chose to ignore me and walked right past us, and out of the infirmary.

"What an ass." Kakuzu's voice sighed, another figure pushing the curtain flap open.

I turned my eyes to the newcomer, wondering what I'd see next. I somehow found myself gazing at the so-called Kakuzu's red eyes, with piercing green irises. Mesmerized by those eyes of his, I failed to notice that his skin was a darker shade of brown, mixed with grey. He wore a white bandana over his mouth, and a black forehead protector announced that he was from Takigakure. Asides that, he had a greyish navy blue sleeveless shirt, and pants of the same colour underneath. The pants ended at his mid-forelegs, where white leg warmers started, going down until his shinobi sandals.

What surprised me the most, though, were all the stitch marks all around his limbs. Very visible stitches were circling pretty much every single one of his joints, leading me to wonder how serious and numerous his injuries should have been if he had so many scars.

"Who's he?" Kakuzu asked.

"Deidara. Our newest member." Itachi-san glared at the stitched missing-nin.

"Ah. I see." He returned Itachi-san's glare, and turned to me. "What your problem, then?"

"I-I broke my ankle, un." I stuttered, intimidated by the imposing figure.

"Alright. Leave him here, Itachi. I'll call you when it's done." He sighed.

"Thanks." Itachi-san gently took me off his back and put me down. I folded my leg again, leaning on a nearby chair for support as Itachi-san turned away and walked out the door.

"Alright, now sit down, Deidara. I'm curious, so I have many questions to ask." Kakuzu motioned to a small bed next to him.

I limped over to the bed and hopped up on it. Kakuzu sat down a chair in front of the bed and sighed, motioning me with his finger.

"Put your leg here." He then turned his finger at his knee.

I nodded and gently laid my leg down on his thighs, wincing when my ankle shook a bit.

"Now. While I treat this, answer some things for me." He muttered, bending down to examine my injury. "How old are you, Deidara-chan?"

"Eleven, un." I muttered, somewhat annoyed he was giving me a kid's honorific.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be joining the Akatsuki? Even Itachi joined when he was around 13." He commented, touching a couple of points around my ankle. "And where do you come from?"

"Ouch." I winced. "Iwagakure, un." I looked away from him, unwanted memories of my childhood coming back to me. I was still attached to the village I grew up in, no matter what happened in it, and regardless of the fact that I didn't want to remember.

"Good." He turned around and grabbed a roll of bandages. "Now stay still while I heal this. It will hurt a bit as I'm replacing your bones, but it'll be alright afterwards." He told me.

"Yes, un." I nodded, taking a courageous gulp and turning away just as Kakuzu-san put his hand on my ankle. It suddenly began glowing a light green, as I felt something moving in my leg.

I bit my lip to avoid screaming in pain as my bones went back to their places.

The process seemed to last forever. The pain would not stop, and at numerous times, I had to gasp and take a shaky breath to avoid screaming. I gripped the bed sheets until my knuckles were completely white, and my lip split open, drawing a bit of blood.

But I sighed out in relief when Kakuzu-san removed his hands. My ankle felt much... lighter now.

"It's done. Just let me roll these bandages. You won't be able to use your leg to its full capacity for a couple more days, but you'll be back to normal maximum by the end of the week." He informed me, taking the roll of bandages and starting to roll it around my lightly swollen ankle. "Now answer this. How did you get this? Your bones had snapped, like something had fallen on them." He noted, turning his green eyes towards me.

"I-I fell down t-two flights of s-stairs, un." I stuttered lividly, trying to shake off the thought of what REALLY happened. I seriously didn't need anything clouding my mind right now.

"Ah." Kakuzu-san didn't ask further, and simply tied the end of my bandages. "I'm done now." He nodded. "Now give me your arms. We might wanna sew those wounds, they look pretty deep."

I blinked, surprised, and wondering how the hell he knew, when I looked down and realized that the several deep cuts on my arms had started bleeding again from the strain I put on them during the healing process.

"Yeah." I sighed, slowly unwrapping the bandages on my forearms down to my wrists. It was enough to show the nasty, infecting cuts on my arms, but not enough to uncover my cursed kekkei genkai.

"These seem fresh." Kakuzu-san turned and grabbed a bottle of foul-smelling liquid from his desk, plus some towels. "You also got these when you fell down the stairs?" he asked. I thought I heard a sarcastic tone in his deep voice, but didn't have time to think over it as too much hesitation would lead to suspicion.

"Y-Yeah, un." I said the first thing that same to my mind, then kicked myself for the obvious fail.

Kakuzu-san snickered lightly, then rubbed some of the transparent liquid on my wounds. They burned a lot, but I was so tired that I couldn't register any of the pain. I was practically sleeping in a sitting position.

"And what's down there?" Kakuzu-san suddenly asked curiously, pointing at my palms, that were still hidden by the bandages.

"N-Nothing, un!" I answered protectively, clenching my fists.

"Sure?" he raised a brow at me.

"Y-Yes Sir, Kakuzu-san Sir, un!" I replied almost mechanically.

"Alright." He shrugged and got up. "You're fine now. I'll call Itachi to take you to your new room. I guess you're Sasori's new partner."

"Who?" I asked, suddenly very awake due to the fact that I had just heard the name of the person who would have to be my 'best friend' from now on.

"Sasori." Kakuzu muttered, washing his hands in the sink. "He's off on a mission right now, so you'll meet him later." He turned the water off, dried his hands, and opened the door. I saw Itachi-san leaning against the opposite wall. He cracked one of his eyes open, sighed, and walked inside.

"Is he done?"

"Yeah. Take him to Sasori's room to rest. I suppose you're in charge until Sasori comes back, so I should tell you. His ankle won't be back to normal for at least three more days. He'll walk, but he shouldn't strain it. He'll be able to take some serious training by the end of the week." Kakuzu-san informed Itachi-san.

"Alright, thanks. Let's go, Deidara." He turned around to leave. My eyes widened in surprise, and I jumped down from the bed, lightly hurting my ankle when I landed, and running towards him with a slight limp.

"Thank you, Kakuzu-san, un." I smiled a genuine smile at Kakuzu-san, a smile I hadn't given to anyone for a long while now.

"Yeah." The stitched missing-nin simply shrugged and closed the door.

Itachi-san started walking away, and I followed him as best as I could.

"Who was that loud guy? Hidan-san, I think, un." I suddenly broke the silence reigning over us.

"He's one of us. Very loud, and curses are part of his everyday speech, but he's a great asset to us as he's immortal." Itachi-san coldly explained.

"And Kakuzu-san? How come he's all stitched, un?" I continued.

"He's our medical ninja, highly skilled in the art of healing. He's also Hidan's partner. He has so many stitches because he's something like… a living dead, if you will. His limbs are all attached together, and he has the power to detach them, which is his fighting style, overall." The Konoha missing-nin explained.

"Scary." I shuddered. "How about Kisame-san, un?"

"He's from Kirigakure. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He's also my partner. His sword, Samehada, shaves chakra off of shinobis, draining it all before he kills them. He's a very playful guy, and likes to laugh." Itachi-san didn't seem very thrilled, since he didn't have an ounce of emotion in his tone. I shrugged it off as it to be nothing.

"And Sasori-san, un?" I finished. "He's my new partner, right? What does he look like, un? What are his abilities? And his attitude? Is he nice? How old is he? Where is he fro-"

"You'll ask him when he comes back in a couple of days." Itachi-san turned to me with a lightly amused sparkle in his black eyes. "He's your partner, after all."

.......................

On our way to my new room, I was attacked. Like, literally jumped by something orange.

That something orange, it turns out, was also a member of this organization. I know, I was surprised too.

"You must be Deidara!" the orange-masked man squealed in joy. Itachi muttered something incoherent, but I was too busy looking at the newcomer to hear.

He was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak, and spiked black hair was sticking on top of his head. His face was completely covered by an orange mask, with just one hole for the eyes. After looking into it for a long while, it seemed to glow red, but it was kind of scary, so I turned my attention away.

"You're soooo cute!" The black-haired man hugged me, making me almost trip.

"Calm down, Tobi. He's injured." Itachi-san came to my rescue. I sighed out in relief as Tobi let me go.

"Oooooh, Deidara-chan! What happened? Why are you hurt? What's wrong?" the masked-nin gasped in horror.

"I-I fell down two flight of stairs and broke my ankle, un." I repeated my lie for the third time.

"Are you alright now, Deidara-chan? Why are you walking?! Come, Tobi will carry you to your room! You're Sasori-san's new partner, right!? Tobi hopes you're not like Orochimaru, though! He was such a-"

"Tobi." Itachi suddenly cut him off with a warning glare. "Why don't you go and get Deidara-chan something to eat?" he suggested, firing lightning bolts with his eyes.

"Okay, if Deidara-chan's hungry, Tobi will be glad to help!" the masked-nin bowed and curtly ran off, leaving me bewildered and lost.

"Let's go before he comes back." Itachi sighed and continued walking.

"Who was he, un?" I asked, running to catch up with Itachi-san.

"Tobi." He sighed. "I have no idea why he's in this organization. He's everything but an S-class criminal. He's like... the mascot of this organization. Always happy and jumpy, I've never seen him fight, though." He explained. "He's a very mysterious figure, but he's airheaded and causes a lot of trouble. He's always around, blabbering about things he makes up."

"And what about Orochimaru? Who's he, un? Tobi mentioned he was Sasori-san's-"

"I told you." Itachi flashed me a harsh warning glare. "Tobi loves making stuff up."

With that, he turned around and left with a swift pace. I struggled to catch up to him as we headed for the dorms.

...........................

"And this will be your room." Itachi stopped in front of a wooden door.

On it was a red tag with the kanji for "jewel", _gyoku_, marked on it. Under that was written "Akasuna no Sasori". The second tag was white, but it was completely ripped. It took me a lot of effort to distinguish the kanji for "void", _ku_, written on it. The name under that was almost completely erased. But I could distinguish a couple of O's and a U at the end.

"Who does that tag belong to, un?" I asked, pointing at the white tag.

Itachi bit his lip, then swiftly answered. "Someone who left a long time ago."

"Okay, un." I shrugged, figuring he didn't want to tell me anything else.

"Go on in." He motioned at the door.

I grabbed the knob, and slowly turned it, heading inside. Itachi-san got inside as well and put his finger on a black dot on the wall. Torches suddenly lit up, illuminating the entire room despite the advanced hour. I could see a window on the wall, moonlight filtering on a desk. It was crowded with... what are those?

I verbalized my question, directed at Itachi-san.

"They're Sasori's puppets. Just whatever you do, don't touch them." He warned. "He's very touchy about that stuff."

"Okay, un." I shrugged, and continued analysing the room.

It was fairly large, walls and floor made of wood. There were two beds on each side of the room, one of them clean and tidy, the other one made, yet dusty, and worn from the lack of use. I figured that was my bed. Next to the bed, pushed against the wall, was a small drawer, which I could use as a night table. On the complete opposite of the beds and desk was another door.

"That's the bathroom." Itachi-san told me, seeing where my gaze was directed at.

"Thank you, Itachi-san, un." I nodded.

"Now go to sleep." He looked down at me. "Tomorrow is your entrance exam. Leader-sama has to test you to make sure you'll be loyal till your death to the Akatsuki. And trust me, you will WANT to get some sleep tonight." He sighed.

"A-Alright, Itachi-san. Thank you, un."

"If you need anything, the room next to yours is Kisame's and mine. Next to that, it's Tobi and Zetsu –our spy-" he added, seeing my questioning gaze. "Next to that, at the end of the hallway, is Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. Leader-sama's room, as well as his assistants', are hidden in his quarters, where you are forbidden to enter except when he calls you." He finished.

"Alright, un." I nodded, understanding.

"Good night, Deidara-chan." He smiled lightly at me, heading for the door.

I puffed my cheeks in slight outrage. Why did everybody treat me like a child?!

"Itachi-san, un!" I called, crossing my arms stubbornly, looking up at him with my puffy red cheeks included.

He turned to me, and immediately froze.

"I'm not a kid, un!" I protested childishly.

Itachi-san kept staring at me, eyes widened slightly in surprise, then bit his lip sadly, and exited the room without another word.

Wondering what I'd done wrong, I simply shrugged and discarded my shirt to the side, only keeping my pants to sleep. Screw getting clean, I was too damn tired to do anything much today. Yawning, I put my finger on the black dot on the wall, like Itachi-san had done, and the lights went off.

Proud of myself, I gave myself a grin, then crawled into bed, stretching tiredly.

I had this entrance test tomorrow, right? And Itachi-san told me I should be ready for anything. I'll heed his advice, I think. I hope I get to see this Sasori person tomorrow. He sounds interesting. I can barely wait. I'll meet so many people, and maybe finally get some friends! Itachi-san is like the perfect brother I never had, and maybe, just maybe, Tobi could be my hyperactive friend, and I could ask Kisame-san if... if...

I yawned, too tired to continue my train of thoughts. I closed my eyes sleepily, not minding the accumulated dust on the white covers. I'd take a shower tomorrow anyway.

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow would be my first real day as an Akatsuki member. Sure, as a member of a dangerous gang, sure, an outlaw hunted down by all the shinobi countries. Sure, as an S-class criminal, but... also as a part of this big, dysfunctional family I've already started to love so much...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this sucked. Fillers always suck. But I had to do this, you know. Fillers just... happen D: But the action will pick up again next chapter, promise ^_^**

**I've always thought of the Akatsuki as a big, dysfunctional family xDD Dysfunctional, well,..... because of Hidan and Tobi xD And because of Itachi finding something special in Deidara's kawaii chibi expression (can you tell what Itachi's problem is? :3 Review to answer! ^_^) **

**I made Kakuzu a medic shinobi, since he stitches Hidan's head back on and stuff, so I figured he could also do the rest as well.**

**Next chapter, Deidara's test of passage. I wonder what it is (well, I know what, but you don't. Trust me, it'll be epic (or epically failed xDD)).**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have some criticism for me, and if you don't, that's okay, but please review :3 I feed on reviews :3**

**My mom's yelling at me cause it's half an hour past the curfew. Better go. Please review, and hope this chapter wasn't much of a disappointment D:**


	3. Trials of Entrance

**Author's Notes:**

**This was.... relatively quick for an update xD**

**Alright, this closes the "Meet the Akatsuki" Arc. Yeah, there are going to be arcs in my story. So far, I have about 5 more arcs planned. But maybe I'll get new ideas sometime soon. If you want to see something specific in this story, just review or PM me, and I'll see where I can fit it.**

**Oh, and XXXXX.....XXXXX means POV change. I used to leave it like that, but this time, I also wrote whose POV it is.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as in: Midnight Moonfly, Camilla-chan, TeenageNeko, Zezu-chan, and most of all, my two bestest Naruto buddies ever, HarajukuSushi and DecepticonDefenestrater :DDD**

**So yeah... Have fun reading, I guess :3 Enjoy.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I was shaken awake by my internal alarm clock. I didn't even need to ask myself what time it was because I knew it was six in the morning. My school started at 7, and my ex-caretaker usually woke up around 6:30. I learned to never wake up after, or with him. Morning hangovers suck.

Knowing that afterwards, I couldn't get back to sleep, I got up in a sitting position, stretching and yawning. Afterwards, I got up, and, feeling all sticky, decided to take a shower.

So I headed into the adjacent bathroom. It looked like a pretty normal bathroom, like any other, like any other I'd seen before (minus the beer bottles, of course). I quickly undressed and stepped under the shower.

While the drops drummed systematically on my shoulders, I took my wet bandages off, staring at my half-healed cuts and my palm-mouths. They smiled at me, apparently enjoying the rare shower. I smiled back, then concentrated on getting clean.

..................

After the shower, I looked for something to wear, but remembering I only had my old clothes, I begrudgingly put them back on. Then, feeling hungry, I took the liberty of searching for the kitchen.

So I headed out of my room, looking around for any potential hallway. I recognized the other members' rooms, and the hallway leading to Kakuzu-san's office, but nothing else. So I took a chance and chose the path on the left. At the end of the poorly-lit rocky hallway, I spotted couches, a table in the middle and a bar in the corner. A few bottles of beer were lying around, flashing unpleasant memories in front of my eyes as I walked through the living room, towards the white-wood door next to the bar.

I pushed it to end up –finally- in the kitchen. A stove was leaned against a white wall, a fridge next to it, cupboards lining the wall, matching the drawers under them. Another wooden bar separated the kitchen in two: the cooking area, and a dining area where there was a simple wooden table, long and wide, enough to seat about a dozen people, six on each side of the table.

I turned my attention back to the fridge, staring at it, debating if I should take anything or not. I couldn't, though, because I was interrupted by two voices behind me. I turned around to meet a huge silhouette.

"Who's he?"

"He looks tasty."

"You can't eat him."

"Why not?"

I stared in horror as something resembling a Venus flytrap got closer and closer to me. It had a white and black side, who were, apparently, different personalities. I started sweating as the thing leaned in, licking its lips.

"Hungry..."

I closed my eyes just as I heard weary footsteps entering the room.

"Zetsu, no eating the newb." A familiar voice grouched.

"I can't eat him?" the Akatsuki member sighed sadly.

"Nope." Itachi-san came into my view, heading for the coffee machine and putting it on.

"Good morning, Itachi-san, un." I greeted.

"Hm." He answered.

"Don't mind him. He's not a morning person." A certain shark-nin's voice also joined in, Kisame-san walking in through the exit on the dining side of the kitchen.

"Neither are you." A scary voice yawned.

"Shut up." Kakuzu-san's voice joined as both partners walked in from behind Kisame-san and headed for the fridge.

"Ready for your Trials of Entrance?" Kisame-san asked, opening the fridge and bringing out a carton of orange juice, drinking some straight from the container.

"What are the tasks, un?" I asked curiously.

Kisame-san flashed Itachi-san a worried look, who returned it by a slightly guilty look.

"You'll see later. Leader-sama said we should start right after breakfast, so we have time for your second test, which is much longer than the first." Kisame-san sighed.

"Alright, un." I ignored the heavy atmosphere hanging in the air, and opened the fridge, grabbing myself some toasts.

"Oh, and just a little tip, you little shit." Hidan laughed maniacally from the other side of the room. "Don't eat too much, or you'll puke!"

"Asshole." Kakuzu-san quickly whacked him over the head, which started a verbal fight between them, but the fact that the scary Akatsuki member had shut up didn't make the knots in my stomach get any more loose. If he was right...

For a moment, I considered not eating at all, as the nervousness knitting tight knots in my stomach wouldn't let me eat anything anyway, but then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." Itachi-san muttered, sipping some coffee from his mug. "You'll do fine."

I looked up at him, worried, but slowly smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Itachi-san, un."

.................

After breakfast, we were all called to Leader-sama's office, through Zetsu's medium. Kisame-san said that rumour has it that Zetsu is the only one who has ever seen Leader-sama and his assistant's faces.

So we all hurried to his office, partner group by group, until the last group, Itachi-san's and Kisame-san's, told me to follow them.

They led me to a room I'd never been to before. It was all dark, and there was a lone red circle in the middle, on the floor, glowing in the dark. A chair was put on top of it.

Kisame-san separated from Itachi-san and I, and joined the other members, who were standing around and invisible circle, larger than the red spot.

"Sit here." Itachi-san ordered, pointing at the chair. I followed his orders, somewhat scared. As I sat down, he kneeled in front of me to be at eye-level.

"This test is to see where your loyalty lies." Leader-sama's ominous voice sounded. "If you fail it, the Akatsuki members will kill you. If you pass, you go get ready for your second test."

"Yes Sir, un..." I nodded at the invisible bearer of the voice.

"Itachi." Leader-sama called

"Yes Sir." Itachi-san closed his eyes. I stood, tense, as the red circle widened, stopping just in front of the spectator members' feet. Patterns appeared all over the red area.

"I'm sorry, Deidara-chan." Itachi-san's worried voice brought my attention back to him. I gazed at his closed eyelids, feeling like asking him why, but I was cut off when his eyes whipped open, the Sharingan blazing.

"Tsukuyomi!"

................

I woke up, snapping my eyes open violently. My first instinct was to look around to see where I was. It looked like a dark room, with a red circle with patterns on it in the middle. And... why was I tied to a chair with chakra strings?

And now that I think of it, hadn't I been in a similar room with Itachi-san?

"He's awake." A voice I'd never heard before announced.

"Good." Another voice stated. "Now we can start."

Fear gripped my heart as I saw a bunch of Iwa-nins advancing towards me from the shadows of the dark room.

"Deidara of the Stones." The leader started. "You are a missing-nin from Iwagakure, accused of joining the Akatsuki. Anything you'd like to say in your defence?" he asked, a bit useless if you ask me.

Just for a brief moment, my fear told me I should lie to them and tell them I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but then I steeled myself and faced them head-on. I won't be a cry-baby anymore.

"If joining the Akatsuki means leaving this stinkin' village, then I'll gladly do it over and over again, un." I retorted coldly.

"Then it's fortunate that we have captured you." I shuddered at those words. "We can finally find out more about this criminal organization."

"And what will you do if you know more, un?" I asked.

"We'll combine all the Great Nations together, and slaughter the Akatsuki."

My breath hitched as a disturbing image of my Akatsuki elders lying in pools of their own blood flashed through my mind, and I decided that it would never become a reality while I still lived and breathed.

"And why would I tell you anything about them, un?" I retorted, spitting in front of the lead interrogator's –I realized- feet.

"I just have a feeling you will. After all, after the Blood Mist Village, we have the most... 'effective' interrogation methods here in Iwa." He chuckled sadistically.

"Well, bring it on, un!" I taunted, even though I figured I wasn't in the position to.

"Alright." The interrogator stepped closer and stopped in front of me. "You look pretty young to me, so let's see. Do you know what this is?" he held up a scalpel-like instrument.

"A chakra scalpel, un." I replied, having seen one of them in my ex-caretaker's weapon sack. I also knew what it did since I'd been cut before with it. "It cuts into the chakra network and freezes the circulation with a drug. The drug then makes its way to the joining point between the chakra circulatory system and the blood circulatory system, un, and infects the blood vessels, which cause extreme irritations in the stomach, lungs and kidneys." I gritted my teeth.

"Good, I see you've done your homework then." He roughly stabbed the scalpel through my shoulder. "This is a drug used to contaminate mainly the stomach. Have fun coughing up blood." He muttered.

"Is that all you've got, un?" I winced, feeling blood running down my shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm a master interrogator. I know every spot on your body that can cause you pain. That is, until you answer the question. How many people are there in the Akatsuki, and who are they?"he asked.

"Might as well just hit me right now, un." I huffed. "Cause I won't be tellin' anytime soon, un."

"I can wait." He grabbed a fistful of senbon needles from his belt and leaned in. "Just tell me when you're ready to talk." And he inserted one through my neck.

A searing pain flashed through the spot, and I barely caught myself from screaming in pain. Another one was inserted in the joint between my elbow and my forearm before I could even recover from that last one. That too, hurt more than the huge scalpel wound on my shoulder. This guy was serious.

I lost count of the needles after eight. My body was burning, sore and bleeding, and it even hurt to breathe.

"Now will you talk?" the interrogator asked once his senbon were all gone.

"Take a guess, un?" I panted, sweat beads rolling down the sides of my face as I desperately tried to keep my cool.

"Hmm..." He waited a bit. I realized what he was waiting for when I suddenly started coughing, something red splashing on my knees. "Now?" he asked.

"No, un." I simply answered, too shocked to say anything else.

"Well, might as well get physical, then." He pulled his sleeves up, and suddenly punched my cheek. "Your answer?"

"Fuck off." I coughed out more blood. He punched me again, and again, and at one point, I almost spilled the beans, but remembered Itachi-san's kindness right in time to keep my mouth shut. After all they'd done for me, I couldn't betray them.

A searing pain suddenly erupted in my chest. I doubled over, coughing out more blood than I knew I could, wondering what the hell happened.

"That one pierced your right lung." The head interrogator informed me. That explains the trouble I'm having breathing. "Next one goes through the left lung."

"And then the heart, right?" I spat out more blood.

"No. Then, the medics heal you, and we start all over again."

I bit my lip, not wanting to go through all that suffering again.

Another searing pain informed my frantic brain that another rib had broken, ripping through my left lung. I couldn't breathe without wheezing and coughing out blood anymore. And all the sticky heat welling up in my throat didn't help either.

"At least tell you won't tell! You're only a child, it's impossible for the Akatsuki to have already steeled you against torture!" another assistant exclaimed.

I didn't reply. I knew the answer, but I didn't wanna show any weaknesses, and so, answer.

"Answer the question!" a punch hit me square in the face, forcing my head to the side. I coughed out more blood, trembling horribly. Despite my will, silent tears streamed down my bruised cheeks.

"Because..." I whispered shakily. "Because they're my family now!" I screamed, facing the head interrogator with courage I never knew I had. "They're the only ones who gave me a chance to live! They're the ones who gave me somewhere to belong! They're the ones who gave me a purpose to exist! And I won't betray them, I never will, because I don't wanna lose any of them!" my little uproar finished, I hung my head, sobbing silently, breathing shakily as I felt my ribs moving inside my lungs.

I tried gathering a little chakra to try and reduce the movement, but the drug on the tip of the chakra scalpel had completely cut off the circulation of my chakra.

More blood dripped off my chin, mixed with salty tears of pain.

"It's no use, Sir. He won't talk." An assistant sighed.

"If he won't, then what's the use for garbage like him in Iwa?" the head interrogator, enraged, spat on me, but I barely noticed. I was torn between pain and blind terror that this was where my life would end. "Hand me my kunai." He ordered. I couldn't see, and I didn't want to, but I heard metal being drawn out of its sheath.

Should I stare death in the face, or keep my head down and save me the pain? I heard shuffling as the interrogator and his assistants stepped out of the red circles. All the assistants then kneeled, each making a different hand sign.

"Activate." They all called, and the red floor lit up, the raw energy coming from it breaking through the chakra strings holding me captive.

I knew it wasn't a mistake, but my brain, frantic, panicked, and looking for an escape, thought it was. Without my consent, I got up on shaky legs, looking around for a way to escape, but a whistling sound reached my ears. I turned around right in time to see a kunai whizzing through the air, heading towards me. My eyes widened in horror as I followed its path, and my mouth opened in a silent gasp.

I let out a terrified scream just as the kunai stuck itself in the middle of my forehead, and then it all went black.

**XXXXX... (3****rd**** POV)...XXXXX**

"He hasn't been breathing for a while." Kisame commented as all the gazes that were turned towards the images projected in thin air turned to him.

"Itachi, will you intervene?" Kakuzu asked, as calmly as ever.

"If he can't survive through this, it means he was never meant to be a part of the Akatsuki." Hidan rolled his eyes, but everyone could discern a small worried undertone to his rough voice.

"Deidara-chan..." Tobi whispered out, horrified, clutching his cloak tightly.

"He's almost done. I'm ready to say he passed." Itachi whispered, just as the image of the kunai killing Deidara came into view.

There was a slight silence, then Deidara's wide, unfocused eye started blinking and tearing up. His breathing, that was before inexistent, also came back in short, frantic gasps.

Itachi flashed the blond a worried look, then got up, looking down at the gasping child.

Slowly, tears started dripping from the blonde's unfocused eye. His breathing quickened, and he suddenly looked up at Itachi, looking down at him, a spark of concern in his eyes.

The blond child suddenly screamed and fell off the chair, holding his head and breaking down, curled up in a broken ball, sobbing and sometimes gasping out short, raspy screams. Fearful trembles racked his entire body, and he threw up bile as his breathing quickened, too quick for a normal human's.

"He did not tell during Itachi's genjutsu, and so, will never tell in a real-life situation. His mind is strong, but he's emotionally and physically weak. Itachi, you're in charge of physical training. When Sasori comes back, he'll take care of the rest." Leader-sama's emotionless voice commented. "Now then. Deidara is now an official member of the Akatsuki. Take good care of him."

And with that, the voice disappeared.

All the members slowly broke from the circle to get nearer to the hyperventilating child.

"What should I do?" Itachi asked.

"Get him to calm down, first of all." Kakuzu ordered.

"Tch." Hidan sighed. "What a pain. None of us started hyperventilating when we passed our entrance test."

"Well for your info." Itachi growled lightly, which was showing more anger than he'd ever shown before. "None of us had been innocent eleven year olds who just learned how to trust when we took our test."

"Owned." Kakuzu snickered.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu." Hidan glared at his partner as Itachi kneeled down next to the trembling child and gripped his shoulders lightly.

"Calm down, Deidara. Everything's okay." He blinked neutrally, his emotionless composition back on his face.

The blond didn't calm down, simply looked up at Itachi.

"I-I-Itachi-san, un?" he stuttered out, gasping for breath.

"Yeah. Look. No one's dead. We're all here. Now tough up. You're a part of the Akatsuki now." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"A-Akatsuki..." Deidara's breathing slowed a little, and he closed his eyes, lying limp in Itachi's arms. "H-How nice, un..."

Seeing as he was unconscious, Itachi lifted the little boy up bridal style and headed for the exit.

"Itachi." Kisame screamed from behind.

"Hm?" Itachi turned around to see all his comrades looking at him.

"Call me if you need anything." The shark-nin told him seriously.

"I will." Itachi nodded.

"Please make sure Deidara-chan is okay!" Tobi pleaded.

"I'll be in my office if he needs me." Kakuzu informed the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Does that mean I can't eat him?" White-Zetsu asked.

"No, asshole, now shut up." Black-Zetsu finished up.

"I-I guess I'll come by to see how he's doing, later on." Hidan almost blushed as he muttered that sentence out.

Itachi smiled lightly, then turned around, heading out with Deidara in his arms. The child must have heard, or felt the atmosphere around him, because even in panicked unconsciousness, he was smiling.

**XXXXX...(Deidara's POV) ...XXXXX**

I woke up with a headache, at first wondering where the hell I was. But as soon as I spotted Itachi-san, who was looking at something on the wooden table, everything came rushing back to me. I gasped and quickly reached for my shoulder, then touched my ribs. Nothing seemed messed up to me, but what the hell was that interrogation all about...?

"It was my genjutsu." Itachi-san turned around, looking at me with eyes black like his hair.

"G-Genjutsu, un?" I asked, surprised.

"It's your loyalty test. Leader-sama ordered me to cast an illusion on you to see if you would betray us under pressure. You passed... With surprising comments, I might add." Itachi-san filled me in.

"I-I see, un..." At first, I felt a little betrayed that they'd use such a crude jutsu on me, but then realized that they were making sure I wouldn't betray them. "B-But I passed, didn't I, un?" I smiled.

"Yes, you did." Itachi-san nodded. "Now all that's left is your second test."

"P-Please don't tell me it's another genjutsu, Itachi-san, un..." I stuttered out, shaking lightly.

"It's not. It's something more concrete. And please, don't call me Itachi-san anymore. You're a part of the Akatsuki now, and we are all on the same level. The only one who bothers with honorific suffixes is Tobi, just because he's convinced he's a 'good boy'." Itachi-san... no... Itachi, explained.

"Alright..." I sighed and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Itachi, un." I forced out. "And thank you for everything. I must really be a burden to you, un. I'll make it up to you, I swear." I quickly promised.

"It's fine, Sas-" he cut himself off right there, and looked down at me a little more harshly. "I-It's fine, Deidara. You're not bothering me." He whispered, looking out of the window.

"What's my second test, Itachi, un?" I asked after a while.

"Right now, you are only a missing-nin. At best, a C-class criminal. The Akatsuki is composed of S-class criminals only. This test is to see if you can accomplish a deed worthy of giving you the rank of S-class criminal. On this test, you will go back to your native village, and you must do something that will class you as an S-class criminal. You can take anything you want, but no human aid will be provided." He turned to me. "This is something you must do on your own, just as all the other members have done before."

"I'm ready, un." I made an effort to push myself out of bed, but as soon as I put my foot down, I stumbled and fell.

"Don't push it. Your body is still in shock, and you were hyperventilating. Keep resting. We'll leave in a couple of hours." Itachi advised me.

"You're coming too, un?" I asked, pulling myself back up on my bed.

"I'll take you there, watch from the sidelines, then take you back to the hideout. Usually, you'd have to do it alone, but you're too young, so I'll come with you."

"Come on, I'm not a cry-baby anymore, un." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Suddenly, Itachi started laughing. I blinked, wondering what I'd done wrong, as Itachi never showed his emotions so openly.

"You still are, Deidara..." he looked out the window, and smiled nostalgically. "You still are..."

................

"Ready to leave?" Itachi asked as I double-checked all my weapons.

"Yes, un." I nodded seriously. I had a good plan in my mind, and all I could do was hope it'd all go well.

"Then let's leave." He announced.

I re-checked my hand-mouths, to make sure they were okay, and then hid them under the long sleeves of my Akatsuki cloak, the one Kisame had gotten for me after I'd gone down to eat something. The ring on my right index finger, bearing the kanji for aoi, meaning blue, glistened in the light of the hallway that led out of the hideout.

"Good luck, Deidara." Kisame called out as Itachi opened the doorway to the hideout.

"Don't worry, Kisame. I'll be back soon, and I'll be on the bingo book of every country out there." I grinned.

"And that's something to be proud of why, exactly?" Kisame laughed.

I laughed along, until Itachi motioned for me to follow. I nodded, and followed him out, closing the rock back over the entrance before following Itachi.

"Alright. We're gonna move fast. Iwa is about two hours from here, so if we don't stop, we should be there when everyone clears the streets and goes home. It'll be easier to sneak in during that time." He informed me.

"Alright, lead the way, un!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Follow me." He simply said before jumping down the rock.

I looked over, seeing him running down the meteorite's walls, using chakra to keep his feet stuck to the rock.

Gulping down, I simply took a deep breath, and jumped overboard, seeing as I had no idea how to do what Itachi did, and this was not the right time to learn.

.................

We made it to the front gates of Iwagakure two hours, one aching ankle, one hopeless look and three sighs later.

"This is where you'll be on your own. I'll be waiting here, and under any circumstances, I won't be available to help you. Even if you're about to die, I'm not allowed to help. If you die, it means you were not strong enough to be a part of the Akatsuki." Itachi explained.

"Alright." I gulped down and nodded.

"Go." He ordered, going back and leaning against a tree.

"I won't fail you." I took a deep breath, turned around to face the gates of my nightmare, and jumped off.

................

There were two guards at the main gate. I quickly disposed of them using small clay butterflies. They might have been small, but once detonated near the head, they cause lethal damage with pretty much no sound at all.

After the guards were done with, I snuck in, and immediately climbed up to a rooftop. Rooftops were the easiest way to travel. And at this time of the night, not many shinobis had surveillance on the rooftops. What a sad mistake.

I spotted the Tsuchikage's tower not far from where I was, and quickly cleared a path to it. So far, so good.

Once at the base of the tower, I looked around and located the six Chuunins who were walking up and down the tower steps.

"Tch." I bit my lip as I inserted my hands into the pouches of clay I'd hidden underneath my Akatsuki cloak, now billowing in the light breeze of the night.

Waiting a moment for chewed clay to come out, I quickly closed my fist around them, three miniature spiders appearing in each. I then targeted all six Chuunins, and, with a deep breath, threw the spiders in the air.

The spiders immediately reacted and directed themselves towards my targets. Five of them went unnoticed, and the sixth Chuunin simply had time to wonder what that was before all sixth spiders jumped on the faces of their targets.

Taking a deep breath, I formed the_ hitsuji_ sign with my hands.

"Katsu."

And the spiders exploded, both hardened clay and defeated Chuunins falling noiselessly to the ground.

"Clear, un." I grinned evilly, jumping down from my hiding spot and running for the tower.

I silently ran up the tower steps, and stopped in front of a window that led into the kinjutsu scroll storage room. Got that right. Kinjutsu, here I come.

I slid under the window and slowly opened the sliding window.

I peeped in to make sure no one was inside, and once I'd made sure no one was watching, I easily jumped inside.

Using my chakra, I swept the room for any traps, but not finding anything, surprisingly, I advanced for the rows and rows of bookshelves, filled with scrolls containing kinjutsu, their explanation, and how to learn them.

I quickly advanced towards a scroll containing an index of all the kinjutsu here and opened it, scouring it with my single eye to find what I was looking for.

"Art of the Exploding Clay, un." I read with an evil smile. "Row 7, right, third tablet." I whispered to myself, and quickly closed the index before running for the 7th row.

Once there, I had to look around for quite a while. But when I did my scroll, I was kind of disappointed. It was smaller than the rest of the scrolls, which were pretty much as tall as me. This one fit in my palm.

Nevertheless, I gingerly opened it, as if expecting a trap.

"The Forbidden Art of Exploding Clay, un." I started reading to myself in a whisper. "It used to be a completely forbidden jutsu before one of Iwagakure's many clans requested to use it in their own way. The first Tsuchikage agreed, and so, today's Exploding Clay is something like a semi-forbidden jutsu, un." I read.

This was getting interesting. I never knew my kekkei genkai was a part of the kinjutsu list. I had to read more, for the sake of my sanity.

"This jutsu is only usable by the members of the clan who have a certain physical condition. At birth, no child has the kekkei genkai. But as some of them grow up, folds of skin accumulate on their palm. Around their sixth birthday, if the child has a bump of skin on his palms, it indicates the presence of the kekkei genkai. The father must then cut through the skin, take off the excess, and liberate the mouths that appear on the palms of the child, un."

I recalled a certain memory like that... I remember that it hurt, and I was panicked. As soon as the mouths had loosened, I had grabbed some earth from the ground, infused it with chakra and that thrown it at my father. I hadn't meant to make it explode. As it was earth, it only damaged him enough to make him bleed and knock him unconscious. But convinced he was going to hurt me again, I'd ran off. Later, I'd learned he'd bled to death.

Silent tears dripped on the parchment, smudging some of the ink.

"I'm sorry, Father... I'm sorry, un..." I gripped the parchment tighter. "I didn't mean to... I was just so afraid, so panicked, I couldn't even tell what I was doing, un..." I sniffled and wiped my tears on my Akatsuki cloak.

After calming down, I kept reading, just because I wanted to get to the teaching of the Forbidden jutsu.

"Exploding Clay can only be made with earth found at the bottom of wet surfaces, like lakes, rivers and springs. It is then prepared by special methods only known to the clan, and when chewed by the palm-mouths, it is infused with different amounts of chakra. It then makes an explosion relative to the amount of chakra inserted into the clay, un."

I know that already. Skip to the good part, please.

Ah, there we go.

"There is also a level of explosives. C1 is the most commonly used explosive, a clay animal that explodes normally. C2 clay is more like living clay, that when struck down, duplicates. C3 and C4 clay are very dangerous techniques, and should be kept under safe guard. If one with bad intentions came to learn these techniques, it would mean disaster, un."

I smiled. This is what I was looking for. I read ahead, about how to use these techniques, but they were too complicated to understand. I'd have to ask Itachi about these later. Because yes, I'm taking the scroll with me.

I also read on a non-explosive type of clay, and, finding it very useful, I spent about ten minutes trying to memorize it.

"Alright, I should be going soon. I'll learn more at the hideout, un." I sighed, getting up. I rolled the scroll back in its original shape, and headed for the window. So far, everything had gone as planned. But a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me something bad was about to happen.

Keeping that in mind, I quickly opened the sliding window, and jumped out.

The alarm clearly started ringing. I gasped as I fell down, towards the ground, taking the easier way out. Guess they must have set an alarm for when a forbidden jutsu scroll was taken out of the room.

"Halt!" a watch-tower shinobi screamed from above.

Yeah, as if I'd ever stop.

I hit the ground and rolled, feeling my previously broken ankle aching. I didn't have time to take care of it, though, because I heard a whooshing sound, and about five Iwa ANBU Black Ops surrounded me.

"Shit, un." I muttered, biting my lip, the scroll still in my clenched hand.

"Deidara of the Hidden Stones Village." One ANBU, the leader apparently, started. "You were declared missing yesterday night. Some witnesses said to have seen you with Akatsuki members. Is that true?" he asked.

I thought of lying at first, so that I could make my escape easier. But figured that since I was running away with a forbidden jutsu scroll in my hand, either they wouldn't believe me, or pursue me anyway.

"Yeah, that's right, un." I huffed, putting my arms into the pouches on my waist.

"Then you are now a criminal missing-nin. And as ANBU, it is our job to stop you." The leader declared.

"Try me, un." And with that, I put my arms out and opened my palms. Five clay birds flew out into a circle around me, one for each ANBU.

"Katsu!" I screamed, jumping out of the circle just as the little birds, infused with a lot of chakra, exploded.

I landed on a roof, and started running immediately. That should have stalled them at least.

About a minute later, I saw a form melting out of the roof. Groaning in annoyance, I jumped down from the roof, effectively avoiding the ANBU who was appearing on the roof, continuing my chase throughout the streets of my former village.

I could almost see the gates when I heard clattering behind me. I ducked right in time to avoid a storm of shuriken aimed at my head, but continued my running anyway.

"What's the matter? Why are you fooling around like this, un!?" I screamed.

An ANBU suddenly appeared right in front of me. He raised his fist, summoned chakra, and I winced. I knew what he was aiming to do, but I couldn't stop my chase, or the ones behind me would catch up. I had to duck.

As soon as I got near, he swung his fist down, aiming to smash my ribcage to pieces. Unfortunately for him, I'd predicted that, and dove under his arm right as he swung it. And unfortunately for ME, this time, there was contact, and a shattering pain in my right eye.

I screamed, the world going black. But I still felt conscious. Cursing, I lifted my hand to touch the area around my right eye, and realized that it was bleeding profusely. It hurt so much that I figured my right socket, or its surroundings, must have been broken under the impact of the chakra-fist. Tears started running down my left eye.

I lay on the ground as I heard the ANBU gathering closer. I slipped my hands into my clay pouches, which were now each halfway empty, and waited.

"He's just a child, you didn't have to smash his eye socket." A female voice whispered.

"He's also a criminal, A-class since he attempted to steal a kinjutsu scroll. I did what I had to do." A male voice replied.

"I agree. If he hadn't been carrying that scroll, I would've burned him down to ashes a long time ago." Another male sighed.

"What do we do now?" the fifth voice asked.

"Take the scroll, and take him back to the Tsuchikage. He'll choose what to do with him." The leader muttered.

And for the first time in my life, I regretted not being able to see with my left eye. What I'd give to see what was going on right now.

I felt about five centipedes crawling in my palms, and realized this was now or never. I already felt one ANBU getting closer to take my scroll.

I wouldn't fail now. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and all the rest, they were all waiting for me. I couldn't disappoint their expectations.

I quickly tried to remember what the ANBU looked like, and taking a deep breath, I pulled my hands out, and threw the centipedes.

The following cries of surprise told me it had succeeded.

Staggering in pain, I got up. I really wished I could see the almighty ANBU Black Ops, tied up in explosive centipedes. And even more, I wished I could see the explosion that would follow.

"Don't... underestimate me... un..." I gasped in pain, holding my head.

The ANBU didn't reply. I smirked, even though I couldn't see them, and started running again. I had to get away. Even if I couldn't see shit, I had to run off.

When I figured I was far enough, I put my hands in the _hitsuji_ sign and grinned blindly.

"Katsu!"

There was a huge explosion, and I even felt some heat on my face. Grinning evilly, I didn't waste any time running again.

Having lived in this village for a long while, I recognized the dirt ground that indicated the end of the village. Passing from the cobblestone streets to the dirt path that led outside, I realized I'd gotten out of the gates.

Running a little more, and wincing in pain, I decided to take a chance and blindly call out.

"Itachi?"

There was no answer, so I tried to remember where he was waiting. I turned right, and headed in that direction.

"Itachi!?"

My head felt woozy, and fear gripped my heart. What if I was lost? The Tsuchikage would surely send more ANBU after me soon enough, and I was in no condition to fight.

"I-Itachi-san, u-un!" I screamed, scared.

"What is it, Deidara? I told you not to use honorific suffixes anymore." A wave of relief washed over me as I recognized the empty tone and voice of the one who had taken such good care of me up till now.

"I-Itachi!" I cleared my voice.

"Did you complete the mission assigned?" he asked.

"Yes, un!" I displayed a proud smile.

"One question. Why are you facing a tree while talking?" he asked, a cynical tone underlining his voice.

"O-Oh!" I quickly turned to the source of the voice.

"Both your eyes have been damaged?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, un... Blindness in the left eye comes naturally to those who possess our clan's kekkei genkai, but my right eye's socket was smashed, and I can't see anything, un." I sighed sadly.

"Alright. Come on. We'll get Kakuzu to fix that for you when we get back to the hideout." He muttered.

"Not so fast."

I couldn't help but squeak in fear. I didn't recognize that voice. Must have been backup from the village.

"You two are not leaving this place alive. Return the kinjutsu scroll and hand yourselves over." A female voice called out.

"Kinjutsu scroll?" I felt Itachi's gaze directed at me, even though I couldn't make sure. He then sighed. "Deidara, to your right." He called.

I quickly moved to the right, until I bumped into Itachi. Quickly gripping his cloak on reflex, I tried to hear what was going on.

"Technically, you've completed your mission. This is just some trouble we ran into on the way home. So I can help." He muttered. "Just stay back if you can't see anything." He advised.

"Y-Yes Itachi, un!" I nodded and let go, advancing backwards.

"Katon." Itachi's voice imminently reached my ears. "Great Fireball Jutsu!"

There was the sound of flaring fire, and then silence.

Metal against metal cleared that silence a little afterwards.

"Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf..." a male voice snickered. "It's an honour to be fighting against you, kid. Rumour has it you were an ANBU captain at the age of 13."

I gasped. Itachi.... was an ANBU captain at 13!?

Itachi didn't reply, but simply attacked again.

"Akatsuchi. Stay here and fight the Uchiha with me. Kurotsuchi, get the kid."

My heart tightened in fear as I heard affirmative cries. Oh god, this couldn't get any worse. Itachi already had his hands full, and I was supposed to stand up against another ANBU?

"You're lucky, kid." A female voice whispered right next to my ear. I jumped and turned around, drawing a kunai instinctively. I knew it was useless, though, so I tried to follow the sounds she made. "You get to fight against the Tsuchikage's very own bodyguard." Her voice reappeared behind me.

Trembling despite myself, I swung my kunai, and –oh-so-surprisingly, hit nothing but air.

"Give up. I don't want to hurt you anymore." She sighed.

"I can't give up!" I screamed, feeling tears dripping down my left eye. "Not when I've come this far!"

"Pitiful." A relatively light kick found its way to my stomach, pushing me to the ground. I rolled, more tears of pain rolling down my left cheek. "Stop lying to yourself and just come home, Deidara." The woman huffed.

"Home..." I got up, trembling, but putting my arms into my clay pouches, my palm-mouths eating all the clay that was left.. "What is home to you?" I asked shakily. "Is your home the village because you were born and live there? Is that it?" I shuddered. "I believe home is the place where somebody is thinking of you. And the only place I'm returning to is the Akatsuki hideout, because that's where my only home is." I gritted my teeth. "So don't try to persuade me." I put both my hands out and clapped them together.

I heard Kurotsuchi dropping into a defensive position, by the sound of her feet sliding on the ground, but it wouldn't help her this time.

A relatively larger bird came out of my palm-mouths. This one, I threw into the air, but it didn't explode. Instead, in a puff of smoke, it became larger, and started beating its wings. I jumped to the side, feeling the clay under my hands, and climbed up on the clay bird as it took flight, rising up in the air.

"Go for Itachi..." I whispered, wondering how the hell I controlled this thing. I had only read the part about making the transportation clay bird, not how to control it.

Well, at least I was successful in making the bird.

It seemed to understand me, though, because it suddenly dropped. Screaming in fear, I bent down and gripped the body of the bird tightly.

It suddenly stopped dropping, and it felt like it was hovering.

"Is that... a kinjutsu!?" the ANBU leader gasped. I realized I was standing right above Itachi's battleground.

"Itachi, un!" I screamed. "Get on!"

There was a whooshing sound, and someone appeared on the bird. I fervently hoped it was Itachi and not that Kurotsuchi woman. It was confirmed when the person grabbed my arm.

"I don't know what this is, but good thinking. Now fly before they get us." Itachi's cold voice ordered.

"Y-Yes, Itachi, un!" I grinned proudly, and in my mind, willed for the bird to fly higher. It seemed to work since I felt the wind blowing my hair around as my newest creation soared up in the sky. "Towards the Akatsuki hideout." I whispered once we'd gotten high enough.

Feeling all light and dizzy, I wondered if the bird would disappear if I lost consciousness, which I was ready to do any time now.

"That was a good job you did out there." Itachi silently complimented.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you, un." I answered. "Thank you for being there for me." I blushed.

"My pleasure. Now you have one more task to do."

I groaned. One more? Did these people want to kill me?

"Don't worry, it's nothing demanding. Just take your headband off."

I did as I was told, with a little trouble undoing the knot.

"Take a kunai."

I drew my spare kunai.

"And I know this isn't easy since you're blind and all, but slash a line over your headband to show that you have severed every bond with your village." He finished.

I gulped down and nodded, fixing my headband in my hand, tracing the lines to make sure I was holding it right. When I was sure I was holding it perfectly horizontally, I put my kunai up, and with a deep breath, brought it down.

Even though I didn't see it, I heard the kunai making a horizontal dent through my headband, slashing and breaking through my village's symbol. It cut through my old bonds and wounds, and gave me a sense of starting anew. I grinned as I proudly put the kunai down and tied my headband back in its place.

Goodbye, Iwagakure. Hello, Ninja World.

There is a new S-class criminal amongst you.

_-End of Arc 1: Meet the Akatsuki-_

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, stealing a kinjutsu can brand you an S-class criminal. That's what happened to Deidara in the anime anyways.**

**I guess I just had to find an alibi as to why Deidara's left eye is always covered. And when it's uncovered, it has that weird scope machine thing on it. So he's blind. Deal with it.**

**Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi are real people, and the real bodyguards of the Tsuchikage, but in the manga only. The anime hasn't gotten that far yet. They appear in the Five Kage Summit arc.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. Please review to tell me how it was... Please? *chibi puppy dog eyes***

**Oh, and I decided to put previews of what's coming next time. If you don't want spoilers, then don't read the last line of every ending author's notes in every chapter.**

**So yeah.... PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG OF YOUUU! D:**

_--Next time: Enter the Red Head Puppeteer._


	4. Enter Red Head Puppeteer

**Author's Notes:**

**Yey, update :D**

**Thank you soooo much, everyone who reviewed ^^ As in: DeceptionDefenestrater, Teenage Neko, Midnight Moonfly, Nutbrain and HarajukuSushi :DD I really love you all ^^**

**I had fun writing this chapter ^^ Hope you'll have fun reading :3 Enjoy!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_--Arc 2: Enter Red Head Puppeteer--_

My bird, and my chakra, had disappeared in front of the hideout. Itachi had to carry me into the hideout and help me walk inside yet again, I felt weak and powerless.

Thankfully, the first thing I got to do was sleep while Kakuzu operated on my supposedly-serious eye wound. He then told me that the top part of the right socket had been fractured, but he fixed it, and nothing had damaged my ocular nerve.

After that, I had to go report to Leader-sama about my mission. At first, it scared me, but then, when he said _'You are an official member of the Akatsuki now, Deidara.'_, it made me feel a lot better.

On my way to my room, I got caught up with Tobi, who had decorated the living room with a huge banner saying 'Welcome to the Akatsuki!' on it. He had even made cupcakes for everyone.

So all the members gathered, each bringing something they liked. Itachi brought dango, most of which he ate himself. Kisame had a plate of shrimps and crabs, and even though there was enough to share, he ended the night with a shrimp tail sticking out of his mouth.

And... Hidan brought alcohol... And then he drank it all and got in a drunken verbal fight with Kakuzu... again.

I asked Itachi about this, and through the dango stuffed in his mouth, he said that Tobi had organized this kind of thing so many times that the members begged for an occasion to party, and had a welcome party for every new member. The members also caught me, tied me to a chair, and painted my nails and toenails. Apparently, it was another symbol of the Akatsuki, to paint nails. My nails got to be deep purple.

But fun and games aside, I started training the day right after the part. Itachi and Kisame were going out for some sparring, and I begged to come with them.

We walked across the grassy field, towards the forest, and we stopped right at the junction.

"First, you'll learn how to control chakra at one point in your body." Itachi started. "Start by climbing this tree, without your hands."

"What!?" I gasped.

"It's easy. Just concentrate your chakra in the soles of your feet, not too much, but enough to stick, and then just walk up the tree." Kisame explained. "Kinda like this."

And like it was nothing in the world, he picked a tree and started walking upwards, his body parallel to the ground.

"Wow..." I gasped.

"Now keep trying until you reach that first branch." Itachi ordered.

"Alright." I took a deep breath and relaxed as I concentrated my chakra to my feet. Once I felt ready, I ran at the tree, but the first step I took slipped, and I dropped down. Sighing, I went back tried again.

"Keep trying. We'll be training if you need anything." Kisame pointed at the field.

"Got it." I nodded seriously, concentrating my chakra again and running up the tree, falling down after the third step. Some progress.

I kept trying, the sound of blade against blade in the background as Itachi and Kisame sparred. By lunchtime, I was able to go halfway up the tree. Itachi and Kisame stopped to eat, but I decided I wouldn't stop until I got to the top, even if it took me days.

Panting, I landed down on my feet, evaluating what I'd done till now. Halfway up, almost 3/4. I smiled proudly, gasping to catch my breath. My chakra was almost completely depleted, too.

I looked up at the spots where the wood had smashed as I'd released too much chakra, and counted them. 4 times, I'd lost control of my chakra. Somehow, that surprised me, since my clay bombs had very controlled amounts of chakra inserted in them.

My break now over, I concentrated to gather what little chakra I had left, and ran up the tree. 1/4... halfway... 3/4...

I felt my control over my chakra wavering, but instead of counting the distance I had left to reach the branch, I made a blank in my mind and concentrated only on my chakra control.

Just a little more... The branch was right in front of me. A little push... I could feel the wood on my extended fingertips. Grasp... My fingers curled up around thin air as I whined in disappointment. If only I had a little more control...

I fell down. Too tired to get ready for the rough landing, I let myself go. At worse, I'd just crash and roll. It'd hurt, but I didn't have any choice.

I landed in someone's arms, though, and I whined, not expecting the comfortable landing.

"Keep quiet, Deidara." Itachi whispered, putting me down. "Someone's here. Don't get yourself know."

Nodding silently, I stood still, not even daring to breathe.

"It should be somewhere around here." A voice reached my ears.

"Our spy said it was in the middle of the field." Another voice followed.

"Could they be hiding in that cooled down meteorite?" a third voice asked.

"Shush, keep it down." A fourth one whispered.

"Yeah, they could have spies around here." A fifth muttered.

"It doesn't look like we're being watched." A sixth voice commented.

"What do you think, leader?" a seventh asked.

There was a tense pause.

"We should be fine. They're about seven to eight ANBU, by the sound of their steps in their formation. We'll be alright if we stay hidden." Itachi analyzed.

"Actually." An eighth voice came into play. "It seems like three of them are listening to us right now from behind that rock there. You can come out now." He called.

"Shit, they have a sensor..." Kisame muttered, biting his lip. "What do we do now, Itachi?"

"We have no choice." Itachi closed his eyes. "We fight." And he opened them, the Sharingan blazing a blood red.

"Deidara, you wait here awhile, then run for the hideout. Don't have anyone following you. We'll be back after we're done here." Kisame ordered.

"Right." I nodded and bit my lip. "Be careful."

"Yeah." Itachi muttered before he and Kisame jumped out of our hiding place.

For the rest, I based my planning on what I heard. First, there were startled cries, pained screams, a little conversation... and then the fight started. I paid attention to the noise.

Once I'd made sure that everyone was occupied, I took a deep breath, and jumped out, breaking out in a silent run towards the hideout.

I looked back to make sure no one had seen me, or was following when I crashed into something, or someone, is more like it.

Falling back, I winced as my eye wound ached.

"Where are you going, kid?" one of the eight voices asked, bending down and picking me up by my wrist. "You're pretty far away from the nearest village." He remarked.

I wondered why he even bothered asking me that when I remembered that I'd discarded my Akatsuki cloak during training, and that at one point, I'd taken my headband off to wipe some sweat and left it there when Itachi called me for lunch.

All that could betray me right now would be my Akatsuki ring, a light blue ring shining on my right index finger. I needed it to get into the hideout anyway.

"I-I was out to look for uhh... mushrooms... And uhh... I got lost, un." I lied like I'd always lied to everyone else before.

"You're still at least seven miles away from the nearest village. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, and I felt a piercing glare sent towards me through the eyeholes on his animal mask.

"W-Well, it's been about two days I've been lost, un. I tried to find my way back, but I guess I just went in further and further, un." I bit my lip, trying to hide my right arm behind my back.

"And you're a ninja?" he inquired. "Because our sensor sensed three chakras."

"Y-Yeah, I'm a newly-made Genin, un." This time, I didn't lie. It's true that I'm a newly made Genin.

"Hmm." The ANBU's grip on my wrist tightened, making me wince. "A newly made Genin from a non-ninja village wandering suspiciously close to the Akatsuki hideout and seen fleeing during a battle that wasn't even his." He seemed like he raised a brow.

Frowning, I gently slipped my free hand in my clay pouch. This guy was sharp, even though my lying had never been very believable.

"Where do you REALLY come from? And what is your purpose here?" he asked, looking closer. "And if you're training, then as a Genin, you should have a sensei. Where is he?"

I bit my lip, feeling my single hand sculpting the spider. Just a little more.

"I'm from Iwagakure, un." I sighed. "I was training when I was interrupted by you guys." I grinned evilly, feeling the spider spring to life in my palm. It didn't have much chakra in it, seeing as my training depleted it, but it would have to do. "And that guy kicking your friends' butts there." I motioned at Itachi, who was beating the ANBU up pretty good. "He's my sensei, un." And my hand sprang out, the spider flying in the air and attaching itself to the left side of my assailant's mask.

Using his confusion as an opportunity, I raised my free arm up and joined it with my imprisoned one, forming the hitsuji sign. I smirked.

"Katsu!"

The spider exploded, the ANBU screaming and dropping me. I quickly started running again as the man's mask cracked and fell, brown hair stained with blood falling down his face. His eyes firing hatred, he held the wounded side of his face, and disappeared, reappearing right in front of my face.

"I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. Now I remember. You're in the international bingo book. You're Deidara of Iwagakure, nuke-nin and S-class criminal from the Hidden Stones Village." He smirked. "This is great, you're just a kid. It'll be child's play to capture you and then extract information on the Akatsuki from you."

"Just try, un!" I dug one of my hands in a clay pouch, and the other grabbed a kunai. Without another word, the ANBU attacked.

I failed with my first try. The kunai flew out of my hands as the ANBU easily disarmed and kicked me in the stomach. My bird was almost ready, I just had to tough a little longer.

He punched the side of my face as I pathetically tried to block. Another kick in the chest sent me crashing to the ground, panting and coughing. If only I had more chakra, then I could put up a decent fight, at least.

"That wasn't much of a challenge." He kicked me again, making me grunt. "Hard to believe a weakling like you is an S-class criminal." The ANBU muttered, bending down and grabbing my right wrist, the one making the bird. I struggled, but I was too worn out to do anything else than whine as I squeezed the half-made bird in my hand.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, either. So I'll make sure not to get caught in that." He grinned, punching the side of my face. In a weak attempt to get loose, I raised my leg to kick him, but he blocked it like it was child's play.

I painfully turned to look behind me and saw that both Kisame and Itachi had their hands full with two ANBU each, the others lying dead of incapacitated at their feet. And to think that I was having trouble with one ANBU. Pathetic, really.

"Now if I knock you out, it should be okay." The ANBU smirked, roughly throwing me to the ground. My ribs ached in protest as I tried getting up, but failed.

My eyes widened in fear when he drew a katana and pointed it down at me. The way I saw it, he didn't just want to knock me out, he was downright going to kill me!

I watched as the katana came swinging down at me, raising my hands to shield myself. Not even on purpose, my ring reflected off the dying sun's rays, and as if by magic, the second I felt like it was all over, something slid in front of me, countering the blade.

There was a small period where no one moved. Suddenly, the two fighters broke apart. I took the time to drag myself away and analyse my saviour.

Why the hell was he floating?

And now that I think of it, he's just wearing grey rags... And he has six arms... AND WHAT THE HELL, HE HAS THREE EYES!

Shaking horribly, wondering what the hell was going on, I watched as the floating guy produced blades from his hands, and attacked the ANBU. The latter dodged and attacked again with some kunai that harmlessly bounced off of its shell.

"Humph." The ANBU muttered, jumping back and forming a hand seal. "Raiton-"

He never had time to finish his sentence as wires extended from the guy and rolled around the ANBU, dragging him back. The thing then opened its stomach, and shoved the ANBU inside. There was a little bit of screaming and protesting, and then, four blades switched across the stomach, silencing everything.

Shuddering, I jumped when the thing turned towards me, watching me intently. It suddenly stopped, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wondering what the hell that was, I stood still until I realized a shadow was behind me.

I quickly turned around and got up, half limping too.

There was a moment of silence as I eyed the newcomer. The wind blew as our eyes locked, blue and red.

"Hey!" I suddenly turned around, seeing Kisame and Itachi arrive by my side. "Long time no see! Some goddamn mission you went on, huh?" the shark-nin laughed like they were old pals.

"Kisame." The red haired man looked at the Kiri nuke-nin without an expression. "Itachi." He then turned to my benefactor. I took a step backwards towards Itachi, just in case. "Good to see you again." He muttered.

"Same." Itachi nodded.

"And..." the man turned his eyes back down to me, and I flinched under his menacing gaze. "Who's he? And why does he have an Akatsuki ring?" I felt like he already knew the answer to the question.

"Ah... Well, this is Deidara..." Kisame muttered sheepishly. "He's our newest member, just joined a couple of days ago."

"And he is your new partner." Itachi turned to me. "Deidara, meet the red head puppeteer of the Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori."

.....................

I grunted as I fell back down, not even having strength to stand back up. Angry tears streaming down my face shone off the glow the moon gave out as it hit its maximum point in the starry night sky.

Panting, I laid still on the cold ground, my tears decreasing a bit. I remembered what had followed after our encounter. How could he...?_ Why_ would he...?

"_He's my new partner?" asked Sasori._

"_Yes. Leader-sama found a replacement for your last partner." Itachi muttered, apparently not comfortable with the subject._

_Sasori's eyes hardened. _

"_So instead of that lying, backstabbing, traitorous snake, I get to have a weak, crying, snivelling little brat?" he raised a brow. "How insulting." He muttered, turning around to leave._

_I gaped, staring at his back. How dare he call me that!? _

"_Next thing you know, Leader-sama's gonna ask me to change his diapers and feed him. Do I look like a babysitter?" he turned back around, staring at me coldly. "I told him I didn't need a new partner. He's just a kid, who doesn't even know how to climb up a tree, much less defend himself against a single ANBU. How the hell did he make it into the Akatsuki anyway?"_

_There was a silence, and I curled my fingers into fists and glared at him. No words wanted to come out of my mouth, as my throat was locked with bottled tears as I swallowed down whatever there was left from my pride._

"_I'm tired. I'm gonna report, then head in for bed. I don't feel like running around to look after a kid right now." He turned away and started walking towards the hideout. "Much less a little effeminate-looking brat."_

_Those words must have struck a chord, because one tear finally slipped down my left eye, thankfully covered by my fringe. I lowered my head and glared at the ground. If looks could kill, that unpleasant man would be lying long-dead at my feet by now._

"_Sasori." Itachi called with a warning glare._

"_I'm tired, 'Tachi. I'm heading in. Just... bring the brat in whenever you're done with whatever you're doing." He waved with one hand, then jumped off. He was a blur in the distance in no time at all._

"_Deidara..." Kisame called. "Sasori's just-"_

"_I don't care,un." I answered rudely, turning around and walking for my training post. "I'm going back to train."_

Groaning in weariness, I look up to see where I had gotten to, a bit above the first branch. I'd get to the top, I swore it on whatever I had left.

I struggled to get to my feet. My target was to get that kunai at the top. I'd thrown a kunai at the very top of the tree, and my target was retrieving it.

Taking a deep breath, I started walking. Concentrating my chakra to my feet, I put a foot on the tree, and started walking upwards. It was getting easier to get to the first branch, but after that, my chakra control wavered.

Sensing that I was about to fall, I climbed up on the first branch and released my control on my chakra. Panting, I just sat there for a while, then decided I should retire for the night.

Using whatever little chakra I miraculously had left, I climbed back down the tree, and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I crumpled in a heap.

Wow... I wonder if I have enough strength to make it to the hideout, where a fluffy bed and a hot, warm shower were waiting for me...

Then again, _he_ was there too.

No. I would not show my face around the hideout again until I finished what I'd come to accomplish. Surrendering to those thoughts, I closed my already half-dropped eyes and gave into the darkness.

...................................

I woke up to the sound of a slight drizzle. Groaning as I opened my eyes, I rubbed them and looked around. Someone had transported me more to the inside, and I was shielded by some trees as outside, a small rain dripped down. I was only half-wet, and I wondered who would actually have bothered to move me, and cover me with my Akatsuki cloak, when a shadow suddenly came in from the trees in front of me.

Jumping up and drawing a kunai, I wavered and fell back down on my butt, feeling weak and dizzy.

"Don't strain yourself." A female voice called.

I turned my eyes to the newcomer, to see a woman with short blue hair and a snake-bite piercing looking down at me lovingly. I stared into her beautifully azure eyes, feeling warm, despite the fact that I was drenched. In opposite, her long, pale blue tunic was completely dry, everything from her tunic, to the white pants underneath, to the ninja sandals revealing her delicately painted toes, and I briefly wondered why.

"Here. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning. And you've been training so hard." She knelt down next to me and gave me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"T-Thank you, un." I blushed, hearing my stomach gurgle at the sight of food. I slowly reached out and took the sandwich, slowly biting into it. "You're very pretty, lady, un." I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Why, thank you, Deidara." She smiled at me.

I looked up at her and gaped.

"How do you know my name, un?" I asked worriedly.

She giggled a bit, getting up and heading back into the trees, plate in hand.

"I know everything, Deidara."

"W-Who are you, un?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"I'm your guardian angel." And with that, she disappeared in a flurry of white bits of paper.

Wondering what the hell just happened, I bit back into my sandwich, and realizing that it was absolutely delicious, concentrated on devouring it completely.

...............

After breakfast, despite the rain, I went back out to train a bit. I was halfway to the top, I couldn't give up now!

Feeling even more energized thanks to the food and my sudden boost of encouragement, I took a deep breath, concentrated my chakra, and started walking up the tree.

Not even feeling weary after passing the point where I usually dropped down, I grinned and started climbing faster, eager to get to the top and show everyone that I was capable.

Unfortunately, my eagerness dissipated when my control wavered, and I tripped, falling backwards.

I cursed. At this height, I could die if I hit the ground with such momentum.

Gathering more chakra, I switched to get my feet on the tree, and, forcing my chakra onto the wood, I tried adhering to it despite my freefall momentum.

My feet slid a bit, making tracks in the wood, but I tried to keep it that way, and soon decreased my decent to a slide, and stopped.

Taking deep, shuddering breaths, I saw that I was back at the first branch. Frowning thoughtfully, I sighed, and started running up the tree again.

...................

A bit past noon, I walked up the mountain that led to the hideout with a smile on my face. Once up on the flat top, I headed for the rock with a tag on it, and, making sure I had my ring on my finger, put my hand close to the tag. The word "explode" condensed, and then became the word "blue", the kanji written on my ring, and then back to "explode". The rock groaned as it slid open, showing me to the inside of the hideout.

As I walked inside and the rock closed again, the darkness surrounded me. A bit further down, as I split to go to the members' area, a torch on the wall reflected off the kunai that I held proudly in my hand.

I soon made it to the area where all the rooms were. There were noises coming from inside the rooms, so I figured that most of the members must still be here, or in the living room.

Heading for my room, I stuck my ear to the wooden door, listening for any sounds. Surprisingly, I heard the sound of something being repaired, as many tools and planks of wood were heard, falling everywhere.

I figured that Sasori was busy, and, deciding not to bother him even further, headed down to the living room.

There, I sat down on a couch. A bit further on, Itachi and Kakuzu were playing shogi together, seemingly having not noticed me. Screams were coming from the kitchen, as well as the smell of something burned, as I heard Kisame yelling something, and poor Tobi's following _"Tobi's sorry! Tobi is a good boy!"_

Snickering a little, I dug my hands into my pouch of clay and removed some white clay from it, starting to play with it. My palm-mouths licked my palms and started moulding the clay along with my fingers, as I unconsciously sent them a message to keep them from having chakra in them this time. My art... it wasn't just for fighting. It was also sometimes just the joy of making something beautiful, and watch it slip away. Because art is fleeting, just one moment of beauty, and then it's all gone.

"Checkmate." Itachi suddenly called.

"Cheater, you used your Sharingan for that last move." Kakuzu sighed.

"You're just a sore loser." Itachi chuckled.

"Cheater."

"Sore loser."

"Cheater."

"Sore loser."

"EVERYONE!" Tobi burst in from the kitchen, wearing a white apron. The sight made me giggle. "TOBI HAS MADE CUPCAKES!" he threw his arms in the air, seemingly grinning, as we couldn't see a thing behind his mask.

Everyone looked at Tobi for a second, and started laughing at his apron. Even Itachi seemed to enjoy this rare moment of joy.

"Deidara-chan!" Tobi cocked his head at me. "Will you try Tobi's cupcakes?" he asked hopefully.

Feeling my stomach growl as I hadn't had any lunch, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I will, Tobi, un."

"Tobi is very happy! Come to the kitchen, everyone!" he announced, then ran back into the kitchen.

"Ah, Deidara." I saw Itachi coming closer to me, Kakuzu getting busy on putting the shogi pieces and board away. "I didn't see you come in last night. Please don't tell me-"

"I was outside, training. I can't get better if I allow myself to take leisurely breaks like this, un." I shrugged, sculpting a clay bird.

"About Sasori..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's not always like this. Sure, he never shows his emotions, but I haven't seen him throw pointless insults at anyone before."

"Maybe he just doesn't like me, un." I calmly answered, getting up to head for the kitchen, my fingers, palm-mouths and eyes still on my almost-finished clay bird.

"No, it's not that... It's just that..." Itachi sighed, as if hesitating. "His last partner and he had been getting along very well. He's even opened up a little more to everyone around him, and we used to be, and still are, best friends. And then, one day, it happened..." he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"What happened, un?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"His former partner made a move on me-"

"EW! Molester!" I gasped very seriously.

"No, not like that." Itachi chuckled sadly. "Anyways, his former partner had been plotting all along to get my body and use it as a vessel for his soul when his current body would become too worn out. Like that, he wanted to become immortal."

"And?" I asked, my eyes wide. Even my palm-mouths stopped working to look up at him as we walked into the kitchen.

"I defeated him though, which foiled his plans. Forced to quit the Akatsuki, he defected from us and ran away to create his own village. Sasori, who had just learned how to trust, was heartbroken, and closed himself off in his own bubble. Feeling rejected, used, and betrayed, he locked his emotions away from the world. Even I can't guess what he's thinking these days. Left bitter and hateful, he sought vengeance against his partner for using him to get to me like that. But he never got the chance. From that day forth, he swore he'd never get attached to any partner again, and pleaded Leader-sama to let him go on his missions alone." Itachi finished his explanation with a sad note.

There was a small silence as we went through the cooking area and sat down next to each other on the table, where Kakuzu and Kisame were also sitting.

"That partner of his..." I hesitated before going back to my work. "Was he Orochimaru, un?" I asked.

Itachi bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah... Just... Don't mention him around Sasori, because he could get really mad." He warned.

"I won't." I nodded, my tongues retreating as I held the finished sculpture in my hands. I then turned up to Itachi with a smile, handing him the finished clay bird. "Thank you for trusting me, and never giving up on me, un. And... Thank you for telling me all this. I'll do my best to get along with Sasori, and hopefully, show him that a partner is not always a traitor." I nodded.

Itachi looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Deidara." He took the clay bird in his hands, admiring the detail. "Thank you for... thinking that way of me, and of Sasori."

At first, I thought he had nothing else to thank me for, but then realized that the pair had been through a lot, even though I had no clue of their backgrounds. Just the sad, empty looks were enough to show me that both Itachi and Sasori needed someone to believe in. One of them admitted it, the other didn't.

No matter what, I would be that person... For both of them.

..................

After eating Tobi's cupcakes, which were pretty good, actually, I decided to finally face my new partner, and hopefully make a good impression of myself. I asked Itachi what Sasori liked best, and settled for making him food he liked, seeing as no one had seen him come in for lunch.

Problem was, no one really knew what he liked, since the rare times he was seen anything at all, he ate different things and never commented.

I wondered what to make him, then decided that ramen would be okay. It took a long time, but it was very healthy, and I could have fun with the setup of the plate.

So for the next three hours, I got busy with my ramen. First, I had to make the dough, let it rest, then cut it in long, thin slices of pasta. Then, while the ramen boiled, I had to make the soup, fry the bean sprouts and green onions, slice the fishcake into thin slices, cook the slices of pork filet, wash and prep the mushrooms, defrost the frozen corn, cool the ramen, and finally, taste to see if everything was ready.

By that time, a bunch of members had passed by to ask me what was cooking, as well as compliment me sometimes. Around seven at night, the time of supper, I was done. Sighing out in relief, I put my apron down, finding it ironic that I'd laughed at Tobi because of it, then had worn it for three consecutive hours.

I had just about gotten some rest when suddenly, three heads poked into the kitchen from the living room door. I only noticed them when they started whispering.

"What is it, un?" I asked, lifting my eyes and seeing purple, red, and blue eyes looking at me.

There was a silence as the three figures retreated. Then, they came back out and looked at me.

"I-Is there enough for everyone?" Hidan asked grumpily, blushing.

I grinned proudly, happy that they wanted to try some of my ramen.

"Yeah, call the others. There's plenty to share, un."

Kisame, Hidan, and very surprisingly, Itachi, nodded cheerfully and ran out of the dining room door.

I got busy, bringing out seven bowls, as well as seven spoons, and seven pairs of chopsticks, setting the chopsticks and spoons down on the table, keeping the bowls stacked next to the pot with the soup in it.

Not long afterwards, the six members I thought I'd find poked their heads in and walked inside, everyone taking their place.

"It smells good." Black-Zetsu commented.

"I want to eat the cook." White-Zetsu muttered.

"What are we eating tonight?" Hidan asked.

"I hope this didn't cost too much." Kakuzu sighed.

"It's ramen. How bad could it be?" Itachi shrugged.

"Oh, good, I was scared it was shark fin soup." Kisame let out the breath he was holding.

"TOBI LIKES THE SMELL OF FOOD!" the hyperactive orange-masked Akatsuki member waved his arms around.

Laughing at their comments, I grabbed a bowl, and poured some soup in it. Then, I dumped a bunch of ramen inside, lined a pork filet on the side, put the mushrooms next to it, dumped two handfuls of corn into the soup, fishcake slices on the side and finished by topping everything with fried bean sprouts and green onions. Once done, I repeated the process with the five other bowls, then brought two bowls to the table.

"Itachi and Kisame because they are always so supportive of me." I smiled as I put the plates down in front of the shark-nin and the Uchiha, then returned, and brought back two more. "Hidan and Kakuzu because they're always respectively funny and caring." I put the ramen down in front of the medic and the purple-eyed man. I went back and brought the two last ones. "And Zetsu and Tobi, for being so entertaining and showing me that there is always a bright side, no matter the situation." I put the plates in front of the two-sided plant man, and the hyperactive ball of goofiness, retreating back to the pot.

"Itadakimasu." All the members called before they started eating. I eyed them all, awaiting their reactions tensely.

"This might even be as good as Ichiraku..."

"It's much better than any seafood I've eaten."

"Dear Jashin-sama, wow."

"Whatever the cost was, I guess we could let it slide."

"This is delicious."

"I still want to eat the cook."

"TOBI LIKES DEIDARA-CHAN'S FOOD!"

Cracking a smile, then starting to laugh, I filled up another bowl, with extra care this time, and, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and a spoon, I headed for the dining room door.

"Where you going?" Kisame asked.

"Sasori isn't here. I guess I should bring him some food, un." I gently muttered, more for myself than for Kisame.

"Deidara..." Itachi started, but I turned to him and cut him off with a smile.

"It's okay, I'll be right back, un!"

And with that, I headed out through the dining room door.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I had fun writing this :3 Both sections ^^**

**Enter the b!tchy red head puppeteer... I dunno if I should keep Sasori this way, or get him to melt, or in the middle... What do you think? D:**

**Seriously, Narutopedia doesn't say what Sasori's favourite food is... And I figured that ramen is a very artistic dish (I know, mainly because I make it at home sometimes. It really takes 3 hours to make, but JASHIN, does it taste good :D)**

**Well... At least now the Akatsuki won't have to eat canned food and soldier pills, or Tobi's cupcakes all the time :3**

**I made a pun on Konan's nickname. Since she's called "the Angel" in Amegakure, I figured she could be like a semi-absent mother-figure for Deidara, since that's how I image her to be with all the members. They lacked feminine care and cooking, and now they have Deidara :D**

**Yeah, I think I'm done... Anyways, thank you yet again for reading, and hopefully, I'll seeya again next chapter ^^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! FOR DEIDARA? :D AND SASORI AND HIDAN AND ITACHI AND KISAME AND PEIN AND KONAN AND TOBI AND ZETSU AND.. yeah... me? *puppy dog eyes* Love ya all, seeya next chapter ^^**

_--Next time: My Art, My Danna_


	5. My Art, My Danna

**Author's Notes:**

**I am officially traumatized because I googled "What do uke and seme mean?" Trust me, if you don't like anything related to lemons, DON'T google it. Lmao, I can't believe I actually learned what they mean xDDD**

**Anyways, quick update :O I dunno, I had fun with this chapter ^^ **

**Too tired to write down all the names of all the people who reviewed. Thanks to everyone who did, though, especially to DeceptionDefenestrater and HarajukuSushi for continually supporting me. I have no fcking idea where I'd be without you two right now, of course, along with everyone else who reads and reviews ^^**

**//EDIT// I almost forgot. Thanks a bunch to YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs and DecepticonDefenestrater for their lovely suggestions :3 I used the former's suggestion and altered it a bit, but I also like the latter's, and might use it in future chapters :3 If you have suggestions, don't even bother hesitating before PM-ing or reviewing to tell me ^^**

**Chapter rated for Hidan's mouth :D**

**Anyways, enjoy :3**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Standing tensely in front of the wooden door to my room, I took a deep breath.

Sasori was in there. Sasori, as in the man who cut me down in the first five minutes in which we met.

But I had to do this, if not, I'd never be able to live. I mean, really, I just got myself a new life, and I'm going to let it slip away just because of one guy? No.

Taking a deep breath, I gulped down, loosened my members, made sure the food was still hot and that I had everything I needed, and shakily reached out to knock on the door, then turn the knob.

I slowly opened it, the creaking sound making everything much tenser. Half-expecting something to attack me, I completely opened the door, and walked inside, trying to make the least noise possible with my feet, and slowly closed the door again.

Letting out a breath I'd been holding, I turned back, looking for my partner. My eyes were directed at the unmoving red and black pile sitting on the chair, leaning on the desk.

Taking another shuddering breath, I slowly walked towards Sasori, who seemed to be so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed me come in.

I stopped at five feet from him, staring at his bright red hair. Deciding to move and get it over with already, I simply cleared my throat.

"Sasori-san?"

There was a silence. He didn't even seem to notice me. Again.

"Sasori-san..." I called a little more loudly.

There was yet another silence, and he kept ignoring me.

"Sasori-"

"I heard you the first time, what is it?" he asked, finally turning around and looking at me with tired eyes.

I flinched under that blank, empty, _what-the-hell-are-you-bothering-me-for_ kind of glare, but nervously shifted my feet.

"You didn't come in for lunch or dinner, so I figured you were hungry, un..." I muttered, holding the ramen bowl in front of me.

He looked at me intently, analysing me. I then realized that I'd forgotten to clean up, and I still had spots of flour on my hands, face, clothes, and in my hair, too. How embarrassing... The killing silence between us seemed to last forever. He suddenly shifted back to his work.

"Leave it on the desk." He ordered.

Kind of disappointed in his reply, I lowered my eyes to the ground and took a step forward, putting the bowl down on the desk, a bit further away from him working space. The chopsticks and spoon seemed to clatter noisily as I put them down on the desk. Even the sound of my own feet seemed to be amplified as I turned around and got away from him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't even feel myself breathing, I was so concentrated on figuring out what my new partner was like.

"What is it, brat?" he finally snapped, turning around to glare at me.

"N-Nothing, I j-just wanted to know if it was okay, and uhh... if you needed something else, un..." I muttered, lowering my eyes to the floor.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sasori reached out and took the bowl. My heart started pumping faster as he brought the spoon to the soup, then the soup to his mouth. He also ate some ramen before putting his bowl, chopsticks and spoon down and returning to his work.

"It's fine. Now leave." He muttered rudely.

Feeling tears rush up to my eyes at yet again being denied, I turned around and stalked towards the door. I was just about to turn the knob to open the door when his cold voice stopped me again.

"Hey." He called.

I turned to him, wondering what the hell he still wanted.

"Thanks, brat." He snapped at me, returning to his work.

My frown suddenly enlarged into a smile, then a grin, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"No problem, Sasori-san, un!"

I also felt like telling him that I wasn't a brat, but, realizing I shouldn't ruin the atmosphere, I opened the door and walked out, still grinning like a child.

....................

I walked back into the kitchen with a smile on my face, noticing that the members were still there, and that Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting about something... again.

"How'd it go?" Itachi asked as I took a seat next to him.

"He said thank you, un." I beamed proudly.

Itachi flashed me a sad smile, and turned back to his ramen.

"The food's great, Deidara." He quickly changed the subject. I noticed, but pretended not to.

"I'm glad you like it. Actually, I wasn't too sure about it." I chuckled nervously.

"Well Hidan was always complaining we needed to hire a lady to cook and clean and stuff. I guess he's happy now." Kakuzu snickered.

"Well I got tired of eating canned food and Tobi's usually-burnt cooking." Hidan threw back.

"Tobi's cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Tobi turned to me, seemingly looking at me with pouting eyes.

"Of course not, un. Tobi is a good boy." I laughed.

Tobi seemed to beam and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I can cook, but I won't clean." I protested.

"Not unless I make you." Hidan laughed. "I even would have bought you a maid outfit, but Kakuzu would've complained it cost too much."

"It's true. All those frilly dressing and stuff, it would've cost too much." Kakuzu muttered.

"Ah, Jashin dammit, you and your money!" Hidan growled, getting up. "Thanks for the food, Deidara-_chan_." He thanked mockingly.

"No problem, Hidan-_kun_." I returned with the same wry smile.

"Ooooooh."

"He got you there."

"Burned."

"Fine, fine, I'm off. I need to do my ritual anyways." He muttered, stalking off in the direction of the living room.

Laughing, I picked his bowl and utensils up, bringing them to the sink. Someone else would have to wash, because I'm not doing it.

I took the opportunity to fill myself a bowl of now-cold ramen, and, famished, didn't care how it was as long as I got to eat. Leaning against the wooden bar, I started eating, realizing that it really was delicious.

"Now someone make dessert." Kisame called.

Everyone turned to me.

"Dango?"

"Anything sweet."

"Nothing too pricey..."

"Something else than cupcakes."

"I still want to eat the cook."

"Tobi likes Deidara-chan's cooking."

I laughed, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"I guess I could make something..." I muttered.

"Make something good, to go with the ramen." Kisame asked.

"How about chocolate cake, un?" I asked, finding nothing else to do.

"TOBI LIKES CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Tobi screamed out loud.

"I guess it could be okay." Itachi nodded in approval.

"Cool, un." I grinned, nodding, and washing my hands to get to work.

The members started chatting behind me as I found my ingredients and started mixing. Chocolate cake was pretty basic, and I was done under ten minutes. It just needed to cook a while now.

Deciding to stretch my legs a little, I walked out of the kitchen, heading into the living room. Maybe I could squeeze in a new sculpture in the cooking time for the cake.

I walked into the living room, and first thing I saw was the blood on the floor.

Suddenly shaking, I gasped in surprise, and, holding my breath anxiously, I advanced. Once I was close enough, I peered over the sofa, and my breath hitched. I couldn't speak for a moment, then...

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

I stepped back, leaning on a wall, my chest going up and down frantically as I stared, horrified, at Hidan's body, sitting in a pool of his own blood, a pike struck through his chest.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, walking in, followed by all the other members.

They all stared at Hidan's corpse for a while, then Kakuzu stepped towards him, and kicked his head. I gasped in horror, feeling terrified tears coursing down my cheeks.

"How many goddamn times have I told you to do that stupid ritual of yours in our room!?" Kakuzu screamed.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly screamed, turning around. My heartbeats stopped for just a moment as I saw him move and get up, crossing his arms. "I just happen to find a snake inside the living room, and decide that it was a sign! I can't defy Jashin-sama's signs! I had to do it here!" he protested.

Feeling light-headed, I fell to my knees, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Tobi's not cleaning up. Tobi did it last time." Tobi crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ah, well, we can't threaten- err, talk Tobi into doing it, so who will?" Kisame asked hopelessly.

"I'm not doing it. Called it." Itachi muttered.

"Hidan did it." Black-Zetsu commented.

"Yeah, he should clean it up!" White-Zetsu added.

"Make sure to get all the stains off of the couches. I don't wanna buy new ones. Too damn expensive." Kakuzu muttered, turning back and heading back in the kitchen.

"Deidara is making cake." Kisame muttered, heading out as well. "Join us when you're done."

"You've got 10 minutes." Black-Zetsu added, White-Zetsu nodding as they exited too.

"Why is Deidara-chan so scared?" Tobi asked curiously.

The three members in the room looked at me as I shakily looked back up at them.

"Tobi, go to the kitchen. Hidan, get a goddamn towel and start cleaning." Itachi ordered, walking for me.

"Okay!" Tobi nodded, running into the kitchen.

"Whatever." Hidan shrugged with a slightly guilty look, heading towards the main bathroom.

"It's okay, Deidara." Itachi muttered, kneeling down next to me to be at my size. "Hidan's immortal. He can't die, even if his head is severed from his body. That process you just saw was what he calls his ritual. He performs it after a good kill or battle, and whenever he feels like he has to offer something to his god." He smiled lightly at me.

Taking a shuddering breath, I wiped my tears away and looked into Itachi's black eyes.

"I was so scared, un." I sniffled. "I thought he was dead."

"A lot of us thought that too, when we first saw him perform his ritual." Itachi snickered. "But it's just a part of our normal lives today. You'll get used to it. A lot of us have special powers that are somewhat peculiar."

"O-Okay, un." I nodded, using the wall to get up, testing my shaky legs.

"Now come on. I believe the cake is almost done. Maybe you should make some frosting too, I have an unusual sweet tooth for things like this." He smiled, getting up and holding his hand out.

Looking into his warm eyes, I felt like the Itachi I met on the first day had completely disappeared. The Itachi who had found me lying broken on the lawn of my ex-caretaker's house was definitely not the same as the one looking down at me right now.

Somehow, he had changed. I don't know if I'm the one who made that change, but if I did, then I'd have to do it again.

Somehow, I had to get Sasori too, to warm up to me. Both of us had to learn to trust again, and we can't achieve it without each other.

Smiling, I slid my hand into Itachi's, walking into the kitchen together.

..........................

During cake, everyone was busy eating, so no one made noise. The only sounds that were made were by Tobi as he screamed that he wanted milk... and the following sounds of milk pouring in seven glasses as all the other members requested the same.

After cake, though, during that period of time where no one feels like moving because they're too stuffed, Itachi spoke up.

"As most of you have realized, Deidara was traumatized by Hidan's ritual." He started.

I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"That's not true, un..." I muttered, ashamed.

"Whatever. Sorry." Hidan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So... Any other abilities you'd like to reveal right now so that our newest member doesn't faint on his first collab mission?" my raven-haired caretaker smirked.

"Tobi wants to go first!" Tobi grinned.

"Hidan wants to help!" Hidan imitated with an evil grin.

The silver-haired Jashinist grabbed the knife I used to cut the pieces of cake, and suddenly swung it at Tobi's head. I held my breath, and released it just as the knife just passed through.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi beamed as Hidan put the knife down.

"My sword, Samehada, shaves chakra off of people. It gets attached to peoples' chakra, and you really don't want to be the one it gets attached to." Kisame smirked.

"Divert your eyes whenever I'm using my Tsukuyomi jutsu with my Sharingan." Itachi warned. "Look into it, and you'll be caught in my genjutsu, and even I can't dispel it, since it'll free the enemy too."

"I can split." Black-Zetsu informed me.

"So can I!" White-Zetsu grinned.

"We're the same person, douchebag." Black-Zetsu muttered.

"I'm immortal." Hidan shrugged.

"I can detach my body members." Kakuzu reached up and freed his mask from his face, showing scars that extended from the end of his lips to the back of his head. I shuddered, wondering what kind of wounds he had to have gotten to get those stitches. "And the hair-like material that makes the stitches and is inside of me can switch into close-combat, middle-range, and long-range at will." The stitches on his face suddenly released, some kind of greyish hair dropping out of his mouth. It retreated as soon as it came, the wielder tying his mask back over his stitched mouth.

"Anything to show us, Deidara?" Itachi encouraged.

I bit my lip, squeezing my hands into fists. I knew these people wouldn't judge me, but I still felt uncomfortable.

Pushing aside my discomfort, I started unwrapping the bandages around my hands, letting them drop on the table.

"This is my curse." I muttered, my eyes facing down, as I turned my palms towards them. The folds of skin still hadn't opened, and so, everyone was staring at my palms questioningly. "My kekkei genkai, un." I added, willing the folds to open. They did, two tongues dropping out, and grinning at the entourage.

"WHOA!"

"THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?"

"Interesting kekkei genkai..."

"So cool..."

"TOBI WANTS TO TOUCH!"

"I've never seen something like that before."

"What do they do?"

"They help me fight, un." I muttered, bringing some clay out on the table. "This is special clay that I make. I take a bit, and feed it to these hands, un." I showed them by putting the ball of clay in my left hand's mouths. It lapped it up, chewing. "Wait a bit..." It suddenly spit it back out. "The hands infuse the clay with chakra." I closed my fingers into a fist, feeling the clay shaping inside. "I mould it..." feeling a bird appearing in my palm, I opened it, showing everyone the piece of art. "And make what I call my art, un." I beamed proudly.

"So like... what now?" Hidan inquired.

"My real art starts here, un." I grinned as the bird started batting its wing, slowly lifting into the air.

"Whoa..." came a collective gasp from everyone, who were watching the bird, mesmerized.

"And this, is the true beauty of art, un." I raised my hands up in the hitsuji sign, and grinned. "Katsu!"

The bird immediately exploded, showing the members with hardened pieces of clay. Staring at the area where my art had died down, I grinned, proud of myself.

"Quite a unique jutsu you have there." Kakuzu was the first to comment.

"Unfortunately, the energy needed to feed these hands is taken from my left eye, so it's blind, and it's very visible that I'm blind in the left eye, un." I muttered, ashamed. "That's why I always keep it covered."

"That's fucking awesome." Hidan grinned evilly. "Mind if I could borrow you every morning? It's an effective way to wake Kakuzu up."

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu muttered.

"Tobi wants a clay bird too." Tobi whined.

Laughing, I plunged my hand into my clay pouch, feeling a small bird forming in my palm, not forgetting to keep all chakra out of it.

"Anything else you can do with this clay?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah, I can create a bigger bird that doesn't explode unless asked to. I use it for transportation methods, un." I nodded, handing Tobi his unfinished bird. He giggled like a kid who just got a new toy, and poked his bird.

"Interesting." A new voice suddenly broke through the entire mess of voices, making everyone shut up and turn towards the voice.

"Sasori." Itachi was the first to call the newcomer, who detached himself from the doorframe, advancing for the sink, and putting his bowl and utensils in it. My heart welled up in joy as I realized he had eaten his entire bowl. Hopefully, he'd liked it.

"I just came to leave this and happened to overhear your conversation." He threw me a sharp glare that made me shrink. "How about you and I get to know each other, Deidara-chan?" he mocked. "Meet me outside in ten minutes." And with that, he walked out.

Blinking, I shrugged, and turned to the other members who were watching me intently.

"What?" I asked, getting up and heading out. "Hope everyone liked the food. I'm off!" with that, I ran off.

...........................

The wind was toying with my Akatsuki cloak as I ran to meet my partner. I was two minutes late, hopefully he wouldn't hold it against me.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sasori-san." I apologized as soon as I got to his side.

"I hate waiting." He simply muttered, jumping down the cliff.

I shrugged and followed after him, using chakra to run down the mountain, proud that I finally had the hang of it.

Once down, I stared at Sasori's red hair, blowing in the wind.

"Fight me." He simply ordered.

"What?" I reeled back, surprised.

"I said fight me." The puppet that had saved me two days earlier reappeared, chakra strings barely visible as they linked the puppet's joints to Sasori's fingers. "And don't hold back. I want to evaluate your level."

"O-Okay..."

Without giving me time to put my hands in my pouches, his puppet already attacked with just a flick of his finger.

I jumped back, trying to create some distance, as my palms chewed some clay. Some birds quickly formed in my palms, and I dispatched them.

They flew towards the puppet incoming at me, but the wooden structure just avoided them.

The birds turned around and chased the puppet, beating their wings hard to catch up to it.

While waiting for them to catch up, I formed some spiders, and suddenly took a hold on the ground, jumping for the puppet, kunai drawn.

As soon as I got close enough, I threw the kunai at the puppet, making it evade easily. It moved right in my path, and I slammed into it, allowing my spiders to stick on, then taking hold on its body, and flipping backwards.

With that little interval, the birds caught up, and, in that entire mess of clay, I raised my hands and grinned.

"KATSU!"

An impressive explosion followed, and I watched the bits and pieces of hardened clay falling out of the red inferno that illuminated the dark sky.

"This is art, un." I whispered, mesmerized by the explosion.

"This crap is not art." Sasori suddenly breathed from next to my ear.

Gasping, I quickly moved out of the way just in time to avoid a kunai that Sasori waved. Wondering how the hell he got there that fast, I balled my fists and shoved them into my pouches of clay.

"Yes it is, un!" I threw back.

"No. What is there of artistic in this little game of yours?" he asked.

"Everything! The beautifully crafted clay sculptures! The way they gracefully move when animated by chakra, the way that they're all unique, un!" I grinned, imagining my art in my head. "Just the fleeting moment of beauty that comes after the detonation, the single moment where all the beauty of the craftsmanship dies, that moment of fleeting beauty is true art, un." I marvelled.

"What rubbish." Sasori threw back. "Art is everlasting. It doesn't die away, but stays on forever. True art is preserved throughout the centuries, for people to see and admire, and this _fleeting moment of beauty _of yours does not exist in the world of art."

"It does, un!" I protested angrily. "What right do you have to call MY art rubbish!? You don't know a single thing about art, un!"

"Oh, but I do." His hand reached out and unbuttoned his cloak. "Puppets are an example of real art. They last forever, and are the only things left of a person's works. I would know." He pulled his arm out, showing me the visible joints between his upper arm and forearm.

It was just then that it dawned on me... that my partner...

"Because I'm slowly becoming a puppet myself." He muttered in the same expressionless voice as before.

Gaping, I didn't even notice his unharmed puppet, albeit a little charred, sneaking up on me and delivering a cross chop to my shoulder joint. I fell down, paralyzed.

"You are weak." Sasori analyzed, looking down at me with cold eyes. "You couldn't even defeat my most basic puppet. How do you expect to survive in the Akatsuki if you can't even defeat my puppets?"

"I-I can't do anything about it, un." I choked out. "I just became a Genin, and no one ever bothered training me, un."

There was a tense silence between us, where the wind blew, carrying the scent of burned ashes, remnants of Sasori's puppet's wooden cover, to my nose.

"You lack in taijutsu. Too much to ignore. And you don't show skills in genjutsu. Your ninjutsu is also average. Overall, it's even surprising you became a Genin." He told me.

"I-I'm sorry, un." I finally started sobbing, remembering how much it hurt to hear all that thrown at me. Just about a week ago, I had thought it was all over with, but I was wrong. Again.

Fate wasn't done toying with me. I was a very interesting toy for it, and it liked pulling at me, throwing me around, and playing roughly with me. Why wouldn't it just put me down and leave me alone?

"I-I'm sorry, un." I repeated. "I-I don't have anyone to train me, un. Everyone thinks I'm too much of a waste of time." I sniffled.

"It's true that you are." Sasori muttered coldly, getting more tears to spill down my cheeks. Why was everyone so cruel to me.

"I'm sorry, I really am, un." I cried, not even finding the strength to lift my hands up to wipe my constant tears.

"You're also a weak, crying little brat."

"P-Please, don't call me a brat, un." I really felt like puking right now. Everything, all my flashes were rushing up to me. The word 'brat' kept echoing in my head as I momentarily saw my ex-caretaker during one of his verbal abuse sessions flashing in front of my eyes.

"And you certainly don't look like you'll get any better anytime soon."

"P-Please stop, un!" I pleaded, somehow finding the strength to raise my arm and clutch my aching heart. "Please!"

"Yes, you really are a weak, snivelling brat, who is nothing but a waste of time." He finished coldly.

I didn't even bother saying anything, and this time, no matter how much I tried to keep the mean words out of my heart, they still pierced through it, giving me a severe heartache. My tears hadn't stopped for any less, seeing as those words struck a true chord, and I knew it.

"Fortunately for you." Sasori suddenly added. "I want my partner to be a perfect match for me."

My tears decreased, and a sudden gust of wind dried them up as I raised my eyes to look at Sasori, wondering what he was getting at.

"And fortunately for you, I'm willing to train you."

I gasped, my mind buzzing, going over all the possibilities that could happen with this revelation.

"And by the time I'm done, you'll be at Anbu level."

My heart fluttered as I imagined myself beating up a bunch on Anbu like I'd seen Itachi do a couple of days ago.

"And all this, as long as you never betray me, and follow my every order."

I wasn't planning on betraying him anyway. My plan to get him to warm up had even higher chances to succeed now.

"I'll do it, Sasori-san, un..." I muttered out, dazed.

"What was that?"

"I'll do it..." I closed my eyes and smiled, letting the egging darkness at the back of my mind take over. "Danna..."

_--End Arc 2: Enter Red Head Puppeteer--_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Danna... How cute -^^-**

**Sasori always seemed to me as the rude type of guy who likes to have everything around him perfect. And the type of guy who trains his partner, since they always seem to have perfect synchronization ;P**

**And Hidan makes me laugh every time he does his ritual thing. Deidara's reaction in this chapter made me laugh even more ;P**

**And yeah... I guess I'm kinda tired now... I think I'll go take a shower, then continue sewing the buttons on my Deidara cosplay ;P The cloak is almost done, just need to finish the popper buttons, and I'm done ^^ I'm gonna take a pic as soon as the cloak is done, then take a pic when the underclothes are done :3 My major challenge is the fishnet shirt, cuz we don't have Hot Topic in Montreal D:**

**Anyways, please review, you guys know I adore you for reviewing D: Pweety pweese? :3**

**I'll love you forever and ever if you do :3 And I'll give you cookies ;O**

**...**

**Uke and seme O_o**

_--Next time: Kunoichi_


	6. Kunoichi

**Author's Notes:**

**It's 1:00 AM, I'm going on with 38.8 degrees Celcius of fever (about 101.84 for all you Farenheighters) and I stayed up this late just to get you guys another chapter. I know it's all boring and stuff, but you can't blame me, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I forced myself to write ;P**

**Thank you sooo much for your continous support and awesome reviews, you guys. All my thanks to: HarajukuSushi, Nutbrain, Teenage Neko, killergirl01, .lolcatsrule. and Midnight Moonfly, because you guys really make me feel appreciated -^^- And now, on with tha show! :D**

**Please, do enjoy, and please don't mind Hidan's mouth :)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_---Arc 3: Kunoichi---_

Three months passed.

The three months that passed were demanding. Very demanding. Sometimes, I even couldn't muster the strength to drag my sorry carcass back to the hideout, and rest well. Sometimes, I spent days, training in the harsh weather with nothing but my own determination to go on to encourage me. Sometimes, I even collapsed when my body couldn't resist the lack of nutrients anymore, and I had to go back to the hideout for a few days of complete rest.

But somehow, I made it through.

By the end of the three months, I had ruined a lot of things: the living room couch (Kakuzu killed me for it), the floor of our room (too much clay everywhere), the walls (kunai dents were everywhere), two Akatsuki cloaks (Kakuzu killed me again for it), Sasori's four basic puppets (I broke them all), and my reputation of being a weak little brat (couldn't have asked for better).

Itachi also took care of my intellectual training, giving me lessons on writing and numbers, and theory on jutsu, in the gaps I had between my intense physical training with Danna.

Sasori-no-Danna wasn't kidding when he said he'd train me. He really was taking it seriously, a bit too much, proved when once, I went into cardiac arrest because of the strain put on my body and organs. I had to take it slow for the week following that.

Nonetheless, in between the basic assassination/escort missions my Danna and I were assigned, I had plenty of time to train.

And so, naturally, I felt really confident when Leader-sama called Sasori-no-Danna and I to his office for a supposedly very important mission.

I stood in front of the double doors, waiting for Danna to make the first move.

As if reading my mind, he slowly reached out and pushed the massive doors, more darkness spreading out from inside the room.

Having gotten mostly used to it, I didn't mind the darkness that engulfed Sasori-Danna and I as we walked inside, the doors closing behind us.

"Sasori, Deidara." A cold voice welcomed us. "You haven't changed, Sasori, you still are perfectly on time."

Sasori-Danna didn't reply, and kept his eyes lowered.

"And Deidara. My, how you've grown." The same voice drawled coldly.

I didn't reply either, slowly inclining my head in respect.

"On to business. I called you two here today for a _very_ special mission assignment." Leader-sama started. "I chose you two because of... certain characteristics that Deidara fills in." He seemed to snicker. "But also it's time that he became a Chuunin."

I raised a brow, throwing a questioning look at Danna, who didn't even look back at me.

"You two will be heading to Konoha for the upcoming Chuunin exams that are held there twice a year." Leader-sama announced. "Any complaints?"

"If I may, Sir." I piped up. "Both of us are labelled in the international bingo book. I can't just waltz in there and take the Chuunin exam like it's nothing, un." I commented.

"That's why you'll be going undercover." Leader-sama seemed to grin at this. "As a kunoichi from Amegakure."

There was a silence where I gaped. _This_ was the characteristic that made me eligible for the mission? The fact that I looked like a girl!?

"A kunoichi!?" I protested.

"Brat!" Sasori-danna growled warningly.

"Yes, a kunoichi. Are you complaining?" Leader-sama asked in a threatening tone.

"No Sir!" I dropped to my knees and lowered my head to the ground. "I'm sorry, un." Underneath my bowed head, though, I rolled my eyes. A kunoichi... What the hell.

"Get up." Leader-sama ordered, a smirk underlining his tone.

I got up without another word, not missing the _I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-repeat-that-again_ glare from Danna.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was interrupted." I blushed. "Deidara, you will be going to Konoha as a kunoichi from Amegakure. There, your mission is to successfully become a Chuunin, and then, infiltrate the Hokage's residence to steal a scroll we need." He explained.

"O-Okay, un." I nodded nervously.

"As your jutsu is too unique and will definitely get you recognized by the ANBU and Jounins there, I asked Sasori to train you in the basics of shinobi battle, as in taijutsu and weapon manipulation. You are forbidden to use your clay unless it's an emergency. An emergency big enough for you to abandon the mission, since the moment you show them your kekkei genkai, they'll recognize you." He added.

"Y-Yes Sir, un." I nodded, my morale dropping considerably at what he said.

I thought Danna had trained me because he wanted to. I thought he trained me by his own free will, because he wanted to see me grow up and become stronger.

I guess not.

Tears stung my eyes as all the trust I'd put into my Danna these past 3 months evaporated. He didn't like training me, he was just pretending.

"I've sent Tobi to Amegakure. He'll bring some clothes and a headband from there. He's in charge of your transformation. Meet up with him as soon as you can. The exam is in three days, so you have to leave at most tonight. You're dismissed."

I nodded, gulping down my anger.

"Y-Yeah, un." I bowed a little, then turned around and stalked back out.

I walked alone for a while until Danna suddenly appeared by my side.

"That wasn't a nice exit, you know." He commented.

"Yeah, so, un?" I threw back, not even looking at him. I felt him throw me an inquisitive glance.

"That's rude."

"Shut up, un."

I sped up, not feeling like arguing right now. Unfortunately, he caught up immediately.

"And might I know why you're so rude today?"

"Might I know why you're so unusually inquisitive today, un?" I threw back.

"You have to be ready for tonight's mission. You better not start getting mood swings right now." He simply muttered.

That angered me even more as I clenched my fists and looked up at his careless eyes.

"You never cared, did you, un!?" I accused. "You only acted nice for this goddamn mission! You didn't train me because you wanted our teamwork to be good, you only did it because you had to, un!" I screamed, frustrated.

"Brat, if that's all-"

"STOP CALLING ME BRAT, UN!" I turned around, the first tears of heartache streaming down my cheeks. "I HATE YOU, UN!"

And with that, I took off running, leaving Sasori-Danna dumbfounded in the dark hallway.

..................

Walking inside my room, I slammed the door and immediately walked for my bed, dropping on it. Burying my face in my pillow, I gritted my teeth.

All those times he had been nice to me. All those times he had encouraged me to go on. All that time, that training we endured together, it was just a waste of time? He didn't even care for me. Not even a bit. Not even enough to train me by his own free will.

There was a knock at the door, but I didn't feel like answering. It was probably Danna, who was coming in to work on one of his dumb puppets or something anyway.

"Deidara." Called a new voice, though, opening the door with a creak.

I recognized the voice, but kept quiet. I didn't even feel like moving right now.

"What's wrong?"

The voice got closer as I heard footsteps coming near, and finally something plopping down next to me, making the sheets and mattress shift.

"Talk to me."

I lifted my bloodshot eyes to look at Itachi, who was looking down at me caringly. Who ever thought that the stoic and cruel Itachi I met on my first day in the Akatsuki would ever warm up to someone like me?

I turned my eyes back down, ignoring him.

"Hey. I told you to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, un." I replied as straight as I could, but failed as I heard my own voice coming out in a choked sob.

"Right." Itachi snickered, patting my head.

"Mmm." I muttered, my words muffled by the pillow I had dug my face in.

"Let me guess. Just tell me if I'm close." He nodded.

"Mhm."

"Is it Leader-sama?"

"Nu-uh."

"A new mission?"

"Nu-unh."

"About training?"

"Mhm."

"Too hard?"

"Meh."

"Is it because of a member?"

"Mhm."

"Sasori?"

I flinched as my Danna's name reached my ears, and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have talked to him." Itachi sighed. "I didn't know he'd hurt you this bad."

"Well he did, un." I growled angrily.

"Tell me what he did this time." The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"All that training." He sniffled. "For three months, I worked hard because I thought he wanted me to become better, un. I thought he was training me because he wanted to. But nooo. All that time I spent trying to get closer to him, and higher in his esteem was a waste of time, un, because Leader-sama ordered him to do it." I muttered.

"I see." Itachi sighed. "But you know, Leader-sama never imposes anything. He always gives us a chance to refuse. So if Sasori trained you, then that must mean that somewhere in all that, he decided by his own free will to accept Leader-sama's mission. That must mean you mean at least a little something to him." He comforted.

"F-For real, un?" I asked, lifting my eyes towards him hopefully.

"Yeah, really. You never get a choice since Sasori is the leader of your team, and he decided, but I'm the leader in Kisame's and my team, and I've refused a bunch of missions before." He nodded and smiled lightly.

"T-Thank you, Itachi, un." I smiled and wiped my tears away, getting into a sitting position.

"Anytime, Deidara." He turned away and looked outside the window with a nostalgic smile.

There was a slight silence, then I shifted.

"Itachi, can I ask you a question, un?"

"Shoot." He nodded and turned to me.

"Why do you care so much for me? My own partner doesn't, so why are you, un?" I asked, then muttered right after. "Not that I'm complaining, un..."

Itachi smiled and turned his head to look back out the window.

"You... Remind me of someone." He smiled sadly.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

Itachi bit his lip and hesitated, then looked down at me with a warm smile.

"My little brother."

I gaped and looked up at him.

"Does he look like me, un?" I asked.

"Not at all." He laughed lightly. "But you have that same innocent look in your eyes."

"Really, un?" I cocked my head at him, and he chuckled again.

"Yeah..."

"Guess it's not gonna be all that innocent anymore after I'm done with Danna, un..." I sighed, gripping the cloth of my shirt where my heart was. "After all the pain I have and will go through, I'm sure I'll be anything but innocent, un."

"Everyone will lose their innocence one day." Itachi smiled and leaned in, putting his hand over mine. "And everyone will have to go through some major pains one day. But you're going to have many people who are going to pull you back from the darkness that comes with that pain. And you know what?" he lifted his other hand and gently poked my forehead. "That pain has protected you. And this pain will always protect you."

.......................

I'd spent some time in my room to think over Itachi's words once he'd left, but had been interrupted by Tobi who crashed inside my room, carrying all sorts of bags on his arms.

"Tobi will give Deidara-chan a makeover!" he'd cheered, and I brace myself as he put me down on a chair and started untying my hair.

"Please don't kill me, Tobi, un." I sighed hopelessly.

"Okay, Deidara-chan!" Tobi brought out a tube of paint. "Now let's paint your hair!"

"NO!" I screamed. "PAINT MY HAIR, AND I'LL BLOW YOU UP FIRST CHANCE I GET, UN!" I screamed. No one touches my hair like that and gets away with it.

"S-Sorry, Deidara-chan..." Tobi sighed.

"It's okay, Tobi. You're a good boy, un." I chuckled.

"Fine. Can Tobi comb your hair?" he asked gently.

"Yeah." I muttered, feeling a brush moving through my long locks of hair. Tobi brushed everything in the back, then brushed in front, moving my fringe behind my ear. I felt soft sunlight caressing my uncovered cheek, even though I couldn't see a thing with my left eye.

I felt Tobi putting a clip to secure my fringe behind my ear, and winced. Dear Kami, I hope this ends soon.

"Your hair is done, Deidara-chan! Now wear this!" Tobi brought out a pink dress with frills on the collar and arms.

"WHAT!?" I cried. "NO WAY!" I shook my head frantically, horrified.

"Alright... How about this?" Tobi brought out a light purple shirt that ended halfway across my torso. "With this underneath." Tobi also took out a black fishnet shirt that ended above my belly button and went down until my mid-upper arms.

"Kay..." I muttered, taking my shirt off. Once topless, I grabbed the fishnet shirt and slipped it on without any troubles, as I had a bunch of fishnet combination clothes in my drawer. Once done, I slipped the purple tank-top on, and, blushing, fidgeted.

"Deidara-chan, you're beautiful!" Tobi cooed.

"I... Feel like... a girl, un..." I muttered, a shadow passing over my face.

"You're not done yet!" Tobi giggled. I sighed, wondering what else I had to wear now. "Here!" Tobi plunged his hand into a shopping bag, pulling out a navy blue skirt that would reach my mid-thighs.

"You have GOT to be kidding me, un!" I gasped.

"Nope! Wear it, Deidara-chan!" the orange-masked member beamed.

I groaned and grabbed the skirt, taking my pants off and slipping it on.

"Wear this underneath." Tobi handed me black shorts that barely reached down to my mid-thighs. I slipped them on as well.

"Dear Kami, un..." I complained, feeling awfully awkward in this costume.

"Deidara-chan can keep the sandals Deidara-chan has." Tobi nodded like he knew everything. "Now... time to evaluate how well Deidara-chan is dressed!"

"WAIT, NO!" I screamed, but it was in vain as Tobi grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

.....................

Tobi dragged me all the way down to the living room, where everybody was getting busy with something.

"EVERYONE!" Tobi called, and I shrunk when everyone looked at me.

"Who's the bitch?" Hidan asked, looking at me carefully.

I puffed my cheeks, insulted.

"I'm not a bitch, un!" I screamed.

They all blinked at me, then suddenly gaped.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked, shocked.

"Hmm..." I muttered, blushing and turning away.

Everyone started laughing at my new outfit, and I felt like a cross-dressing whore. I moved behind Tobi, who was the only one who wasn't laughing.

"I wanna rape you!" Hidan called, laughing.

"Me first!" Kisame added.

"You're not funny, un." I muttered, glaring at all of them.

"Sorry, sorry." Kakuzu dried his tears and looked at me.

"Do you feel pretty, Deidara?" Itachi asked amusedly.

"Shut up, un. It's for my mission." I muttered, looking away.

"Oh yeah, you're going undercover as a kunoichi from Ame, right?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. Going to Konoha for the Chuunin exams, un." I nodded.

"Well, good luck." Itachi called.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do great!" Kisame encouraged.

"Yeah, you'll beat all those other Genins easily!" Hidan grinned.

"Thank you all, un." I blushed, lowering my head.

"We have to go, Deidara-chan." Tobi grabbed my hand. "Sasori-san wants to see you before you leave."

"Alright. Seeya in a couple of weeks, guys, un!" I called out.

"Bye Deidara." Came a collective reply from everyone, and I smiled, feeling all warm, before I was led out.

...........................

"Danna." I called, walking inside our room, spotting the red head puppeteer sitting behind a desk, working on his puppets once again. "You called for me, un?" I asked.

"I did." Sasori muttered, absorbed in his work.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, but, guessing he wouldn't, I got closer to him, looking at his delicate work.

"What did you want, un?" I prompted.

"Just making sure you're ready." He muttered. "We're leaving as soon as I'm done with this puppet's repairs."

"Sure, un." I shrugged.

"Did you eat something?"

"Yes, un."

"Are you rested enough?"

"Mhm..."

"Weapons ready?"

"Yeah."

"Take a little clay with you, just in case you need to abort the mission because of an emergency."

Feeling touched that he cared so much for me, I nodded.

"I can just make some more once I get there. I heard the Land of Fire's springs and rivers have the best clay, un."

"Did you wrap your hands in bandages?"

"N-No, I'll get busy with it right now, un." I muttered, heading into the bathroom and coming out with some white bandages that I started tying around my hands to hide my kekkei genkai.

"Did you go to the bathroom? Cause we're not stopping once we leave."

"Y-Yeah, un." I chuckled.

"Do you have your Ame headband with you?"

"Yeah." I nodded, bringing the headband out and tying it securely to my neck, like Hidan does with his Yugakure headband.

"And take your Akatsuki ring, if you ever need to come back here."

"Kay, I'll take it, un, but I won't wear it at all times." I nodded, looking down at the blue ring shining on my right index finger.

"Alright then." Sasori-Danna put his tools down and stretched. "Let's leave."

"Ready when you are, Danna, un!" I grinned, feeling pumped up.

"Alright." Danna got up from his chair, brushing some chips of wood off of his cloak, which I'd never seen him without, on a random side note. "Let's leave then."

"Okay, un!" I nodded enthusiastically, following him as he randomly grabbed some vials of poison and puppet summoning scrolls, slipping them inside his cloak. Don't ask me where he puts them, cause I don't know.

When he was done, he silently exited, with me following like his shadow. We stepped outside to where all the rooms were, then took the hallway up. Once we reached the crossroads to Leader-sama's quarters and the outside world, we just continued forward, and soon exited the hideout, the stone closing back behind us.

"Our journey is about two days long, if we don't stop for anything else than the nights." Sasori informed me. "Though there are high chances we might get attacked, especially around the border between the Land of Rain and the Land of Fire. We can't let anyone get away alive, or they'll report us to Konoha's Hokage, and our mission will fail."

"Right, un." I nodded seriously.

"If we DO encounter enemies, you can use them to evaluate your skill in taijutsu, weapon combat and basic earth style ninjutsu." Sasori-no-Danna suggested.

"Alright, un." I nodded.

"I also didn't take provisions-"

"I did, un." I grinned proudly, bringing out two bottles of water and some onigiri from a pouch on my hips.

"Alright, that'll spare us some time." Danna nodded, not even looking slightly proud of me. I puffed my cheeks, insulted. "Now, let's not waste anymore time. I'll be coming with you until the three quarters of the way, then, I can't go any further since I can't jeopardize our mission by betraying your allegiance to Akatsuki." He muttered. "Meaning that from then on, you'll be on your own."

"I'm ready for it, un." I nodded seriously.

"Very well then. Let's not waste anymore time, and let's get going. Follow me." Danna ordered, jumping down the cliff.

I was about to jump when a light breeze suddenly blew, attracting my attention to something –or someone- perched high atop one of the rocks that were scattered on the flat surface of the cooled meteorite. I wondered who it was until I saw red eyes staring nostalgically at me. I blinked, and they were gone.

I grinned, and turned to where Danna had jumped down from.

"I won't disappoint you either, un."

And with that, I jumped.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I TRIED to make this longer, but couldn't. Sorry. My brain isn't functionning well right now T_T**

**_"That pain has protected you. And this pain will always protect you." _That's a line from Naruto Shippuuden opening 6. It's translated from the japanese phrases "Ano itami ga kimi no koto mamottekureta. Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda." I absolutely adore that song :]**

**Yey, Deidara as a girl ;D From when the next chapter is posted, and even before that, I'll have a picture of Crossdresser!Deidara posted on my deviantart, so that if you can't imagine Deidara in a skirt (why can't you imagine it anyway? That's too easy, he already looks like a girl xD) you'll be able to check a coloured pic of my adorable little uke in a skirt ;PP**

**Speaking of ukes, I was too curious and googled "what do uke and seme mean?".... and I was sooo traumatized witht he answer that I couldn't stop laughing about it xD Also, apparently, yaoi stands for "YAmete Oshiriga Itai", which means "Please stop, my ss hurts." xDDD**

**... Deidara is such an uke ;P**

**And while still on that, this story won't have any definite pairings, and especially not yaoi. Closest thing you'll get is hugs. Sorry if you were expecting yaoi, but nope. And since I like rape so much, there probably will be mentions of rape in it too ;PP (Specially when Orochimaru comes in play xDD)**

**So yeah... PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED! D: I wanna know how many people are interested in this fic, to know how much longer I'm gonna make it. If not many people like it, I'll cut it short, if a bunch of people are following, I'll make it longer :] So yeah, thank you soooo much for your continuous support, I love you all! ;D**

_--Next time: Towards Konoha!--_


	7. Towards Konoha!

**Author's Notes:**

**Please don't kill me for whatever reasons you might find. I tried my best for this chapter, though I do admit it's a little boring.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all your help with the bonding scene, Nutbrain. I really appreciate it :) I couldn't have done it without you and your awesome criticism :)**

**I also posted a pic of Crossdresser!Deidara on my DA, if you want to see it, it's a fully coloured inking, even though it's failed, it's just so that you can picture in your mind how Deidara's hair and clothes are. Just replace the (dot)s in the address by the actual .**

**www(dot)crazy-about-loz(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/CrossdresserDeidara-for-my-fic-159696975**

**As usual, thank you soooo much to all the people who bothered reviewing and giving me their opinion. I love you all: Josephin Tonks, Nutbrain, Killergirl01, HarajukuSushi, Skarsgaard, Teenage Neko, .lolcatsrule., Midnight Moonfly and DecepticonDefenestrater :)**

**//EDIT:// Fixed some grammatical and spelling, as well as some text coherence problems. If you see any more, please don't forget to tell me about them :)**

**Now please read and enjoy! :D**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Why are you late, brat?" Danna asked as soon as I reached his side at the bottom of the mountain a couple of minutes after him.

"Some last goodbyes, I guess, un." I shrugged.

"Let's not waste anymore time. We need to get there as soon as possible, since we want you to meet your two teammates and get used to their fighting style a bit before the exam." He informed me as we started jumping across the field, towards the trees.

"Do they know who I am, really, un?" I asked curiously.

"No. We told them you were a kunoichi from Ame who needed partners for the Chuunin exam, and their sensei agreed to let you into their two-man squad." Sasori-Danna explained as we reached the trees, jumping onto the first one, and initiating the tree-hopping part of the travel.

"But they wouldn't believe any of us, un..." I remarked.

"Leader-sama told them." Sasori-Danna answered my silent question. "He's the current leader of Amegakure, and had sent his assistant to look for a two-man squad to integrate you in. Since everyone in Amegakure is loyal to their current leader, they took his assistant's words to heart and quickly found you a team."

"Leader-sama sure is powerful, un..." I commented, shifting my pace nervously to keep up with Danna.

"Yes. Which is why if anyone asks questions about your ties with him, you must never answer. Never ever. Don't even bother lying, because your lying sucks, brat." He muttered tonelessly.

I crossed my arms, insulted. Sure, my lying was bad, but it had saved me a lot of questions a bunch of times before.

"Fine, un." I blew him a raspberry in a very childish manner, almost missing my next step.

"You're still such a child, brat." Sasori-Danna sighed, and I blushed, realizing that he'd somehow seen my last movement.

There was a small silence that pressured me, as I felt like I had to talk, or at least say something coherent.

"Danna, un." I called, making sure I had his attention before wasting my breath. "What's my cover up name anyway, un? Surely I can't just waltz in there calling myself Deidara." I asked.

"Up to you to decide. The entrance forms for the Chuunin exams are going to be handed to you upon entry in the village. You'll have to fill them out right in front of them, and hand it over on the spot."

"You have any suggestions, un?" I asked nervously.

"Use a compound name, so it'll be easier to remember." Danna shrugged carelessly.

"Compound name, un?" I sighed, confused. "How about... Aosora?" I thought over it, then shook my head. "Nah, too weird, un..." I scratched my head in deep thought. "Or... Shiroyuki?" I groaned, shaking my head. "This is hard... Any suggestions, Danna, un?" I pleaded.

"Akahoshi?" Danna muttered half-heartedly.

"No..." I sighed.

"I don't know then."

"How about Akasuna, un?" I joked.

"You can't." Sasori muttered through his teeth.

"Why is that, _Danna_?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because I won't let a cross-dressing brat take my name." Danna simply answered.

"Thanks, un." I growled. "More suggestions please, un."

"Inazuma."

"No, un."

"Taki."

"Nope."

"Midori."

"Nooo."

"Tatsumaki."

"Dear Kami, no! Could you get even more complicated names for me, un?"

"Screw this, think of something on your own, brat." Danna growled in a warning tone.

"Fine then, un. I don't need your help." I snorted. "How about Tamashii?" I asked myself, then shook my head. "No, sounds weird... How about Hikari, un? Nah, too cliché, no one will buy it." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Tsukikage, un?" I laughed at myself. "How the hell do I come up with these names anyway, un?"

"Brat, keep it down, it's nightfall, and we don't want anyone intercepting us." Danna warned from in front of me.

"But I still haven't found a name yet, un!" I protested.

"You have a days' worth of travel until the border to think about it. Now shut up and move faster." He ordered.

"Come on, Danna, I'll be stressing the entire way there if I can't find a name! Please give me some suggestions, un!" I pleaded, jumping with a chakra momentum to land at his side.

"I don't know, you've asked me a million times, and you always refused what I told you!" Danna shooed me away, annoyed.

"One more, I promise it's my last one, un!" I pleaded.

"Leave me alone, brat, and stop screaming like a baby."

"Please Danna!"

"No."

"PLEAAAASE!?"

"Shut up, brat, for goddamn's sake!"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE!?" I screamed in a super high-pitched voice, drawing Sasori-Danna to his last line.

"OKAY, OKAY, FINE! Akaiame, how does that sound to you!?" He all but yelled at me.

I shut up and considered the option. Red Rain. Not a bad nickname if I do say so myself. Plus, it contains hints from both my real affiliation and my fake one. It's all fine and all.

"Alright, Akaiame it is, un!" I slowed down to let Danna cool off some of the annoyance he'd built up arguing with me. "THANKS AGAIN, DANNA!"

"BRAT, SCREAM ONE MORE TIME AND I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF OF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

.......................

Travelling with Danna alone is something I'd rather not do again. I mean, he never talks, and never even takes my conversation prompts, so I can never have any conversations while travelling. At least Itachi used to talk to me when we went from Iwa to the hideout for the first time, and also the second time, too. Now, I had to endure an entire silent day until we travelled across the Rain Country and the Hot Springs Country, nearing the Fire Country's borders.

Also, he never stops, even when I tell him I'm tired. Nooo, Danna wants to continue, we'll continue. Deidara wants to stop, we can't, because Danna's always right. Seriously, how unfair.

I was about to ask him once again if we could stop for the night, as it was now pitch black, and I could barely see where I was stepping because of the rain clouds hanging above us, when he suddenly stopped on a branch in front of me. I pushed on my emergency brakes, landing on the branch next to Danna, but my momentum was too big, and I kept going, my feet sliding on the side of the branch.

I realized I was about to fall and opened my mouth in a gasp, when someone grabbed me by my clothes and kept me from falling. I used the opportunity to gather chakra on my feet to stick to the branch.

"Really, you can't even hold yourself straight on a branch. How do you expect to become a Chuunin anyway?" Danna's whispered remark reached my ears, and I crossed my arms indignantly, frowning.

"Excuse me, un. You're the one who decided to push the emergency brakes without telling me." I rolled my eyes, fidgeting so he'd let me go. Getting my message, he let me go, and I calmly walked back up to his side. "So why did we stop anyway, un?"

"The border is close to us. About an hour from here. We'll camp out here tonight so that you can replenish your forces for tomorrow's very probable battle at the border." He ordered, jumping down the tree.

Trying to check how much chakra I had left to sleep in accordance to that, I walked down the tree. By the time I got to the bottom, I could still stand, but my feet hurt.

"We can't light a fire to keep our location a secret, so just eat whatever you have and get to bed. Obviously, you didn't think of bringing a bedroll, so you'll have to deal with the consequences." Danna muttered, sitting down against a tree. "Now get some sleep, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir, un." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, taking my place next to the tree on which Danna was leaned on.

"And why are you so sticky today?" Danna inquired.

"Hey, in case of attack, you can just wake me up faster this way, un." I grinned, leaning down and putting my head on my bent arm to keep it from touching the ground. "Good night, Danna." I muttered, yawning, then closing my eyes.

There was a brief silence, then Danna shifted from next to me, sighing.

"Good night, brat."

**XXXXX...(3****rd**** POV)...XXXXX**

Around three in the morning, a light drizzle started dripping on the two Akatsuki members. Sasori's eyes snapped open, and he looked at the dark sky, evaluating the time.

Finding it too soon to get going, he simply sighed.

"Again with Leader-sama's stupid jutsu." He muttered lifelessly, raising his eyes so that the rain could drip off his face. "Hopefully, now that he knows where we are and what we're doing, he'll stop it."

The puppeteer sighed, clutching his Akatsuki cloak tighter around his right arm. This was the kind of weather the puppeteer despised the most.

Not only did it rust the metallic joints of his puppet body, but it froze the parts where his body was still human.

And unfortunately, for now, only his lower body and his left arm were puppets. It'd take him up to eight more years before his entire body became a puppet, especially his head and the area around his heart.

Not even bothering to do much else, the red head puppeteer drew his knees up to his chest. Being a half-puppet, his brain needed less rest and nourishment because of his puppet limbs, and so, he could go for about four days with no rest or nourishment and hydration right now, whilst a normal human would die at the end of two. Once his puppet body was complete, he could go for up to two weeks without anything.

The soft sound of the drizzle coming from above them was all that occupied Sasori's mind for a while, until there was some shifting and whining noises from next to him.

Wondering what the hell was so important that his entire attention would be given to it, he turned his head lightly, his auburn eyes locked on a shivering pile of muddy blond hair.

At first, he just watched with sick fascination as the blond shivered harshly under the combination of rain and wind, then his mind snapped back into place when the little boy switched sides, his feverish face easily visible through the filtering moonlight. The fact that barely no clothes at all were covering his body didn't help at all as he unconsciously hugged his body closer, covering his skin and the little cloth he had on him in a bit of mud. His teeth were also clattering, and Sasori briefly wondered why.

Then, remembering that the kid used to live in Iwa, a very hot village, and hadn't ever been out in weather like this, his body wasn't as cold resistant as his. Even though the puppet master was from Suna, his numerous years in the Akatsuki hideouts, notably the one in the Land of Rain, had steeled him against the cold weather.

"If he keeps this up, the damn kid's gonna end up getting sick!" the red head puppeteer thought slightly agitatedly, before he could even stop his own thoughts.

He suddenly groaned and shook his head, beads of water dropping down his red hair. He wasn't supposed to even think that way about this kid, much less care for him. Not after his last partner.

"He's just my partner. Who cares? I'm not a babysitter." Sasori muttered out loud, feeling something wrench in his heart area as he flashed a look towards Deidara's shivering little form.

A little unsettled that he, the stoic, heartless Akasuna no Sasori, would even bother caring, a random thought, or maybe it was a denied truth, popped into his mind. Even though he was slowly becoming a puppet, his heart was, and still would be, after all those long years, human.

"Baka." he threw at himself. "Caring is a woman's job. Care has no place in a man's heart..." he tried convincing himself, failing when his gaze wandered yet again on his shivering student and partner. "I mean, we do missions together, and we fight together, but I'm not supposed to take care of him in any way. He made his way into the Akatsuki, so he should have some clue on how to take care of himself." He sighed, even more uncomfortable now, fidgeting slightly on the spot he was sitting on.

He looked back at Deidara's flushed face, and suddenly flinched when the subject of his attention sneezed, dry coughs following afterwards.

"Screw this, I have to think of something. There's no way I'm gonna let this mission go south, and then have Leader-sama kill me when _he's_ the one who got sick in the first place." The Suna-nin rubbed his forehead, sighing and getting up. Pulling a summoning scroll out of his scroll belt, he opened it and quickly summoned his travelling puppet, Hiruko. The hunchback puppet dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and a straw hat appeared in a puff of smoke, standing in front of Sasori.

The latter pulled his cloak off, wondering idly if it was the last time he'd see the beloved garment in a perfectly unblemished state. Wincing at the thought, he moved towards the shivering blonde and wrapped it around him, trying to get the least dirt possible on it, since he'd definitely be wanting it back later.

Once he completely wrapped the kid in the oversized cloak, he shuddered, feeling rain drip on his exposed body, the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless navy blue shirt becoming painfully obvious.

Not wanting to expose himself, or his protégée, to the elements any longer, the puppeteer hastily, nonetheless gently, lifted Deidara deeper into the forest, where he'd be shielded by the thick canopy of trees. His job done, he didn't waste time rushing back to Hiruko and slipping inside right afterwards.

"At least now I can't be blamed if the mission goes wrong." He snickered humourlessly as he closed the trap that led inside the hunchback wooden figure.

Attaching chakra strings to his favourite puppet, Sasori manoeuvred his way to Deidara's side, and, slightly relieved that the younger boy was no longer convulsing in shivers, he turned his eyes away and started working on oiling his puppet joints.

**XXXXX...(Deidara's POV)...XXXXX**

I woke up in the morning, feeling awfully well rested, if not a little cold. Scanning around, my first impulse was saying that I didn't remember this place, but when I saw Danna leaning against a tree next to me, I figured I must have remembered the area wrong, since I was sure I fell asleep next to him.

"Good morning, Danna, un." I greeted, getting up and stretching. Only then I realized that I was completely muddy from head to toe and winced. "Did it rain last night or something, un?"

"Yeah." Sasori-Danna nodded, getting up. Poor him, even he has a bunch of mud stains on his cloak. "We're a little ahead, so take this short period of time to clean up a bit. There's a river right next to this place. Once you're done, we'll head towards Konoha again." He explained.

"Kay, but you might as well come too, un. Your cloak's all muddy too." I laughed.

"Go on ahead." Danna muttered, and I nodded enthusiastically, jumping to my feet and sprinting in the direction he showed me in, not missing the huge tracks that led from the clearing to Danna's feet. Wonder what those are...

"Oh well, un." I shrugged and kept running, delighted at the idea of a bath.

The river wasn't very large. It actually was very small, more like a deep stream than anything else. That didn't keep me from jumping in as soon as I made it there.

Laughing like a child, I pulled my shirt and fishnets off, throwing them to dry on the bank, then repeated with my skirt, hairclip and sandals, only staying in the tight black shorts that Tobi had given me to wear from under the skirt.

Diving in deep again, I let my hair flow around, getting all the dirt out of the blond strands. Feeling awfully refreshed and rejuvenated, I quickly scrubbed myself without any soap, since I hadn't brought any, and jumped out to dry. Hopefully, Danna wouldn't wait for me too long.

Thankfully, the sun was nice and hot this morning, and in the next ten minutes, my body was entirely dry. My clothes and hair were still a little wet, but it'd do as Danna told me to hurry up.

I quickly redressed, and ignoring the slightly squishy feeling of my wet sandals, I followed Danna as we set out towards the border again.

Another silent boring hour later, we made it to the clearing where the borderline was. I could see, not far from here, a couple of Chuunins patrolling the border, which was mostly consisting of a high wooden fence sometimes interrupted by watch towers.

We stopped on the last tree before the clearing to analyse the situation.

"Deidara, this is where you come into play." Danna whispered. I nodded seriously, listening to what he was saying. "Your job is to go there and answer every single question they ask. When in doubt, say you don't know. When they ask to see your weapons, just hand them your pouch without hesitation, but not too confidently either. Remember, you're an innocent 11-year old girl, so you can't look too independent when your sensei isn't here." He explained.

"Right, un." I nodded, meaning that he should continue on.

"They'll let you pass for sure. Once you're on the other side, use this." He pulled something white out of his pouch, and I recognized it immediately.

"Hey, you stole some of my clay back at the hideout, un!" I whistled through my teeth.

"I figured we might need your clay for information transport. Anyways. Take this scroll and pen with you too. Once on the other side, get away a bit from the border, and write to me how many ninjas there are, along with their ranks. It's up to you to dig for that info. Also, if you can, any particularities about the shinobi present around. You just write all that on the scroll, make a clay bird, and have it deliver the scroll right at this spot. Make sure it isn't noticed, and please, don't make it explode." He muttered the last part.

"I won't, Danna, un." I grinned, nodding.

"I'll use all the info to find a blind spot and sneak past the security from there. A battle is not what I want to have, as the nearby posts could pick up on it and either alert the hidden Leaf, or back this post up, which we want to avoid, especially with the lack of your use of exploding clay." Danna finished.

"Got it, un." I nodded, crouching to jump down.

"And one more thing." Sasori noted. "Try to swallow that tic of yours, it really does make you sound like a guy."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, smirking at him.

"I'll try, Danna."

And with that, I jumped down the branch.

..............................

Mustering an innocent and lost look on my face, I took a deep breath, relaxed my tense muscles, tried to calm my beating heart, and took a step into the open.

Slowly, my pace quickened, and I saw the Chuunin shifting at the border, looking towards me. I simply kept looking around like I was lost.

I stopped in front of the Chuunin, looking up innocently at the older teenage boy with a confused expression.

"Hello there, mister." I called with a smile. "This is the border between the Land of Hot Springs and the Land of Fire, right?" I asked, resisting adding my verbal tic at the end.

"Sure is, little miss. You want to cross?" the male asked.

"Yes please." I nodded enthusiastically.

"What's your name?" the Chuunin asked.

"Akaiame." I answered confidently.

"Alright, Akaiame, I'm Chairoi, and I have some questions for you. I trust you're from Amegakure?" he asked again, raising his clipboard and writing it down.

"Yeah!" I nodded again, trying to look as clueless as possible.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, Chairoi-san!"

"And why do you want to go to the Land of Fire?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a Genin, and I'm gonna go to Konoha to become a Chuunin!" I explained, raising my finger to my lip in a pensive manner in an effort to look cute.

"Well, good luck to you, Akaiame. Unfortunately, since you're a Genin, and a young one too, I can't let you pass without your sensei. Is he somewhere around here?"

"Well, yeah..." I thought out loud, inside, panicking. What should I answer? Sasori Danna said I should just say I don't know, but if I don't where my own sensei is, no amount of cute innocence could justify that. "We had set up camp not too far from here, and we were attacked by a couple of bandits." I shuddered, trying to act the part. "Sensei said I go on ahead, that he'd take care of them, pack up, and meet me behind the border. It's his first time crossing too, so I guess he didn't know I can't cross without him..." I sighed. "How perfect..."

"If you want, Akaiame, I can wait with you until your sensei gets here." Chairoi suggested.

Finding this to be the perfect opportunity for some questions, I grinned widely and nodded.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Chairoi-san!" I grinned, and ran to his side as if I was looking out for my nonexistent sensei.

"While at it, what fighting type do you use, Akaiame?" Chairoi asked.

"Hmm... I'm a weapon and taijutsu specialist, though I can cast Earth Style techniques too." I muttered, still concentrated on the horizon to try and 'spot' my 'sensei'.

"Can I inspect the weapons you're carrying on you?"

"Umm, yeah, okay." I shrugged, detaching my pouch and handing it to him, returning to looking at the horizon.

The Chuunin checked the contents of my pouch, and apparently satisfied, he gave it back to me. I smiled at him as I strapped it back on.

"Chairoi-san, can I ask you a question?" I asked innocently, steeling myself as I started getting into the role I was supposed to play.

"Okay." The guard nodded.

"Why are there so many ninjas in one post? Shouldn't they be everywhere around the border instead?"

"Good question. Actually, there are many guard posts, with 1km distance from each other, and there are many ninja in each for one, for the watching shifts, and for two, when people want to cross illegally, it's our job to stop them." He informed me. First info, copied down.

"Do you fight a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Not really, not these days anyway. We're been a very peaceful borderline, here." Chairoi sighed.

"So you're bored?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Pretty much all the time." He laughed.

"And..." I made a counting gesture with my fingers, counting all the easily visible Chuunins around us. "You only have your five friends to stay with you all day long?" I asked innocently, knowing that one slip of my tongue could blow it off.

"Well, actually, I have seven friends with me in total. We're eight by post, two squads of four. One squad is a fighter, the other squad is a tracker/sensor/pursuer squad." He explained. Important info, check.

"So... If someone tries to cross illegally, the fighter squad takes him on, and if he crosses anyway, the other squad goes on after him?" I asked, still trying to keep my innocent mask up.

"You got it." Chairoi nodded with a gentle smile.

"You guys all sound so strong..." I sighed. "I can't believe I'm gonna go take an exam to become just like you and your seven buddies!" I giggled.

"Well, two of my buddies are Jounins, and they're hiding so that the enemy won't see them directly."

"Why would they hide? They're Jounins, they can easily beat the enemy!" I protested, prompting him to go on, my brain whizzing, trying to keep all that info in the _don't-forget-this-crap-cause-apparently-it's-extremely-important_ section of my memory area.

"Because they want the enemy to underestimate us by thinking we're all just Chuunin, when two of us, hiding at the east and west sides of the gates, survey the area and spot intruders, and drop down to fight when the enemy is close enough." Chairoi-san.

"Wow, Chairoi-san, that sure is smart. Did you think of that?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately." The Chuunin chuckled. "The Nidaime of the Hidden Leaf did."

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it?" I asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, over a hundred years ago." The guard sighed.

There was a silence as I finished asking all the questions I had to ask. Deciding it's about time I crossed, I sighed miserably.

"Sensei's still not back..."

"Don't worry, Akaiame, he'll be here soon, I'm sure of it. Which gate did he tell you to wait at?"

Seeing this as a chance to cross, I passed a miserable look on my face, willing fake tears to rush up. I tried remembering sad things and events that hurt me, but all they did was make me feel like puking and tugged at my heartstrings.

"Inside the Northwest gate..." I muttered.

"Oh dear." The Chuunin bit his lip. "I'm sorry to say this, Akaiame, but this is the Northeast gate."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, finally feeling fake tears welling up at my eyes. "BUT I SWORE THIS WAS THE NORTHWEST GATE!" I faked panic, willing my breathing to come out in short, frantic gasps.

"Calm down, Akaiame, I'm sure we can-" Chiroi extended his hand towards me, and I grabbed it with my two hands, looking up at him with beady eyes.

"But I'll never make it in time if I travel now to the Northwest gate! Dear Kami, what have I done!?" I cried.

"I have a solution, Akaiame." The Chuunin sighed.

"Y-You do?" I gasped, feeling fake tears spilling down the sides of my face, and I squeezed his hand for added effect.

"Yeah... I'll let you cross on your own. But just this once, okay? Next time, tell your sensei that you can't cross without him unless you're a Chuunin or higher, or a Genin older than 16, okay?" he sighed desperately.

"Oooooh, thank you so much, Chairoi-san! May Kami bless you!" I grinned and hugged him, quickly breaking away because I didn't like hugging people I didn't know.

"Alright, that's enough, Akaiame." The clueless Chuunin laughed, motioning behind him towards the gate. "Now go on ahead, meet your sensei, and good luck in the exams, okay?" he smiled.

"Thank you so much! Farewell, Chairoi-san!" I laughed, trying to keep a shaken innocent tone in my voice as I ran through the gate, into the Land of Fire.

Just in case they were still watching me, I quickly changed my direction to the west, and only stopped once I was out of range of any sensors' abilities.

I quickly kneeled there and pulled out the scroll and paper, a wide grin appearing on my face as I quickly scribbled all the information I'd gotten onto the paper. With the other hand, I undid the bandages on my arm, and liberated the mouth on my palm. It drooled, and I quickly fed it some clay. It started chewing enthusiastically as I finished writing my text.

The bird was moulding in my palm as I rolled the scroll and sealed it. Once it was done, I threw it into the air, and it took flight, coming back down so I could tie the scroll to its legs. Once done, I ordered it to go to Sasori-Danna, and followed from the ground as we returned to the border.

Carefully hiding my chakra, I hid up in a tree and waited for Danna to strike. It didn't take long for the bird to return to me, the scroll gone. I smiled and let it perch on my shoulder as I got closer to the wooden fence that delimited the border, pushing my body against it. Unfortunately, I could not see what was going on, but I did hear.

One second, there was nothing but the sound of the blowing wind, and the other, two thumps as things hit the ground. Cries arose from the border, and I figured that Danna must have killed some people out of desperation.

Sighing, I kept listening.

"You there! Halt! Hand yourself over now, or else we'll kill you!" someone screamed.

"I think not." Danna's voice muttered out from somewhere, and I drew a kunai, just in case he needed me to do something. "Deidara, we're wasting too much time here." He called out. "We need to proceed to get to Konoha in time." He added.

Nodding, I gulped down, and took my stands, ready to jump over the border fence.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Maybe he has a second companion hidden in the shadows of those trees..."

"Stay on your guard, men." a new voice came into play, and it was much deeper. I figured that must have been one of those hidden Jounins.

"Deidara, I don't like waiting." Danna called again, impatiently this time, and I gulped down, jumping over the fence, landing behind the first person I saw. In less than a second, my kunai was up and pressed against his neck. Only when brown hair floated into my view, my eyes saddened a bit.

"W-Who are you?" Chairoi-san whimpered, scared.

"The one who has to kill you now, un." I replied, kind of sad that I had to kill the one who was so nice to me.

"That's the girl from before!"

"Akaiame, what are you doing!?"

"Akaiame?" Chairoi-san called out blindly.

"Yeah..." I gritted my teeth, switching my blade to the sharp side. "I'm sorry, un."

Blood flew as the sound of weapons being drawn out of their sheaths rang out in the air. Letting the body in my arms drop, I turned to the other four Chuunin and the one Jounin, who were all focused on me.

I got ready to attack when suddenly, a shadow flew across the air and landed on a Chuunin, easily killing him. I grinned, recognizing Sasori-Danna's puppet. The puppet master himself stepped out of the trees to effectively see the battle and give me orders.

"Those robes..." someone suddenly noticed.

"He's from the Akatsuki!"

A general uproar started over the surviving members of the border guard, and the Jounin commanded silence.

"All of you, into battle positions! Asuka, I'll leave it to you to send a message to the Hokage about this!" he ordered.

"Right!" Three Chuunin dispersed around me, and the last one ran inside the watch tower to write his message. I would have liked to chase him, but the three Chuunin surrounding me started making hand signs.

"Combo attack!" two of them shouted, one jumping above the other.

"Katon!" the bottom one screamed, unleashing a big fireball similar to Itachi's. I jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"Futon!" the one at the top screamed, and he unleashed a current of wind over the fire. My eyes widened as the flames increased drastically, widening their range. I covered my face with my arms as I went flying backwards, propelled by the wind and flames combo. The attack left a few burns marks on my arms and a singed spot on my face, but fortunately, I was able to evade in time to avoid greater damage.

Wondering where the third one has gotten to, I received my answer when I heard shuriken soaring at me. I grasped my bloody kunai and quickly deflected off the flurry of shuriken, going into defensive as the third Chuunin came in close for weapon combat.

Seeing my chance at hand for some practice, I drew a second kunai and defended myself, keeping an eye out for the two others, who were running towards us to assist their friend. I couldn't get caught up with them.

I back flipped away and jumped away from the three Chuunin aggressing me, quickly making some hand signs.

"Doton, un!" I cried, slamming my hands on the ground. "Giant mudslide!"

The ground under the two pursuing confused Chuunins' feet slipped away as it turned into mud, letting them fall.

I followed by two more earth type hand signs, and put my hands back onto the ground.

"Swamp Prison Jutsu, un!" I yelled out, and two Chuunins started sinking into the bog.

I then turned my attention to the third one, who had taken my jutsu casting time as time to advance on me. I barely dodged as he swung his leg at my head, and jumped back as he used his hands for support to attack again in a barrage of kicks.

I suddenly decided to counterattack, and punched, blocking his punch. We ended up in an awkward defensive-offensive position where he blocked my punch and threw me a punch that I blocked. Pushing on each other's knuckles, we gritted our teeth as we competed for strongest.

"Deidara!" Danna suddenly screamed through his battle with the Jounin. "Don't let the messenger bird get away!"

I gasped and turned my eyes towards the tower, where the remaining Chuunin was about to let the messenger hawk take flight. I was busy with this guy and now Danna expected me to take care of the messenger too?

An idea lit up in my head, and I turned my head to look at the clay bird that was still perched gently on my shoulder.

"Go after that bird and kill it, un." I ordered.

Without wasting another second, the clay bird lifted off my shoulder and soared towards the hawk carrying a scroll. A few moments of chasing later, an explosion sounded through the area. I grinned. Mission accomplished.

Bringing my attention back to my opponent, I decided to break our tie and jumped back. He simply went into the offensive again, attacking wildly. I blocked all his attacks, my reflexes wide and awake as I tried to find a way to break through his line of defence.

The only trick I could come up with, though, was deceit. Biting my lip, I tried coming up with a plan when I suddenly thudded into a tree, my bark pressing into the bark. Shit. I was so concentrated on my opponents that I forgot about the environment.

My lack of observation skills was rewarded by a punch that made it through my defences and hit me in the cheek. Feeling sore in the jaw –and in the arms from blocking so much-, I reeled back. My legs buckled when the Chuunin performed a sweep kick from under them, letting me fall to the ground.

Finding this as my opportunity, I hid the ground hard and remained unmoving, my eyes closed.

I heard the Chuunin shifting as he got closer to me to make sure I was unconscious. I only waited until he got close enough to check if I was still breathing, and suddenly whipped my eyes open.

"Just kidding, un." I giggled madly, drawing a kunai from my leg pouch and stabbing him in the back, hard.

A shocked look overtook the Chuunin's face as his life drained, flowing over my arm and until my elbow. Some of his blood, dripping from his lips, dripped on my face, running down my cheeks like tears.

For just a moment, I felt bad for killing these innocent people, but shook it off as I threw the body off of me and got up, dusting myself off.

I quickly looked at the remaining Chuunin, but relaxed when I saw he was struggling with the bog from my former Swamp Prison jutsu. Amazing how a guy like this ever became a Chuunin in the first place...

I quickly bounded over to him, not missing the fearful look flashing across his eyes as I drew a kunai.

"Please don't kill me!" he screamed, falling to his knees into the sticky mud that I made sure to walk over using chakra.

"I can't do that, un." I shook my head solemnly.

"Please, I won't tell! I swear it over my loyalty to the Hidden Leaf!" the Chuunin pleaded.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head again and raised my kunai. "But to fulfill my mission, there must be sacrifices, un. Don't worry, it won't hurt. I promise over my loyalty to the Akatsuki, un." I sighed sadly.

"Please, Akaiame-"

"Deidara."

"Huh?"

"Akaiame is my infiltration name. My real name is Deidara of Iwagakure, un."

And I swung my kunai, ripping through the soft tissues of the teen's throat, blood spilling out from the cut. No longer breathing, the teen fell into the artificially created bog, sinking slowly.

I dropped my bloody kunai into the mud with a soft frown, keeping a moment of silence for the people I'd killed. Sure, I'd killed before, but not so many in such little time. Truth be told, I never liked killing. I didn't mind fighting, but I was always reluctant on killing, especially when the person in question was innocent.

"Brat."

I turned around, a smile crossing over to my face.

"Yes Danna, un?"

"Let's go. Bury these bodies with your mudslide jutsu, and let's get moving. We've lost enough time here already." Danna ordered, storing his puppet away.

"Fine." I muttered, kind of disappointed he didn't compliment my fighting.

"And I did notice something about your fighting." Danna commented.

"Yes, un?" I smiled sweetly.

"It's sloppy."

My grin deteriorated into an angry frown, and I glared at his back.

"Whatever, un." I shrugged and went back to burying the bodies under the soil moved by my mudslide jutsu.

"But I'm glad you can finally take on some ninjas and prevail without having to commit suicide to kill them as well." He nodded.

"Thanks, Danna." I smiled softly, finishing by moving a layer of grass over the mound where the bodies now rested.

"Alright, now let's leave. Next river we see, you'll have to get all that blood off of you. We only have about a day's worth of travels towards Konoha." Sasori-Danna told me.

"Alright, un." I nodded, getting back to his side as we crossed the border like nothing had happened. "I'm following."

......................

The next morning, Danna had informed me that we were an hour away from Konoha, and from that point on, he wouldn't be able to go with me, or else the risks of betraying my affiliation with the Akatsuki were too great.

"Now remember, you're Akaiame." Danna made me repeat.

"Hello there. I'm Akaiame, and I'm from Amegakure!" I greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good. Keep your hands bandaged at all times. If someone asks, it's because..."

"Well, it's because I'm a taijutsu user, and the bandages help pad my knuckles." I giggled.

"Good. You're all set. Remember to make yourself some clay as soon as possible, but absolutely do not use it unless your life, and the Akatsuki, are threatened."

"Okay, Danna, un..." I bit my lip, feeling the moment of separation nearing.

"I don't have much to say anymore. This time, no one will be watching your progress. You're on your own, except for your two fake partners, who are Genin like you, and might not be of much help if they discover who you truly are." Danna muttered in an emotionless tone.

"Okay, un..." I gulped tears down.

"And swallow that tic of yours too."

"It's hard to swallow it, un."

"Do it for the mission, and for everyone back at the hideout."

"Alright." I nodded, taking a deep breath as Danna turned around to leave. "So this is goodbye?"

"Yes, it is goodbye." Danna turned to me, and the briefest glint of happiness flashed through his eyes for just a millisecond. "Good luck, Deidara."

And he was gone. Just like that, he disappeared, leaving me to face the rest of the trials alone.

As I set back out towards Konoha with a sad frown, I listened to the silence around me. This was a different kind of silence. It was a lonely silence. Even when Danna didn't speak, I was comforted by his presence at my side. That presence wasn't here anymore, though, and I was left alone.

An hour later, I ended up staring at the huge gates of the Hidden Leaf. And, with nothing but the thoughts of my fake identity streaming inside my mind, I gulped down, took a deep breath, and walked into Konoha.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**The ending was kinda thrown together, as you can see. But I'm still kinda sick, every time I swallow, it feels like I'm swallowing a knife, and I can't write a single paragraph without breaking out in a coughing fit. So this is pretty good, considering my brain's slow responses :)**

**On a random sidenote, my best friend's Shih-Tsu is officially in love with my blue converse. It wouldn't stop licking them today O_o**

**Once again, a biiiiig thanks to Nutbrain for helping me with the bonding scene! Everyone say "Thank you Nutbrain, because without your help, this fail of an author wouldn't have been able to write such a good bonding sceeeeeene~ :)"**

**Yeah, uh, I'm tired. It's 12:30 in the morning, and I'm SOOOO glad I'm on Spring Break right now.**

**Yeah... CONTEST TIIIIIIIYEM! :D**

**Whoever can find the meaning of five japanese words throughout this chapter (ANY japanese word works, as long as it's japanese, and it's found somewhere in this chappie) shall get a CAMEOH :D I'm looking for cameos, about 2 more :) So... first two people to answer correctly get cameos :) Dictionnaries are useful for finding the meanings, though most of the words are compound. Akaiame doesn't count since Deidara mentionned what it means. If you want to participate, a good translation site would be englishjapaneseonlinedictionary(dot)com. Good luck to everyone who wants to participate!!! :D **

**Anyways, I'm gonna go make an attempt at sleeping, cause I can't stop coughing. Please review, I hope you liked it :) I liek criticism ;O**

_--Next time: Chuunin Exams, START!_


	8. Chuunin Exams, START!

**Author's Notes:**

**WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!? AN UPDATE IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS OF THE LAST ONE!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?**

**Well, it happened, I dunno how. Guess I had nothing better to do with my day. Hope you're all happy (:**

**In this chapter, enter two of the four cameos in my fic (: The next two will appear next, or afternext chapter (that's not a word, by the way xD).**

**I'm so fond of this fic now (: I'm also very happy that I have so many fans :D Almost as many as my Zelda writing, and Zelda writing is what I've done for the longest time now *thumbs up* Please keep supporting this fic! I'll love you forevah and evah if you do! :D**

**Thanks a bunch to all my followers and reviewers: Skaarsgard, Nutbrain, BrittanyMonahan13, DecepticonDefenestrater, .lolcatsrule., Teenage Neko, Midnight Moonfly, HarajukuSushi and Josephin Tonks (:**

**And finally, enter two people everyone is very fond of... I think... xD In any case, hope you guys like this quick update, and remember, if you thought ANYTHING in this chapter was boring, then... well, just tell yourself it had to happen someday and keep reading ;)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

My chest constricted as I took my first steps into Konoha. From here on, every step I took could kill me. At any given time, something, anything, could give away my real identity, and Black Ops would very quickly surround me. And I'm still a Genin, here to become a Chuunin, and so, could never take on ANBU members.

Yeah, that time in Iwa was an exception. I was carrying a kinjutsu scroll so they couldn't be too rough with me, risking destroying the scroll if they used jutsu on me. I killed them because they were chasing me, and were a threat to my mission. And plus, they'd lowered their guard because they didn't know what I was capable of. This time, they knew every single detail on me, thanks to everything written in the bingo book.

Mechanically, I walked over to the stand in front of the gates, where two Chuunin were talking.

"Hi there." The one with brown hair in front of his eyes smiled, noticing me.

"Hello." I bowed politely as I stopped in front of their stand.

"Here for the Chuunin exams?" he asked, pulling a sheet of paper out from under the desk and putting it in front of me.

"Yes Sir!" I nodded, trying to swallow my tic.

"Okay, please fill out this inscription form so we can make you a guest card." He smiled at me.

"Okay." I nodded, taking the pen he was handing me and checking the questions out.

Name, Akaiame. Birth date, May 5th. Age, 11. Village, Hidden Rain.

I filled out the questions and handed the paper in. The man with spiky black hair came out as the one with soft brown hair reviewed my answers.

"I'll have to take a picture of you, to add to your card. Just step here so we can snap it." He ordered, pointing at a well lit area behind the stand, where a white sheet was hung on a rope, a camera in front of it. "Just stand in front of that sheet and don't move."

I nodded, heading to the front of the camera. In an effort to look feminine, I started fixing my hair, 'making sure' it was okay before we took the picture.

"Alright." The Chuunin called, slipping under the black cloth next to the lens. "Don't move."

I smiled lightly as he snapped the picture, and stayed still until the machine had enough time to develop my picture.

Once done, we headed back to the stand, where the other Chuunin had my card ready. They just glued my picture to the card, and added a clip to it.

"This card works for the duration of the Chuunin exam. It allows you to navigate freely in the village, and get yourself a half-priced room at the town hotel. Enjoy your stay in Konoha, and good luck to you in the Chuunin Exams." The fringed one nodded.

"Thank you." I bowed a bit, then turned towards the huge village and headed inside.

.......................

I had barely turned around the corner when I received something hard in the torso, slamming down and making me fall on my butt. That something fell next to me with a grunt.

"S-Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Miss..." the voice of a little child rang from next to me. I looked next to me to find a blond boy clinging to my skirt, frightened. "Please hide me." He pleaded with big, blue eyes.

"Umm..." I sighed sheepishly, not knowing what to do.

"Where did he go!?"

"That Naruto!"

"Eep!" the little kid gasped, hiding behind me.

"Okay, wait." I rolled my eyes, forming a hand sign. "Henge no jutsu!"

Quickly transforming into a bush, or all things, I felt the boy crouching behind me. The menacing voices passed, and once they were far away, I transformed back into my human self, dusting my knees off.

"I'm gonna need an explanation, kid." I sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." The kid looked guilty. "I didn't mean to slam into you. I didn't see you."

"It's okay." My eyes shifted to his arm, to a spot where he was holding tight. "Are you hurt? Let me see." I asked, grabbing his arm lightly.

"Bah, this is nothing." The kid grinned. "One day, I'm going to be Hokage, so I have no time to whine about things like this!" he nodded.

"You sound convinced. For someone who looked like he was about to cry." I commented wryly, bringing some bandages out of my pouch to wrap them around his arm.

"I-I didn't look like I was gonna cry!" the kid blushed. "I AM going to be Hokage! So then, everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me, and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" he grinned.

"Sounds interesting." I nodded, patting his now-bandaged arm. "So... Naruto, your name, was it? What did you do to get chased around like that?"

"I-uhh... I spray painted on the graves of the past Hokage..." he muttered a little guiltily.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, feeling a lot of stares being thrown at me. "Let's go inside, and you can tell me more. Can you show me to the town hotel?" I added.

"Yeah, it's this way." The blond kid nodded, leading me away.

"So answer me, will you?" I asked, half-concentrated on the kid, the other half looking around at the architecture in amazement.

"Some kids said I wasn't game, and that I was too chicken..." he sighed sadly. "I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't afraid of anything, and did it... They all laughed and clapped, but then the adults came and chased me around the village." He finished. "It's always like that."

"Why would you do all that?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"To attract attention. Otherwise, people would just forget about me."

I bit my lip, knowing what it felt like, being alone.

"What do your parents think of this behaviour?" I added randomly.

"They can't think of anything." He sniffled. "They're dead. And now I'm all alone, and nobody loves me." He muttered, looking pretty down.

"I know how that feels." I sighed, remembering my own painful years in Iwa. He never had a family to grow up with, and I did... How I wish I didn't, though.

"You too?" he asked, looking up into my eyes strangely. "In both your eyes, I can see it. The pain of loneliness, you really do know what it's like to be lonely..." he analysed.

Hiding my surprise at his skills in reading a person's eyes, I sighed and chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, but you can't see anything in this eye. I'm blind in there."

"Actually, that eye holds more sadness in it than the other. Your normal eye of yours shows me that you have suffered, but the other one... is telling me that you have, over long years, agonized over the fact that you were lonely." He muttered, biting his lip, then turning around to point at a building. "That's the hotel."

"Thank you, Naruto. Mind coming in with me?" I asked.

"Got nothing better to do, that's for sure." He suddenly grinned. I thought I saw the sides of his mouth twitch, and realized he was just trying to cover his sadness up. In a way, this kid was stronger than I was. I was always whining and complaining, acting all weak and defenceless. But this kid was strong willed and perseverant, and he already had his goal set in mind. He was a much better shinobi than I was.

"Alright. Come on in." I smiled to make him feel better, striding inside and towards the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Tsuki no Hikari hotel! Can I help you?" the old lady at the desk asked.

"Room for one." I showed her my pass. "I'm here for the Chuunin exams."

"Alright, dear, for an entire month, it'll be two thousand ryo." She smiled.

I winced, feeling like Kakuzu was behind me, and glaring at me for spending so much, and dropped the money in front of the lady.

"Thank you! You're room 303!" she smiled and handed me a red key. I smiled back and took it, moving up, Naruto following me.

"So, how's Konoha?" I asked.

"It's a big place." He commented. "You could easily get lost. But since you're here for the exams, I guess all you'll need to know is the path from your hotel to the ring, and to the academy, where I heard they'll be having a written test. On the way there, you can find lots of nice restaurants to eat." He added.

"And..." I bit my lip, remembering my side mission. "Where's the famous Hokage tower?" I asked.

Thankfully, Naruto didn't seem to doubt anything and smiled. "It's the big red building right behind the academy, under the Hokage stone faces." He informed me.

Storing that info in my mind, I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks for the info, Naruto." I thanked him as we reached the third floor. I silently swept the floor with my eyes to check for my room, and found room 303 easily. "Come on in." I invited, opening the door.

"Thanks." The kid smiled and strode inside with me.

"It sure is nice here." I took a deep breath, looking at the blue walls, and the azure-sheeted bed that was leaned against one of them.

A night table was right next to it, a small lamp on the table, a bigger one on one side of the room. A clear sliding room with deep blue curtains drawn over them showed to a small balcony. I stepped outside and marvelled when I saw the towering view. From up here, I could see the Hokage tower and the Hokage stone faces, as well as the entire town in front of me. Below, people looked like ants, and I grinned, feeling a cool breeze toying with my hair.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto asked, coming to my side.

"Yeah..." I grinned.

"How old are you? And what's your name anyway?" Naruto suddenly asked.

I laughed. "How stupid of me. I'm sorry. I'm Akaiame, and I'm from Amegakure. I'm eleven. You?" I asked.

"I'm nine." He crossed his arms proudly. "Almost as old as you, too."

"You'll never be as old as me." I laughed, pressing a hand to his heart. "Because you'll always remain a child in here." I grinned.

He blinked at me, surprised, then grinned along.

"Yeah... Hey Akaiame-san, I'll show you around the village! You didn't have a suitcase, so maybe we can buy some clothes for you too!" he suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." I nodded, putting my keys into my pouch before following the jumpy kid out.

.......................

At one point, we'd stopped to eat dango, and we were now sitting together on a stone bench in a park. We were silent until Naruto pointed at the park.

"That's the park where all the kids come play on the weekends." He explained. "That there is Kiba Inuzuka, with his dog, Akamaru." He pointed at a kid with brown hair and red triangles under his eyes, who was running with his white dog in the open field. "That there is Shino Aburame, off to hunt his dumb insects, as usual." He shrugged, pointing at a young boy who was looking for something on a tree. "Those girls in the pond are Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga." He sighed, blushing. "I think Sakura-chan is the prettiest from them all." He added in a mutter.

"Why don't you go talk to her then?" I asked, having nothing better to do than converse.

"I-I can't!" he gasped. "She'd never talk to someone like me..." he blushed.

"You won't know until you try." I shrugged, then something round caught my eye. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a kid eating onigiri, sitting on the grass.

"That's Choji Akimichi." He nodded. "He eats a lot. And that there next to him is Shikamaru Nara. He doesn't do anything at all. He's just lazy." The blond shrugged.

There was a silence as Naruto spotted something. He finally growled and glared at the object of his attention.

"And that there is Sasuke." He growled. "Sasuke Uchiha."

My eyes widened, and I dropped my dango stick, agape.

"What did you say?" I asked, wondering if I'd heard wrong.

"I said he's Sasuke Uchiha." The blond pointed at a black-haired kid sitting alone on the deck, dipping his feet in the water.

"Uchiha?" I asked once again to make sure.

"Yeah, Uchiha. Between you and me, he's the only Uchiha left from the Uchiha massacre." He revealed to me in a whisper. "Some say his own brother killed the clan and deserted Konoha." He got back up and stared at me. "Are you okay? You look pale."

I released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and grabbed my head, a steady headache slowly creeping into it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I got up. "I'm tired of sitting, let's go around town, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay. I'll show you all the good stores." He nodded cheerfully and ran up ahead. I threw the lonely black-headed Uchiha one last stare before I followed Naruto.

...........................

The day had gone by really quickly. Tomorrow was the start of the Chuunin exams, and after wishing me good luck, Naruto left. I was left alone in the dark alleys of Konoha, to find my way back home. I was walking through a particularly empty alley when I suddenly heard footsteps at the other end. I only raised my eyes when the footsteps got closer and flinched when I saw the Uchiha kid.

We passed by each other without even giving each other a glance, but I stopped a little later and gulped down.

"Hey kid." I called.

He didn't stop. He didn't even turn around to meet me.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I called, turning around.

"What do you want?" he finally asked coldly, turning around and glaring at me. "The tourist info is right across that street, if you have questions." He muttered, noticing my Ame headband.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." I got closer to him and looked at him. "You look like someone I know." I started.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember." I covered up. "But I did hear about the Uchiha massacre. I'm sorry about your clan." I made up, not knowing what else to say.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He muttered darkly. "Just stay out of Konoha's affairs, you goddamn tourist." He spat with venom before he continued walking.

"I heard your own brother killed the clan." I added, knowing that I was obviously playing with fire here.

The Uchiha stopped again and turned around, glaring daggers at me.

"Don't you EVER mention that again." He growled.

"What was your brother's name again?" I asked. No matter what, I wanted to make sure this kid was Itachi's younger brother, the one he'd compared me to.

"Don't meddle with Konoha's affair!" the kid screamed, drawing a kunai, obviously mad.

"I just want my answer." I shrugged calmly.

"That's it! You're dead!" the kid screamed, attacking me.

In a flash, though, I was behind him, holding his own kunai against his throat.

"Please just tell me his name." I simply asked.

The kid seemed to slacken and sighed.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked.

I bit my lip, closed my eyes and decided to tell him the truth. It wouldn't hurt, after all.

"He compared me to you, once."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he growled, struggling to get out of my iron grip.

"WHERE IS HE!? YOU KNOW HIM, DON'T YOU! TELL ME WHERE ITACHI IS!" he screamed.

"Hush, keep your voice down." I ordered, letting him go. The ebony-eyed kid switched around, glaring at me.

"Where is he?" he asked, hate flaring in his eyes. I was actually surprised to see he hated Itachi so much. Itachi wasn't such a bad person, though. "Tell me." He ordered calmly.

"Last time I saw him, he was passing through Kumogakure. I was there on a mission and he asked me for directions." I lied smoothly, not that the enraged kid would realize that.

Sasuke bit his lip, and turned around.

"I'm leaving." He announced.

I hope he does realize that Kumo is on the other side of the map. And that's not even where Itachi is.

"Don't." I warned him, not wanting to cause him unnecessary troubles.

"I'm going to kill him. Don't try to stop me." He growled lowly.

"I won't, I'm just warning you." I shrugged calmly. "Itachi is too strong for you. You wouldn't even be at twenty feet of him and he could easily kill you."

"I'm going to kill him no matter what." Sasuke added. Didn't this kid listen to a word of what I said?

"I'm telling you he's too strong. Plus, he was just passing by Kumo. You don't know where he could be right now." I shrugged. "If I could disarm you just like that, and I'm a Genin, then how the hell are you gonna stand up to Itachi?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, lady, you don't know anything about my brother." He spat, starting to walk again.

"Don't be hasty, Sasuke. Train harder, get stronger, and the day will come when you'll get your revenge." I sighed, knowing that there's no way this dumb kid could ever beat Itachi.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, looking up at me with suspicious eyes.

"A kunoichi from Ame who just happens to hear travelling rumours." I smiled gently at him, and, seeing him slacken, I took this as my cue to leave, jumping onto the closest rooftop, leaving the troubled 9-year old alone in the alley.

To think I was compared to_ him_...

......................

The next morning, I woke up early and quickly took a shower. I got dressed in the attire I'd come in, as it'd have to be my main design during my stay here. Thankfully, I'd put it in the washing machine downstairs before going to bed yesterday, and now it was all clean and ready to wear.

After a good night's sleep, I was finally ready for the exam.

Now, all I had to do was meet my teammates. The knot in my stomach that had continued twisting since I stepped inside Konoha had gotten loose during my sleep, and now, I felt really hungry.

Bounding down the steps to the lobby, I cheerfully greeted the lady at the counter, and ran into the restaurant part of the hotel.

There, I ran to the buffet and piled my plate sky high with food. Thankfully, the food came with my stay, so I could eat all I want. Sad mistake when they have me in their rooms.

Without waiting another moment, I started eating, finally feeling how hungry I was. Some people also threw me awkward looks as I literally gulped down all my breakfast.

Feeling even more pumped up now, I ran back out the restaurant area, thanking the bewildered waiter in a rushed manner.

Once outside the hotel, I greeted the shining sun with a smile, then, briefly searching for the academy, I headed out towards it. That's where my first test is gonna take place.

............................

I walked inside to find it was less crowded than I thought it would be. Guess most of the people had already gone inside the testing room. Only a couple of Genin were still in the hallways, most of them getting encouraged by their sensei or discussing battle plans. A pang of jealousy ripped through me as I turned my head away from a Sand trio that were listening to their sensei as he encouraged them, then I walked off to look for my partners.

I found them ten minutes later, or thing is, they found me. I was standing around, looking totally rejected when two girls just walked up to me.

"You're our new partner?" one of them, obviously the more leader-ish one, asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Akaiame." I blushed, trying to act like a shy girl.

"Alright." The same girl said. "I'm Moonshadow Kurenai. Pronounced _Ker-en-ai_. Pronounce it _Cu-re-nai_, and I'll kill you." She finished, moving on. "Come on, we're just missing you to go inside."

I stared at her, wondering how old she was, seeing as she was definitely older, when the other girl patted my head.

"I'm Echo." She smiled at me. "Don't mind Kurenai. She was kinda getting impatient from waiting for you."

"Got that right. Now, we can continue the meet-and-greet on our way to the classroom. Let's go." The apparent-leader of our three-man squad motioned towards the staircase.

"How old are you two?" I groaned, kind of disappointed that they were definitely older than I was.

"I'm fourteen, Kurenai just became thirteen. You?" Echo smiled as we started walking.

"Eleven."

"You know, I'm glad you're a girl and not a guy. I was kinda hoping you'd be a girl, because I didn't wanna deal with a single guy in an all-girls team." Echo giggled.

I blushed, regretting being a guy. Thankfully, they did not know. And they wouldn't.

"I uhh... Like your hair." I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Really?" Echo asked, surprised, fluffing her mid-length silver hair. "I like it too. Yours is very natural too." She added.

I blushed, not knowing if I should take that as a compliment, since my disguise was obviously well done, or an insult, as this was my real hair.

"What's up with your eyes?" Echo asked.

"I'm blind in the left eye." I simply shrugged. "But I should be asking that question." I chuckled, motioning at her left gold eye, then at her right red one.

"Oh this?" she blushed, blinking. "I was born like this. Quite a few of my family members have this trait."

"It matches well with your pale skin and your silver hair." I commented.

"T-Thanks, I think you should go out and get some sun too, you little albino girl." Echo laughed.

"Hey." I crossed my arms. "Where did you get that shirt anyway?" I asked, motioning to her long sleeved black shirt, trying to act a little more feminine. At my age, kunoichi should be more interested on guys and the latest trends than on ninjutsu. If I don't act this right, they might find something weird.

"Oh, it came as a set with my skirt." She muttered, looking down at her modest-length skirt and leggings. "I got them from my mom when I graduated from the academy."

I forced a smile, envying her. All I'd gotten after graduating the academy, top of my class, might I add, was a slap behind the head. I fervently hoped someone would change the subject, and thankfully, Kurenai was there to help.

"You guys, instead of having a girly chit chat, compare your fighting skills so that we can be ready for the first physical test." Our black-haired leader instructed us. Quite ironic that she was younger than Echo, but still got to lead.

"Your eyes are cold." I threw at her, talking about her personality.

She suddenly smirked at me and shifted the Ame headband laying on her forehead with her finger.

"That's why the colour given to them is ice blue." She snickered, then turned around. "Alright guys. Who's a taijutsu user here?" she asked.

"You know my style, Kurenai." Echo nodded. "We've been partners for years now!"

"Strategic and taijutsu, I know, I know. My question was directed to the new kid." The long-haired girl motioned to me.

"Bit of everything, concentrated on taijutsu and weapon mastery. I can cast Doton, and basic jutsu too." I nodded. "My genjutsu lacks, though."

"Alright, good! I'm a swordsman, so I go for weapons and close combat."

"So we have no long range users in the group?" our strategist sighed, thinking hard.

"I can cast some long range jutsu, earth type only, though." I added in.

"That'll do. Compared with my long range sensor skills, we should be okay for long range types. Middle range, we have the rest of your jutsu, and for close combat, we're all excelling. We should be fine if we get close enough to the enemy, which isn't always hard." She elaborated.

"Quick analysis." I complimented.

"That's why she's the strategist of this group, and one of the most admired strategists of Ame." Our black-caped leader stated.

"Wow." I whistled. "And you're acting all tough, but what can you do?" I called out to the completely black-dressed girl in front of us.

"Hey, don't aggravate me!" she called out. "For your info, I have a kekkei genkai that allows me to slow down time. Even if it's only for a short period, I could easily stab you during that time!" she smirked challengingly.

"And then just drop because that technique uses too much chakra?" Echo piped in. "No way, Kurenai, we agreed with sensei that you wouldn't use that technique unless you had to, and weren't alone!" she called out.

We all glared at each other until Kurenai just shrugged and broke away.

"Alright, let's go. The exams are gonna start soon." She ordered.

"Right." I grinned, nodding. "Following right behind you, oh fearless leader."

She turned to me and gave me a wry grin, turning back and motioning with her hand to advance.

"Alright, ladies, let's wipe the floor with the losers in that room." She grinned, pointing at the room at the end of the room. A bunch of Jounin were crowded around the entrance, obviously having left their students there a moment ago, and waiting a bit before leaving.

We silently trudged up to the room, a bit before the Jounin. We stopped there at our leader's commands, and she turned to us.

"Battle plan, girls!" she grinned. "This might be a written test, but let's not let our guard down for any less!" she added.

"Yeah!" I grinned along.

"Let's do it." Echo giggled and nodded.

"On the count of three, we break! Beyond that door is the start of a new challenge, one that won't be easy, I guarantee! But we will prevail! Anyone who messes this up for the rest of the team will get a good taste of my kekkei genkai, chakra consuming or not! Neither of our senseis are here to protect us anymore, so we have to make them proud by doing this on our own, as a team!" she laughed, putting her hand in the middle of our circle.

"Right! Let's do this!" I nodded, putting my hand on top of hers.

"I'm following you guys!" Echo added in with her sweet voice, putting her hand on top of the pyramid. Kurenai's hand came after, then mine, then we ended with Echo's. The Konoha Jounins were now watching us with interest, but I didn't mind them as I concentrated on my newfound friends.

"On three!" Kurenai called.

"One!" we screamed. "Two!" we balanced our hands. "THREE!"

And, breaking, we turned around, and ran into the classroom with a collective grin on our faces.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, the ending wasn't rushed, okay. I liked it, personally TT__TT**

**People at the beginning = Kotetsu and Izumo. I just didn't know how to qualify them. Ugly and Smexeh, maybe?**

**I gues I imagined Deidara to be the type to wolf down food when he got the chance. Just imagine him dressed as a girl, literally swallowing plates and plates of food, anime-style (: That should do it (:**

**Alright, cameooooos~ These cameos were given to people who helped me a lot. **

**Moonshadow Kurenai = Nutbrain.**

**Echo = HarajukuSushi**

**If I got ANYTHING on your character wrong, be sure to tell me immediately so I can fix it D: Unfortunetely, for the personality, I can't change it now as I've found this to be the best combination of personality in the team T_T Sorry D: These cameos will stay implicated in the next four-five chapters, until the exam is over.**

**The next cameo comes next chapter, and the last one, in the chapter after that.**

**Yeah, I'm done now. My inspiration comes from listening to Naruto soundtracks on youtube while writing. Trust me. Just find your favourite soundtrack, listen to it while writing, when it's done, randomly choose another from the "related videos" list, and repeat (: It's easier for me to concentrate on my writing that way ^^ Like right now, I'm listening to "The Inheritors of the Will of Fire" and it's a very cheery song, which is why there is no emo section in this A/N :D**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading you guys :D Could you do me a favour and review PLEEEEEAAAAAASE~? *puppy dog eyes***

_--Next time: Facing the Challenges that Lie Ahead_


	9. Facing the Challenges That Lie Ahead

**Author's Notes:**

**AGAIN!? Jeeeeez, I have to stop writing and do something more productive with my life ==" But I guess you guys like these quick updates, and I like writing this fic, so uhh... yeah, do the math.**

**I saw cows today for the first time in my life. Well, the first time they weren't in my hamburger, that's for sure. That's what must have been the motivational boost.**

**Yeah, anyways, uhh... First part of the exam, some of you guys (who have watched the entire anime, both seasons) might find this familiar. More on it at the end.**

**Thanks a bunch for your awesome reviews, as usual (might as well copy paste them from the last chapter, but the fact that I'm writing them manually means I really appreciate your reviews): DecepticonDefenestrater, HarajukuSushi, Camilla-chan, Josephin Tonks, Midnight Moonfly, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, .lolcatsrule., Teenageneko is a lazy bum (lmao, thank you Teenage Neko :D), Nutbrain, Killergirl01, and Skarsgaard.**

**And while speaking of reviews: *clears throat* OMG, 57 REVIEWS O_o That's about 7 per chapter *cries of joy* I am so proud of myself. Thank you so much, you guys, for your continuous support! TOGETHER, WE SHALL REACH THE 100 REVIEW MARK! :D If we cross 150, I'll give you each something that I can give you online. Like, fanart, or a cameo, or a virtual cookie. So work with me pl0x :D**

**Hope you like it: Enjoooooy~**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As soon as we stepped inside, a Chuunin instructor stopped us and gave us an identification number to stick on our shirts. I got number 309, Echo got 307 and Kurenai got 308. Turns out every team of three got three consecutive numbers to help identify who's in whose team.

We barely mouthed 'good luck' to each other before three Chuunins escorted us each to one side of the room. I got seated between two tall and scary Kumo and Yuki-nins.

I took some time to locate them, and gave them a wave so that they could spot me too. They both smiled at me, but turned around when attention was called to the front.

"The last teams have finally entered, and so, I now officially declare this as the start of the Konoha's biannual Chuunin exams!" the Chuunin announced. "The actual test will be explained by your proctor." He added, before coughing and going back.

Another man, much taller and larger this time, advanced. His small eyes shot lightning at each and every one of us, and I couldn't help but repress a shudder of fear.

"Today, maggots." He started in a loud booming voice. "Is the day you start a battle to prove to everyone that you are better than the rest." He started. "Today is the day where you fight alone, yet in a team, to achieve greater heights and gain new privileges. Today is the day where you have to give your all if you want to survive. And I am your proctor for the first exam. I am Ibiki Morino, and I shall be the one who will lead you through the first part of today's battle." He announced in a booming voice.

There were some whispers as the man turned to the chalkboard while a bunch of Chuunins distributed the papers and pencils.

"Your exam starts now. From here on, no more whispering." He threatened. Everyone immediately shut up. "I'll explain the rules. No one touches their paper, much less turns it over, got that?" he asked.

"SIR." Came an affirmative reply from most of the room. I wasn't in that section though.

"Alright, people. The rules for this test are simple. You start with ten points, and for each time you're caught cheating, you lose two points. On your answer sheet, there are 10 questions. One of them will be revealed at the very end. To pass, and have your team pass with you, you must answer at least one question right. If one person in your team fails, the entire team fails with him or her. People caught cheating will be disqualified immediately. You have one hour, and the last question will be revealed 15 minutes before the end." He raised his hand, then brought it down. "START!"

I hurriedly switched my paper around, the first thing meeting my eyes being some numbers. Thankfully, I was skilled with numbers, and read the question.

No matter how skilled I was, though, the numbers kept flashing in front of my eyes, and I felt my head spinning.

Deciding to skip to the next one, I briefly wondered if all the questions were complicated like this, and read the question.

_If twenty ninja are positioned five to 37 degrees, three to 74 degrees, seven at 184 degrees and five at 341 degrees, and are all carrying respectively per squad three kunai, nine shuriken, one shuriken and two kunai and four senbon, which team's attacks will be more fatal if seventy-three percent of their strength is put into adding wind chakra into their weapons?_

...

I didn't even understand what the point of the question was.

NEXT.

Panic slowly started creeping into my thoughts as I read the other questions. A couple of them I could barely read at all. Some of them I just gave up on.

Seems like the questions get harder as they go on...

I sighed lightly, wondering how the hell they expected Genin like us to solve these questions. Or maybe it was just me, since everyone else was having no trouble writing.

How the hell are they doing it?

I flashed a desperate look to Echo, and by the corner of my eye, I checked how she was writing. I suddenly gasped lightly when she closed her eyes and formed a hand sign under the table, snapping her eyes open and directing them at the person in front of her. Her now-stopped hand suddenly began writing, and I realized it was the same oscillations as the pencil of the one in front of her.

Slowly, it dawned on me.

She was using her sensor skills to sense the flow of chakra in the person's hand, and so, know what letters and words he was writing.

In other words, she was cheating.

I watched her as she repeated her movements, apparently unseen by the Chuunins watching us and scribbling our names down.

The entire purpose of this exam suddenly came smashing right into my face.

We were expected to cheat all along...

It made sense! Why would we start with ten points and lose two every time we were noticed? The entire purpose was to see if we were subtle enough to gather information without being noticed. If we were too unsubtle, the Chuunins would eliminate us.

That totally made sense now.

Just to make sure, I turned my eyes to Kurenai, watching her move. She also put her hands under the table in a gesture to move in her seat, and I saw her make extremely quick hand signs. She suddenly flicked her fingers, and my mind felt dizzy as I felt something slowing down my brain's signals. Everyone else seemed to be lost as well, but since I was staring at her the whole time, I saw her make a lightning-fast movement of her head towards the paper of her neighbour, quickly jotting down the answers. When time sped up again, she started coughing and panting silently, and I flashed a look towards Echo, who was firing lightning with her eyes towards her black-haired teammate.

I just got a taste of Kurenai's kekkei genkai, I guess.

Thankfully, no one had noticed her or Echo, so, encouraged by their methods, I willed my brain to slowly think of a cheating plan while I tried to genuinely answer my questions.

So just to make sure I tried before cheating, I took the time to tackle the first math problem.

Slowly, as my pencil started scratching over the paper, I remembered some days, during my recovery time after intense physical training with Danna, where Itachi forced me to sit down and had me do intellectual training. Thanks to him, I had more mathematical, theory and analysis skills than a Genin my age should have. I silently thanked Itachi for the tutoring he'd given me, but now's not the time.

I have an exam to pass.

............................

By the time I was done with two questions on my sheet, thirty minutes had passed. A bunch of people had already been eliminated, and I was getting more nervous by the second. Knowing I couldn't risk it any longer, and had to get more answers just in case I was wrong, I quickly browsed my brain for all the jutsu I had.

It hit me when I accidentally looked down at my hands.

I had the power to infuse objects with chakra and have them come to life.

That's one hell of a useful jutsu, I might say.

I quickly looked around for something soft I could infuse chakra into, and remembered that it was raining outside not long ago. Pretending to scratch my feet, I gathered all the icky mud from under my sandals and quickly pressed them into my palms. Thankfully, the desks were low and full, so no one could see as I careful undid the bandages on my right hand, slowly exposing my mouth, who frowned sadly at me.

Smiling back at it, I stuffed it with some mud, watching it grimace and chew slowly, throwing the mud back up when it was done. Holding back a disgusted sigh, I squeezed my palm as I'd need the mouth later, and formed some mud flies. Of course, they were less artistic than the ones I made with clay, but holding back a sigh of discontent at my ruined art, I let them fly.

I pretended to write as I watched my flies go around, bothering a few people. While they were busy shooing one away, another one quickly memorized the answers.

By the end of ten minutes, I was done.

Now a race against the clock, I urged my art to come back to me. As if on cue, they slowly started flying back, landing next to me or near me one by one as not to attract attention. I thought I saw a Chuunin look at me and write something on my clipboard, but telling myself he was looking at the guy next to me, I gulped down and silently ordered the insects to land into my open palm. The mouth opened, and all the flies swarmed inside. As soon as it closed and started chewing, I felt my chakra returning.

Along with the chakra came the small information that the insects had gathered.

Feeling awfully proud of my newest jutsu, one that I'd created under pressure, may I boast, I jotted down the answers I was seeing through my flies' eyes, hoping they'd picked the right people to copy off of.

My hand mouth, once done chewing and extracting the information, blurted the mud back out, and I winced as the disgusting composition of dirt, water and saliva slid down my hand and splotched silently next to my feet. Sighing in disgust, I wrapped my palm again and squished the mud with my sandals, making it look like it was just crusted mud that had fallen off of the soles.

Feeling extremely proud, I watched as the clock ticked down, until it hit forty-five.

"Alright." Our proctor called. Everyone that was left turned to him. "It's time to reveal the tenth question." He announced, pacing slowly in front of us. "This tenth question is special. If you don't answer it..." he turned to us and smiled sadistically. "You fail."

My heart started hammering as I heard terrified whispers around me.

"Shut up." Ibiki-san ordered, and silence came back to us. We all stared at him expectantly, telling him to go on. "Now, there are some additional rules for the tenth question."

Oh, because there were rules, too!? What the hell kind of exam is this!?

"In this last question, not only do you compete against all the other Genin in this room, but you compete against your own teammates. Whoever scores the lowest in your team gets disqualified and can never ever take the exam again. In other words, one person in every team will always stay a Genin." He announced before he was interrupted.

"What!? No way!"

"To make us compete against our own squad, that goes against all the rules of-"

"In here, I am the rules." Ibiki cut off coldly, making me shudder when he threw me a look. "End of discussion."

There was a tense silence where everyone looked at their teammates. I swear a couple of people looked like they were about to cry.

"If anyone wants to withdraw, now's the time." He added in a softer voice. "If you choose to withdraw, you can try again later, right?"

I flinched, along with a bunch of other people in the room. Our proctor started pacing around the front of the room calmly, as if we were discussing the state of the economical market while sipping tea.

"Of course, if one of you quits, all three of the squad members are eliminated. However, you will still all be eligible to take the test again... In six months' time." He turned to us and smirked cruelly. "So then. What'll it be?"

I stared dumbly at his face, gaping. He couldn't make us take that choice! How could we ever betray our comrades!? But then again... six months... that was an awfully long time... And I'm not sure a lot of us had that time...

Torn between quitting or continuing, I threw a look at my teammates to see what they were thinking.

Echo looked absolutely torn apart, and Kurenai looked desperate, trying to find a solution that would favour all of us.

They wouldn't be of any help in this decision, though.

To reach my goal, I had to reach the ANBU, or at least the Jounins. Sure, I was feared and hunted, but I was weak. I needed to become stronger and rise in height if I ever wanted to prove to my former village that I too could be a good ninja. And I'm sure my teammates had some plans too.

One of us would have to crush their dreams today.

A one on three chance of being thrown out for good. I should be able to beat those odds.

I turned to my teammates, who were throwing each other frantic, panicked looks.

Then again, that would mean I would have to kill a part of the people who were now my friends, and who would help me achieve my goal.

Time... Time is of the essence, yes... But maybe I could ask Leader-sama to take it again later... I'd just complete my REAL mission and get back to him... I'm sure he could understand.

Then again, this is Leader-sama we're talking about. Also the rest of the Akatsuki too.

I imagined them smiling and throwing a party to commemorate my passage from Genin to Chuunin. Tobi would make cupcakes, Itachi would hog the dango, and I'm sure even Danna would look proud of me.

But then again...

I imagined going home, drenched in rain and tears, announcing that I'd never again be able to become a Chuunin, Jounin or higher class.

Tobi would probably cry, Itachi would be severely disappointed, and Danna would hate me for not being good enough.

Could I take those chances?

"Anyone else dropping out?" Ibiki asked, pressuring me even more. "Whoever decides to quit please stand at the back so that we can later take your names, to register that you WILL BE ABLE TO take the exam again next time." He pointed to the back, where a couple of teams were miserably sitting.

Slowly, my eyes watered up as I made my decision. No one better be mad at me later, because this is killing me too.

Taking a shuddering breath, I violently pushed my chair and got up.

"I quit." I simply announced, keeping my head down.

"Participants 307, 308 and 309, step to the back please." A Chuunin called.

"AKAIAME!"

I turned around, sniffling, to see my two gaping partners running towards me, horrified looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kurenai asked, gripping my shirt violently.

"Akaiame, we could have done this!" Echo added in a desperate, yet gentler tone.

"I... I couldn't..." I sniffled.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Kurenai spat, letting me go and angrily stalking towards the back.

"I... I couldn't jeopardize your futures for the sake of mine." I finished my sentence, stopping my two teammates in their tracks. "I really want to become a Chuunin, you have no idea how many people would kill me if I didn't... But you guys are my friends. Even though we've known each other for about an hour now, I hold you up in my heart, and I can't use you guys to reach my goal. Whatever our goals are, we're doing it together, or we're not doing it at all!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Ladies, continue your discussion at the back." Ibiki called in a soft tone, and, not even daring to face the rest of the room that was glaring at me, I ran past Echo and Kurenai, stopping only in the corner, and dropping to my knees, sobbing silently.

There was a silence, and then a couple of chairs were pushed.

"That Rain Genin's right." Someone I didn't know called out. "I can't lose you guys. Let's try again next time."

"But..."

"He's right. Come on."

Three more people dropped out.

There were threatening, worried, and nervous whispers, but I buried my head in my arms, not even daring to face my partners. They probably hated me now. They'd hate me for the rest of their lives. And I'd disappointed everyone. Itachi, who had supported and trusted me so much. Kisame, who had been there till the end. Leader-sama, who had trusted me with this mission, thinking I was capable.

And Danna...

He had trusted me the most. And I had failed him. I had failed every expectation, every goal he had set for me. How could I ever face him now? He probably wouldn't even look at me anymore. My life and dreams had just flown out of the window, just like that.

"Alright, if no one else is going to drop out, then fine." Ibiki called out in a harsh tone. "To everyone who has decided to take the tenth question, I have only one thing to say."

There was a tense silence. I even stopped sobbing, knowing that the words that would follow would split my heart in half.

I prepared to face those words alone when suddenly, a warm hand was set on my shoulder.

I slowly raised my teary eyes to find Echo, smiling sadly at me.

"It's okay." She choked out, pulling me up. "We can try again next time. That way, we can have time to work with our teamwork, too." She convinced me.

I looked past her to see Kurenai, looking down sadly. I opened my mouth to say something, but found my throat locked.

"It's okay, don't say anything." She whispered. "This was a choice to be made. Like Echo said, at least now we have time to improve our teamwork, and at least none of us are going to stay Genin forever." She looked at me and offered me a lopsided smile. "Sorry for yelling at you. Friends?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, and, looking up at Echo, who was smiling gently at me, I nodded again, burying my face in her torso, seeing as I only reached up to there.

"Alright, to everyone who stayed." Ibiki brought my attention back to the real world.

There was something like a pressure over our heads as the proctor slowly opened his mouth. The words that followed made me cry.

"You fail."

I opened my mouth in a gasp, and I'm pretty sure my teammates were gasping too.

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"You're penalising us for being confident enough to stay!?"

"So confident that you'd sacrifice the future of one of your own squad..." Ibiki closed his eyes, then whipped them open, glaring harshly at everyone who was still seated. "NONE OF YOU DESERVE TO BECOME CHUUNIN!"

"HOW COME!?" a young boy with brown hair cried out. "HOW COME, IBIKI!?"

"It's a classic double-bluff. A true shinobi would have seen that and acted in consequence." He muttered.

"I TRUSTED YOU, BIG BROTHER! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU FAILED ME!" the kid screamed, jumping over his seat as our proctor headed out. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he yelled, enraged.

"You still have much to learn, Idate. Which is why you'll never become a ninja." Ibiki added before he left. That Idate kid, a little older than me, growled and ran out after his supposed-big brother.

But, leaving those two to their own conflicts, I looked back up at Kurenai, who was gaping. My tears had dried off the moment the protests had aroused. I was now smiling slightly, my heart thundering in my chest, feeling like it was about to burst out.

"I... I guess that means I owe you more than just an apology, Akaiame." Echo shakily stepped back and bowed deep. "Thank you. For saving my future, for saving the dreams I've been chasing all along. I owe you a lot." She whispered out.

"T-That's okay, I uhh- I don't know, just don't apologize, you don't need to." I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, uhh, Akaiame?" I turned around to see Kurenai gazing shamefully at the ground. "I'm sorrier. For yelling at you and not trusting your judgement. I was just so shocked to see that the first person I had decided to trust in years had betrayed me, that I let my emotions take over." She slowly dropped to her knees, and bowed. "Forgive me. I won't yell at you like that again."

Blushing madly, I dropped next to her and pulled her up, grinning.

"Hey, we're a team, right? No need to be so formal." I giggled.

She smiled lightly, and nodded.

"Thanks." She got up, helping me up. "And... thanks for saving my butt. My big step-brother's the head interrogator of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, and he'd absolutely KILL ME if he knew I'd fallen for a classic torture trick like a double-bluff." She chuckled nervously.

"That's okay." I sighed out, finally relieving the nervous knot in my stomach. "We passed, didn't we? Let's not think of the past anymore and look onto the future. Our second test is coming up."

Speaking of the devil, as they say, a puff of smoke appeared right next to me (almost giving me a heart attack too), a woman stepping out of it. The long sleeve of her green shirt flowed in the wind created by her appearance while the other side, sleeveless, exposed her pale skin. Her shirt cut off her belly button, and black pants started beneath, bunched up at the knees. From there, white socks started and went down to her feet, overlapping her sandals. In one of her hands, she was twirling a kunai, in the other, she held a drink.

"ALRIGHT, LADIES!" she screamed, looking at a group of boys. "You're the ones who passed and get to go on the second test! This first test was to check your ability to subtly gather information, and you failed if you were too blunt and indiscrete in your methods. Sneaky cheaters." She accused, drinking some of the stuff in her can. "Anyways, you all passed, good job, and all that crap." She burped.

I chuckled, amused at her antics. She turned to me, glaring at me and blinking.

"Wow, Ibiki sure screwed you guys bad." She commented, probably noticing the tear stains on my cheeks.

I blushed madly when everyone turned their eyes to me, some laughing, others grateful.

"Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Airel, I'm 25! Any questions?" she asked, sipping some of her drink. "No, I'm not high, and my eyes are not grey because I'm supposedly high." She answered someone's unasked question. "Also, yes, emerald green is my real hair colour, and it has taken me three years to grow it long until my hips." She explained. "No more questions? Good!" she grinned.

I snickered, watching the bewildered expressions on all the others participants' faces. Even my own teammates looked a little unsure about our proctor.

"I'm a goddamn Jounin, don't doubt me!" she screamed as if she read our mind.

Then, she sipped the last of her drink, throwing the now-empty bottle away. It landed on the head of one of the ones who failed, effectively shutting his incessant crying up.

"Oops." Airel shrugged and pointed out the window with her kunai. "Alright, ladies, do you see that tree there?" she pointed out the open window, and towards a lone tree standing in a field in front of a forest. "Meet there in three hours for your next test, got it!?" she asked, enthusiastically flicking her kunai.

It flew out from the window, towards the tree, and I gaped as I thought I saw it hit its target. No doubt, she had hit that tree. No more doubting the lady.

"Good, no one's doubting me now!?" she grinned over-enthusiastically, making hand signs. "Alright then! Don't forget, in three hours in that field, ladies!" she repeated again, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I blinked, wondering what the hell that was, then turned to my comrades for help on that matter. One look told me they were just as confused.

Shrugging, I slowly made a move to go out when Kurenai stopped me.

"Hey, we have three hours. Why don't you guys come to my hotel room? We can rest a bit there, eat something, and discuss our battle plans." She suggested.

"Sounds nice. I'm in." Echo nodded meekly.

"Akaiame?"

I thought over the stuff I had to do, and, finding nothing, I nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

With that, we high fived, and walked out the door. The moment I left the room was the moment I realized why I had been a failure until now. I realized something really important that would stay engraved in my memory until the rest of my life, something I would have to remember every time I rejected human company.

I would never be able to achieve anything all alone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I believe in teamwork. Because it's always better to have friends around to help than to do everything on your own ^^**

**The exam was actually taken straight out of the anime. If you guys want the backstory, it's in episode 105 of the first Naruto season. It's in that "Run, Idate, run! Nagi Island Awaits!" arc. I hated that arc, but while looking for ideas for the first exam and the twist Ibiki would give at the end, I remembered it, and spent about an hour re-watching the episodes to check in which one we saw Idate's backstory in the Chuunin exams. Yeah, so, uhh... Idate Morino = younger brother of Ibiki Morino. Cute siblings, right? *sarcasm at its max***

**Lots of emotions in this chapter... I think I liked the last emotion section best :D I absolutely adore writing DecepticonDefenestrater's cameo, because well, she's a lot of fun (:**

**Speaking of the cameo, here's facts about it: It belongs to DecepticonDefenestrater, because she is such a good friend to moi :D Her char, Airel, is a very jumpy person because I was tired when I received her email and read "Airhead" instead of "Airel". So... yeah, airhead proctor :D If you have any complaints, please do tell me, DD :O**

**Thank you guys once again for your encouragements and reviews, I can't thank you enough (: Please keep reviewing, as all your nice comments are the motivation I need to keep quick updates coming (:**

_--Next time: Sector 73: The Forest of Death_


	10. Sector 73: The Forest of Death

**Author's Notes:**

**My legs hurt. I have an alibi to stay seated. And so, I have more time to write :D**

**And my mom decided that I WOULD do something productive with my life and told me to take my sister out to the park for two hours today. Which is why I couldn't post sooner. Sorry =="**

**Warning: This chapter might be a little confusing, so if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask =="**

**Anyways, uhh... yeah. Beginning of the first challenge. This one will have about 2 to 3 parts, because, well, it's long (: And, uhh... Yeah. Love ya all~ **

**Thanks a bunch to my awesome reviewers: *takes a deep breath* DecepticonDefenestrater (keep holding on, okay? (: It'll work out fine), HarajukuSushi, avietar, Josephin Tonks, Nutbrain, Killergirl01, Teenage Neko, Midnight Moonfly and .lolcatsrule. (:**

**ENJOOOOY~**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Out of the three hours, we had spent an hour and a half sleeping, as the last test had mentally drained me. After that, we ate some stuff Kurenai had in her fridge while we discussed battle tactics.

By the end of the three hours, we were standing in the field, waiting for our second, crazy proctor to come out of nowhere again and explain to us what our second test would be.

We were all sitting down, chitchatting, when suddenly, the proctor just walked in from one side of the field, chewing on some dango. I briefly flashed Itachi in front of my eyes as I saw her chew the dango, but then she arrived in front of us and stopped.

That's it? No flashy entrance?

The proctor suddenly exploded in white clouds, and the actual body fell down from the tree next to us, stretching and yawning.

"HI THERE, LADIES!" she called. "Had a nice nap? I did for sure." She yawned again and grinned. "Alright, now listen well, losers, cause I'm only gonna explain once. The entire point of the second exam is to collect scrolls!" she announced. "Yeah, boring, I know, right?" she sighed out. "That's why it'll be spiced up by having no rules! A free for all, if you will." She grinned evilly.

"We're just gonna go in there and fight each other then?" someone asked.

"Did I ask if you had question?" she asked rhetorically, then shook her head. "NO!" she sighed. "But basically, that's it. Each person in your team will receive one scroll! These scrolls must be on you at all times! The entire point of the test is to keep these with you." She pointed up at the forest in front of us. It was deep and dense, with a tower in the middle. An electric fence was set up all around it to prevent intruders from coming in. "And, of course, if you want less challenges in the next round, then you might as well defeat other teams and steal their scrolls." She added with a wry smirk.

"So, if I get this right, the entire point of the test is to steal other people's scrolls?" someone asked.

"Did I ask for clarification? No! But yeah, that's pretty much it. From now on, everyone is on their own. If someone from your team loses their scroll or is... unable to fight." She grinned evilly at that. "The rest of the team will be able to carry on without their comrade. But always remember that you cannot achieve anything alone, so before mugging your own partners, think of your acts." She advised. I nodded, listening seriously.

There was a small silence where I directed my attention to the Chuunin who were setting up a stand next to the fence, a pile of scrolls on the table.

"You all have five days to complete your challenge, and get to the tower. If you finish those days without any scrolls, only the scroll you started with, or don't finish them at all, you're eliminated. If you want less of a challenge, then you might as well grab the scrolls of as many people as you can while out there. The gates around the tower will only open at the beginning of the fourth day. That way, you're all obliged to spend at least three days out in the wild. No extra points are accorded to the first ones there, though the ones who have collected the most scrolls do get a little something in extra." She checked her watch and nodded, looking at us fiercely. "It's time."

She then pointed at the gates and grinned evilly.

"Welcome to Sector 73, ladies. Also known as the Forest of Death."

................

We received our scrolls along with the other teams, but were lead towards a separate gate by a Chuunin instructor. He simply made sure we didn't get a head start. Until the time had come, we simply chatted about our strategies.

"And just in case that plan fails, we can use Echo's sensor abilities to check which one of them is fake, and two of us open a path while the other converges towards the real one." Moonshadow was explaining when the Chuunin cleared his throat.

"Be ready to depart, girls." He announced.

We all looked at each other, determined, and nodded, placing ourselves in front of the towering gate.

"Ready?" the Chuunin asked, grabbing the lock. "Good luck, you three." He took the lock off. "Three, two, one, go!" he announced, throwing the gate open.

We didn't let the gate open completely before jumping in and quickly claiming the treetops.

"What's the initial plan?" Kurenai asked once we were up in the trees.

"Since no one will waste time heading for the tower right now, we might as well change directions and head for the other gates, where hopefully, we'll be able to find other teams, and steal their scrolls." Echo planned. "Sounds good?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I saw another gate about thirty degrees northwest. We should head there, since it crosses through other gates' territories, giving us more chances of encounter." I added.

"Right!" Moonshadow nodded seriously, switching to thirty degrees northwest. We followed her.

"Do you have a mental map of the forest, Echo?" I asked once we started heading in a straight line.

"Yes." She nodded calmly.

"Alright, where could we spend the night undisturbed, and with an easy access to resources?" I asked.

"Well, there's a river a bit far back. If we backtrack a bit, no one will think that we have retreated, and we could probably have the riverbanks to ourselves. At worst, we battle one or two weakened teams who want to recover before heading deeper, but that's all the better for us." She explained.

"Right. How about the terrain?" Kurenai asked.

"We have to cross over a mountain, and then a jungle-like mass of trees. Right now, we're in the forest division. We should be able to reach the mountain by tomorrow afternoon if we backtrack to the river tonight." She informed.

"Okay, that's a plan. We'll retreat to the river tonight and camp there." Our leader nodded, then motioned to Kurenai. "Any signs of chakra?"

Echo closed her eyes, making hand signs, then whipped them open, looking around.

"I see... One team of three, seventy-eight degrees north! They're heading for the mountains as well, but they're pretty slow. One's leg has no more chakra circulating in it, so I figure he must have fallen into an early trap and it's no longer alive." She gasped. "They're easy prey. At the rate they're moving, and the secrecy they're using, they're hoping not to get attacked." She nodded.

"Perfect! They're our first targets then!" Moonshadow nodded, switching directions.

I silently followed, mentally praising them for their awesome collaboration and teamwork. If only I could have that kind of teamwork with Danna, who was my partner, and so, had to have good teamwork with me.

"Closer?" Kurenai asked after a bit of time.

"Yes. They're about two hundred meters from here. And it appears as though they have a sensor too." She muttered. "Hide your chakras."

I did as I was told, forcing my chakra back into my body. It was a forcing activity, but at least we couldn't be detected in distance.

We stayed silent until Kurenai made a move for us to stop. We all landed on different branches, crouching low to see through the leaves.

"I can't believe you fell for a trick like that." One of the ninjas muttered, holding up another one. That one's leg was bandaged and bloody.

"Chakra sucking leeches." The third one muttered. "Should've seen that coming. They suck the chakra right out of your body. Five minutes, and you're dead. You're lucky we saved you in time." He smirked at the one hanging on the first for support.

"S-Shut up and keep walking. We need to find someplace to stay undetected until I can recover." He coughed out. "Any signs of the enemy?" he weakly asked.

"No Sir." The one supporting him muttered, looking around. I made sure I was hiding my chakra as I felt a wave of chakra entering my body, looking for traces of human life.

Kurenai raised her hand suddenly, and I carefully watched her movements. One of her hands went to the giant sword strapped on her back, and the other went in the air.

A signal.

Gulping down, I silently drew two kunai for defence and watched as Echo twirled her wrists to prepare for battle.

As soon as the Genin turned around to walk away, Kurenai's hand went down.

My chakra suddenly flared as I let it burst out, jumping down to the ground behind Moonshadow. Next to me, Echo twirled her ankles, heating them up for the battle.

The three Genin almost immediately noticed, their sensor being the first to turn with a gasp.

"Hand over your scrolls and we'll let you live." Kurenai threatened in a serious tone. I tried to keep my face straight and threatening too as the three Genin looked at each other and laughed.

"How cute, you little girlies want to play?" their leader, ironically the one who needed help from his partners, snickered.

"We're not joking." Echo called out in a flat tone I'd never heard the motherly girl use.

"Alright then, we won't either." The two uninjured Genin put their boss on the ground and stood protectively in front of him, forming hand seals.

"Katon!" one of them screamed.

I braced myself for a jump.

"Futon!" the other added, and my eyes widened.

"COMBO ATTACK! Flaming tornado!" they called out, promptly spitting out fire and strong gusts of wind at the same time.

"Fall back!" Kurenai called, and I quickly jumped back at the tornado formed, seemingly pulled towards us.

"That tornado's sensing our chakras! It'll follow us until it kills us!" Echo screamed over the gusting wind.

"I'll distract the tornado and get it away! You two hide your chakras and run for the casters!" I called out.

"Right!" both girls nodded without hesitation.

Taking my role very seriously, I made my chakra flare and quickly started fleeing into the treetops.

Right behind me, the flames licked higher as the gusts of wind fed them. I started sweating from the heat and the anxiety. The wind current was also strong, and if I got too close, I could get sucked right into the inferno.

Silently hoping the girls would be done soon, I jumped faster and faster on the branches, fleeing the eruption.

I had almost gotten in when suddenly, someone screamed. It was a girl's scream.

"No!" I screamed, recognizing the voice as Echo's. My teammate had been hurt!

Well shit.

Turning around, I met the flame tornado right in the face as it got close enough to suck me in. This is what I get for being distracted easily.

I gathered chakra at my feet to try and resist the air current, but the chakra-infused wind quickly disabled my attempts and the wind quickly pulled me in. In a last attempt to hold on, I grabbed some nearby branches.

Those too, betrayed me as they snapped. Out of options, I simply hoped that Kurenai and Echo would be done soon as the air current sucked me in.

I immediately felt dizzy as the world started literally spinning. I slowly lifted up in the air, sometimes falling back down, then being manipulated again by the wind. If I didn't know better, I'd call this being wind-handled.

I was broken out of my reverie as something hot tickled my exposed left arm. I quickly flashed a panicked look towards the flames that were slowly consuming the air around me, heading in for the kill. Now trapped inside a bubble of fire, with nowhere to go, I started breathing heavily, sweat rolling off in beads from my forehead. The air started getting tighter as I struggled to breathe. Slowly, but surely, the flames consumed my left arm, and I bit my lip as I endured the pain, curling up to avoid any more premature damage.

Just as I thought I was done for, though, the flame suddenly retreated, as did the wind.

I blinked, surprised, and my mouth opened in a gasp.

Before I knew it, I was freefalling towards the ground at high velocity. The flame tornado had completely disappeared, only leaving traces of burns and lots of ashes in its wake.

Gaining control of myself as I hit rougher air currents, I turned around, and, cradling my left arm against my chest, I used my right arm to try and grab a tree branch.

It took me a couple of tries, but then I successfully grabbed onto a half-charred branch, slowly my descent. A few seconds later, it snapped, letting me fall roughly to the ground.

Leaving a cloud of smoke where I landed, I got up, shaking, and looked at where I'd last seen my comrades and enemies. They were still there, but the positions had changed.

"Give us your scrolls, or you'll end up like your friend there." Moonshadow threatened, kinda shaken, as she held a kunai to the Genin's neck. Echo was holding the same position to their boss. The third Genin was lying a few feet away in a mass of his own blood.

Feeling nauseous, I quickly ran for them, not forgetting my wounded arm.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"One of those freaks wounded Echo, and in her rage, she killed him." Kurenai muttered.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose." The latter cried out desperately.

"Do it again. We shall never yield to you little girls." The leader spat all over Echo's sandals.

Grimacing in disgust, I nodded at them.

"Let's go. We have to do something about Echo's wound before it gets bad." I muttered out.

"Alright." Moonshadow nodded, and, closing her eyes, she lifted her kunai. "I'm sorry." She called out before plunging the blade into the Genin's neck.

The Genin's eyes opened wide, then he dropped limp in our leader's arms.

She gently laid him on his back, closed his eyes and recited a quick prayer. On her side, Echo was doing the same.

Once done, they left their bloodied weapons next to their kills and headed for me.

"What was that?" I asked, kind of shaken at the easiness with which they had killed those Genin.

"A small rite. To ask pardon of those we killed and let their spirits rest in peace." Kurenai sighed. "I suppose you don't remember since you obviously had a personal trainer, but in our years in the Amegakure academy, they taught us to never leave a pleading enemy alive." She shook her head. "Echo and I... We've killed a lot before... We were taught that if the enemy desires death instead of defeat, then we must give it to him honourably."

Wishing I had gotten the same training as them, I nodded.

"My master taught me that killing should be used as a last resort." I looked up at the sky. "I guess I should have insisted on staying at the academy." I muttered.

"Anyways." Echo cut in, trying to brighten the mood. "Akaiame, your arm is pretty badly burnt. We should wrap that up."

"Yeah, that cut on your leg should be treated too." I nodded. "Sit down. I think I might know enough medical ninjutsu to pull this off." I muttered.

She nodded and sat down on the ground, Kurenai kneeling to check my work, interested.

Remembering the crash courses that Kakuzu had given me on medical ninjutsu, I concentrated the raw power of my chakra to my palms, filtering the power into regeneration waves. A light green glow covered my palms as I applied my hands to her cut.

"You never told us you were a medical ninja too." Moonshadow noted.

"I didn't know either." I grunted from the strain put on my untrained body. "It's the first time I'm using it, actually. My master's medical friend gave me a couple of crash courses on medical ninjutsu, so I know the basics... But don't count on me to save your life." I removed my hand, looking proudly at Echo's closed wound. "I can barely go on with that." I muttered, applying my hands to my own arms.

Thankfully, the burns were superficial, and a couple of minutes later, they were gone.

"Thank you." Echo nodded gratefully, helping me up.

"No problem." I smiled lightly, feeling dizzy. Shit, I should have practiced some more on those birds before attempting it on a human being. Damn, I screwed up. Ignoring the darkness creeping into my vision field, I grabbed her and got up, wavering.

"You okay?" Kurenai asked, apparently noticing my drunk-like wavering.

"Yeah, I'm just fi-"

I couldn't finish because the images suddenly faded, and I fell forward into someone's arms before I blacked out.

.......................

"My head, un..." was the first thing I muttered when I regained consciousness.

"Akaiame!"

Akaiame, where had I heard that before?

"You're awake!"

Oh, right, I was undercover in Konoha as a girl from Amegakure, and my name was supposed to be Akaiame.

"How are you feeling?"

Swallow down your tic, idiot, it's not time to say it once again! Once is more than enough!

"I-I'm okay." I nodded, pushing myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my head.

"You shouldn't push yourself like that anymore." Moonshadow muttered from next to me, and I realized we were in a clearing, as she was leaning against a tree.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would faint." I looked up and noticed the shining stars. "Nor did I expect to be out for so long."

"We lost an entire day right now. We should have been able to get to the mountains by now, but since you were out, we were forced to retreat back to the river." Echo explained softly, patting my head. "You sure you're okay?"

"I feel fine." I nodded, getting up and stretching. "Since we lost so much time because of me, I don't want to be selfish, but maybe we could move by night?" I suggested.

"Not selfish at all." Kurenai nodded, getting up. "In fact, we were planning on moving by night, so we took turns watching guard during the day and rested well so that we could be at full power for the night." She nodded towards Echo. "You feeling ready to go?"

"Yes. You guys should eat these. I caught them during my guard shift." She nodded, handing out three grilled fishes on a stick. My tummy rumbled at the fresh scent of grilled fish, and I grabbed one eagerly.

"Itadakimasu." I called before taking a large bite out of the fish, finding it to be delicious.

"Echo, when did you cook these?" Kurenai asked as my two companions started eating too.

"Right before you woke up. I quickly extinguished it though, don't worry." Echo nodded silently.

"Alright..." Kurenai nodded, slowly chewing in her fish.

We all ate in silence when suddenly, out of nowhere, I piped up.

"You know, enemies might have spotted us because of the smoke from Echo's fire."

The two other girls stopped eating and looked at each other.

"WHAT!?" they screamed, and I face-palmed. How could they have not thought of that?

"Wait!" Echo nodded, quickly checking around for enemy ninja.

"And?" Kurenai asked, whispering.

"The nearest enemies are about three kilometres away. Or they're right here... and they're hiding their chakra." She added, whirling around and throwing a kunai into the trees.

The leaves ruffled, and suddenly, a scream pierced the night.

"On guard!" Moonshadow ordered, and I dropped my almost-finished fish and grabbed some kunai, dropping into a defensive position.

"Looks like we underestimated these Rain Genin." A new voice came in, and soon, three Genin dropped down from the tree, one of them hit in the shoulder by Echo's kunai.

"We won't repeat that mistake again." The other one nodded, putting his palms together in the _Snake_ sign, the sign of Earth Type jutsu.

The world suddenly spiralling down, I felt dizzy again, but this time from emotion. Slowly, as if fearing my eyes could burn at any moment now, I lifted my gaze towards the first one's forehead. As soon as my single-eyed gaze met with the headband, my hands dropped the kunai.

"What's wrong? Never knew that Ame was afraid of Iwa!" the third one taunted, fixing his headband.

"Akaiame?" Echo asked from behind me. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I gulped, raising my eyes again, and through the red veil on my eyes, I recognized the Genin. "They're mine." I announced, gulping down confidently.

"What!? You can't take three Genin at once! You just woke up too!" Kurenai screamed. "As your squad leader, I order you to-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, feeling angry tears running down my cheeks. "I HAVE TO DO THIS!" I screamed again, shaking in anger and excitement. "Please..." I added in a desperate undertone.

My two team members looked at each other hesitantly, then Moonshadow sighed.

"Fine, but we're interrupting if anything goes wrong." She announced.

"Thanks." I smiled appreciatively, turning to the smirking Iwa Genin that I identified as the bully of my old school. He hadn't changed much in these last three months. Still had that dumb look on his face. "On guard." I warned, cracking my knuckles. And eye for an eye, right?

"Bring it, kid." My former bully spat on the side, and, smirking, he advanced slowly, his teammates watching carefully from the sidelines.

"You got it." I smirked back, and promptly disappeared from sight.

"Huh!?" was the only thing the Genin had to say before my leg smashed right in his back. He screamed in pain, growling as he twirled around, drawing kunai. "You won't get me again!" he screamed.

"Right." I smirked aggravatingly, disappearing again.

He watched around carefully. Right when he was back to me, I quickly broke away from my quick circular movements and attacked.

To my infinite surprise, though, he twirled around, grabbed my leg, and I had to deflect my attack to avoid getting it broken. Instead, I punched him in the jaw, but it barely seemed to faze him as he grabbed tighter, almost squeezing my bones until they snapped. Then, he took momentum from my punch, and, twirling, sent me flying into a nearby tree.

I grunted as I hit the bark, falling down, coughing out in pain.

"Overconfident, I'd say." The Iwa Genin nodded evilly, grabbing my throat and raising me up. "It'll be your death!"

"We'll see!" I screamed, swinging my legs back, then swinging back in front. He used his free hand to grab my right leg, but I twisted painfully again to hit him in the face with my left leg.

He let me go to retreat, rubbing his jaw painfully. I back flipped away as well, rubbing my throat to clear the pain away.

"Alright, time to get serious." He spat out some blood, then started making some hand signs.

"Just what I was gonna say." I smirked back, making some hand signs of my own.

"Stone Pikes No Jutsu!" the older Genin screamed, and almost instantly, spears of rock shot out from the ground, all aiming to impale me.

I quickly jumped off the ground, not stopping my own hand signs for the least. As soon as I got some safe ground, I slapped my palms to the ground.

"Giant Mudslide no Jutsu!" I cried out, mud quickly spurting out of the ground, quickly covering the small clearing.

"Ooh, mud, I'm scared!" my former bully grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah!?" I grinned back, getting back and thrusting my hand towards him. "Muddy Tsunami!"

A wall of mud promptly raised up from the mud on the ground, lifting up to about ten feet. The Iwa Genin gaped and stared wide-eyed as I sent the wave smashing down on him.

There was a deafening noise, and the wall of mud crashed down. I grinned wildly, seeing the wall of mud harden.

I stood there, panting, the sounds of a battle behind me. Guess the other Genin had tried to help their leader and Kurenai and Echo had engaged in battle with them. Good. Two less distractions for me.

I slowly walked over the mud towards the place where there was a lump, and carefully dug through the mud. At one point, I just ordered the mud to melt off, and it did, leaving a bloody Iwa Genin lying on the ground, panting heavily.

"Who's laughing now?" I asked, anger flaring in me. More pain. This wasn't enough. I would get my revenge. I would make him feel what I felt those eleven years he made me endure.

So I punched him.

"Answer me!" I screamed, enraged. Revenge felt so good.

"I don't answer to brats." The defeated Genin muttered lightly.

Just to see him wince just like I did every time he hurt me, I punched him again, and once more.

"How does all that pain feel?" I hissed venomously.

"I don't feel it at all." He grinned haughtily.

"My ass." I spat on his face, lifting him up and throwing him a little more under the trees, away from my friends' battleground.

"I underestimated Ame's Genin." The Iwa-nin sighed, slowly pushing himself up even if he was limping, one of my legs broken, and his left arm obviously dislocated. His face was also a mess, his brown hair streaked with red wildly covering his eyes.

"You won't make that mistake again." I gritted my teeth, advancing for him. Somehow, a kunai made its way into my hand, and I relished the feel of cool metal under my grip.

"Yeah. Just wait till I come back. You'll regret this." He spat out some blood, a thin stream pooling down the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." I grinned wildly, feeling adrenaline pumping through my veins as I towered over him. One strong push sent him to the ground as he was too weak to hold himself up anymore. "But there won't be a next time."

"W-Wait..." his eyes widened in realization. "Y-You're not gonna kill me, are you?" he gaped, horrified.

"Did you read my mind?" I feigned a surprised expression as he backed up against a tree, looking genuinely scared for the first time in his life.

"P-Please, w-wait! I haven't done anything to you! Please!" he pleaded.

"You've done more than you think you've done, Itami." I hardened my eyes, biting my lip.

"W-Who are you?! How do you know my name!?" the terrified Iwa-nin asked, eyes wide.

"Since you're about to die, I suppose it's alright if you knew." I shrugged, leaning in next to him.

"W-Wait, Akaiame, right!? Wait Akaiame, we can fix a deal or something!" he screamed out, looking terrified at the thought of me getting closer. I enjoyed every minute of his fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting payback for everything you've done to me." I gritted my teeth, remembering the pain I suffered because of him.

"I have never met you before!" he screamed out.

"Well, you haven't met Akaiame before." I muttered, pulling my hairclip out of my hair. My blond bangs slowly fell over my eyes, covering my blind eye.

The bully must have seen something new because his eyes widened larger, if they could.

"Akaiame is my infiltration name." I whispered into his ear, leaning back and raising my kunai over his head. He was shaking tremendously under my grip. "You can call me by my real name, though, Itami." I flipped the kunai to its sharp side. "Name's Deidara." His eyes welled up in tears as he finally seemed to recognize me.

"D-Dei-"

"Nice meeting you, Itami."

And with that, I swung my kunai down. The only sound he made as I slit his throat was a loud scream.

And then it all stopped.

Standing over the dead body of my past torturer, I started panting. My bloody hand dropped my knife, and it planted itself in the pool of blood under our feet.

My breath coming out in short gasps, I smelled the metallic scent of death and blood hovering in the air. I slowly got up, and slowly staggered back, watching the mess I'd made.

Oh dear Kami.

My legs felt too weak to hold me up anymore, and so I fell down against the hard ground, breathing heavily. Tears slowly started rolling down my bloody cheeks, dragging some blood down with them.

"I killed him..." I shakily breathed out, horrified. "I didn't even think about it, too." I whispered to myself, watching the night go by.

Was this what I was becoming? A cold hearted murderer?

No, I didn't want to become a heartless killer. I wanted revenge, yet... but... killing felt so foreign. I don't want to kill anymore. I'll get my revenge another way. Please. No more bloodshed.

"No more..." I verbalized my thoughts, turning over and getting on all four, noticing the blood smeared all across my arms and knees, as well as clothes. "NO MORE!" I screamed out loud, bloody tears dripping down my cheeks.

Slowly, I turned around and still on all four, looked at the corpse of my past enemy. His eyes were still open wide, his mouth in a gasp. Shakily crawling towards him again, I closed his now-cold eyelids, as well as his cold lips, and gently laid him down.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, crawling away.

The weight of what I done finally crashed on me. The strings of my heart pulled so bad that I gripped my shirt in a desperate attempt to calm my frantic heartbeats. Bile rose up my throat as more bloody tears splashed onto the dusty ground, dying the brown soil a disgusting red.

I finally threw up, feeling a load taken off of me. Bile splashed down on the ground, and I twisted over to fall on my stomach right next to the spot where the clear internal liquid mixed with bloody tears.

It seemed like forever that I stood there, crying. My tears had blocked out my ears, and I couldn't tell if the battle in the clearing was finished yet.

I was given my answer when footsteps suddenly approached me, stopping next to me.

"Akaiame..."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered lightly.

"Shit. Look."

"Holy-"

"I didn't think it'd feel so bad!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

The two girls next to me bit their lips and looked at me. They both simultaneously bent down and hugged me, lifting me up to my wobbly feet.

"I know what it feels like to kill for the first time..." Kurenai started. "It feels horrible, and it makes you feel like a murderer, right?"

"R-Right..." I sniffled, burying my bloody face into Echo's warm embrace.

"You'll get used to it though. Ninjas HAVE to be strong. We're supposed to have no emotions, but that won't stop us from feeling bad once in a while." She ran her fingers through my hair. "I feel bad about killing people too once in a while, but it comes so naturally to me now. I killed my first victim when I was seven." She sighed. "I felt like you too. But pull yourself together..."

"That guy had obviously hurt you a lot..." Echo stated.

"He did." I nodded, my tears slowly drying up.

"I don't know how you two know each other, or what happened, but you're done now. He's dead. He won't bother your thoughts anymore. Don't mourn over him, it'll stain his memory. If you cry over him, it means you didn't completely hate him, and so, don't mourn so you won't stain his spirit." She advised.

"O-Okay..." I sniffled, pulling away. "I'm sorry for being such a crybaby." I snickered sarcastically. "I mean, to think someone like me is aiming to become a Chuunin..."

"We'll help each other get there." Moonshadow nodded gently, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"And we'll do it together." Echo did the same with my other shoulder.

"You're part of our team, right?" Kurenai giggled.

"Nothing will pull us apart now." Echo smiled meekly.

My heart soared at those words, and a warm smile split my face. I felt so... loved. It was a really good feeling. Really.

"Thanks, you guys." I looked up at the pitch-black sky. "Now, maybe we should get moving, before anyone else is attracted here." I looked back at them, and, smiling, we jumped onto the first tree branch, travelling north towards the mountains. We should get there by sunrise.

I only looked back once, and bit my lip. Turning back in front, I gulped everything down and pinned my hair back up. I was Akaiame now.

Akaiame might have been a ruthless, heartless killer.

But I'd personally make sure Deidara wouldn't.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**The emotions were the main concern in this chapter. I think it's fine Deidara acted this way. I mean, he just killed someone without even giving it a thought... for the first time ever O_o Though you'll see that he'll grow up desensitized to death, since he's such an "artist" in Shippuuden (and loves making people explode xD). I'll explain all that in time, my children xDD**

**Do you guys remember the bully from the first chapter? :O WELL HE APPEARS HERE! AND HE DISAPPEARS TOO! ^^ *failed pun alert***

**Yeah, uhh... I guess I imagined Deidara as a guy who can do pretty much everything, but is not especially skilled in anything in particular. Except his kekkei genkai, but he can't use that. So for the sake of the story, Deidei will have like this emergency-only-because-I'm-not-reliable kind of medical ninjutsu.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG! :D If you guys like Pokemon, and like torturing smexeh blond fandom guys, then check out Nutbrain's awesome fic, it's called Exiled! Yeah, uhh... It's about Volkner... I like it, anyway (:**

**... I still love Airel (: She'll make an appearance in the next chapters too, probably (:**

**Yeah, uhh... I'm 30 minutes late for my curfew, so better go before my mom yells at me... again xD Love ya all, please do me a favour and review *chibi puppy dog eyes and all xD* And, uhh, take your time thinking on what the next chapter's name could mean (:**

_--Next time: A White Snake's Poison Bite_


	11. A White Snake's Poison Bite

**Author's Notes:**

**I am soooooo sick right now. Been sick for the entire week. Fever, throw up, coughs, throw up, more fever, more throw up... Yeah, you get the point. I've been too busy running to the bathroom to write, too, so sorry about this late update. I'm still sick right now, too. I feel like I'm gonna throw up all over the laptop X_X**

**Yeah, uhh, okay, no one wants to know about my personal life. Back to the story (:**

**Kinda short, compared to the other chaps. Just 4000 words ==" It's one of the most important chapters, though, so if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Thank you sooo much for all your awesome reviews, you guys! 10 chapters, about 80 reviews! ^^ That's 8 reviews per chap :O My most popular story had 10 per chap. We're getting there, you guys! ^^**

**Big thanks toooo: Nutbrain, Ifrits Aeon, Skarsgaard, .lolcatsrule., HarajukuSushi, Midnight Moonfly, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, Josephin Tonks, DecepticonDefenestrater, avietar, and TeenageNeko :DDD**

**ENJOOOOY~**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The Iwa Genin we'd encountered last night were not carrying any scrolls, and so, we each had 2 scrolls right now. Once we got to the mountains around noon, we stopped for lunch. Thankfully, Echo reported that the other teams were far away, so we could eat without any troubles. Together, we trapped and killed a mountain goat, that we then skinned, cleaned, and cooked over an open fire. This time, though, once the cooking was done, we extinguished the fire and went somewhere else to eat.

That's how we ended up next to a small stream running down the mountainside. There, we each sat down on the stones surrounding the stream and slowly started eating. We all carried extras too, so that we wouldn't have to cook again until tomorrow night.

"Alright, well." Echo chewed on some meat. "The stream here is large and deep enough for us to swim in it, so maybe we should take baths? It'll wash off the scent of blood and will carry it down the mountainside. That way, any ninja hounds in other teams will be fooled. Plus, it'll make us feel better." She smiled.

"Right!" Kurenai stretched, throwing her now-empty barbecue stick away, quickly going onto undressing.

A slow blush crept up to my face as she took her shirt off, and I quickly turned away when her boots and pants came off too.

I waited until there were two faint splashes, and laughter.

"Come on in, Akaiame!" Moonshadow grinned. "The water's perfect!"

"Yes, you must wash all that blood off of you too." Echo nodded gently, motioning to my blood-streaked clothes and hair.

I blushed even harder as I remembered they didn't know I was a guy. They would never look me in the eye again if they did find out.

"I'd rather take a bath with my clothes on." I called out, blushing. "I'm- uhh... Very self-conscious." I made up.

"We're all girls here, no need to be shy." Echo laughed.

"N-No thanks, I'm okay." I chuckled nervously, simply taking my sandals and weapon pouch off before jumping into the water, clothes and all.

"You're gonna be wet for a looong time afterwards." Moonshadow sighed desperately. I couldn't even reply because I couldn't turn to her half-naked form without blushing harder.

"Whatever." I shrugged, swimming a bit away from the two girls, who started splashing each other amusedly.

Life is so much easier when you're a girl. Apparently. I mean, I'm so effeminate that people mistake me for a girl, dammit! It would be much less complicated if I really were a girl.

I concentrated on rubbing the dried blood off of my hair and clothes, wincing as I remembered my first kill from yesterday night.

I don't want to kill again.

I silently finished cleaning myself up, and choosing a clean part of the stream, I drank some water to quench my thirst and clear my thoughts.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked, not even turning to my half-naked teammates.

"We can afford to take about an hour's rest here, then we scour the mountains for other teams." Moonshadow called out, diving into the water to refresh herself. Now that I think of it, the girls were really pretty.

"Right, so I have an hour to do what I want?" I asked, shaking my head to get all the dominant water out of my hair.

"Right. Just don't stray far." Echo nodded.

"I'm just going for a walk while I wait for my clothes and hair to dry off." I announced, pulling myself out of the riverbank and wearing my sandals.

"Okay, call if you need help." Kurenai smiled lightly, then went back to splashing Echo.

Leaving those two to their games, I attached my weapon pouch to my waist as stretched, straining the water out of my soaked clothes. I do admit the bath felt good, and I would've taken my clothes off as it'd be easier and nicer to clean myself that way.

Unfortunately, I had a secret to keep, and I couldn't enjoy my daily pleasures while on this top-secret mission.

Making sure I was fine, I headed into the trees, wanting to take a walk alone in the forest.

The trees bearing down on me were very refreshing and cast a cool shade over my head. I breathed in deep in the smell of pine, feeling completely harmonious right now.

The birds flew overheard, chirping quietly. The grass swayed on my feet, tickling my wet toes. A light breeze blew, making me shiver, but the sun shining bright overhead quickly heated me up again.

A weasel scurried across the bushes, and I smiled. Some bugs were crawling on a nearby tree bark, making small noises.

Nothing could disturb this peace.

I stopped in the middle of a small clearing, letting the sun cascading down from above illuminate my face. It felt so good to be alive right now. It felt so good to be free. To think that if I hadn't left Iwa, this would never have happened.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes, and I curiously watched as a white snake slowly poked its head out of the leaves, and started slithering out.

"Who are you, you pretty little creature?" I asked myself, as I'd never seen white snakes before. Sure, we had a bunch of snakes in Iwa, but I'd never seen snakes as pure ivory as this one.

The snake looked up at me, glaring deep into my surprised eyes. It then slithered away. Just when it was at the end of the clearing, it turned back to me and looked at me again with that black-eyed glare of his.

"Y-You want me to follow you, un?" I asked, surprised, and also a bit relieved that I could finally release my hold on my verbal tic.

The snake didn't make any movements to confirm or infirm my question, simply turned around and slithered into the trees.

"W-Wait, un!" I screamed, running after the snake.

Weird enough, I couldn't find it, even though I was following closely.

I looked up to see some huge trees with low branches, escalating to the treetops.

There was a sudden hiss, and I gasped, tensing, then releasing when I recognized the ivory snake waiting for me at the top of a higher branch.

"I didn't know snakes could climb, un..." I raised a brow, but shrugged. Curiosity would eat me alive if I didn't follow it now. So, without giving it another thought, I climbed up after it.

At one point, it slithered behind a tree. I looked behind, but it was gone again.

I raised my brow and looked around, spotting the weird snake further up.

It led me all the way to the top, until the bottom was a blur. There, a branch had fallen, making a wooden pass from one huge tree to another. The branch was so big that I could fit three times on it. It was comfortable enough to walk on.

That's where the snake stopped and disappeared. I looked around, expecting it to lead me further on, but it didn't appear again.

But now that I think about it, the gentle rays of the sun filtering through the treetops make this place a very enchanting place.

Lost in the beauty of nature for a moment, I walked across the wooden bridge, making it to the other side, where a white tree stood, its bark huge and aged. I slowly ran my fingers on it, completely concentrated on every crack in the white bark.

"Welcome."

As soon as the hiss was heard, I let go of the bark and twirled around, drawing kunai. I was met with the weirdest guy ever.

He was wearing a Jounin vest, and the rest of his clothes were all black. His skin, though was a pale white complexity, like he'd been sick for a long time now. His long black hair cascaded down his back, a fringe covering his right eye. He also had some kind of makeup on the corner of his eye, purple paint-like stuff going all the way down to his nose tip. On his forehead was strapped an Otogakure headband.

I took a step back, immediately seeing that this was a more advanced enemy.

"I should introduce myself." The man spoke up in a hiss, and I realized he had a lot of similarities with the white snake. I dropped into a defensive position immediately as he held his hand out.

"Yeah, you'd better." I threatened.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you. I'm Orochimaru of Otogakure." He grinned wildly.

For a moment, the name egged at the back of my mind, then it came slamming into me full-force.

"Y-You!" I stuttered, stumbling back. "Y-Your name was on the door!" I pointed up at him, remembering that Orochimaru was the taboo name in the hideout. It was also the name of Sasori-Danna's...

"Ah, so I got the right person." The Orochimaru-fellow smirked, advancing. I quickly composed myself, at least trying to look threatening.

We simply looked at me for a while, just scouring those greedy shining yellow eyes of his over me. I tried to read his eyes to see if I could tell anything about his personality, but everything looked blank.

He suddenly pounced. I barely had time to blink and he had already pinned me to the tree behind me, a kunai to my throat.

"Scream and you die." He warned in a whisper, and I didn't even dare to gulp down nervously, fearing the sharp blade on my throat.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, wincing as I tried getting away from the blade. Problem is, he was holding me up in the air against the bark, and so, I had no ground to hold myself on.

"I need to talk... Deidara." He smirked.

For just a second, my heart seemed to stop as did my choked breathing. When it started again, I looked down at him fearfully, trying to discern the expression in his eyes.

"W-Who?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, you stupid kid." The pale-skinned ninja huffed.

"M-My name's Akaiame." I gulped down nervously.

"No it's not. It's Deidara."

"A-Akaiame."

"Deidara."

"Akaiame!"

"Deidara."

"AKAIAME!"

"Goddamn you, you don't even know your own name!?" Orochimaru growled, gripping my shirt tighter. Bad idea.

Beads of sweat started dripping down the sides of my face as I struggled weakly under his intimidating grip.

"W-What do you want from me?" I asked weakly.

"Nothing much." The yellow-eyed man shrugged like this entirely intimidating and totally _wrong_ position was nothing at all. "I'm just very interested in you, Deidara."

I squirmed lightly, my eyes opening wide when his mouth opened in a grin, a huge snake-like tongue rolling out of it.

"L-Let me go." I ordered shakily, my members already heavy and numb from all the pointless struggling.

"Mmm..." the Oto-nin looked at me, completely ignoring my demand. "I have to question you. What is your relationship with Sasori?"

My eyes widened, and I briefly wondered what this freak wanted with me and Danna.

"W-Who? I don't know any Sa-"

"Stop toying with me, and answer my goddamn question." The snake-like shinobi hissed, gripping tighter.

"I-I'm telling the truth!"

"Enough!" he yelled, suddenly shifting his grip and throwing me backwards on the log. I hit the wood, coughing and rolling, my ribs aching from the harsh impact. "Answer me!"

"W-Why should I?" I growled, trying to look defiant even though I was far from it.

"Because, I don't have the patience to play around with kids like you." He advanced until he was standing on top of me, a menacing look in his eyes. "Now tell me what your relationship with Sasori is."

"We don't really have a relationship between us." I lied, trying to get up, and even though I knew it was a lie, my heart lurched at the thought that maybe it was real.

"Lies." Orochimaru immediately accused, grabbing my shirt and throwing me back into the tree where I had been a couple of minutes ago. "Tell me the truth."

"What truth, un!?" I screamed desperately.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then something hit me in the face. A resounding slap echoed through the forest as the Oto-nin put his hand down. Kind of shocked and lost, a couple of silent tears ran down my cheeks, dripping off my chin.

"I seriously don't have patience for this. I have more important things to do than play with a brat like you. For the good of both of us, just tell me what your relationship with Sasori is." He growled threateningly.

"Nothing is going on between us, un." I muttered out, trying to buy me some time to think of an escape plan.

"Look kid, I told you I don't have time for this." That Orochimaru-person growled threateningly, grabbing my shirt again and shoving me roughly into the tree. His other hand went up, curled up in a fist, and brought it down, punching me in the jaw.

I coughed out as he glared at me cruelly, yet emotionlessly. Kinda like Danna.

"Answer?"

I didn't give him any answers, and so, I wasn't surprised when he hit me again. Somehow, though, I didn't feel it, because by now, I was desensitized to pain.

"Listen, kid. I might not have time right now, but I can easily kidnap you."

My eyes widened at that.

"I can take you to my hideout and lock you up there for eternity."

My eyes almost bulged right out of their sockets as I let out a horrified wisp of breath. Lose my freedom when I'd come so far? Please no!

"And... I can do things to you." He slowly bent in, putting his lips right next to my earlobe. I shuddered in fright as his cold breath caressed my ear, making me shiver. "I can inflict pain in so many ways, you won't remember your own name by the time I'm done..."

"N-No, un." I shook my head, forcing him to pull back, but his glowing yellow eyes still focused on my blue eyes. "Y-You won't be able to take my freedom away from m-me, un!" I shook my head, trying to deny all the pessimistic thoughts that were trying to take control of my mind.

"Oh..." he slowly came in, his tongue rolling out. If my eyes could widen more, they would. Either way, I tried sinking deeper into the log, even cut myself on the rough wood, anything to get away from that monster. My efforts were in vain when he came in close, breathing on my tear stained cheek, and slowly, as if he was doing it on purpose, he licked one of the dried up tears on my cheek. "But I can..."

More tears poured out as my breathing quickened. I was... terrified, to say the least. He went back up and grinned evilly, as if he was satisfied with traumatizing me.

I couldn't help but scream in terror. The pain was too much. He didn't seem to appreciate the gesture, though, because he punched me, effectively, yet painfully cutting me off.

He hit me a couple of times again, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the next one. It didn't come, though.

"Your friends are looking for you." Orochimaru suddenly announced. "Answer if you don't want to drag them into this. Obviously, you're undercover, and I could also easily tell them about your real identity." He threatened.

My eyes widened and I gasped. No, I couldn't drag Echo and Moonshadow into this. I barely knew this guy, and I realized he was much stronger than me, so there was no way the girls would survive against him. Besides, they were my friends, I couldn't let them see me like this.

"They're coming closer." He warned with a smirk.

"Okay, okay okay!" I screamed out, sniffling. "Partners, okay? Just partners, un! I spend lots of time with him, we do missions together, he trains me! We're partners, un!" I admitted, hoping he'd leave me alone.

He nodded slightly and a pensive expression passed on his face. He suddenly let me go, and, trembling fearfully, I fell to my knees.

"Alright." He nodded emotionlessly and turned around to leave. "I'll be following you. Which is why I'll need you to back out as soon as possible." He suddenly pulled out two scrolls out of his pocket, and I gasped, recognizing them as the scrolls I needed to pass the exam. When did he have time to get those? "And even HINT at this incident to ANYONE at all, and I'll personally make sure you, and all your friends and comrades, never see the light again."

And with that, he disappeared into the foliage.

My breathing slowed as I wondered if it was finally over. I shakily pushed myself against the bark, trying to get up. As soon as I did get up to test my shaky knees, I spotted something white darting across the wooden bridge.

My eyes widened as I recognized the white snake that had dragged me into all of this. It quickly slithered across the beam, and I whimpered as it got closer. Instinctively, I tried getting away, but it just slithered behind me and disappeared.

I took some time to calm down, guessing I was just in its way. My breathing slowed down, and I felt light-headed. I was just about to relax when something slimy slithered up my foot.

Holding back a scream of terror, I looked down at my left ankle, feeling my heart stop when I saw the white snake rolling itself around my ankle.

Frantically, I tried shaking it off, but the stupid thing was awfully tenacious and wouldn't even budge. I put down my leg for just a little rest, and that's when it hit.

It suddenly hissed and my eyes widened. The next second, pain shot through my leg. My mouth opened in a silent gasp as I watched the snake sink its fangs into my ankle.

Fire coursed through my veins as the snake removed its fangs and jumped off my ankle, falling down the ravine below. I wanted to scream, I desperately did, and it would make me feel better too, but my throat was locked with pain and unshed tears.

I slowly fell to my knees, shaking as I felt my entire body consuming up in pain. Someone must have something against me for doing this to me.

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, clutching my ankle, trying desperately to reduce the pain. It was not like any superficial pain, it might have been from some poison that the snake had injected. Shit.

I was about to pass out when I heard other ruffling of leaves nearby, and I jumped out of my skin, wondering if the terrifying snake-man had come back again.

To my eternal relief, though, I saw one gold and one red eye peering down, and spotting me.

The two girls hiding in the trees jumped down, landing in front of me.

"Hey, Akaiame!" Echo greeted cheerfully. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, girl, you look like you just got raped or something." Kurenai commented wryly, checking out my messy hair, deformed clothes, and dried tears.

Something hit me in the heart right then, really suddenly. I wish I knew what it was, but it certainly was strong.

"Akaiame!?"

"Akaiame!"

"Say something!"

I blinked rapidly, spotting the girls bent on me, eyeing me worriedly. The view was quickly blurring, and I feared that the snake's poison was taking effect.

I could not even fulfill my leader's last command because I closed my eyes and gave up to sweet, painless darkness.

........................

I woke up feeling really sick. I was nauseous, feeling dizzy, and barely had the strength to sit up. I barely opened my eyes, though, that Echo's and Moonshadow's faces started hovering on top of me.

"You okay?" Echo asked gently, wiping my forehead gently with a wet cloth.

"I think so..." I groaned, biting down my verbal tic, seeing as I had been using it a lot last time I was conscious.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"I was..." I bit my lip, trying to think of something. "Bitten by a snake... Yeah." I muttered weakly.

The two girls looked at each other worriedly, then back down at me.

"That's not the entire story, is it?" Kurenai remarked.

"Not really." I snickered cynically.

"Well, whatever the real story is, I checked your wounds..." Echo piped in. "You have a couple of bruises here and there, and even though I'm not much of a medic, I took care of that wound you had on your ankle, the one next to that strange tattoo." She nodded.

"Thanks..." I muttered, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry, you guys..." I suddenly felt my heart wrench. "I'm making you lose so much time, I keep passing out everywhere, I'm no use in this team, and to top it all, I lost my scrolls." I sniffled, trying to keep my tears at bay.

The two girls bit their lips and analyzed each other's eyes.

"Don't worry so much." Kurenai forced a smile. "We still have two days to get to the tower. If we head there right now, we should arrive in time. And we'll surely encounter some teams when we're there. Hopefully, they'll have their scrolls with them." She nodded gently.

"If we move out right now, we will get to the tower by the last day's noontime. Adding some encounters, that would give us a tight, yet possible schedule." She planned.

"You know, you can just go without me. This IS a free-for-all trial." I muttered miserably.

"You can barely take care of yourself, you little baby!" Kurenai suddenly laughed. "Who in hell would even THINK of abandoning you!?"

"Yeah, Akaiame, you're our teammate now. We can abandon you. We need each other to stay strong." Echo smiled.

"Right..." I smiled gently. "Thanks, you guys."

Groaning, I tried pushing myself up on my elbows into a sitting position. The gesture took a lot of effort, and I was shaking by the time I got into a sitting position. No way in hell was I travelling like this.

"Echo can carry you. She's the oldest and has lots of strength due to her intensive taijutsu training." Moonshadow chuckled as if she'd read my mind.

"I'll slow you down." I muttered.

"You'll slow us down even more if you keep complaining and standing there doing nothing." Our leader shrugged.

"Fine then." I rolled my eyes amusedly. Echo bent down in front of me, and I made a huge effort to get up on her back, putting my arms around her neck.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... Thank you." I nodded gently.

"Alright, you guys! We have a tower to reach! Let's go!" Kurenai grinned.

"Right!" Echo and I called out at the same time.

With that, we took off into the trees.

Hey, wait a minute.

What tattoo?

I've never gotten any tattoos before...

I painfully craned my neck over Echo's shoulder to look down at my bandaged ankle. My gaze met with bandaged skin, and as it slid down below, something black. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision, and my heart stopped when I recognized the shape the ink was in.

Halfway out of the bandages, I spotted a small ink snake rolled around my ankle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I HATE the last phrase. I tried to make it something good and epic, but it didn't work. My words are st00pid.**

**Like someone in our PM convos had said (I don't remember who, I talk to sooo many people ==") "ORO TIEM?". Yes, guys, "STOP! IT'S ORO TIEM!" :DD The tattoo will serve to something. If you really want to know right now, it's kinda like a tracking device. I'll explain more in like, another arc, though. All in its time, kay?**

**Deidara fainting all the time is just an excuse for me to skip time. Cause I don't like writing every single detail like "They walked. They kept walking... They're still walking." soo... yeah.**

**Orochimaru didn't mean anything sexual, but if you're bent on thinking that way, no one's stopping you. Either way, Orochimaru is always associated to rape, so, uhh... yeah.**

**Next chapter, end of the second test, and preparation month. I need ideas on what could happen to Deidei during the preparation month, so, uhh... send in your ideas pl0x? D: You'll be credited, promise (:**

**Okay, I feel nauseous now. And I still don't get why I'm so sick these days. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, it'll probably make me feel better, too (: (Aaaand... the next chapter's name sucks, but it's all I could think of...==")**

_--Next time: 8 people, 4 challenges, 1 month_


	12. 8 People, 4 Challenges, 1 Month

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm late. I know. Suck it up (:**

**Yeah, uhh, I've been busy... Playing Puzzle Pirates. Cause I'm a PP n00b now =="**

**Okay, lots is happening in this chapter. So pay attention well. Also, this chapter is rated like, T13+ for mentions of rape. Minus Orochimaru, cause then, I'd have to rate it R xD**

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and suggestions, everyone. Thank you expecially to: Nutbrain, Skaarsgard, xXImperfectAngelXx, Sarla, TeenageNeko the lazy bum, K.T., Ifrits Aeon, HarajukuSushi, Midnight Moonfly, DecepticonDefenestrater, Child-1763, Josephin Tonks, avietar, and .lolcatsrule. for their awesome reviews (:**

**Okay then. Please enjoy (:**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Can you spot any teams around?" Kurenai asked as we got closer and closer to the tower. One day had passed, and I felt better now, but I was still limping a bit, and Moonshadow decided Echo would still carry me as we'd go faster.

"The closest one's converging towards the tower at a 285 degree angle from us. If we switch paths right now, we should be able to intercept them. Though I'm worried, Moonshadow." The girl carrying me looked at our leader worriedly. "They seem like they have lots of chakra reserves left, and we're one member down. Plus, we're somewhat down to our last resources." She noted.

"I know that." Kurenai bit her lip. "But we have to do this. Let's go." She nodded.

I felt Echo taking a deep breath, and I looked away, kinda ashamed that they were burdened by me like this.

"Don't worry about it." The silver-haired girl suddenly whispered. "It's not like we have anything better to do anyway." She giggled.

"Thanks." I nodded with a slight smile, and shut my mouth when Kurenai gave us the signal to stop.

"We'll ambush them here. Anyone have quick traps we could set up?" she asked.

"Set up an array of explosive tags. Once they enter the area, I'll bind them with chakra, so if one of them is detonated, the others will too." Echo quickly suggested.

"Right." Moonshadow quickly made five kunai and threw them all over the place.

"Hide your chakra." Echo also nodded.

"Wait." I shook my head, trying to be useful. "I'll lure them." I put my hands together and made a couple of hand signs. "Earth Clone Jutsu!" I whispered out.

Slowly, a mound of earth rose up from the ground in the middle of the clearing, shaping into me. I made it look up towards the sky with a worried-like expression.

"Good job. Now hush." Kurenai praised before we all fell silent.

There was a long silence period, and suddenly, the leaves ruffled. We all tensed as three ninja dropped down behind the trees, staring at my lost-looking clone.

They must have made up a plan quickly, because then they disappeared.

I bit my lip, wondering if they'd figured it out, when suddenly, my clone whirled around, a kunai whizzing past it. It gasped.

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" one voice asked, the bearer jumping down to its right.

"Yeah, it's no good to stay out here alone." Another one chuckled evilly, landing to its left.

"Some people might want to hurt you." A third grinned, appearing to her north.

The clone simply looked around, looking terrified.

Kurenai made a sign with her hand. Echo nodded and put her hands together, quickly making some hand signs. She then kept her hands together and nodded in affirmation to Kurenai. The latter smiled back and turned to the scene.

"Alright girlie, give us your scrolls!" one of them ordered.

The clone, incapable of speaking, simply clutched its chest protectively.

"We'll be forced to hurt you if you don't." Another one grinned evilly.

The clone whirled around, its hands still over its chest in a protective manner.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play. Prepare to die!" the third one flicked some kunai.

The clone gasped and suddenly froze. I wondered what was wrong until I saw some kunai embedded into its back. I grinned.

Slowly, the clone fell apart, turning into dirt and dust again. The kunai fell harmlessly to the ground.

"What!?" two shinobi screamed out.

"Get away from it!" the third warned, but too late, as Moonshadow flicked her wrist in a cue.

Echo nodded, and suddenly changed the hand sign.

An explosion rang out, followed by many others.

"Move!" Kurenai called out loud.

"Right!" Echo nodded and put me down against the bark of the tree we were on. "Stay here, we'll get those scrolls for you." And she jumped off into the dust created by the explosions.

For a moment, there were weapons clanging, then I heard hand to hand combat starting along.

I leaned back against the bark, feeling numb from all that piggyback riding. Hopefully, this would turn out okay. They could have left their scrolls with me, just in case something went out wrong.

No, I worry too much. These are my comrades. I know them. They'll kick ass in no time.

Unfortunately for me, the girls must have been really tired because ten minutes later, they were lying flat on their backs, defeated.

I gasped from my perch, feeling tears welling in my eyes.

"We'll be taking those." One ninja grinned, grabbing their scrolls and pocketing them.

"N-No..." Kurenai coughed out weakly, grabbing the ninja's ankle in protest.

"Let me go, you wretch." The shinobi shook his ankle, accidentally kicking her in the face at the same time.

Our leader coughed and closed her eyes, depleted. Echo was not moving from next to her.

"Let's go, we only have about half an hour left before the time limit." One ninja called to the others.

"Right, let's go."

I felt salty tears running down my face as the three ninjas started walking away. How could I have let this happen to my comrades? How could I let this happen at all, after all they'd been through for me and this mission? They've sacrificed everything for me.

I have to do the same.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my chakra and jumped down.

My first target landed as I kicked one shinobi square in the face with a chakra-infused kick. That one fell down, his head lightly bleeding, obviously unconscious.

"Defensive!" the leader called to the other, who immediately grabbed some kunai.

"Give us back our scrolls." I called out in a low, dangerous voice, trying to disguise my limp.

"What are you going to do about it, kid?" the second ninja snickered.

"I'll kill you for hurting my friends!" I screamed, enraged, charging at them, shuriken springing to life in my palms.

I quickly threw them, and the ninjas evaded easily, the weapons embedding into the tree trunks behind.

I went for them one by one, taking the leader first, as he was obviously the strategist.

I took a deep breath and lunged.

Fists were exchanged and I almost landed a hit when he punched me in the stomach.

I replied by kicking him in the shin, making him lose balance. I back flipped away, then came in for a kunai swing.

He unfortunately parried it and sent my kunai flying. I took the chance to kick his own kunai away and then followed by a harsh kick in the ribcage. I think I heard a few ribs crack.

"Not so fast." The ninja coughed out blood, grabbing my bandaged ankle. "Die!"

He gripped my ankle tight, and at that moment, I felt something burning. I screamed as the area around my bandaged ankle ached, causing me spasms. Must be some of the snake's poison still in my blood.

The man seemed to be surprised by my scream, and had immobilized. I took the chance to kick him in the side of the head, then in the ribs again, effectively knocking him out.

I quickly whirled just in time to avoid some shuriken thrown at me, and turned to face my second opponent.

He produced some senbon from his pouch and quickly positioned them. I saw the tip glinting with poison. I can't get hit with those.

The flying needles came quicker than I anticipated.

I quickly ducked and dodged to the sides in attempts to dodge. I grinned when all of them bypassed me.

And then my world spiralled down. A sharp pain hit me in the arm.

I turned a horrified look to my upper right arm, seeing a light cut there. It wouldn't have been a problem before, but I knew what had caused that cut.

My world seemed to spin as the poison slowly started creeping into my blood.

I quickly removed a kunai, and, taking a deep breath, cut a larger slash over the wound.

Blood splattered all over the dusty earth, dripping from my right arm. Something black also fell from it, hissing. I figured it was the poison.

My right arm was useless, I knew. So I simply screamed out in pain and rage, charging for the opponent.

I kicked him, but he defended and tried to punch. I ducked low and head butted him in the chest, making him trip behind. My ankle and arm were burning badly now, and I knew I had to end it soon.

I raised my kunai to swing it down. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit the nerves in my left arm as well, and I coughed up blood. Shit. Some of the poison must still have had time to get to my veins.

Taking my immobility as a chance, the enemy shinobi quickly knocked my kunai away, and swung his own down.

The cold metal slowly came down on me. My horrified eyes reflected on the metal, and I could see my own terrified gaze on the weapon. I closed my eyes, wanting it to be quick.

I didn't know what happened next, but I knew that blood splattered all over the ground again.

Shakily, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. My view was blocked my something fleshy and red. Metal was protruding from it.

The pain hit me on the spot. I screamed as I recognized my own painted nails and my own pierced hand in front of me. I had not died yet. Not yet.

Taking a deep breath, and for one last time, I growled out, and punched the Genin in the stomach. The ninja bent over to cough, and I took the time to cross-chop his shoulder.

The last one fell, defeated.

I slowly fell to my knees, blood pouring around me. My vision was blurring, and I knew I had to do something about these wounds quickly.

I took the time to work sloppily on my hand, removing the kunai and healing the skin. I knew I still had internal bleeding, though, but I couldn't do much about that.

As for my arm, I did the same. The only proof of the wounds were the blood-drenched appendages around the small scars.

I searched the last ninja's bags and collected our scrolls, as well as theirs. Grinning proudly, I ran to my comrades' side, tripping and falling right next to Kurenai.

"A-Akaiame." The latter called. "You did well." She smiled, opening her eyes gently.

"I-I'm sorry." I sniffled, pushing myself back up. "It's my turn to help you now."

Gathering all my strength, I summoned chakra in my arms and legs, and slowly picked Kurenai up.

"What are you doing? Idiot!" the girl hissed weakly. "You don't have enough strength to carry us until the tower! You'll collapse!"

"Watch me." I grunted, picking Echo up and slinging the older girl across my shoulder.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Moonshadow chuckled as I propelled into the trees, pumping my chakra for extra strength.

"I didn't. Thanks for the heads up." I grunted in effort, feeling every single muscle and bone in my body protesting against the new weight.

"Shut up and concentrate now." Kurenai smiled lightly, appreciatively. "You can borrow my chakra if you need some, not that I'll be of any help..."

"Thanks." I flashed her a smile, then turned, spotting the tower, not very far from here. "But I'll manage."

................

I struggled to walk into the tower, supporting Kurenai. She had decided she could walk a bit after we arrived to the tower, and I was helping both Kurenai and Echo walk. The latter was still halfway-unconscious, though.

"We made it..." Moonshadow rasped out weakly, looking up at our gate.

"R-Right..." I coughed, feeling blood dripping down my chin from all the chakra-induced effort I'd put on my muscles and organs.

"Get inside and sit down..." Kurenai worriedly called out.

"I definitely will." I nodded weakly, pushing the door with my foot. Assisted by Kurenai's strength, we pushed the doors open, and with a tired sigh, heaved each other inside.

I simply walked to the middle of the medium-large room, and my knees gave in. I fell to the floor, dropping Echo as well. Kurenai also fell down to my other side, and I gave a half hearted grin through bloodied lips.

"K-Kurenai..."

"Y-Yeah Akaiame?"

"We made it."

And someone must have closed the lights because to my eternal relief, everything went black.

...........................

To a contrast of when I fell asleep, when I woke up, all I could see was white. It took me some time to get used to the white lights, and white walls came into focus. I clutched my white sheets and shifted on my white pillow, kind of destabilized by the sudden contrast.

"Where am I, un?" I finally muttered, pushing myself up in a sitting position, rubbing my head. My eyes landed on my arms, and I finally realized, horrified, why I felt light.

The old bandages were gone, replaced by a single roll around my left palm. I shakily opened my uncovered right palm, swearing.

To my infinite surprise, though, the mouth did not roll open. There was a small slit in my palm, but asides that, it was not showing.

I then remembered that my palms were linked. And so, when the left one got hurt, the two of them must have split the pain. And so, they wouldn't open again until I got better.

"Thank you, un." I whispered in a very low voice, cuddling my kekkei genkai against my cheek once before clutching my blankets again.

It finally dawned on me that I was in a hospital.

Something flashed in my mind, and I quickly grabbed my clothes. I gave out a sigh of eternal relief when I realized that no one had undressed me yet.

There was a sliding noise, and I turned my head towards the door to my room.

Two eyes peeped in, then widened. They disappeared behind the door promptly.

"She's awake!"

I wondered what the hell that was about until two people I knew well stumbled into my room.

"HAPPY RECOVERY, AKAIAME!" my two comrades screamed out with huge grins on their faces.

"T-Thank you..." I muttered, blushing. I looked at Kurenai, relieved that she was bandaged up, but seemed as jumpy as ever. Echo, though, was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. I gasped as I stared at her bandaged leg.

"It's fine now." The target of my attention chuckled sheepishly. "It's not quite fractured, but there's a crack in my leg bone. It should heal until the next challenge.

"Speaking of the next challenge, did anyone hear what it was?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. I was just about to mutter something when suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of our room.

"Good question, ladies!" Airel appeared out of the smoke, chewing on some dango. "The next challenge is a basic fighting tournament. During the tournament, the Hokage and Kazekage will be watching every one of you, and they'll evaluate if you're worthy enough to become a Chuunin. So even if you lose, but you lost well, you have a chance to become a Chuunin."

"Wow, really!?" Kurenai gasped happily, grinning.

"So I look like I'm lying?" our second proctor shrugged, swallowing the dango in her mouth before continuing. "Since lots of you wimps got injured in the second challenge, we've allowed everyone a one month lapse to rest, recover, and prepare for the third exam. So get a grin on your faces, ladies, you've got some time off." She took on her second piece of dango. "I do think you'll enjoy central Konoha's shops, lots of pretty dresses there, if I might add."

I pictured Airel in a pink summer dress with pigtails for a second, and, finding the image too weird, shook it out of my head. This lady was just too cool and rough to wear a dress and make her hair into pigtails. Too cool for you.

"Alright, any questions?" she asked, swallowing her second piece and chewing on her third.

We looked at each other for a moment, and Echo opened her mouth to ask, but she was cut off by our overexcited proctor.

"Eight people, two complete teams, and two people from random teams. I'd say too many of them died this year in the second test." She sighed like it was nothing. "More corpses to pick up..." she chewed on her dango. "Anyway, happy recovery, ladies. Seeya in a month!"

With that, she swallowed her last dango, raised the stick, and flicked it at the wall.

The sharp stick suddenly glowed with faint chakra, and pierced the wall, falling outside. While we were concentrated on the wind-natured dango stick, Airel disappeared in a puff of smoke and a loud explosion.

We stayed silent for a moment, then I raised my brow.

"That means there will be four challenges?" I asked.

"Yes, but only in the base round. There will be more as the battles go on. In total..." Echo quickly calculated. "There will be about 8 matches."

"Alright..." I nodded thoughtfully.

There was another silence, then Kurenai made a move for the door.

"I'll leave you to your rest now. The doctors said you should be able to get your release tonight, so rest well. We're gonna go to the barbecue to celebrate our passing of the second test." She grinned.

"You never told me that!" Echo gasped.

"Yeah, well, we need to find you a nice dress. We're not gonna go around in our ninja clothes all month long." Moonshadow grabbed Echo arm. She scowled and took her crutches, going for the door.

"Don't worry, Akaiame, we'll go shopping for a dress for you too, someday." The fourteen year old grinned.

I blushed and hid under my covers sheepishly.

"No no, no need." I muttered as the girls waved and left. I was left alone, to get some rest.

Yeah right. Wearing a dress is the last thing I'll do.

..............................

"That dress looks marvellous on you, Akaiame." Echo grinned as the next day, we went in the forest area next to the village. I had to make some clay, so I convinced the girls to go bathing in the river.

"Yeah right..." I muttered, tugging on the edges of my light green dress. Laugh now or never, because you'll never see me again like this. It wasn't my fault, these crazy chicks ambushed me and forced me into a dress.

"It's a beautiful day." Kurenai took a deep breath, tugging her straw hat down on her eyes to shield them from the shining sun.

"I agree." Echo nodded.

"I'm glad we took some time away from the city. It was getting too stuffy for me." I laughed.

"Yeah, huh. Admit it, Amegakure was never his populated and crowded." Echo sighed out. "Did you see that clothing store? Barely any room to move!"

"Yeah, but they did carry some very nice dresses." Kurenai nodded, skipping to make her black dress swish around her knees.

"I admit it." Echo giggled, blushing as she looked down at her white dress. "Mine matches my cast." She laughed, pointing at the thin layer of white rigid stuff on her leg.

We all laughed as the sound of running water came closer.

"There's the river!" I pointed through the trees, where a beautiful clearing with a small stream running through it stood proud in the sunlight.

"I can't wait to swim! Let's go!" Kurenai squealed in delight, and, dropping the picnic basket, she rushed over to the river.

"Haha, let's go, Echo." I laughed, picking up the basket and heading into the clearing with Kurenai.

"Guys!" the latter called, waving from in the water. "Come on in, the water's amazing!" she grinned.

"Not everyone thought of bringing their swimsuits like you, Moonshadow." I sighed out, clearly saying I wouldn't be swimming.

"At least roll up your dress and come in! It's not like your leg is in a cast." Kurenai laughed at me.

"It's not like I CHOSE to have this stupid thing!" Echo threw back.

"Don't worry, Echo, we'll come back again when you're all healed." I smiled, before kicking my sandals off and rolling my dress up. I then tested the water with my foot and gently stepped inside, the water coming up to my knees in the shallow area.

"It feels nice, doesn't it?" Moonshadow smiled as Echo sat down on the bank and dipped her bare foot in the water.

"Yes, after all that stressing for the exam, I think this is something we deserve." Echo smiled gently, playing with the water's surface with her delicate fingers.

"Why don't you take those bandages off? They'll get soaked." Kurenai commented, splashing some water on her long hair.

"I... Have wounds on my arms, and I have to keep them bandaged at all times." I made up, squishing some dirt under my toes. It felt good, really.

"Your choice." Kurenai shrugged, diving into a deeper area.

I slowly bent down and sunk my hand into the ground under the water. I bit my lip as I tried digging further with my fingers, until I finally came upon something harder.

I grinned and let go of my dress, letting its bottom gently float on the water. I bent down and inserted my second hand into the small hole, trying to gather as much of the hard substance as possible.

Once I had my fill, I took a deep breath and pulled. At first, nothing happened, then, slowly, I felt the earth detaching itself, and I pulled up a lump of reddish clay.

I grinned, feeling it squish between my bandaged fingers. Amazing quality. All I had to do now was prep it.

"What's that?" Echo asked curiously as I returned to the bank with the red clay in my arms.

"Clay." I told her. "I learned to make some out of the basic clay that you can find under water bodies. You can make pretty sculptures with it, too." I informed her, not telling her about my use of the clay, though. Hello, S-class missing-nin undercover as a girl much?

"Nice. Teach me someday." She smiled gently as I put the lump on the grass and spread it into a thinner sheet. It wasn't exactly thin, but at least it'd dry faster this way.

I finished my job, when suddenly, someone pulled from the back of my dress. I lost balance and fell into the water, screaming.

"What the hell!" I gasped, feeling drenched.

"Well, your dress was already wet and your arms and legs were muddy, so I figured might as well pull you in." Moonshadow grinned evilly, splashing me.

"Why you..." I grinned amusedly, throwing myself after her. She laughed and started running off. "I'll kill you!" I yelled after her, trying to catch her and tackle her into the water.

...........................

About an hour later, we were out of the water, sitting on the picnic blanket, eating. Echo had been really considerate and had gone to get us some ice cream, and so, after a small picnic dinner of sandwich bites and vegetables, we sat down on the riverbank, and, dipping our toes into the cool water, she licked our ice cream.

"You know, Akaiame..." Kurenai started. "I've known you for about a week now... And it already feels like you're a part of my team, and a part of myself, too." She smiled, gently licking her sky blue popsicle.

"I agree. You've done a really good job of inserting yourself into our team." Echo nodded, licking her red popsicle.

"I'm happy. I was kinda afraid I wouldn't fit in at first, but I guess it all turned out okay." I nodded, savouring my lime green popsicle.

We stood there for a moment, just licking our popsicles, dipping our toes in the calming river, the sun shining above, the wind blowing our hair into our faces. This moment could've lasted forever. I cherished every second of it.

"Alright, I'm a little cold." I sighed, gently getting up. "Thanks to Kurenai." I added under my breath.

"You're welcome." The target smiled evilly.

"I'm heading in." I told them, gathering the dried clay under my arms.

"Alright, seeya tomorrow then?" Echo asked.

"Yep. Tomorrow, you guys." I smiled, and left.

...........................

I needed a shower since I had to deal with water and dirt today, so as soon as I stepped into my hotel room, around six in the afternoon, I put down the small amount of groceries I had picked up on the way here, dropped the clay on the ground, and rushed into the bathroom.

I took a shower and took the time to relax my muscles. Once done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped outside, greeted by the cold wind.

I quickly dried up and pulled on some clothes. Unfortunately, I only had my dirty dress, my fighting outfit, and another dress with me. Extremely reluctantly, I pulled on the dress, wincing. When would I escape this cross-dressing nightmare?

Feeling calm, I decided to work on my clay, seeing as I was already late in making some, and Sasori-Danna had instructed me to make some as soon as possible. I sat down on the floor and put the clay in front of me. Then, I grabbed a kunai and slit my palm, a deep cut just above my palm-mouth, letting some of my blood run onto the clay. It slowly spread before my very eyes, soon covering the entire clay in blood.

I waited for the process to end before I tied the wound in some bandages and started mixing the clay. Reddish chunks of clay and blood smeared all over my bandaged arms and dress, but I made sure everything was well mixed before I relaxed.

"Now all I need is some glaze for the finishing touch, and I'm done, un." I sighed out, looking out the sky. I checked the time on the clock next to my bed. Ten thirty at night. Stores close at eleven. I should be able to go get some before they do.

Sighing, I got up and stashed some of the unfinished clay into a pouch. That pouch then went on my waist, tied on a belt. I then slipped my sandals on, grabbed my pouch of money and keys, and walked out.

I stepped outside the hotel, trying not to wake the snoozing front lady. The streets were bathed in soft moonlight, and a small summer breeze flew around, blowing my hair into my face.

I slowly put it behind my ear again and set off towards the art shop I'd seen around the corner today.

..........................

I came back out about ten minutes later, some clay mixed with glaze in my palms. The final step was almost achieved, and I could see the clay reacting to the chemical components of the glaze, becoming whiter and whiter with every move I made.

Halfway to the hotel, my clay was done. I proudly gazed at the mass of fresh clay, and, grinning, put it back into the pouch. I'd do the rest after I'd gotten some sleep. The minimum had been completed now.

Sighing and taking a deep breath, I took a step into a tight alley that supposedly led back to the hotel quicker. I was now very sleepy, and wanted to do nothing more than get to bed.

I was just about to doze off on my feet when suddenly, some loud, drunken steps echoed from the other side of the alley. I didn't stop walking, and only sighed when I spotted two drunken Konoha villagers stumbling through the alley. They didn't look like shinobi to me, just random fat guys on their nightly trip to the bar.

"Yeah, and then, you gotta close it softly." One of them hiccupped.

"That's what she said." The second laughed, followed by the first.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and pressed myself to the wall as I passed by them.

"Hey pretty little miss." As soon as I'd passed them, one of them called.

"Yes?" I asked politely, feeling sleepy.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Not really, what tipped you off?" I asked, not even knowing why I was engaging in a conversation with this drunkard.

"Every lady knows that the streets of Konoha should never be roamed after dark. Predators hide everywhere in the shadows, and sometimes even in the light, too." He advised.

"Thank you for the advice, Sir." I bowed politely and turned away. "Good night."

"Oh, but that was not advice." The second one suddenly spoke up, grabbing my arm. My mind jolted awake as soon as contact was established. "More like... Intentions."

My eyes widened as he suddenly spun me around and I ended up in his chubby, strong arms. I struggled and wiggled, hopelessly, though, as my arms were pinned down next to my body.

"She looks fine." The first one hiccupped, taking a swig of whatever was in that bottle of his. He then roughly grabbed my chin and twisted it, as if inspecting me. "Very fine."

"Let go of me!" I muttered out, chewing to loosen my jaw when he let go.

"Which village are you from?" the first one asked, completely ignoring me.

"Ame! And I'm a shinobi too! I'll kick your asses before you can even scream for help!" I threatened, starting to get fidgety.

"Ah, Ame ladies. Seems like the myths are true. Hiding under the rain are those pretty little buds of beauty." The man commented, throwing his bottle away. It smashed against the brick walls with a loud noise that seemed to reverberate in the alley forever. "Unfortunately, you'll be the one screaming after this."

My eyes widened as rough hands suddenly grabbed my hips, and I gasped as they moved up.

"Let go of me, you sick bastards!" I screamed out, only to get a hand slapped on my mouth.

"Shush, we wouldn't want anyone interrupting our fun, would we now?" the one man-handling me whispered venomously in my ear.

I wiggled and struggled in their grip, trying desperately to get free. If only I could get one of my arms loose... Then I could probably do something about this!

While I worked on getting my arm out, the man slipped his hands under my dress, moving up my thorax. I knew I had to act fast, or my secret could be divulged.

As the demanding, scary fingers got closer and closer to my chest, I started panting. Sweat rolled down my temples as I struggled to get one of my arms loose.

Only my wrist and up left... The fingers caressed the area around my ribs.

Come on, just my palm... The hands suddenly grasped, trying to find what was not there. I took the moment of confusion to slip my hand further out.

My fingers only...

Realization seemed to dawn on my aggressor as he suddenly took his hands off of me.

"It's a boy..." he whispered out, confused.

The second one suddenly faltered, letting me remove my arm completely. I quickly punched him in the jaw, but his robust figure recovered easily, and he sent me flying into the brick wall.

I fell down, groaning and rubbing my head. Fuck. They knew my secret now.

And since they were inhabitants of Konoha, it's sure that they'll report this to their Hokage. This mission could end up as a total failure if I didn't do something about this soon.

I was about to devise a plan when two shadows appeared over my fallen form.

"Well, boy or not, I need my entertainment tonight, and whatever you are, you'll do." One of them grinned evilly. I couldn't tell because I was busy hastily unwrapping one of my arms.

I was about free up to my wrist when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me up and roughly slamming me against the wall. I saw black spots, and suddenly, something wet came against my neck.

I shivered as I realized those were foreign lips.

Trying not to scream like a person who was traumatized out of his wits, which I was, might I add, I quickly grabbed the end of the bandages with my teeth and pulled them off. The second one was gone, probably on a lookout for intruders.

One on one. This would be easy.

Sharp pain hit me in the neck as I felt teeth sinking lightly into my soft skin. Tears rushed up to my eyes, but I kept my cool as much as I could.

You are not traumatized, Deidara. You are not traumatized.

Dear Kami, I am so traumatized right now.

I finally spit out the last pieces of dirty bandages, letting my palm loose. Unfortunately, my palms, having been injured a day before, took some time to respond. The bites were dangerously closing onto me, and I knew I had to act fast.

Being raped is the last thing I had expected out of this mission.

Seriously.

I gasped in relief when I saw the tongue roll out of my palm, frowning and panting. I had one shot at this. My kekkei genkai was too tired to do any more.

I shoved my free hand into my pouch, using the other one to try and push the muscular villager away from me. Slowly, I felt the tongue curling up around the clay it had missed for so long now, chewing on it, delighted. Yeah, delight yourself later, I got plenty of where that came from. Just make the damn clay right now.

The mouth seemed to catch my message as it started chewing faster.

"Stop moving, you're just making this harder for yourself, kid." The man whispered, his alcoholic breath rushing into my face, making me wince in disgust. I remember Iwa... How I'd been put in this position many times before. Without the entire _getting raped_ part, of course. Funny how alcohol can mess up a perfectly fine person's mind.

"How about you shut up, leave me alone, and go rape someone else, old man?" I answered sarcastically, feeling my clay spit back out into my palm.

What to make? The explosion can't make too much noise or visual effects, since I can't afford to reveal myself right now. But it had to be small enough to cause a lethal blast, as if I let these two go injured, they could recover and give my secret away. There was no way I was failing now.

Gulping down nervously, I squished the clay in my palm, setting my mind on what to make. The tongue quickly got to its labour, doing a fine job of making what I asked it to make.

The hands I had not noticed caressing my hips, going lower and lower, under my dress suddenly grabbed.

Not a good sign.

The man suddenly pushed himself against me, making me slam into the wall. I grunted in pain, seeing stars, but quickly came back to my senses when I felt the man tugging at my underwear, the only thing I had kept from my masculine wear, thankfully.

"Not when I'm still alive and breathing, you won't." I growled, feeling the finished animals spring to life in my palm.

And I opened it.

White butterflies came flying out of my hand. I gazed at their beauty, forgetting for a moment, the aggressor, rape, and Konoha. I was lost in the moment of beauty.

"What the hell are those?"

Unfortunately, my aggressor cut through my impression of security and peace. I frowned, not liking it when someone crushed the moments of beauty my art presented.

"What will kill you." I whispered up, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"They're just butterflies." The drunken old man snickered sarcastically.

"Won't stop them from blowing your head clean off." I grinned sadistically, watching one of the butterflies land softly on the man's head.

"What the hell? Get it off!" The man let go of one of my hands to shoo the butterfly. I took the opportunity to raise my hands together.

"Good night." I grinned. "Katsu, un!"

The man's eyes widened. The butterfly began to glow. The man tried to scream. I grinned. There was a small blast. And everything went down to silence.

I grinned as I watched the body on the ground, a small hole blasted through his head where the butterfly had exploded.

"That's what you get for trying to rape me." I snickered, turning around to leave. I had another one to take care of. I fixed my dress, pulling it down to my knees instinctively,

I then quickly located the other man at the end of the alleyway and sent the second butterfly after it. I didn't hear what happened between the clay sculpture and the man, but I do know that in the seconds that followed afterwards, art was made.

Having gotten rid of the two people who knew of my real identity, I smiled proudly. I finally got a chance to use my art, after so long of disregarding it. It hurt me to know that I still couldn't use it freely, but soon, it'd all end.

Yes, it'd all end soon.

I looked down at the two bodies, wincing when I saw all the blood. Someone will see that when they pass through here in the morning. And I couldn't risk anything, for the sake of my mission.

"Mudslide no jutsu." I called out softly, some mud rising from the ground. I took extra care to bury the bodies deep and cover all the blood with clean earth. Under the moonlight, my job was done.

Making sure nothing could be seen anymore, I analyzed the alley where my innocence had almost been stolen once more, and then turned around to leave. My neck was aching and I was sure to have bruises all over me tomorrow.

There would be questions...

Screw the questions, I just wanna sleep now.

I simply stumbled into the hotel, ignoring the front desk lady who asked me where I was this late, and headed up to my room. I fumbled around for the keys and barely succeeded in opening the lock.

Once inside, I kicked off my sandals and threw away the box of glaze and my empty pouch. Rubbing my aching neck once again to soothe the pain, I dropped on my bed, not even bothering to turn off the lights, and promptly shut my eyes.

You're right, I should be traumatized. Yeah, I really should.

Screw this, too tired to be traumatized right now. Sleep now, act terrorized later.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I like my last line. I dunno if you did, but I liked it a lot (:**

**I think Deidara took the rape issue too lightly. But my dark mind needed to be emptied and this is what you get. It was also an alibi to get him some more clay and all. **

**Okay, uhh... Yeah. Kawaii bonding moment at the top, scary rape moment at the bottom. I know this fic is weird, tell me about it. Worst part is, I'm the author.**

**As for everyone's suggestions, I have NOT forgotten. This chapter was going to be twice as long, about 12000 words, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't be able to handle all the actions, so I cut it in half. All your suggestions will appear next time, since this chapter was longer than I expected. 6500 words O_O"**

**Okay, I have to go nao. My Rumble is starting, and the cheater bots on the other side keep sending hard punches at me D: Oh, I mean, uhh... Have to go get ready to go to the movies... Yeah. Gonna go watch Kick-Ass ^^**

**Okay then, liked, not liked, absolutely despised this chapter? Please review (: And if you come up with good ideas to integrate in this fic, now's your last chance :D PLEASE REVIEEEEEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'll send mah pirate crew after joo.**

_--Next time: Almost There_


	13. Almost There

**Author's Notes:**

**//EDIT//: I just realized that FFN is deleting all the repetitive symbols, so I'll have to use other dividers, like periods and I's. Sorry.**

**I was supposed to post this yesterday night, but my dad called me to watch Transformers 2 with him, so I left, and by the time it finished, it was already too late. So here it is. At least I took the time to proofread it.**

**Kay, uhh... Last cameo appears in this chapter. Hope I handled that well.**

**Aaaaand, I just finished sewing my ninja sandals (pain in the aaaassssss) and so, with that, MY DEIDARA COSPLAY IS COMPLETE! I just need to dye my hair and get me some contacts, but that's all gonna come one month before the convention. SQUEEEE, I'M SO HAPPY! I'M FINALLY GONNA MEET VIC MIGNOGNA THERE! *excitement overload* *blows up like a balloon***

***calms down* Okay, deep breaths *does yoga pose* OMIGAWD YOU GUYS, 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL! LET'S AIM HIGHER TOGETHER, OKAY!? :DD *is failing at calming down***

**Thank you sooo much to all the people who sent me their lovely reviews and critiques, aka: Nutbrain, Skarsgaard, Otaku_777, Midnight Moonfly, Josephin Tonks, HarajukuSushi, avietar, Teenage Neko, and .lolcatsrule.**

**Also, I was checking on the review page to write the names of everyone who reviewed for the chapter, and I saw a review asking if Deidara had his "third mouth" in the story. As in the one on his chest. Not yet. I'm really excited for the arc that's going to explain how he got it ;)**

**Okay then. Less spoilers, more story. Please enjoy (: **

**TTTTT.....TTTTT means major timeskip.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next morning, I woke up from my blissful sleep. Unfortunately, cold reality hit me in the face almost immediately. Literally, too. I turned my sleepy gaze at the window, seeing the curtains flapping around in the wind. I didn't realize I'd left them open. I don't remember opening them though.

Shaking the thought off, I shivered, my neck aching. I gently trailed a hand over the line of bruises on my neck and bit my lip in disgust. Two words. Shower. Now.

I all but ran into the bathroom, shaking my dress off and jumping under the cool water. The soft drumming on my skin woke me up completely, and by the time I was out and dressed in my fighting clothes, I felt completely rejuvenated.

Only then did I realize the piece of parchment pinned to my windowsill. I quickly ran over and ripped it off its pin, reading it.

"_Hey Akaiame,_

_Echo and I came over early in the morning to surprise you, but you looked really tired so we decided to leave you sleep. Just wanted to tell you to come over to the Konoha training grounds around noon. Bring your weapons and eat something. We want to get a little team training in._

_So I guess I should wish you good morning. Seeya later, Akaiame._

_~Moonshadow Kurenai"_

I sighed out in relief, grateful for my reflex to hide under my covers. I knew I hadn't opened the windows before sleeping. There's the answer to the mystery.

I looked over to the clock, relieved to see it showing 10:30 in the morning. I yawned and stretched, and while throwing my arms back, spotted some unfinished clay on the ground. Deciding to finish that, I got to work.

............................

A little later, I walked over to the training grounds, my weapon pouch on my waist and a dango stick in my hand. The sun was shining brightly and no clouds were in sight. A gentle breeze was toying with my hair and lower clothing.

So I was just walking there, minding my own business, when suddenly, I saw a blond head poking through the crowd, that slightly evaded him as he walked through. I didn't even have time to react before the blond-headed kid spotted me and ran to my side.

"Miss Akaiame!" Naruto -I think- called.

"Naruto." I greeted with a half-smile.

"How are you finding Konoha so far? Nice enough?" he asked, walking alongside me.

"Yeah, uhh, it sure is different." I dreamed off, remembering the walls of the Akatsuki hideout, the damp, cold air that circulated through the rocky hallways.

Oh, what I'd give to remember what my room smelled like. Probably wood and poisons. What did poisons smell like? I've forgotten. Hidan's room smelled like blood. Kakuzu's infirmary smelled like antiseptics. The kitchen smelled like Tobi's burnt cupcakes. Leader-sama's room smelled heavy and damp. Kisame's room smelled like salty water. Danna's room smelled like home.

"Akaiame.... Akaiame..."

I snapped out of my reverie, looking down at Naruto, who was looking up at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? You're crying." He noted.

I blinked, surprised, feeling some tears dripping off my face. I quickly wiped them away and nodded.

"Yeah, just... feeling nostalgic. Remembering my home." I rasped out, a slight sob wavering in my voice.

"Home... Would that be Ame, since you're born there?" Naruto asked.

I thought back. I'm born in Iwa. Iwa is not my home. The Akatsuki hideout is. And my family is the Akatsuki, not the sorry excuses for caretakers I've had before. No, Iwa is not my home.

"No." I shook my head, looking up at the beautiful sky. "Ame is my maternal land, yes, but it's not my home." I kinda half-lied.

"Then what is?" the kid asked curiously.

"Home... Home is where people care for you and wait for you. Home is the place where you can return to without any doubts. Home is the place where you'll be taken in no matter what you've done. Iw- uhh, Ame is not my home. I have another home, where I truly belong." I slipped up, quickly correcting myself.

"Where is that?" the blond asked again.

"With my real family." I whispered, walking off, leaving the world, and the confused blonde, behind.

I want to go home already.

**TTTTT...(Time skip)...TTTTT**

There were deafening cheers as I entered the stadium with all the other contestants. Echo and Kurenai were right by my side as we went up the stairs to the waiting area. The five other contestants were also there. And the proctors for the first and second test were behind, leaning against the wall, chit-chatting when we got there.

"Ah, the ladies have finally arrived, I see." Airel greeted as soon as we stepped foot into the area.

"Oh Kami, not her..." a boy in the back whined.

"Why not me? You don't like me right? I'm insulted. Ibiki, do something about this!" she gasped in fake outrage, turning to the first proctor.

"Don't drag me into this, Airel." The gruff proctor turned away, crossing his arms.

"Fine then." The hyperactive proctor sighed out and leaned against the wall, pointing at the stadium. "Listen well, ladies, cause this is your final test. The test that will result in you becoming a Chuunin... or not." She grinned evilly.

I raised my brows, but quickly ran over to the railing as a loud voice boomed from the middle of the stadium. First-class seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the last section of the biannual Chuunin exam!" a female voice screamed out, followed by deafening cheers from the spectators in the stadiums. "This year, we have eight amazing participants from our allied villages who have passed all the tests before this one. They all have the chance to become Chuunin now! Though... they might all have to remain Genin as well! What will it be?" the girl asked as the crowd started screaming out answers to that question. "We'll just have to find out! Ladies and gentlemen, Konoha's 209th biannual Chuunin exam starts and ends here today!"

Deafening cheers rose from the crowd as the proctor finally walked onto the stage. I stared at her beautiful mid-length brown hair, gaping. It seems all the Konoha ladies are beautiful. Her ocean blue eyes shone brightly in the sun as she calmly surveyed the crowd. This didn't seem like the person who spoke just minutes ago.

"Alright everyone! Please, calm down so we can announce the first fight!" she called out to the crowd, putting her gloved hands on her hips, lightly playing with the black cloth of her ninja outfit. The blue bandages around her abdomen, upper arms and thighs gave that black outfit of hers some shine, giving her a beautiful glow in the sun. A large sword was slung on her back. With a few differences in the colour scheme, and the age, I could've mistaken her for Kurenai, though she was always draped in that black cloak of hers.

Someone else must have noticed all that because a very older Genin next to me whistled, aimed towards her.

The proctor suddenly turned, eyes firing lightning at the Genin, with that _I-could-kill-you-any-time-I-want-so-don't-even-repeat-that-gesture_ glare of hers.

"Brittany Monahan. Age 20. Rank, Jounin. One of the rare ninjas in the world who can control all five elements." A voice came from behind us. We all turned to stare at Airel as she looked down at the new proctor, motioning for her to go on. "She's calm, as you can see, but upset her, and you'll end up as a pile of fuming ashes drowned in a puddle crackling with electricity... Yeah, can't think of anything for wind." Our last proctor explained as Brittany started talking to the crowd, announcing the challenges. "Though I'd love to see that panel. I'd just point and laugh." The girl shrugged mockingly, turning her eyes back to the cheering stadium.

"What did she say?" Echo asked as we surveyed the crowd.

"First challenge." Ibiki called from behind us, walking to the railing as well so he could watch the first match. "Satsuji of the Mist VS Akaiame of the Rain."

My breath hitched and I gasped as I froze. First challenge? Already?

"Go Akaiame." Echo silently cheered.

"Kick that guy's ass flat on the ground." Kurenai encouraged with a smile.

"Yeah, you've gotten really stronger in the last month." Echo added as she gave me a slight push towards the stairs.

"You can do it, Akaiame. We believe in you." Moonshadow smiled as she shoved me towards the stairs.

"R-Right..." I gulped down nervously, nodding. "Thanks, you guys. I'll do my best." Taking a deep breath, I started walking down the stairs to the arena.

The crowd cheered wildly as my challenger and I stepped to the middle of the arena. I fearfully looked at my opponent, finding him to be much taller than I had anticipated. He was huge, and well built, wearing a regular ninja outfit, the headband for the Mist Village tied around his neck. What scared me shitless, though, was the blood smeared all over his clothes and skin. If rubbing blood on him was a trick to intimidate his opponents, then I'm sad to say it works very well.

"Contestants ready!?" Brittany yelled out, raising her arm in the air. "Steady!" I dropped into a pouncing position.

By the sight and name of this figure, I knew this couldn't be a very defensive guy. He'd take the offensive for sure. I'd have to be ready for anything. I don't even know his fighting style. For now, concentration is the key.

"GO!"

I didn't even have time to gulp down before he was already in front of me, arm raised in a punch.

I gasped and barely evaded, finding myself jumping back to hit him square in the chest. He grabbed me with his muscular arms, squeezing hard. I winced, feeling pain erupt in my chest. Not one minute had passed and I was already caught like this. Amazing, Deidara, simply amazing.

I coughed out and wheezed for breath. This was his tactic then. Extreme speed and muscular strength combined for dangerous, hard to evade physical attacks.

Something suddenly clicked in my mind. I had been in this position before. Yes, a month ago... Where I barely escaped being raped.

Yes, I remember now. This exact same position. I could break this hold.

I suddenly bit my lip, harsh and quick. My teeth bit painfully into my skin, drawing blood. Soon, my lip was bleeding thoroughly. I sucked on it, filling my mouth with disgusting metallic stuff. It already got harder to breathe, and I was playing with fire by blocking my air entrance.

It didn't take long to fill my mouth with the disgusting mixture of blood and spit. At soon as I knew I couldn't contain it any longer, I cracked my knuckles audibly, and spat out all the blood over the buff Genin's arms, going limp almost immediately after.

His grip slackened, and I winced as I was left to the ground.

"Akaiame!"

"Get up!"

"Some battle."

"That was fast."

"Not worthy of becoming a Chuunin."

"Weak."

"Alright then!" the proctor yelled out. I tightened my fist, ready to pounce as soon as she said the words. "The winner of this match is-"

My cue.

I didn't leave her time to finish as I back flipped up from my crumpled position, jumping and kicking the tall Genin square in the face.

The older man cried out in pain and staggered back, clutching his nose.

"How in hell? I broke your ribs and pierced your lungs!" he screamed out, pushing his broken nose back into its place.

"Yeah, more like fell into my trap." I grinned devilishly, twin kunai slipping into my hands. "I only gathered blood in my mouth to make it look like you'd pierced my lungs. The rest was just a matter of acting." I explained. "And now, you shall lose!"

With that, I yelled a battle cry and pounced.

The man quickly reacted, moving out of the way. I quickly landed on the ball of my toes and executed a spin with my arms wide, grinned when one of my kunai slashed through something soft.

I stopped spinning after a moment, feeling dizzy. My eyes caught sight of something red dripping off my kunai tip, and I grinned.

But where is he now?

Suddenly, a shadow overlooked over me, and I gasped, raising my eyes to the sky. The sun was blocked out by something big and threatening, and it was falling towards me at high velocity.

Crap, that's Satsuji!

I cried out as I quickly moved out of the way, my opponent crashing on the ground, making a big crater in the ground.

I quickly moved while he recovered from his fall, and made hand signs as I ran towards him.

"Swamp Prison jutsu!" I screamed, and slammed my hands on the ground, dragging one of my fingers in the earth as I ran. I quickly made a circle around my dazed enemy, and jumped out of the circumference, the earth inside crumbling and becoming more liquid. Satsuji struggled to get out of the swampy earth, but it slowly drew him into the bog.

Gathering chakra to the bottom of my feet, I jumped onto the bog with a battle cry. Where my feet touched the bog, a small platform of hard mud, made of my chakra and the earth formed, giving me a safe passage to my enemy.

Three things then happened at the same time. I drew out two kunai wrapped in explosive tags, and threw them to both sides of Satsuji, having them stick into hard patches of the ground. I then gathered chakra onto my bandaged fist, and once I was close enough to Satsuji, punched the earth.

"Giant Mud Wall Jutsu!" I screamed, a protective wall of mud rising around my enemy.

I barely had time to jump away from the circumference of the bog before the kunai detonated.

I covered my face with my arms as I flew back, a bit taken aback by the blast.

I landed on my feet, sliding back a bit, then watching as the dust cleared. Right there, in the middle, his head slumped, big debris of hard mud lying around him. His body was still stuck in the bog, but he didn't look conscious.

"I won." I gasped out joyfully.

The proctor stood up and raised her hand, staring at Satsuji. "Satsuji doesn't look conscious! The winner is-"

And yet again, she was cut as Satsuji's body turned to water and splashed on the mud. I gasped in horror as I felt a breeze behind me. I didn't even have to look to know he'd used his speed to his advantage.

There was a kick at my back, and I flew off, hitting the ground and rolling in the dust with a cry of pain.

Damn this... That Earth combo was my strongest attack. I was almost out of chakra too. There was no way I could do this. He wouldn't fall for the same tricks again, and he basically saw all the jutsu I could create. I had to admit he was much stronger than me.

I barely picked myself up, my muscles aching, before I was kicked again into the dust. That guy must have had some special training to acquire speed like that. Apparently, though, that was his only skill, along with Water Clones.

Right. I could figure something out.

I braced myself as I picked myself up, a strong kick landing in my stomach. Something gurgled inside, and I gasped, throwing up blood. That time was serious, too.

I fell to the ground, coughing weakly and wheezing for breath. I couldn't hold this up any longer. I had to end this.

I coughed once more and went limp. I doubted this trick would work again, but I had to get him to come closer.

He did, predictably, and slowly nudged me with his foot. This time, though, I didn't wait for the proctor to attempt declaring the end of the battle. I quickly brought out an explosive kunai and stabbed his leg with it with all the force and speed I could muster.

He cried out in surprise and jumped back as I weakly sat up, watching the tag consume. At the last second, I slammed my hands on the ground and used half of my remaining chakra to cover myself in a barrier made of hard mud.

A moment later, there was an explosion, and the wall around me slowly crumbled.

Dust rose into the sky. I quickly used that opportunity to make an earth clone that quickly took my position, and I jumped back into the shadows of some trees behind, covering my chakra signals.

The dust cleared, and I spotted Satsuji staggering forward. His leg was pierced and bleeding, but I spotted the remains of my kunai a little further away. He must have thrown it away at the last moment. Damn this guy was good.

"At last." My challenger snickered, nudging my clone's limp form with his foot.

As he was busy with my clone, I quickly put my hands on the ground, and quickly called upon a jutsu that Sasori-Danna had taught me to use only in desperate situations, as it'd not only use up a lot of chakra, but it'd also require lots of stamina and energy. The risks of fainting after using it were high in my position.

But I'd use it if it meant proving to the world my strength.

The earth around my hands crumbled noiselessly, making a tunnel large enough for me to fit in snugly.

Feeling the back of my mind overcome by darkness, I quickly wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth and dove into the tunnel.

I quickly travelled from the chakra-created tunnel, struggling to remain conscious as fainting here would not only ruin my chances of becoming a Chuunin, but it would also mean certain death, and my tunnel would collapse along with my consciousness.

The air became lighter as I spotted the surface. I smiled faintly before I emerged with a jump, drawing a kunai. I landed right on Satsuji's shoulders, wrapping my legs around his neck in a strangling hold, and holding my kunai against his temple.

There was a slight silence as even the crowd waited for the proctor's judgement. I held my breath as well, hoping this moment would go faster. I was seeing a bunch of black dots in front of me and black was creeping in from the sides of my vision.

There was a sudden movement, though, as Satsuji fell back. I groaned, knowing I'd have to get off if I didn't wanna get crushed under his weight.

So I complied, jumping off and sliding back.

"Now I got you." Satsuji grinned evilly as he straightened himself again, ready to attack.

"W-Wait." I called out with a rasping breath, raising my hand. "I-I can't do this any longer." I coughed out some blood. There must be some internal bleeding in my stomach. "Satsuji's too strong for me, I recognize that... I want to give up..."

"Akaiame!" Kurenai called from the stands. "You can't give up now! You're almost there!"

"Keep going, Akaiame!" Echo cried out after her.

I looked up at both of them, seeing their desperate, disappointed gazes.

I smiled sadly, and coughed out, blood splattering on the grass. I slowly fell to my knees, the worried screams and cheers and boos of the crowd only a blurred sound to me. I closed my eyes, happy to finally lose consciousness even before I hit the ground.

......................

I woke up to the sight of the blue walls of my hotel room. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my head, feeling it ache. The first thing I quickly checked, though, was my clothing. I was infinitely pleased and relieved to see that Konoha medics respected peoples' private life and hadn't touched my clothes.

Then, I saw a paper pinned on my night table. I extended my hand and slowly grasped the paper, bringing it in front of my eyes to try and read through my blurry vision.

"_Dear Akaiame,_

_I'm still pissed cause you gave up. But I just hope you're okay now. You were in the hospital for a couple of days, then you were moved to your apartment. _

_Yes, that means the exams are over. I made it to the third round and Echo made it to the second round. And now, the Hokage and Kazekage have decided who will be the Chuunin graduating from this year. The ones who were chosen have already received a letter telling them when to be present at the Hokage tower to receive their headbands._

_Echo and I have been chosen as Chuunin. You have no idea how excited we are. We'd better go get ready. _

_Happy recovery,_

_~Moonshadow Kurenai_

_P.S.: And don't forget to check under your pillow."_

I smiled, feeling extremely happy for my friends. They'd been there for me the entire time, and now, they're becoming Chuunin. Not that I'm the one to talk, but we're all growing up so fast.

I gently placed the letter back on my night table and slipped my hand under my pillow, surprised when I felt paper.

I slowly pulled out an envelope, and my heart started beating fast as I recognized the symbol of the Hidden Leaf printed at the top right corner of the white envelope.

Deciding not to keep myself waiting, I slowly opened the envelope, and with a shaky hand, I pulled out a light green piece of folded paper. My fingers trembled as I slowly opened it and read the first lines.

There was a silence, fast breathing, and then a huge "YES!" resounded in my room.

"Kurenai, Echo!" I called out as I cheerfully ran towards my friends, who were waiting for me in front of the Hokage tower.

"Look who's awake." Echo smiled gently.

"Rise and shine, princess." Kurenai snickered.

"Sorry I missed your fight, you guys, I didn't mean to." I apologized quickly.

"That's okay, mine was horrible, I don't even know how I became a Chuunin." Kurenai laughed.

"I was out at the second round. It wasn't such a great run." Echo shrugged. "You didn't miss anything big."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and looked up at the Tower. "Now, we have a rank to gain, so let's get going."

"Right!"

..........................

"And from this day forward, you are all Chuunin. Wear these headbands and vests with pride, as they represent your achievement to the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations, everyone."

There was excited clapping from the five selected Chuunin, the Hokage and Kazekage and the present Jounin. Us five, in a straight line, slowly advanced to pick up our upgraded headbands, now black instead of blue, as well as some green vests that symbolised being a Chuunin or higher.

I slowly picked up my headband, shortly wondering what my scratched Iwa headband would look like on it. I'd have to make the changes when I got home.

Home... My first mission was done, and now my real mission would come into place. Then, I'd be able to go home.

It was already late in the afternoon, with the ceremony and all. I had time to go back to my hotel room and pack up before I went back to the Tower to steal my scroll. According to Danna's directions, I could find it in the Kinjutsu room. It's encased in a glass dome and has golden designs.

And since I now know how the Kinjutsu rooms work, I can steal the scroll without any problem. Though I fear there is an extra alarm set off when the dome is harmed, since the scroll is obviously really important.

"Now." The old Hokage's voice cut through my plans. "Everyone can go home to celebrate, or rest. You've all done a fine job. You're dismissed."

I turned around to leave with everyone else, who were chit chatting and laughing as they left the office.

"Except you, Akaiame. Stay for a moment."

I tensed, stopping in my tracks and slowly turning around to stare at the Third.

"I'd like to talk to this young lady alone for a moment. Everyone please do get out. And Lord Kazekage, I'm obliged to say you too." The Sandaime requested. This can't be good.

Everyone poured out of the room, and in no time, it was only the Hokage and I.

"Hokage-sama." I bowed my head lightly. "What may I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just curious, child." The old man breathed out puffs of smoke from his smoking pipe. "Tell me, where do you come from?"

"Amegakure, Sir." I answered confidently.

"You came here all the way from Amegakure?" he asked again.

"Yes Sir."

"And you crossed the Fire Nation's border with the Hot Springs country?"

"Yes Sir."

"And do you know what happened at the border guard where you passed?" the Third Hokage asked seriously.

"The border guard...." I thought back, and something clicked. "Right! Chairoi-san!" I mentally kicked myself for letting him know that I knew something about him.

"Yes. Yesterday, the monthly relief team got there to take turns with the crew there and found them all gone. Some investigations later, their ninja hounds found rotting corpses and bones under a pile of mud on the side. The site also looked like a battlefield."

I bit my lip.

"You were the last person to be registered in their archives. The last person that passed the border before they died." He looked at me sharply. "So would you, Akaiame of the Hidden Rain, know what happened to these poor men?"

I gulped down nervously and slowly shook my head, trying to come up with an answer.

"What is it, child? Why do you tremble so?"

"I-I... I was travelling with my sensei, and he had to stay behind to deal with some nuisances while I crossed the border..." There it was, the perfect lie. "I never saw him again either." I gasped, trying to act devastated. "It must have been those thugs! They killed my sensei and then, by following me, killed the border guard!" I cried out, forcing sobs out of my throat.

"Would you have in your possession something thugs might desire?" the Hokage asked thoughtfully.

"N-No Sir! I didn't carry anything but my weapons and clothes." I shook my head.

"Alright. We'll find out more from that point on. Thank you." He nodded and breathed some smoke out. "One last thing. You're from Ame, yet you have an affinity for Earth type jutsu. How is that?"

"Uhh..." I brain worked quickly to try and come up with a lie. "My mom was from Iwa and my dad was from Ame. They lived in Ame until they both died and left me in the care of someone else." I lied.

"Right." His tone proved he didn't believe me one bit. "You can go, Akaiame."

"T-Thank you." I shakily bowed and turned around to leave.

"Just remember that the path you have chosen right now is not the best for you. You are strong, you can do much better for yourself."

I frowned, understanding he had halfway caught onto my real intentions. Stupid Kage and their perceptive skills.

"I'll do my best to live my life correctly, Sir." I muttered out, not even turning to face him as I opened the door. "Good day."

.................

It was night now. Not quite midnight, but still night. The time where the overnight guards would come to switch places with the others. Perfect transition to attack.

I gazed at my unwrapped hands, smiling back at my mouths. I didn't feel the need to uncover them as anyway, from tonight on, I would be discovered.

I had said my teary goodbyes with my best friends. I had collected all my stuff. I had said goodbye to the undercover peace that had been hovering around me. The changes had been way too fast, but I had to do this. I wasn't going to be Akaiame forever. I had to go home someday.

Akaiame is dead. Deidara is back.

I slowly looked around the tower, spotting the Chuunin patrolling around the tower. Just like Iwa. How nostalgic.

One of my hands dove into my clay pouch, the mouth chewing on the now-finished product. I waited a while for a bird to come out, and threw it up in the air.

I didn't even wait for it to grow into my transportation method before I jumped down.

Hiding my chakra as soon as I landed, I quickly ran up the stairs spiralling around the Hokage Tower, spotting the window that I'd recently identified as the window in the Kinjutsu room.

I made sure no one was looking before I manually started climbing the facade. If I used my chakra to jump all the way up there, someone was bound to detect it.

My hands were aching by the time I got there. But I silently opened the window and slipped inside.

As soon as I was inside, flashes of my past expedition to Iwa came back to me. The Kinjutsu room looked exactly the same, except it was in a more circular form this time. Rows and rows of kinjutsu were circling each other. I knew my prize was in the middle.

I quickly ran through the alleys of bookshelves. I had to make it out in less than three minutes, when the new guards would arrive to fill in for the Chuunin.

There was a small glow emanating from the middle, shining like a beacon of light in the unlit room.

I slowly came to the middle, meeting my eyes with the sight of a white scroll, adorned with golden decorations, tied with a crimson ribbon. I do wonder what precious jutsu that scroll contains.

In any case, I was extra careful to slowly make my move towards the glass dome that encased it. There could be traps anywhere, and with my chakra shut off, I wouldn't be able to find them as quickly as with the help of my chakra.

Thankfully, I made it to the side of the dome without any incidents. Slowly, I crouched, looking for a way to open it without forcing it open. Unfortunately, the dome was a perfect square of glass, and I don't see where the opening point is.

Plus, I'm running out of time. I can't delay any further, or the guards will get back to their posts.

I have to do this the hard way.

I quickly plunged my hand into my clay pouch, the tongue quickly starting to chew on a little bit of white clay. A small butterfly came out of my palm a few seconds later, fluttering towards the glass dome. I quickly put my arms up in front of my eyes as it exploded.

Almost immediately, an alarm started ringing.

Cursing under my breath, I quickly grabbed the scroll.

I immediately winced as I touched the parchment. Now I really need to know what's inside. This scroll is seriously well protected. There's even a jutsu inscribed on it.

I bit my lip as my palm started burning from whatever jutsu had been placed on the scroll. Konoha was smart, but not as smart as me. Maybe. Probably.

Anyways, that's not the point. After coming this far, there's no way I'm letting go.

With that thought, I jumped out the window, soaring towards the ground.

In mid-fall, I activated my chakra, so I felt no pain as I landed and broke into an immediate run.

Putting all my chakra and strength to work, I ran towards the gates in the distance. Goodbye Konoha.

I started running through the streets of Konoha, hurrying to get out of bounds. Already, I could feel people coming after me. I had to hurry out.

I slid around a corner, breaking into a run again. The night was pitch black, and now, I could see only the faint outlines of the buildings and my surroundings.

Suddenly, a ray of sunlight poked through the side of a building. I squinted my eyes, and in all that darkness, spotted a blond head.

My eyes widened as I recognized Naruto. He was standing halfway hidden behind a wall, watching me desperately, probably wondering what I was doing.

Time seemed to slow as I approached him. His eyes followed my every move, up to, and until I was directly parallel to him.

Time completely froze for a moment, and he mouthed something to me. I didn't catch it, but I sadly smiled back at him. Kids like these need to chase their dreams. They shouldn't worry over things as trivial as criminals like me. I had to keep him away from what had happened to me.

"Follow your dreams, Naruto." I whispered out with my sad smile. "And don't follow my steps."

With that, our one on one moment was broken, and I dashed off, the scroll burning in my palm reminding me that not every life was a fairy tale.

I ran across the streets, bidding goodbye to every lamp, every tree, every house. This place had come to grow on me, and I definitely enjoyed my stay here.

My last stop before the north gates was the lake. I quickly ran across the border, the moonlight shining off the calm waters of the lake, my reflection moving as fast as me as I dashed as fast as I could.

I quickly spotted the dock, which represented the three-quarter point before the gates. Good sign.

As I neared the wooden structure, though, I spotted another innocent face, feet uncovered, dipping in the lake, his eyes sadly looking across the calm waters.

My panting must have alerted him, because as soon as I got near, he saw me and gasped. Quicker than I thought his childish reflexes could react, he got up and followed me.

"Akaiame!" he called.

I gulped down. Trying to save my breath here.

"Akaiame!"

"What is it, Sasuke?" I asked, looking back at the black-haired child following me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm leaving. I'm a Chuunin now, I have to return home." I answered without stopping. Just a little more.

"Home! Where is that? Ame?"

"No. Ame is not even my natal village. I'm actually from Iwa." I revealed. "I'm sorry for tricking you, Sasuke. But it was for the sake of my mission." I spotted the gates not far from here. I now felt ANBU presence flowing from everywhere. They'd be onto me soon.

"Where are you going then!? Who are you!?" he asked desperately, starting to fall behind.

"Sasuke, listen. Don't follow in my tracks. You've got better things to do than run after revenge. Live your life, and become a splendid ninja. That way, you can show the world your power." His eyes widened at that, and he gaped.

"A-Answer me! Who are you!?" he asked, eyes teary.

"I can't answer that, Sasuke. Sorry." I quickly stepped on the cobblestone that led out of the village. "But I'll be sure to say hi to Itachi for you."

The kid suddenly stopped in his tracks, letting me go. I crossed the village borders without any troubles, leaving Sasuke right at the border.

I'm sorry Naruto, Sasuke, Echo, Kurenai. I'm sorry for deserting you like this. You've all been amazing friends, and you've helped me grow. All of you. I wish I could do something else than desert you like this. But I do what I have to do to survive.

I'm a criminal now. I don't have time to wallow in sorrow or guilt. I carry out my missions as given, because that's what I need to do to survive.

And for now, I'm going home. I'm going home to my family.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head for now, I concentrated on my escape. I could feel ANBU rising everywhere around me, just waiting for orders to attack and rip me apart.

I bit my lip, calling for my clay bird, the one I'd created before my attack. I had to escape quickly.

Unfortunately, the stupid thing couldn't get here in time. I barely slid to a stop and fell back as a ring of ANBU melted out of the ground, circling me. I bit my lip, getting up and looking around, trying to find a way out.

"I'm disappointed, Akaiame." Came a familiar voice. I turned to the spot where the ANBU parted, and white robed flapped into my vision. "I told you you should live your life the way you want it, not the way others want it to be." The Third spoke as he got closer.

"What would you know!?" I screamed, annoyed that he was toying with my mind.

"I know many kids like you. Like Naruto, or even Sasuke. They're lost, their minds are clouded by one thing in particular. They seek to prove themselves to the world. And it's important that they don't fall into the wrong section of proving their capabilities. You too, Akaiame."

"I won't listen to you!" I screamed, trying to buy me some time until my lift got here.

"No, you won't listen to your reason. Is being a criminal your lifelong dream?" he asked, always as calm as ever.

"I never wanted to become a criminal!" I threw back at him aggressively. "But people hurt me, abused me, used me, and it hurt too much! I had to find a way out of it, and I found my escape!" I felt tears pricking my eyes. "Is it so bad to follow the ones who saved you from the wallowing depths of pain and suffering!?" I asked rhetorically, feeling icy tears running down my eyes.

There was a silence, then the Hokage sighed.

"Tell me your name and affiliation then. May I have the honour of knowing who you really are." The old man asked.

"Gladly." I spat out, crossing my arms. "Deidara of the Stones, at your service, un."

One of the ANBU behind me suddenly whispered something, and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes. I know."

"I'm in the Bingo Book, right, un?" I scoffed like it was nothing. "I can't say I'm extremely overjoyed, but I do what I have to do to survive. The Akatsuki have given me a home and a family, two things I've never ever experienced before, un. You wouldn't understand how I feel." I threw at him.

"He's from Akatsuki!" the ANBU captain suddenly yelled out. "To arms!"

I braced myself for any attacks, but the Hokage lifted his hand.

"The Akatsuki has fallen as low as to recruit children now? They have nothing better to do than ruin the young lives of the new generation?"

"Shut up, un! I joined them out of my own free will, to escape my past life! They didn't force me into anything, un!" I growled, angry.

"Deidara, right? Well then, Deidara. Did you know that wallowing in self-pity won't help either?" he asked.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them.

"I-I'm not-"

"You are. You act as if you've been tortured your entire life, and a criminal organization has saved you from that torture and has given you a new life."

"Because that's what it is." I sniffled, turning away. "You have no idea what it's like, un." I added.

"I might not, but for me, every child deserves a fair childhood. You're only so young, you will never be able to survive in a world of adults. Listen, if you return that scroll right now, I promise to give you a good home in Konoha, where you'll be able to live up to your full potential." He suggested.

"Lies!" I screamed. "You're lying, just like everyone else, un! My home is NOT a place where I have been forced to go! My home is the place where I want to go, and am going now, un!"

"The Akatsuki are using you, you know that? Your leader is using every single one of you, to achieve his goals, and his only." He noted.

"I don't care. Along the way, I will be able to achieve my own goal, and that's all I need to know, un." I answered back.

"And what is your goal? You, an S-class international criminal?" the Hokage raised a brow.

"I'm going to show everyone, un." I gulped down confidently, raising my eyes and glaring at him. "I'm going to prove to the world that I can be a splendid ninja, no matter how much of a freak of nature they think I am."

Konoha's leader's eyes saddened for a bit, and he rubbed his chin.

"That Naruto child you have acquainted with, he is the same as you. People treat him like dirt, and he fights to be recognized. Yet he does not follow a path of darkness, but fights for himself, and himself only." He noted.

"Then I'm not like Naruto. I chose my path, and I'll follow it to the end, un." A slight breeze flew above me, and I realized my ride was here. "Now if you'll excuse me, no time to sit down and chat over tea. I have a mission to complete, and people to go back to, un."

And I jumped up as high as I could. The surprised exclamations of the ANBU became mere gasps as I rose up, and fell back down. Thankfully, during my freefall, my clay bird soared in from the trees, catching me.

I switched hands, feeling my palm ache horribly. It would probably hurt for a couple of days, too.

With the momentum of my fall, we dropped a bit of altitude, enough to hear the Hokage barking orders to the ANBU, who quickly got to arms.

"Go up, before they get us, un." I whispered to my bird, relieved when we rose, avoiding the short range jutsu thrown at us. My beautiful work of art also manoeuvred through the shuriken and kunai, rising higher.

I was about to sigh out in relief when suddenly something slammed into my bird. I cried out in surprise, spotting a giant monkey hanging on my bird's neck.

"What?" the monkey spoke. "You're but a child!" he protested, ignoring the fact that we were losing altitude quickly.

"Let go, or we'll crash, un!" I screamed fearfully, plunging my free hand into my clay pouch to make a backup bird.

"I'm sorry, but Sarutobi asked me not to let you get away, and, child or not, I'll obey him." The monkey replied as we broke through some trees.

"Fine, un!" I screamed out, jumping off the bird, and landing on some trees. I quickly dashed off in the northwest direction, trying to concentrate on my route through the dark forest while making a backup bird.

Almost immediately, though, ANBU surrounded me, travelling with me on parallel branches. I also had to duck and jump to avoid kunai and shuriken thrown at me from both sides.

And so, you can imagine how infinitely relieved I was when my bird was done. Right in time, too, as we reached a clearing.

I threw my clay bird in the air, and jumped out of the trees, soaring towards the clearing's ground. Thankfully, my second bird was there to catch me and quickly rise into the sky before the ANBU anticipated anything.

"Pursue him, don't let him get away! With luck, he'll lead us straight to their hideout!"

"As if I'll do that, un." I snickered evilly, a plan forming in my mind. I could make a detour and lead them somewhere they couldn't follow, then cross back to the hideout. But that would take much longer than anticipated, and I don't know if I have the amount of energy or chakra necessary to get back to the hideout after my detour.

In any case, it's worth a shot.

I quickly changed routes, rising up enough not to get hit by their attacks, but not high enough to disappear from their view.

...........................

Two days passed. I could feed myself with some of my clay, replenishing both my stamina and chakra a little. It tasted horrible, though, and I hoped I could lead them off soon.

The ANBU were getting tired too, but unfortunately for me, they were taking turns with other squads posted everywhere around the country. So basically, my chakra and stamina were slowly decreasing while theirs just kept renewing.

I knew I had to lose them soon.

Thankfully, I could spot my destination in the distance. After such a long trip, I finally spotted my target.

The ANBU followed me through anything, rivers, forests, plains, mountains, even the Hidden Star Village. I led them through the village, towards the ravine behind it. In one of Itachi's geography lessons, I had learned about the geography here, and I knew that no ninja could cross the poison gas-filled ravine behind the Hidden Star Village.

Feeling my strength dim after two days of constant flying, I smiled gratefully as I spotted the yellowish fumes in the ravine. I rose a little more, just to make sure I wouldn't inhale any toxic gases, and flew across.

Once across, I stopped and laughed at the ANBU who stopped, pointing at me and yelling stuff.

I laughed, sure, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they sent more people after me from the territories behind the ravine. Or they'd get help from Hoshigakure to cross. I had to leave.

"Sayonara, suckers!" I laughed once more before I poured all my chakra into my bird and soared into the trees, out of sight.

...................

A little later that day, I dropped off my bird for the first time in days, my balance wavering. I was completely exhausted, and couldn't use my bird anymore, as it drew too much chakra. My trip to the next village would have to be done by foot.

So I travelled to the next non-ninja village by foot, almost crumbling in a heap as soon as I got there. It wasn't very populated, more like a modest passerby village.

The first thing I did was spot an eatery, and rushed inside. Having no more need for money, I spent the rest of my meagre budget on the food, and, feeling completely full, left my entire pouch of money there and left.

Now, two days' trip back home waited for me, if I travelled by bird. The food had replenished my stamina and chakra, and I think I can go on like I did before. Plus, the stress of having pursuers had lifted, so it was a peaceful ride all the way back to the hideout.

I sighed out relief as I created a bird and rose into the sky. Now completely recharged, I could take on anything.

And so I flew, playing with my clay by day, sleeping attached to my bird by night. By the time I made it into the Rain country again, it was the evening of the second day. About two more hours to get to the hideout.

About time, too. My energy was almost completely gone, and Leader-sama's rain jutsu was making me freeze. At least I hope he's happy. He knows I'm coming back with the scroll.

Speaking of which, I had gotten tired of getting my hands burnt by the stupid thing, so I'd fixed it to the bird's talons, and it was safely clutched in my bird's claws.

Eager to get home, damn all senses of saving energy, I ordered my bird to dash across the rain country, towards the hideout.

Although very predictably, I quickly lost strength, and so, speed and altitude, until my bird finally crumbled, leaving me to fall.

I landed on the ground harshly, taking in a deep breath. The scroll clutched by my bird fell right next to me, rolling towards me.

I opened my eyes, feeling the steady drops of rain drumming on my skin. It felt soothing in a way. Leader-sama was probably face-palming at this moment. Wondering if I'm as weak as to fall powerless only thirty minutes from the hideout.

I snickered bitterly, closing my eyes. Just a little while. It won't hurt.

No. I whipped my eyes open, trying to get up.

"I have to get to the hideout. There, I'll be able to sleep all I want, un." I told myself, pushing myself up with a great effort.

Unfortunately, my human senses overcame me quickly, and I fell back down.

"I can't do it... Just a little while, un..." I sighed out, closing my eyes. "But everyone's waiting for me... I have to go tell them I became a Chuunin." I pushed myself up on my elbows, feeling a hundred contradictory emotions whirling inside my already-aching head.

I slowly got on my knees, trembling in fatigue. No, I can't fall now, not when I'm so close. It'd be a real embarrassment to let myself fail here.

I slowly got up, taking a trembling step forward, towards the hideout.

"You dropped something."

I quickly whirled around, causing pain to rack my entire exhausted form. What I saw was nothing of what I expected.

A lady with blue hair tied up in a bun was staring at me lovingly, handing me the scroll I'd dropped. Apparently, she didn't mind the pain caused by the stupid piece of paper.

"Thank you, un..." I muttered tiredly, wincing as I took the scroll.

"Hurry back, or you'll get sick, Deidara." The woman told me with a wink, toying with her semi-transparent blue umbrella as well as her black dress.

"Greaaaat, so if everyone knows I'm Deidara, what's the point of wearing this stupid thing now, un!?" I asked tiredly, pointing at my female outfit.

"Because then, you'd have to go home naked." The lady giggled, her yellow eyes warm and inviting.

"Who are you anyway, un?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I think I've seen you before, un."

"Yes... Not so long ago, Deidara. And you'll keep seeing me, because I am your guardian angel."

And with that, she smiled, and started disappearing in sheets of white paper, like last time.

"Wait, un!" I called, but it was too late. She disappeared from sight, only pieces of paper floating in the rain. One of them landed on my cheek, and I slowly peeled it off, clutching it gratefully. A newfound force overcame me, and I took a deep breath, deciding to gather all my strength for one last blitz towards the hideout.

....................

And with that newfound force, I found myself in front of the inviting cavern entrance to the hideout about half an hour later. Grinning, I first took the path to Leader-sama's quarters, to give him the scroll that had completely destroyed the nerves in my palms. My poor mouths must be agonizing.

I ran over to his office, knocking on the double doors. In one hand was clutched the scroll, in the other, the piece of paper that had given me strength to carry on.

I waited a moment, and then, the double doors swung open, even the darkness inside seeming inviting after being away from home for so long. With a huge grin, I walked inside.

"Deidara." Leader-sama called almost immediately. "Welcome back home."

"Thank you very much, Leader-sama, un." I bowed in respect.

"I trust you have succeeded in both your missions then." He said, more like a fact than a question.

"Yes Sir." I nodded cheerfully, holding the scroll out.

"Set it on the floor, Deidara. And you became a Chuunin too?"

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

"Good job. Now go get some rest, and inform everyone of your arrival. You have done well. Dismissed." He approved with his usual cold voice.

"Yes Sir."

I couldn't have been happier to oblige. I quickly backed out of the room, and with the last of my energy, I ran to my room. It must have been around suppertime, because no one was in the hallway, and faint sounds were coming from the kitchen. I was delighted, seeing as I had no intention to meet Tobi right now.

I smelled the cold air of the rocky hallway as I reached the rooms. I caressed the metallic doorknob of our room, feeling its cool texture under my burnt fingers. I slowly opened the door, and walked inside, surprised to find Sasori-Danna missing. I slowly touched the wooden walls, smelling the wood and poison that always floated in the cool air of our room.

With a tired, yet content sigh, I dropped on my bed, smiling. I didn't even bother to slip under my covers. I simply dropped on my soft covers, pulling my legs up. I'd clean my sheets tomorrow. No biggie.

"Welcome home, Deidara, un." I smiled to myself before I closed my eyes to the world.

_---End Arc 3: Kunoichi---_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Holy-... That was one hell of an arc. Seriously. 8 chapters for one arc O_O" I'm soooo glad this is over nao (: I missed writing the Akatsuki :D**

**And obviously, you can tell that by this chapter. Amazingly rushed. I know. It sucked. But I'm done with Arc 3 nao :D Rejoice ^^**

**Kay, well, hope the fight was good. I tried to make him use lotsa strategies so that he could qualify to be a Chuunin, even though he failed. Also, don't bitch on me cause of the "giving up" part. Shikamaru gave up, and he was the only one to be accepted as a Chuunin. Deidara recognized his foe as stronger and decided not to hurt himself even more. That judgement is what is worthy of making him a Chuunin. Along with his awesome strategies (:**

**If you guys watch the anime, you'll remember the Hidden Star Village. It was in a filler arc for the first season. There's this huuuuge ravine behind the village, and it's full of yellow toxic fumes. Naruto almost inhaled some and died, but the inhabitants stopped him just in time. So that's what I was referring to.**

**Alright, so, the cameo on this chapter belongs to BrittanyMonahan13. Obviously. Hope I got her right. Sorry she didn't have much screen time, it's because I wanted to rush and end this. **

**In any case, thank you everyone for all your lovely suggestions to the one month. I used and altered a couple, noticeably from Ifrits Aeon's Sasuke and Hot Springs suggestion. I altered it a bunch though, sorry D: But it did help me a lot (: Thank everyone ^^**

**Okay, I talk a lot. I wanna go nao. Hope you liked this chapter. Next time, a new arc ;) Hope you liked this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO CELEBRATE THE END OF THIS SUPERMEGAFANTASTICAL SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUSLY HUUUUUGE ARC. You didn't need to read those two words. Really. So please review, no matter what you have to say. Flames are welcome, too. Just don't flame me on purpose. Please? *puppy dog eyes***

_--Next time: Run_


	14. Run

**Author's Notes:**

**//EDIT:// HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, EVERYONE! I'd forgotten xD**

**Okay, so, uhh, next chapter. I'm currently busy making a maid costume for my best friend. We're going cosplayed as Deidara and Maid-Chan ;P**

**Anyways, enjoy, you guys. Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews, we have alreayd passed the 100 review mark!!! ^^**

**Thank you sooo much tooo....: Killergirl01, Midnight Moonfly, Avie, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, Josephin Tonks, Teenage Neko, Nutbrain, Ifrits Aeon, .lolcatsrule., HarajukuSushi, LibiTheWolf and DecepticonDefenestrater (: **

**Guys, this is amazing, that's about 12 reviewers per chapter :OO I ADORE you ALL! ^^**

**ENJOOOOY~ START OF A NEW ARC! :D**

**Warning: MAJOR timeskip alert. Like, REALLY major. So don't get confused. Questions gladly answered.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_----Arc 4: Run----_

I woke up to the sound of whispering. Groaning tiredly, I turned over, wondering what the ruckus was.

"He's awake..."

"You sure?"

"He looks asleep to me."

"Poke him."

"No, let him sleep."

Already tired and annoyed by the whispers, I slowly blinked my eyes open, rapidly getting them used to the newfound light. Although the first thing I saw were familiar faces crouched over me.

"WAH!"

I jumped right out of my skin as soon as I woke, and I flinched as all the figures withdrew.

"Deidara..." Itachi called with a small smile.

"Good morning." Kisame greeted.

"And welcome home, Deidara-chan!" Tobi screamed over enthusiastically.

Groaning tiredly, I slowly got up, blinked a few times, yawned and stretched, and looked at them with a dumb look on my face.

"I'm tired, un." Was my first reply, and I fell back down on my pillow.

"No no noo! Deidara-chan can't sleep now!" Tobi protested, grabbing me and shaking me.

"Tobi, stop, un!" I screamed, feeling sick.

"Tobi, put Deidara down please." Itachi called.

"Yes Itachi-senpai..." Tobi nodded, letting me go. I grabbed my head, feeling a migraine coming.

"You have no idea what I've been through. I've spent an entire month as a girl, flown almost non-stop for four days, and have been chased by a giant monkey, un. I narrowly escaped death with a couple dozen ANBU on my tail, and I almost didn't make it back here alive. Now leave me alone, un." I grouched tiredly.

"Stop whining, you little pussy. Tell us, did you become a Chuunin, at least?" Hidan asked inquisitively.

"Yes, yes, now let me sleep, un." I yawned, closing my eyes.

There was a silence, then Tobi squealed.

"EEP! TOBI HAS TO GO PREPARE THE PARTY NOW!"

And he ran out.

"Tobi! No! Don't touch the kitchen!" Kisame yelled hopelessly. "Congrats, Deidara! Later!"

He ran out too.

"Tobi is making cupcakes."

"Food."

"This way."

"Ow, no, the other way!"

"Just get out of here."

Still arguing, the two Zetsu walked out.

"Congrats, kid. Glad to see you came back unscratched this time." Kakuzu muttered, leaving as well.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we're gonna party tonight! Welcome back, you little shit!" Hidan laughed, following his partner out.

There was a silence as I listened to shifting clothing.

"Congratulations, Deidara." Itachi lightly smiled at me.

"Thanks..." I muttered, opening my eyes. My mood considerably dropped when I realized that Itachi was the last person left in the room.

"Well, you look tired, so I'll-"

Just as he got up, I grabbed his wrist, cutting him off.

"Danna isn't here, un?" I asked desperately.

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"He was here last night, and this morning. He was the one who announced you were back. But then he suddenly left to Leader-sama's room. He hasn't been back since then." He informed me.

"Ah..." I muttered, downhearted.

"Don't worry about it, though. When he comes back, I'm sure he'll be secretly thrilled that all his and your hard work paid off." He assured me.

"Yeah, my ass, un..." I muttered, tiredly putting my head back down on my pillow.

"I'm sure." The black-haired teen nodded, and started to leave.

"Oh, and, Itachi, un." I called back just as he opened the door.

He looked back at me questioningly, quietly telling me to go on.

"Sasuke says hi, un." I shrugged like it was nothing.

But I did not miss his visible flinch, and the zoned out look he threw at the wall. He suddenly froze, and his hand fell off the handle.

"You okay, un?" I asked, wondering what had gotten him in such a state.

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded, then bit his lip. "How is he?" he asked in a whisper and a blush, as if clandestinely asking something.

"He's okay. He's very lonely, and for some reason, he's angry at you, even going as far as wanting to kill you, un." I reported, wondering why he was so embarrassed in asking.

"Good. Thank you, Deidara. Happy resting." He wished with a light smile, and left.

Wondering why the hell Itachi found that good news, I shrugged, and concentrated on getting back to sleep.

.......................

After having slept off half the day, I finally decided to get up and go eat. I sorely got up, remembering to finally get rid of the female clothes I was still wearing. I then noticed I seriously needed a shower, so I did as my body told me and took one. It felt delightful after so much time without one.

After that, I gently embraced my usual ninja clothes, and put them on, relishing the feeling of loose cloth on my skin. No more tight fishnets and sticky shirts and skirts. No way. Now, I get to have my baggy ninja pants, shirt, and fishnet shirt back. How I loved it.

After getting dressed and feeling comfortable in my own skin again, I stretched and walked out. I was just about to open the door when my vision swam, and a burning pain shot up my leg.

I bit back a scream, panting. I didn't even need to look down to know what that was. I slowly bent down and clutched my ankle, trying to diminish the pain caused by the snake bite.

That man... Orochimaru... No one in the hideout liked him, even seemed to despise him... It would be dangerous for all of us if they were to know about this mark.

I couldn't let them see.

After hiding my gender for over a month, I now have to hide this mark for the rest of my life. I wonder how long I'll be able to go on with this entire hiding facade.

I sighed, shook my head to clear the pain teasing my brain, and opened the door, stepping out.

There was a tense silence in the hallway, and I was surprised that no sounds were coming from the rooms. They must all be somewhere.

I slowly walked to the living room, where I was surprised once again to find no one. I wonder where they all went.

I got the answer screamed into my ear as soon as I entered the kitchen, though.

"WELCOME HOME, DEIDARA!"

I stumbled back as soon as I entered the kitchen, the Akatsuki members having screamed the phrase right in front of my face. A cake and cupcakes adorned the table, along with a half-eaten plate of dango. The members were all smiling, broadly or gently, according to their personalities, some having their mouths stuffed with food.

Nonetheless, I felt really touched by their effort and organization. It made my eyes tear up. No, really.

"Wow, thank you so much, you guys, un." I whispered out, although immensely disappointed that Danna wasn't here too.

"It wasn't for you, pipsqueak, we just needed an alibi to party!" Hidan hiccupped, brandishing his bottle of alcohol, leaning on Kakuzu. "TO DEIDARA'S ACHIEVEMENTS, LIKE HELL, YEAH!" he screamed out, drinking a long swing out of his bottle.

The other members immediately scrambled to find something to drink, and ended up each with a different drink.

"To Deidara's achievements!" they all added after Hidan, shooting their drinks down.

I chuckled appreciatively, wanting to say something, but that's when Hidan accidentally pushed the _Play _button on the radio, and music boomed in the kitchen.

The other members didn't need a cue. They all dropped their cups and started either eating, chatting, or running after Hidan, who was dead convinced he would feel better without his pants.

I laughed, silently lifting a cup of juice in the air, and shooting down to the health of these crazy people I loved so much.

**TTTTT..... (Time Skip).....TTTTT**

"What's our mission again, Danna, un?" I asked, buzzing around Sasori-Danna as we walked towards the outside world from inside our hideout.

"Brat, stop annoying me. I've told you at least three times now!" Danna growled, not even looking at me.

"But Dannaaaa!" I whined. "I wasn't listening those three other times, un!"

"Deidara, you're thirteen now. Can't you act a little more mature?" Danna groaned, and I grinned widely.

"Come on, Danna, un. I've been in the Akatsuki for about two years now. You should know me better than that." I laughed.

"Whatever. I'll say this once more, so listen well." Danna muttered, opening the stone that blocked the path into the hideout.

"I'm all ears, Danna, un." I nodded enthusiastically, tugging on my Akatsuki cloak as the wind blew hard.

"It's a very simple mission. Infiltrate the home base of a group of rogue ninjas from the Clouds, kill their leader in a swift assassination, and destroy the hideout."

"Which is why you need me, right, un?" I grinned proudly.

"Not really. It's just that we were the only team open for the job." Danna shrugged as we got near the end of the meteorite.

There was a moment of silence as we both jumped off, concentrating on making it to the bottom.

"But my art can easily destroy the hideout with one signal, un. Plus with those forbidden techniques I learned from that scroll I got so long ago..." I muttered as we hit the ground and headed north.

"What you make is not art. My puppets are art, now stop it with your childish delusions. We have a mission to complete."

I muttered something about his attitude under my breath, but, having gotten used to it in the two years I'd spent as his partner, I didn't mind it much and followed him to the ninjas' hideout.

..............

We made it to the hideout a day later. One entire day travelling with _very_ talkative Danna. Thrilling.

"So, like, what's our plan, un?" I asked as we hid behind some trees, watching the small fortress. Guards were patrolling the front and the top, but asides that, it looked like a normal tower.

"Keep it down, brat, we're gonna get spotted." Danna hushed me, analyzing the scene. "Okay. I'll go in first with my puppets and silently take out the front guards. You fly up and take care of the top wall guards." He ordered.

"Yes, Danna, un." I nodded enthusiastically, springing to the side to make my bird in peace.

After making the bird and getting up on it, I made some clay spiders, and rose into the sky, flying high so I wouldn't get spotted.

The people were little dots to my eyes, but I clearly made out a dominant black spot quickly advancing for the front. That's my cue.

I suddenly dropped in altitude, letting go of the spiders. They sprang to life, and fell directly on the top patrolling guards.

Surprised cries arose from the guards, but I silenced them with one word.

"Katsu, un." I grinned, and a silent explosion rang out in the air.

As soon as the guards dropped dead on the top walls, I soared down to Danna's side, dropping off the bird next to him.

"Alright brat. Be quiet as we infiltrate. Kill anyone who spots you." He ordered, picking the lock.

"Couldn't it have been easier and more discreet if we took the back door, un?" I groaned, following him as we stepped inside.

"Shut up now brat." Danna whispered, blending into the shadows of the pillars.

I quickly followed him, hiding in the shadows of the pillars parallel to his. We quickly advanced while the patrolling guards had their backs turned, heading for the main staircase in the middle end of the dark, murky room.

We quickly jumped under the staircase, Danna quickly analyzing the position of the guards.

"If we move fast, they shouldn't be able to see us." He whispered.

"Right, un." I nodded seriously, waiting for his signal.

He watched the guards a little longer, then suddenly flicked his fingers.

Both of us simultaneously jumped over the railing, landing on the top floor and immediately dropping low over the ground, hidden by the small cement block that sustained the railing to the ground.

There were whispers, then nothing.

Danna nodded to me, and we quickly slid into the shadows of a nearby pillar. From there, it was easy to keep advancing until the next hallway.

Surprisingly, the next hallway was complete empty. Danna and I walked into the open, surveying the place. Finding no threats, we split up, one to each side of the hallway.

"Check all the doors. We're looking for an old man with a grey beard, and a prominent scar across his eye." Danna ordered in a whisper.

"Right, un." I nodded, advancing to the first door, and very carefully opening it.

Apparently, it was the storage room, because no one was there.

I closed the door, and advanced to the next one.

I repeated with all the doors, being extremely careful, especially when I got to the rooms that were actually guarded.

Finding this to be extremely boring, I slowly turned the knob on yet another door, peeking inside before closing it again. Danna didn't seem to have luck either because he had the same annoyed expression on his face than me.

Sighing, I grabbed the next handle, feeling something pulse inside. Frowning, I was extra careful to turn the knob slowly, very slowly, then, pulled the door slowly apart.

At first, I saw black, then, as I opened more, I saw a desk with a white light shining above it. My eyes widened as I spotted the hint of silver.

It could have been the beard from the man we were looking for, but it could have also been that kunai that suddenly flew out of the room, barely missing me. A small cut opened over my cheek as I jumped back. That seemed to catch Danna's attention, because he was at my side in a second.

"We're gonna have to fight, apparently." Danna muttered as heavy footsteps echoed towards us.

"Right, un." I nodded, grabbed twin kunai. Danna, for his part, quickly summoned and slipped into Hiruko, his favourite fighting and travelling puppet, as I'd learned.

It was just in time as the door burst open. I dropped in a defensive position as the broken planks of wood fell on the ground. Behind them, a man was holding out his fist in a punching position. Grey beard, scarred eye. That's him.

Danna must have made the same conclusion because Hiruko's metal tail sprang out to life from behind, curling itself like a real scorpion tail.

"Deidara." Danna called in his deep, rough Hiruko-voice. "Take care of anyone who tries to interfere. I'll take care of things here." He ordered.

"Yes Sir, un." I snickered sarcastically, breaking away from him, and running towards the end of the hallway.

The sounds of combat had barely started when a squad of three rogue ninja came running from the corner, spotting the battle, and charging in.

"I'm sorry, boys, un." I shrugged like it was nothing, twirling my kunai in my hands. "But I can't let you pass. Danna's orders."

With that, I flicked my kunai at them.

They easily evaded, but were not ready for the onslaught of shuriken that usually came after my kunai throwing.

One of them fell, kunai embedded in his chest and face, the two other barely evaded, and kept running for their boss.

I quickly grabbed two chakra strings from my weapon pouch, pouring chakra into them, and lasso-ing the obviously-unskilled ninja as they tried to pass by.

The strings now attached to them, they slid to a stop as I pulled them back towards me, aiming for a kick.

Although their arms were tied, and mine were busy, we both started putting up fights with only our legs. I kicked and blocked, as well as ducked while the two older ninja took me on.

I could say I was very distracted, because I got kicked a few times, but they got more of a beating than me. At one point, I couldn't help but snicker as I ducked to avoid one's kick, and he slammed right into his companion instead.

One of them unconscious, I let go of his binds, and concentrated on the last one.

The sounds of battle behind had stopped, and when the ninja I was fighting fell down to his knees, a metal pike protruding from his chest, I realized we'd succeeded.

"Let's go." Danna ordered, still in Hiruko, as we broke into a fast walk, trying not to gather attention to us anymore. Plus, Hiruko was kinda slow, and couldn't run.

We were surprised to find no more guards at the bottom. They must have been the ones I killed. We jumped down the staircase and hurried for the door, when suddenly, there was a whistling sound.

I jumped out of the way, as did Danna, with a little more effort, though. He finally took the decision to abandon Hiruko's guise as he jumped out of his favourite puppet, summoning two more at the tip of his fingers.

"Deidara, bomb." He ordered shortly as at least forty ninja fell from the ceiling, surrounding us.

"Right, un." I nodded, slamming his hands into my pouches of clay. The palms gladly took in a bunch of clay, chewing.

As they chewed, I put them together, combining both the masses of clay to make a new type of explosive. C3. Forbidden technique. AWESOME explosion.

I'd tried it once with Danna, and even he had admitted it was a pretty good explosive power.

Danna started striking down our assailants, as I concentrated on making the bomb.

It didn't take long. Soon, a gelatinous form protruded from my mouths, slowly forming into a statue. It had its arms crossed over its body, its mouth open wide in a gasp.

Once done, I dropped it on the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, its arms started moving, detaching themselves, and moving up in a horizontal position.

"Danna!" I screamed. "It's activated! We have to go, un!"

"What the- Brat, you activated it too early!" Danna scolded as he struck down one of the careless ninjas trying to take on his puppet.

"Oops..." I muttered, blanching. I whipped back, noticing the arms halfway up their course. "Danna, we don't have time! We have to go, un!" I warned.

"Let me get Hiruko and we'll leave." Danna answered coolly, jumping back.

I checked the arms. ¾ there. We won't make it at this rate.

"DANNA, UN!" I screamed, running for him. Two fingers went to my mouth, and I whistled.

I suddenly grabbed Danna by the arm, feeling his puppet body flinch. I didn't have time to judge my acts, though, because I jumped high, landing atop the clay bird I'd made before as it crashed through a glass window.

"Brat! What do you think you're doing!? Let me go!" Danna ordered, struggling out of his grip.

"Danna, please, we won't make it at this rate, un!" I screamed, terrified when the arms finally hit their horizontal position.

"Brat!-"

"DANNA!" I screamed as the statue finally exploded.

The bird quickly rose, soaring out of the broken window. The heat of the explosion as tailing us, and we quickly rose to the skies above, trying to escape the fiery inferno destroying the entire building under us.

The explosion singed my bird's tail, but I was able to maintain and fix it with some extra chakra. We hovered above until the explosion cleared, and then, slowly, I lowered us down, until we hit the ground.

That's when the gravity of the situation hit me.

Danna slowly walked forward towards the mess of debris, wood, rocks, and bodies. He walked through the graveyard of flaming planks of wood, and stopped in front of a mass of wood.

I ran to his side, wondering what he was so silent about. My eyes trailed to where he was coolly gazing at, and if I could, I would have dropped dead right now.

Out of the flaming mass of rocks, wood, bodies and blood, there, buried under some planks of scorched wood, stood, glinting, a metal scorpion tail.

...................

Danna had been extremely quiet on the trip back home. He hadn't stopped clutching the last remainders of Hiruko under his arm as we went back to the hideout. I followed a bit behind, ashamed that I had destroyed Danna's favourite puppet. My red-rimmed eyes were proof enough of what I felt of my actions. Hopefully, Danna wouldn't hate me too much.

We finally got to the hideout after an agonizing day of travel later. We didn't even stop at night, and not only was I tired and exhausted mentally, but also physically. I wanted to just lie down, and cry until my body dried up and snapped like a twig.

Danna went in to give his report, and I quickly switched paths with him to go to our room. On our way there, I met up with Kisame, who flashed me an encouraging smile. If only how much I needed that right now.

"Deidara."

I turned around to get head to head with my black-haired protector. I tried to smile, but only got to what looked like a half-made grimace.

"What's wrong? You look tired." He inquired curiously.

"Itachi, un. Keep a secret." I muttered, embarrassed. "Danna and I were on a mission... And I accidentally broke Hiruko..." I finished, hanging my head.

"You-" the ever so stoic Itachi suddenly gaped. "You broke Sasori's favourite puppet?"

"I-It was an accident, un." I sniffled, trying to act strong. "I just followed orders, but launched my bomb at the wrong time. Danna didn't have time to gather Hiruko, and it got caught in the blast, un." I sadly explained.

Itachi bit his lip and started at me.

"You know that Sasori's gonna be extremely furious, right?" he sighed.

"I-I know, un." I nodded, feeling tears creeping up my eyes. "But I don't want to rip out the bonds I've made with him over the past two years, un! I've come too far to do something like that now!"

"Deidara, listen." Itachi sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever Sasori tells you now, it's not meant. Hiruko is his most perfected puppet, and puppets are his life. It'll be like you've destroyed part of his soul right now, so it's normal that he'll be rude. But don't take anything to heart. It'll all mend itself when he fixes Hiruko." He smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Itachi, un." I nodded weakly. "I-I have something to do. Later..." I muttered.

"Later." Itachi nodded back, walking past me.

I felt extremely drained, but I made this mess, and I had to remedy to it. It was the only way to get back into my Danna's vision field.

...............

Late at night, I pushed the door to our room open, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand. I immediately spotted Danna at his desk, working.

I opened the rest of the door, slowly walking inside. Danna made no move to acknowledge me as I gently approached him. I watched him carefully as I set the hot chocolate down on the far side of his desk, away from his work, and stepped back a little.

I stayed there, as if expecting a word or two, even if it was just a 'go away', or a 'what do you want now?' kind of acknowledgement.

But silly me, why live in a fantasy? Danna said nothing to acknowledge me.

"Danna, un." I croaked out in a voice that clearly highlighted the fact that I'd been crying in the kitchen a couple of minutes ago. "A-About Hiruko." I gulped down nervously, and suddenly dropped to my knees. "You have no idea how sorry I am, un." I bent down and put my head against the floor. "I didn't mean to harm him. The bomb just set off faster than expected, un." I muttered.

There was still no sound as I looked up, watching Danna work. He hadn't even listened to me.

I slowly got up, worriedly staring at his back. I hope the fact that Hiruko was broken hadn't entirely killed him. I slowly extended my hand to gently tap on his shoulder.

"Danna-"

There was a suddenly flash, and I gasped as he suddenly turned, one hand grabbing my extended wrist, the other grabbing my collar.

"Listen, brat, no one ever asked you to be my partner. I never asked for you to be my partner. Now what are you trying to do, redeem yourself? It's not working. You destroyed my most beautiful work of art, you think I'll let you get away with that? My art is everlasting, and you destroyed it in a matter of seconds. My art is not some of your wannabe-artist's crap. You got that?" he asked, his exhausted look and sunken eyes glaring murderously at me.

"But Da-"

"Stop it with your Danna's." He hissed threateningly. "I am in no way your master, and you have no right to address me as so. I don't even know you. Just tell me what the hell you want, brat, and get out of my sight." He growled.

Tears welled up my eyes and I bit my lip to avoid crying.

"I just want to fix things, Da-"

"DON'T FIX ANYTHING!" he suddenly yelled, and I realized this was the first time he had ever let out so much emotion. I must have struck many nerves with Hiruko, and all. "I don't NEED any more of your stupid help! I don't need you anymore screwing up all my plans! I can manage perfectly on my own, and like I said on the first day, I really don't need a little kid to babysit!"

"I'm sorry, un." I finally sobbed, lifting my free hand to wipe some free-running tears off my face. "I'm sorry."

"What does sorry do?" Danna asked angrily, shaking me roughly. "What the hell does it do!? It's just a word, five letters! It doesn't accomplish anything! If you really want to help, do us ALL a favour, and buzz off!" he ordered, roughly pushing me on the ground.

More tears of hurt slid down my face as my heart constricted in guilt. Danna was enraged... and it was all my fault. I remembered Itachi's words, but the words Danna was speaking did not seem like anger alone. They came from deep within, and he probably meant them.

"You stupid kid, acting like you're part of something. The Akatsuki is for grownups, and this is not a world for a frightened little child. Go away already." He growled. I slowly pushed myself to my knees, then to my feet to say something, but I was cut off by a rough punch that sent me to the ground again, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. "And stay on the ground like the worthless little brat you are." He turned around to get back to work. "Don't even bother showing up in my sight anymore." He added before everything went silent.

Everything but my sobs. Endless rivers of hurt and pain ran down to the ground, splashing noiselessly.

"Oh, and get out of this room right now." Danna ordered coldly. "You're tarnishing my room's floor with your pointless tears."

Sniffling, I slowly picked myself up, and, feeling my own rage bubbling up inside me, I ran out, screaming out in hurt.

"I HATE YOU, UN!"

And, my mind set, I slammed the door shut.

..............

"Deidara. What an interesting surprise."

I nodded and bowed down as I entered Leader-sama's pitch-black room.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a cruel smirk underlining his tone, as if he already knew why I was here.

"I-I have a request, Leader-sama, un." I gulped down nervously.

"Oh really? Tell me." He ordered curiously.

"Y-You see, Leader-sama, I've recently had problems with Danna, un..."

"Ah, yes, the Hiruko accident." Leader-sama chuckled cruelly.

"Yes... And because of that accident, I can't approach my partner anymore, un..."

"And you'd like me to switch partners?" Leader-sama guessed.

"No Sir." I shook my head, taking a deep breath. "I'd like you to give me a chance to redeem myself, un."

"A chance to redeem yourself?" Leader-sama now truly sounded curious. "Tell me more about this request of yours, Deidara."

"Y-You see, I would like to help Sasori-Danna fix Hiruko again, to show him that I can be of help, and that I'm really sorry for what I did, un." I nodded nervously.

"And what do you plan on doing?" he asked again.

"Going to Sunagakure, un. To find original plans for human puppetry and gather what Danna might need to make Hiruko bran new again." I breathed out, tense.

There was a pressuring silence, and Leader-sama chuckled.

"Sunagakure is a very strong ninja village. You're only so young. Are you sure you'd like to go alone?" he asked.

"Of course, un. Danna said the Akatsuki is a world of adults. How can I fit in this world if I can't do anything on my own, un?" I convinced myself more than Leader-sama.

There was another silence, then Leader-sama snickered.

"I find your request interesting, Deidara. Which is why I'll allow it. I'm curious to see how this'll all end." He talked as if this was one big board game, and he couldn't wait to see which number appeared on the dice he rolled.

"Thank you, Leader-sama, un." I bowed low.

"How much time will you need?"

"I don't know. As much time as I need to get sufficient information and materials, un." I informed him.

"Alright then, Deidara, you're dismissed. Good luck." He nodded, and I bowed once more, moving out. From behind me, through the creaking of the double doors, I heard him snicker cruelly once more, and faintly whisper in a creepily eerie voice.

"Run into the night, Deidara. Run. Don't look back. And run."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright guys, now you know what the title meant ^^ I'm so sadistic *evil laugh* And Leader-sama is too :O**

**I narutopedia-ed Deidara; explosions. C1 is animals and that moving, duplicating clay we see int he anime during the Sasgay/Deidei battle. C2 is the big dragon that can fire homing missiles. C3 is the big bomb used in the Gaara/Deidara arc. C4 is the microscopic bombs that destroy a person inside-out. And C0 is Deidara's self-destruct technique. He doesn't have that technique in my fic yet, though. Not yet ;)**

**This time, it's time for a POV change! ^^ I want to keep you guys hanging on Deidara's part and concentrate on what the Akatsuki feel about Deidara's desertion. Of course, I can't make chapters only comprised of that, so I'll switch back to Deidara. Just to say that at one point in this arc, there'll be a complete POV switch, and Sasori will have the POV (:**

**Enough spoilerzz (:**

**I found new good music. Does anyone know "Are U Ready?" by Mini? I'm singing that song at Otakuthon :D I love that song, it's so jumpy and cool ^^ YOUTUBE IT OR DIE! Also Youtube "Goodbye", by Sr-71, although that's a more hardcore rock-like song, while the first it like autotuned J-Pop xD**

**Oh, and VERY FIRST DISCLAIMER OF THE STORY! PLEASE READ IT, OR KISHIMOTO WILL SUE ME! D:**

**I do not own Naruto, Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, and the rest. Though Deidara does own Sasuke. In my fantasies anyway (:**

**Okay, well, thank you so much for reading, once again. Hope I'm not boring you with this fic O_O" My fics tend to get boring when they get long T^T Hey, well, on the "bright" side, there are three more arcs, including this one, and one "filler" arc planned for this fic. After that, either I end this thing, or make up as I go. I need new ideas for arcs. Anyone has anything in mind for me?**

**In any case, I need to go. Almost 1am. My father's gonna murder me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the continuation to this new arc!**

**AND PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE WORD! :D**

_--Next time: Say WHAT!?_


	15. Say WHAT?

**Author's Notes:**

**LoZ4Life's been a good girl (: LoZ4Life's forced herself to write good and fast (: LoZ4Life now has both chapter 14 and 15 ready to post :D**

**But LoZ4Life could not post before yesterday, because LoZ4Life's crappy internet had died for an entire day yesterday. And LoZ4Life didn't post yesterday because she was waiting on some reviews from some people. (I still didn't get them. So I sad.)**

**SO I HAS POST TODAY! :D I WAS going to post at school, but I realized I didn't have my file on my USB. Fail (:**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter (: One of my personal favourites, although the next one almost blew my own mind ^^**

**Thank you to: YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, theninjacookie, HarajukuSushi, LibitheWolf, .lolcatsrule., TeenageNeko, Ifrits Aeon, Avietar, Midnight Moonfly, AKATSUKICHIBIS789, Josephin Tonks, and missjasmin for all your amazing reviews (: I totally ADORE reading what you guys think ^^**

**And now, without further ado... CHAPTER 14! :D**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Breakfast in the Akatsuki hideout had always been boring. The members were always half-asleep, and it wasn't rare to find one sleeping on the table, or even in their dish.

Although the next morning was different. It was... more boring, less lively, than usual.

No one paid attention to it, though, and just went on with their lives.

The cool calmness of the Akatsuki mornings lasted pretty long. It was only at the end of the first week that someone finally noticed.

"Good morning everyone." Hidan yawned as he entered the dining room last, plopping down next to Kakuzu on his chair.

"Ah, Hidan, you're here too, then." Itachi smiled lightly, then frowned. "By the way, has anyone seen Deidara? I haven't seen him at all for the last week, and he kept skipping all his breakfasts. I'm worried." He asked.

"Sweet, Itachi wants to play mother hen." Hidan commented in a half-sleeping slur.

"Well, he is right. I haven't seen Deidara either." Kisame shrugged.

"Tobi has not seen Deidara-chan either." Tobi gasped. "I hope Deidara-chan's not sick and in bed!"

"I haven't seen the kid, though he hasn't come to me for medicine, so I doubt he's sick." Kakuzu shrugged, sipping some coffee.

"I sacrificed him to Jashin-sama." Hidan yawned tiredly.

There was a tense silence as everyone glared at Hidan, who opened his eyes, noticed the glares, and jumped up.

"Hey, hey, just kidding! I haven't seen him either!"

"Zetsu, did you eat him without telling me?" White-Zetsu asked.

"We're the same person, idiot. How could I eat him with you not knowing?" Black-Zetsu sighed out hopelessly.

Here was another silence, then Itachi slowly turned to Sasori, who was eating some dry cereal, just for the hell of it.

"Sasori? He's your partner. Do you know what happened to him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Sasori quickly replied, clutching his box of cereal tighter. "I don't care either."

There were whispers, then Itachi sighed out.

"Fine then. I'll go see if he's still in bed then."

With that, he left the dining room.

................

Itachi finally stopped in front of Deidara's and Sasori's room, knocking. There was no answer, so the black-haired Uchiha knocked again. Still no answer.

Now somewhat worried, Itachi slowly grabbed the handle, turning it. He opened the door entirely, and slowly walked into the dark room. One flick of his finger, and the lights were on.

At first, he noticed nothing unusual, but as he walked for Deidara's bed, he realized the covers were perfectly made. Not that they usually weren't, but if Deidara was feeling bad enough to skip breakfast for a week straight, why would he put such detail into closing his bed?

The Uchiha suddenly spotted a few crumbs of clay on the bed and bent down to push them off the covers. The pieces of hardened clay fell to the ground, along with millions of particles of dust. Surprised, Itachi lifted his hand, staring at his palm. It was completely covered in dust.

"Wow, their room sure is dusty. They should clean it sometime soon." He spoke to himself, heading from Sasori's bed.

He also swiped his hand across Sasori's closed sheets, but when he lifted his palm up and compared, his eyes widened in horror.

One hand had plenty of settled dust on it, the other was perfectly clean.

His heart constricting, he headed for the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Deidara?" he called nervously, knocking again. "You there?"

There was still no answer, so he turned the knob, finding it to be unlocked. The bathroom was dark, unused for a long time. Knowing that Sasori didn't take showers often because of his wooden body, he found it weird that the shower area was completely dry, soap stains on the sides of the tub. Dust had also settled on the showerhead and on the ground.

Now in a highly panicked state, Itachi ran out of the bathroom, heading for the drawers next to Deidara's bed. His eyes widened when he opened them, and found nothing.

Not even Deidara's Akatsuki cloak and his ring.

Which were the two elements you had to have on you only when you went out of the base.

Adding everything up, plus the fact that Deidara's clothes, pouches and clay were gone, Itachi gasped. There was only one way this could all add up together.

He had to tell the others.

....................

Itachi burst back into the dining room about fifteen minutes later, panting.

"Did you find him?" Kisame asked immediately.

"No." Itachi shook his head, staring at the ground. "He's nowhere to be found."

"Then what do we do? Deidara-chan's probably hiding somewhere. He still must be really sad about the incident with Sasori-senpai." Tobi noted.

Itachi's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"That's why..." he spoke to himself thoughtfully.

"That's why what?" Kakuzu asked. "Itachi, you know something you're not telling us."

"Guys." Itachi called out, putting his palms flat on the table. "I've figured out where Deidara is."

"Where?" Hidan asked, now completely awake.

"One week ago... Deidara ran away."

................

"And you all want to go look for him?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." Itachi nodded as he bowed in front of his invisible leader.

"Then the hideout will be empty and prone to attacks." Leader-sama cooed as if he was very amused by this entire affair.

"Then we'll make a three-man squad." Itachi suggested.

"What do you suggest?"

"Kisame, Sasori and I." The Uchiha answered confidently. "Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu will be left behind, and I'm sure they're enough to protect the hideout."

The Akatsuki leader mused on this idea for a moment, then sighed.

"I guess it cannot be helped. Deidara is a force to be reckoned with, and an asset we can't risk losing." Leader-sama sighed.

"So we're allowed to go?"

"Yes. But come back as soon as you can. If it takes five days to get to Suna, then he should still be somewhere around that part." Leader-sama informed the man bowing in front of him.

"If I may, Sir, how do you know he's in Suna?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"One week ago, he came to me, and asked permission to go to Suna in hopes of finding original plans for human puppetry. He just wanted to redeem himself in front of Sasori's eyes again." Leader-sama explained.

Itachi felt like replying, something like '_and you let him go!?'_, but, knowing it was out of his league to reply, he nodded, and bowed.

"Thank you, Leader-sama."

"You're dismissed."

And with that, Itachi walked out.

........................

"Why do I have to come too?" Sasori asked angrily as the trio of Akatsuki-nin soared through the trees.

"Because he's YOUR partner! And because Leader-sama says he's YOUR responsibility!" Itachi lied.

"If Leader-sama hadn't ordered it, I wouldn't have come. I hate the brat, why would I go search for him?" Sasori spat.

"Sasori, stop being so rude with him." Kisame half-pleaded. "He's trying so hard to get on right terms with you, and you just keep nullifying his efforts."

"Maybe he shouldn't try anymore, then." The red-head puppeteer shrugged carelessly.

"Sasori." Itachi called, kind of annoyed by his tone. "Deidara is trying really hard because he WANTS to be your friend. You just keep belittling him and blowing up on him. The pressure is too much, so he keeps messing up. If you work on your teamwork and team spirit a little more, he might not get in your way anymore." He noted.

"Teamwork. What a joke. I'm fine on my own." The Suna-nin carelessly muttered.

"SASORI!" Itachi called, now thoroughly pissed. "Deidara's not like Orochimaru! If that's what you're worried about, you shouldn't! Deidara's an honest kid who would never dream of backstabbing you or using you! Why do you still dwell on wounds of the past!? Just let them scar and get over it!"

Sasori growled threateningly as he heard Orochimaru's name, but frowned.

"Don't give me advice, mom." He muttered, accelerating to pass Itachi. "Teammates are all the same. They use their own teammate to jump further up. Nothing more, nothing less."

Itachi frowned sadly as he watched his best friend's red hair becoming a red dot in the distance. Kisame stopped next to Itachi, travelling at his own teammate's pace.

"Don't worry about it, Itachi. Sasori still doesn't trust anyone, but once we find Deidara, we'll make him explain himself, have them make up, and we'll all be happy again." He smiled encouragingly. "Until then, we have to give him a good example, show him that teammates aren't only steps you use to rise further up, and that they're real friends too."

Itachi smiled sadly, picking up the pace to catch up to Sasori, Kisame following closely.

"I hope you're right, Kisame. Thank you for being there for me too."

"No problem, Itachi. Anytime."

**XXXXX... (POV change) ...XXXXX**

I stopped in front of the gates to Suna, panting. It had taken me much longer than anticipated to get here. Seven days and a half.

Plus, the desert was burning hot, so I had to discard my cloak at one point. I also had to pull my hair back in a bun to aerate my sweaty neck, inevitably making me look like a girl again. I'd discarded my socks as they were too hot, and now walked around only in sandals.

I also hid my scratched headband and ring in my pouch of clay, still hanging on my hips. I stumbled into the pass that led inside Suna, feeling cool shadows overlooking me. Almost dehydrated and about to faint, I promised myself I'd be more equipped on the way back.

I quickly reached the entrance, where two Chuunin were waiting for me. They both smiled as I advanced for them.

"Hello there. Would you like to enter Suna?" one of them asked.

"Yes please." I coughed in a raspy voice, looking absolutely dead.

"Your name please?" he asked, filling out a form.

"Uh..." I thought fast, as the heat of the desert had made me forget pretty much everything. I couldn't use Akaiame again, as the Hokage had probably told all the neighbouring countries of my deception two years ago.

Thankfully, the Chuunin took my hesitation for fatigue and looked at me worriedly.

"You okay? You look really bad." He muttered, hanging me a gourd of water. "There you go."

I gratefully took the water and chugged it down like a manic, not remembering how long it had been since I'd drank water like this.

"Thank you." I sighed out in relief, giving it back to the Chuunin. "My name's Matsu." I made up, spotting a tree in the distance.

"Alright then, Matsu. How old are you?" he asked, jotting down notes.

"Thirteen." I bit back my verbal tic once again, feeling very uncomfortable with my words.

"And you are?"

"A Chuunin from Iwa." I muttered out, wondering if I should have lied as well.

"Alright. Since you're a Chuunin, you're gonna have a day escort. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. Anyways, I'd complete my plans at night, for sure.

"And your purpose here is?"

"I'm here to get information on Suna's history of rogue ninjas. It's for updating archives in the Tsuchikage's files." I made up.

"Hmm. We never received any order for that." The Chuunin looked undecided, but shrugged. "But alright. Guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll get you an escort who can answer all your questions about rogue ninja history." He told me.

"Thank you."

"And one last thing. Do you know when you're leaving?" the Chuunin asked, printing out my pass.

"Tomorrow morning, probably. Maybe even tonight, too. I'm just here for the info, some updates, and then I'm going home." I informed him.

"Perfect." The Chuunin smiled and handed me my pass. "Enjoy your stay in Suna!"

"Thanks." I smiled back, walking in.

I barely took two steps when a Chuunin landed next to me. I figured the brown haired middle-aged teen was my escort.

"Hello there." He greeted with a small smile. "I'm Tamashii, and I'll be your escort during your stay in Suna."

"Hello there. I'm Matsu." I smiled back. "Now, shall we start?"

"Right." He nodded, inviting me to one street. "We'll walk while I answer your questions."

"Alright." I nodded, pulling out a notebook and a pencil I'd _borrowed_ from the last passerby village I'd stopped at. What? I didn't have money with me. What else would I do? "I need information on rogue ninja history from fifty years ago. Only the important ones, B-rank or more."

"Alright." My escort nodded as we walked through the streets of Suna. "We can start from the beginning. Kurotsuki. Current age, 56."

I quickly started jotting down notes, not that I needed most of them. I just wanted to get to the good part, the part I was looking forward to.

........................

At one point in the late afternoon, we'd stopped at a sidewalk cafe, and my escort had treated me to bubble tea. I'd always been a fan of bubble tea. I like the weird round gelatinous things at the bottom.

"And our criminality has decreased since twenty years ago." My escort explained as we sat down under the cool shade of a parasol.

"Who's the most recent nuke-nin from your village?" I asked, ready to jot down notes.

"His name is Akasuna no Sasori."

My ears twitched as I heard the name I'd been waiting for. It was now late, and the sun had set not long ago.

"Age, thirty."

I blinked, surprised. Danna didn't look thirty. He looked like an older teenager!

I quickly jotted down notes, happy I could learn more about my Danna.

"Rank, S. Deserted the village twenty years ago."

"A 10 year old S-class criminal?" I asked, surprised.

"No. He started out as a B-class nuke-nin, then slowly rose up in the ranks as he experimented more and more with human puppetry, and already forbidden technique here in Suna. He was S-class by the time he was about 17." He told me, and I quickly wrote all that down.

"Okay." I nodded, hinting for him to continue.

"We can walk while finishing up. Akasuna was the last rogue from our village until now. So we're pretty much done." He told me, getting up.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Akasuna is reportedly a part of the Akatsuki now, that worldwide band of S-class criminals." He told me, and I nodded, feeling kinda proud that everyone knew the Akatsuki.

"Yes, he's in the ANBU Bingo Book, I think."

"Right."

"Alright then." I nodded, smiling. "That's all the history I need. Now, as for Akasuna. Seeing as he's in the bingo book, the Tsuchikage has asked me to gather extra information. I'd like to request your permission to show me where he used to live." I tried, knowing I was walking on thin ice.

Tamashii hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"If it's the Tsuchikage's orders. I'll show you. I'm usually not allowed to, but I guess I can make an exception for the stats." He nodded, leading me away to Danna's house.

On our way there, we passed a park. I watched as gangs of teenagers huddled in corners of the park, doing Kami-knows-what. What attracted my attention, though, was the sad-looking child sitting on a swing in the playing area. Surprised that a kid so young would be out at this hour of the night, I questioned my escort.

"Who's he?" I asked, pointing in the red-headed kid's direction.

"That's Gaara." The Chuunin looked away, and I wondered why. "He's the Kazekage's son, but he's a monster. If you value your life, stay away from him."

I wanted to ask him why they treated him so disrespectfully, but his tone told me the conversation was over. I threw the sad child one more look, then we turned a corner.

...............

"He lived here before he deserted the village." Tamashii suddenly announced, stopping in front of a cooked clay house. It was cracked and destroyed in many places, and it looked pretty abandoned.

"Thanks." I smiled, heading for the front door. I stopped, though, once I realized he wasn't following me. "You're not coming in?" I asked, not that I was complaining.

"I'm not allowed to enter that house. It's against Suna's rules." He told me, and I faked a frown.

"Ah. Okay then, I won't be long." I assured him, and walked inside, closing the wooden door after me.

First thing I noticed was the lack of light. The moonlight filtering from the broken windows was all the light I had, but it was enough to find my way around.

I did a quick survey of the house, stopping when I found Danna's room. I could tell because there were discarded puppets thrown everywhere.

I carefully walked in, brushing off a spider web. So this was Danna's room. It looked very small to me.

Tripping on and kicking a few finger puppets, I started searching. Danna used to live here, so he must have his human puppetry plans somewhere here.

I looked around, when suddenly, I tripped on something and fell to the ground. Groaning, I got up and glared at what I had tripped on.

Through the rays of pale moonlight, I made out a metal bar.

Wondering what it was doing there, I tried to get it out of the way, but found it to be screwed to the ground. Now very curious, I pulled on it, hearing squeaking noises coming from the wooden floor.

Just when I thought it was about to break, a trap suddenly slammed open, throwing me back.

I let go of the metal bar, rubbing my head, but curiosity quickly consumed me as I saw a small staircase spiralling down into darkness.

I quickly looked around and grabbed a halfway-consumed candle. One quick, silence, and extremely small explosion later, it was lit.

Slowly walking down, I followed the light of the candle.

It seemed like forever, but I suddenly hit cobblestone. Knowing I was underground from the room temperature, I started walking into the completely-black room.

I took one more step forward, my sandals echoing on the cobblestone. Suddenly, candles lit up all around the room, blinding me. I quickly dropped into a defensive position, bringing my hands to my weapon pouches.

But, seeing as no one was attacking me, I figured it was just a jutsu activated with human presence, and surveyed the room.

I soon closed my eyes, though, nauseated, as I walked for the center.

I had to open my eyes again at one point though, and was met face-to-face with a skeleton, hanging from the wall. I gulped down, and looked around, taking in all the other skeletons. A heavy rotting smell was hovering in the room, and there was no window to aerate.

I quickly walked for a desk and drawers, which were, thankfully, away from the skeletons and half-made puppets hanging by chains on my stone walls.

I carefully opened the desk's drawers, pulling out papers. I quickly passed an eye on them, trying to find the blueprints for a human puppet.

I finally threw all the papers away, about to close the drawer, when my eyes suddenly met a protrusion in the wood.

I slowly put my hand in the drawer, pulling on the protrusion. The bottom of the drawer suddenly lifted, and I gasped, a small journal appearing in front of my eyes. Fake bottom. Classic hiding trick.

I carefully brought out the journal, dusting it off. I then smiled as I read the title.

"Human Puppetry, un." I read out loud, carefully opening the book, reading the first page. "This is a journal on my progress on human puppetry. This is supposed to be a forbidden art, but it's my art. And I'll create the best human puppets out there, un." I read the introduction out loud.

I scrolled through the pages with my eyes, stopping at every drawing, noting how many failed attempts Danna had taken a record of.

And then, I finally saw a familiar figure.

I turned back a page and smiled as I recognized Hiruko's design. Although I'd never seen it without the Akatsuki cloak, the hunched figure and metal tail drawn on the figure were obviously Hiruko's.

I smiled, quickly reading the page to see what I needed. One sentence caught my eye, and I couldn't have asked for better.

"Just in case Hiruko needs maintenance, un, there is a small vial of the human's DNA on the lab desk. It's labelled H-4D8N3A, un."

I grinned, quickly closing the book and hiding it inside my own notebook. I then ran for the lab desk, finding a couple of vials there. A small, transparent liquid with something white and gelatinous floating inside caught my eye, and thankfully, it was what I was looking for.

I wrapped the vial in some unfinished clay to keep it from breaking, then pocketed it carefully. Finally content to leave the eerie room, I headed for the stairs, the lights turning off as I started moving up.

As soon as I got out, I closed the trap and moved a dusty, cobwebbed chair over it to hide the metal protrusion.

And, again under the moonlight, I proceeded to running out of the house, everything I needed under my arms.

.................

"Did it all go well in there?" Tamashii asked as I walked out, closing the door.

"Better than expected. The Tsuchikage's going to be very happy with the data." I smiled disarmingly.

"Alright then. Will you be staying a night, or will you be leaving immediately?" he inquired.

"I'll leave immediately. The Tsuchikage asked me to return as soon as I could, and Iwa's a long way from here." I shrugged.

"Alright then. You know where the gates are?" Tamashii asked, yawning.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you go on your own?" he asked carelessly.

"Of course. Thank you very much for all your help, Tamashii. Maybe our paths will cross again someday."

"Sure. Bye, Matsu." He smiled, and disappeared.

Content that Suna's security was so loose, I started walking for the gates, eager to leave Danna's hometown.

I suddenly stopped next to the park again, as I spotted the same child as earlier. He seemed to be in the same position as before, too.

I know it was none of my business, but he looked really sad to me, so, against my will, my body turned towards him, walking for him.

"Hey." I called lightly as I got next to him.

The child gasped and jumped, turning to me.

"W-Who are you?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"My name's Matsu. And who are you?" I asked gently.

"I-I'm Gaara." He answered shyly.

"Why are you so sad, Gaara?" I asked, petting his hair.

"No one wants to play with me." He sniffled.

"Why not?"

"They think I'm a monster." He hiccupped.

"You can't be that bad. You're very nice to me." I smiled.

"You're nice with me, lady, that's why. I try to be nice, but everyone hates me." He cried silently, and I felt kinda pissed for being reminded that I was posing as a girl again.

"Hey, listen, know what?" I winked, and the child stopped crying to look up at me. "I bet someone in the world loves you. There always is. And someday, you'll find that someone. Now stop crying, you're a man, Gaara." I encouraged him.

"A-Are you sure someone loves me?" he asked hopefully, and I could easily discern pain, sadness and hurt in his pale blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." I suddenly bent down and kissed his forehead lightly, trying to comfort him. I didn't like to see people cry. I didn't want other people to know pain. "I'm from Iwa. I don't know you, but you look like a great kid. I'm sure other people think so too."

The kid gasped at the sudden mark of affection, and started crying again.

"Thank you so much, Miss." He sniffled gratefully. "It doesn't hurt anymore now."

"Why, were you hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, here." The little boy muttered sadly, gripping his heart area. "It hurt a lot for a while now. But now it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you." He smiled sadly.

"You're welcome, Gaara." I smiled. "Now, I have to go, I have things to do." I bit my lip.

"Alright. Safe trip, Miss. Thank you very much." The adorable red-headed child hugged my waist, and I felt a little insulted that the seven-year old was half my height.

"No problem, Gaara. Don't give up, okay?" I smiled once more before darting off, leaving the adorable smiling child behind to press his teddy bear to his heart.

At the gate, I recognized the two Chuunin who had welcomed me. I took out my pass card and put it in front of the halfway-asleep Chuunin, smiling.

"Hi, uhh, I just wanted to say I got everything I needed, and that I have to go now." I told them.

"Ah, Matsu, right?" the Chuunin asked, half-smiling back.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Alright, perfect. Hope you enjoyed your stay at Suna." He smiled, barring my name out of the guests' list.

"I did. Thank you, and good night." I smiled, and waited for him to return the wish before I darted off towards the vast desert.

**XXXXX... (POV change) ...XXXXX**

Sasori growled as they neared his home village. The desert was fully beating down on them, but Sasori had bought straw hats, which they all carried on their heads. Now, it was a little less hot, even with their cloaks.

It had been about five days since they'd left the hideout, and now, they'd finally made it to Suna, even a little earlier than expected.

"So what are we doing here again?" Kisame asked in a raspy voice, as he wasn't used to so much heat.

"We're here to beat information about the brat out of the idiots on duty." Sasori shrugged, engaging in the pass that led into the village. Soon, they'd made it to the front desk.

The Chuunin on duty didn't even have time to gasp, much less call for help, before they were caught by Itachi and Kisame, kunai pointed at their necks.

"Alright, I have questions." Sasori announced, taking his hat off. Horrified looks flashed across the Chuunins' faces as they probably recognized the man.

"Akasuna." One of them croaked out in horror.

"Right. Now. Did a little blond boy come by here about a day or two ago?" he directly asked. "Answer or die."

"N-No, but a thirteen year old blond girl came two days ago. She said she was from Iwa, and that she was here to gather stats about rogue Suna-nins for the Tsuchikage's archives. Her name was Matsu." One of them spilled out.

"Matsu." Itachi groaned.

"Yeah, the heat of the desert must have gotten to him." Kisame agreed.

"Do you know where he went?" Sasori asked.

"N-No, she didn't say anything, but she probably returned to Iwa to give her report to the Tsuchikage." The second one muttered.

"Okay, first of all, she is a he, undercover. Second of all, he was Deidara of Iwa, S-class missing nin, and third of all, we're looking for him. What did he ask for when he was here?" Sasori inquired roughly.

"W-Well, it was reported that he asked to go see the Akasuna residence, and came out with a notebook he didn't have before." The first one revealed.

"A notebook." Sasori's eyes widened in slight surprise. "What an idiot." He sighed, and turned. "Itachi, Kisame, I know where he's headed to. Let's go."

"Right."

The two S-class criminals quickly slit the throats of the terrified guards, and followed Sasori out of Suna like nothing had ever happened.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**KYYYYYAAAAAAAH~ GAARA! ^^ I can't resist adding in chibi hotties ^^ Not that Sasgay and Naruto were chibi hotties. They were cute, that's all xD**

**Ooooh, the tension is building uuuuup! :D**

**Matsu. Really. What a dumb name. It means "pine tree". And Tamashii means "Soul".**

**Don't kill me if you think the Akatsuki hadn't noticed Deidara's disappearance for a week is st00pid. The members have their own problems and missions to worry about, and Sasori's seriously angry at Deidara, so he couldn't care less. That's what it looked like in the end (:**

**This arc is building up so well :O I can barely believe it ^^ Next chapter is already written and is in stock in my document manager. And I personally love its ending. **

**And you guys can get this chapter sooner than my schedule allows me to. If I get over ten reviews today, I promise to post the chapter tomorrow at school (instead of after tomorrow after school). That'd be, in about, uhh... fourteen hours (vs over 48 hours?)? That's not a lot! You'll be sleeping for like, 8 hours in the 14, if you live on the west coast like me xD**

**Alrighty then! I'm keeping count of the reviews! Please tell me what is good, and what you liked! And also what you didn't like and found choppy and/or cheesy! ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!**

_--Next time: The Chase Comes to an End _


	16. The Chase Comes to and End

**Author's Notes:**

**In my defence, I was playing Puzzle Pirates... And it's my little sister's birthday today. She's turning 11 (:**

**Well, here it is, the long awaited-for chapter 15 (: Waaaw, I'm sooo happy we've gotten here together, guys! ^^ You have no idea how happy I am! My first Naruto story, and so many supporters and reviewers! I love you all, thank you so much for your continuous support and encouragements! :D**

**Also, thank you, once again, to my lovely reviewers, meaning all the people listed here: Theninjacookie, Nutbrain, DeidaraBlondeFox, maxsunnyAK 47, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, K.T., Midnight Moonfly, DecepticonDefenestrater, HarajukuSushi, Josephin Tonks, ochineko, .lolcatsrule., TeenageNeko and LibitheWolf.**

**So yeah. THANK JOO! I LOVES JOO ALL!**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY, I GIVE YOU, DREADED CHAPTER 15! :D**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sasori, tell us where we're heading, at least." Itachi called as the group of three nuke-nin travelled fast.

"The idiot." Sasori spoke to himself. "He's heading for the forest area in the middle of the Land of Rice Patties." He announced.

"How do you know?" Kisame asked curiously as they left the desert area after three days of travelling through the heat and the sun.

"He's gathering all the elements needed to fix Hiruko." Sasori muttered out, kind of embarrassed that a kid was doing what he was going to do himself a little later on.

Both his followers gasped and looked at each other worriedly.

"How many elements does Hiruko need? How many places are we going to run to?" Itachi asked.

"Hiruko needs four elements. Human DNA, special wood, special metal and strong poison. We have to catch up to him before he gets all of those. He's travelling much slower than us, so we should be able to catch up to him soon. Plus, he left in an improvised way, and so, doesn't have the rations and money he needs to survive long enough to get all those." The puppeteer analyzed.

"Right, so we should be able to catch up to him in the Land of Rice Patties?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. Now let's move fast." Sasori ordered.

Behind him, Itachi smiled lightly before he complied with his orders and sped up.

.....................

Five days later, the group reached the forest in the Land of Rice Patties. Unfortunately, it was a big forest, and they had to split up to search for Deidara. They did not have any luck in their search for the person, but finally, Sasori found what he was looking for.

He quickly made an explosive kunai and launched into the air, sending a signal to Itachi and Kisame.

The two Akatsuki-nin appeared next to their comrade five minutes later as Sasori pointed to a mass of trees.

"Look at those trees. They look like they've been blown right off their supports." He noted, showing them the violently singed stumps on the ground.

"That's Deidara's work alright." Itachi added, kneeling down next to a tree and picking up hardened pieces of clay.

"So he definitely passed by here." Kisame concluded. "But apparently, we're too late."

"But it's at our advantage. He is now carrying wood, so he's slowed down greatly. Even though he had about a two day head start, we should be able to meet up with him at our next destination if we travel quicker than him." Sasori explained.

"Right, so, where are we headed to next?" the shark-nin asked.

"To the north of the Fire Country." Sasori muttered. "Near the junction between the Fire and the Waterfall Countries."

"What's there to find there? It's just a barren wasteland and some mountains, if I remember correctly." Itachi commented.

"Yes, barren wastelands that hold many precious minerals and mountains that have many mines. He's heading there for the metal. We have to hurry and bring him back home." Sasori muttered, biting his lip. Why was he so worried about his partner? He shouldn't be. He hated his partner.

Right?

**XXXXX... (POV change) ...XXXXX**

I panted as I kept travelling, my clay bird keeping up behind me. I'd made a clay bag that I'd slung across its back, and now, it was full of wood, the type that Danna needed to fix Hiruko, according to his notebook. His notebook also mentioned metal and poison, and apparently, I could find the metal in the mountains close to the junction of the Fire Country and the Waterfall Country.

This entire trip had tired me a lot, and the bird, also carrying a very heavy charge, was taking lots of chakra. I didn't have any money to spend on hotels or food, and I also lost too much time trying to find a good place to set up camp for the night, hunting and cooking food, and finding drinking sources. At this rate, Leader-sama would be seriously pissed by the time I got home. Already, it had been about two weeks I was gone.

I also didn't have time for showers, so I smelled absolutely repulsing. My clothes and hair were dirty and ragged in some places, and I was starting to get tired. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

No... Danna was mad at me, and it was entirely my fault that he lost his greatest work of art. He kept his art forever, and I had no right to disrespect that choice by blowing it up. Although I didn't do it on purpose...

Exhausted, I watched the moonlight filtering down on me. Deciding I was advanced enough to earn myself a break, I went on until I found the next stream. There, I dropped into the clearing, exhausted. My bird also landed next to me, going rigid and lifeless as I cut my chakra circulation from it.

Extremely tired and hungry, I first concentrated on crawling over to the stream and splashing into it, clothes and all. The water felt refreshing, after about two weeks of denying myself a bath. I don't know how long I stayed in the lightly-hot water, but it felt really good. As the time passed by, though, and my skin wrinkled, I decided that was enough, and stepped out of the water.

A drift of wind made me shudder, and I quickly went into the cover of the trees, next to my bird. Cuddling next to the lifeless clay, still a little warm because of the chakra that had been circulating in it not long ago, I yawned, and concentrated on getting some sleep.

...................

The next morning, I woke up around noon, because my stomach was rumbling and I felt really weak and dizzy. Did I mention I felt like throwing up everywhere? I hope I didn't catch a cold at night, that's the last thing I need right now.

I slowly got up, feeling hungry, but otherwise fine. I quickly poured chakra back into my clay bird, and it slowly came to life, flapping its wings and rising low into the sky, close enough to I could follow it from sight. I wish I could travel on it, but it would take too much chakra to sustain both me and the wood, and I couldn't waste all that precious chakra.

I travelled a little until I reached a passerby village. Deciding to take a shortcut, I decided not to cut through the village, and head directly diagonally.

But before continuing, I stopped a bit further away from the village gates, lying down to rest. If I got hungry, usually, a little break would give me my strength back. So I closed my eyes, panting.

Next thing I knew, there was shuffling and whispering next to me. I opened my eyes slowly, spotting a pair of brown eyes looking down at me innocently.

I tried scurrying away from the potential assailant, but realized the eyes belonged only to a little girl, who was watching me curiously.

"Hello Mister." She smiled when she noticed I was awake.

"Hi here, un." I muttered, rubbing my eyes weakly.

"Are you okay?" the adorable little girl asked, cocking her head, holding a small basket against her blue dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine, un." I muttered, but my stomach seemed to disagree because it rumbled loudly.

I blushed and looked down miserably. The little girl, on the other hand, giggled.

"You sound hungry." She noted as if it was the discovery of the century. "Here. I was supposed to go pick-nicking with my best friend Nina, but she's sick, so you can have this." She smiled cutely, handing me the basket.

My stomach rumbled loudly as I smelled fresh bread from inside the basket. My mouth was already watering, and I was debating on whether to take, or not to take the basket.

I finally gave in to hunger and gently took the basket from her hands.

"Thank you, un." I sighed in relief as I opened it, spotting bread, cheese, jam, and vegetables cut in slices inside.

"No problem. You looked hungry and tired anyway." The girl giggled innocently.

I ate quickly and silently, my stomach extremely happy it had gotten some food. Last time I ate must have been... Wait, when WAS the last time I'd eaten?

I quickly went in and right back out of the basket, setting it aside when I was done.

"Did you like it?" the brunette with pigtails asked.

"Yes, thank you very much. You saved my life, un." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She giggled.

I checked my clay reserves, and, finding them to be enough, decided to make her a non-explosive clay bird as a thanks. It was quickly done, even though I didn't need my mouths for the job. Thankfully, as I think the innocent little girl who was watching my every move curiously would have fainted.

I smiled as I added a rock from the ground for the second eye and handed her the bird. She gasped in amazement, eyes sparkling in wonder. She held out her palm, and I slowly put the bird on it.

"Woooow, it's so pretty! Thank you, Mister!" the girl squealed in delight, petting the clay bird.

"No, thank you for the food, un." I smiled, retreating, when suddenly, a sharp pain hit me in the ankle. I screamed, scaring the little girl, and clutching my ankle tightly, trying to diminish the pain.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" the little girl asked shakily.

"N-No, it's okay, un." I gritted my teeth harshly, trying to fight back more screams that the pain was bound to bring on.

We stayed silent until the pain passed, where I was left panting.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, looking at me worriedly.

"N-Nothing, it's just an old snake bite, un. It still hurts sometimes." I half-lied, showing her my ankle with a rolled-up snake tattoo on it.

"That's a scary tattoo, mister." She commented, shuddering.

"Yeah, someone else gave it to me, un." I sighed sadly.

We stayed silent again until I felt strong enough to keep travelling. I slowly got up and petted the girl's hair, smiling.

"Alright, well, thanks again for everything, but I have to go now, un."

"No problem. Safe travels." She wished me with an innocent smile.

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

And with that, I bound off, my bird following me closely as we soared towards our destination.

**XXXXX... (POV change) ...XXXXX**

Towards the fifth day of the three-man cell's travels, they reached a passerby village. They didn't pay much attention to it, though, and concentrated on getting around it, heading for the mountains.

They were about to leave the perimeter of the village when Itachi suddenly stopped the three-man squad.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sasori asked, stopping along.

"Did you find anything?" Kisame asked, walking to his side.

"No, but I noticed something." He muttered, squinting. The two others followed his gaze, and they all landed upon a little girl who was running around with another one, laughing, and playing.

"... Little girls. So?" Kisame asked.

"No, look at what that brunette is holding in her hand." Itachi muttered.

The two others also squinted, and their eyes landed on a white clay bird.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, that's definitely Deidara's design." Sasori muttered, running for the little girls. Itachi and Kisame closely followed.

"Hey." Sasori hollered as they got close. The two little girls stopped playing and looked at them curiously. "Little girl." He called threateningly, looking down at her coldly. "Who gave you that bird?"

The little girl whimpered, looking scared to death and on the verge of tears. The other one hid behind her, scared too.

"Sasori, that's not how you speak to a child." Itachi groaned desperately from behind him, advancing.

The little girls stepped back as Itachi kneeled down, but loosened when Itachi smiled disarmingly.

"Hi there. My name's Itachi." He greeted.

"I-I'm Chrissie, and she's Nina." The older brunette returned the greeting.

"Me and my friends would just like to know who gave you that pretty clay bird." Itachi asked, pointing at the clay bird she held protectively in her hand. "We're looking for the boy who gave it to you."

"Well, he's a boy, and he's older than me." The brunette started. "He has blond hair and blue eyes. And he was wearing dirty and ragged t-shirts and pants, and old sandals. And he was very nice. But he was hurt at the ankle." The little girl innocently described.

"Hurt?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"Yeah. He said he's been bitten by a snake a long time ago, and that is still hurt him." She answered.

"What snake bite? Kakuzu never treated any snake bites from him..." Kisame commented silently.

"Yeah, that snake bite, right next to the tattoo of a rolled up, threatening snake!" the girl crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks adorably.

"Are you sure it was a tattoo?" Itachi asked, serious.

"Yeah, he even told me that someone else had given it to him." The girl answered, equally serious.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sasori broke a sweat, coolly looking at the girl.

"Well, Deidara doesn't have a snake tattoo, so the guy who gave her the clay bird must have really resembled to Deidara." Kisame made out.

"Oh, and he had this funny verbal tic." The girl giggled, catching the attention of the three criminals. "What was it? _Un_, I think." She laughed.

The three Akatsuki-nin looked at each other, biting their lips.

"Yes, that's Deidara." Itachi muttered, concerned.

"When we catch him, I'm going to ask him about that snake tattoo. He knows very well that I don't like snakes." Sasori hissed.

"Alright. Did he tell you anything else?" Kisame asked, trying to be friendly.

"No. He was just very tired and hungry, but after I gave him food, he just left in that direction." She pointed at some mountains in the horizon. "He had this big white bird carrying wood on its back, too." She nodded, trying to look serious.

"Yes, that's definitely Deidara." Sasori nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, thanks a lot, Chrissie. You've helped us a lot." Itachi smiled, petting the girl's hair.

"No problem, Itachi-san!" she giggled.

"Here, go buy yourself something pretty as a thank you." He smiled, handing her a twenty ryo bill.

"Wow, thank you, mister!" she giggled, taking the hand of the other very quiet girl and running off. "Goodbye!"

Itachi waved with a smile until they were gone, and then got up, a sober look overcoming his face.

"What now?"

"We find Deidara before he finds the metal. He had been here not long ago, apparently, so we still have a chance to catch up to him." Sasori analyzed.

"Right. He's fully energized now, so he might be travelling as fast as we are, so let's hurry." Kisame added.

"Wait." Itachi stopped them. "Deidara's closer to the metal than we are, so what about we cut right to the area where he'll find poison, and stop him there? It'll be much faster that way, and it's bound to work." He suggested.

"Good idea. Alright guys, change of plans. We're heading for the Fire Country, Sound Country junction." Sasori called.

"Right."

And with that, the three ninja bounded off towards the wastelands at the horizon.

....................

The chase was finally coming to an end. The Akatsuki Sannin had cut right through the Fire Country and had gotten to the junction between Fire and Sound. Now, they stopped in the forest where Sasori had told them Deidara would be looking for the poison, ready to ambush him at any given moment.

"So what's our plan of action?" Itachi asked.

"We split up. It's important that Deidara does not touch the poison, because even with the instructions in the notebook he's found, the poison is lethal to someone who does not know how to extract and handle it." Sasori told them.

"Okay then, I'll go west." Kisame nodded.

"I'll take east." Itachi announced.

"And me, north." Sasori nodded. "Go."

"Right."

And the three ninja broke off to their respective positions.

**XXXXX... (POV change)...XXXXX**

I panted as I ran, entering the forest where I would find the lizard that carried the poison I needed as last element for Hiruko's revival.

The bird was keeping up with me with a lot of chakra, and I was almost completely depleted. I just wished I could end this soon, as even this forest gave me the creeps. My ankle... it must have reacted to the proximity of this forest. I mean, right after this forest, there is...

"The Village Hidden in the Sound, un..." I muttered out loud, feeling a sharp pain taking my ankle hostage. I kept running though, because to fail now would be a total embarrassment.

I kept jumping through the trees for a while, when suddenly, I heard a call.

"DEIDARA!"

I gasped, recognizing Kisame's voice. He'd followed me all the way here!

There was a sudden explosion, and I recognized it to be a signal.

So let me correct my phrase.

THEY'D followed me all the way here!

I sped up, trying to flee the incoming presences. I could feel them swarming around me, about three people. I wonder who. Itachi, of course, and I hope not...

"DEIDARA!"

I groaned in despair, also recognizing the voice. Danna's voice.

I pushed myself to the very last limits, at least wanting to find the lizard before I met him, just to show him I was capable of completing the tasks I got.

Or imposed, in this case.

In any case, I soared through the trees, finally spotting what I was looking for on a rock down below. I drew a kunai, and sent it flying, jumping down into the clearing. The kunai easily impaled the lizard, which cried out before dying.

I landed next to the lizard, removing the kunai and carefully handling it so the tail was facing the ground. I then dropped my clay pouch and everything in it on the ground as what I needed for the process was inside as well. I was just about to start the extraction process when the three ninjas tailing me landed in the clearing.

"DEIDARA!" Itachi called. "Stop running!"

"I'm not running, I'm completing a mission, un!" I yelled back.

"Don't move, okay? You've done a great job so far, Sasori will handle the rest." Kisame assured.

"No! I can't let Da-" I corrected myself, seeing Danna's strict face. "I can't let Sasori take care of it, un! I have to show him myself that I'm capable of doing stuff on my own!"

"Listen, Deidara, don't touch the lizard! Put it down! The poison is lethal is you even touch one drop, and I don't want you to die!" Sasori called out.

"Oh, so NOW you care, un!" I threw back, enraged. "NOW, you decide to care, after you insulted me, threw me down, hit me and hurt me with your cruel words! NOW, you suddenly decide to care, un!" I spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, okay, I overreacted! You overreact too when I say your art is crap!" Danna answered.

"MY ART IS NOT CRAP, UN!" I screamed out angrily, almost squishing the lizard in my hand.

"I'm sorry, okay? You've done a great job of retrieving Hiruko's DNA, wood and metal. Let me handle the poison, and we'll all go back to the hideout." Danna called out, suddenly soft.

My hand unwillingly dropped the kunai as tears filled my sunken eyes.

"Yeah, you look horrible, Deidara. Let us take you back home, where you belong." Itachi smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry, Danna, un." I finally cried out, dropping the dead lizard and wiping tears out of my eyes. "I'm sorry for being so weak, and causing you to hate me! I'm really sorry, for everything I've done, un!"

"It's okay, Deidara. You're forgiven." Danna muttered, throwing a look down at my ankle. I don't know how he knew, but his glare hardened. "Now tell me, why do you have a snake tattoo, and how long have you had it? No lies."

I stopped crying for a moment and sighed out, weighing my words. I had to tell him the truth, now that he'd cornered me.

"Okay, Danna." I sniffled, looking up bravely at him. "Do you remember Orochimaru, un? Your last partner?"

Of course he'd remember. Why wouldn't he? He tensed up as I even said his name.

"What about him?" he asked in a low, hateful voice.

"He appeared at the Chuunin exams two years ago, un." I revealed, feeling tears rushing back to my eyes.

"What!" he roared in anger. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Let me finish!" I screamed out, trying to keep my tears at bay. "He said he was interested in me, and that he wanted to keep me on a leash, un! He bit me and gave me this mark, and I have no clue what it does except hurt like hell once in a while, un!"

"What?" Danna asked in a gentler, almost desperate tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me, or run off seeking revenge, un, and I didn't want to endanger any of you. Orochimaru is very strong. And I'm scared of his influence, un."

"Alright, Deidara, we'll figure out something when we get home. Now come on." Danna invited in a still, cold glare.

But, having gotten used to it, I nodded, taking a step forward.

And like in Danna's secret chamber, my footstep must have caused a reaction, because suddenly, a white snake sprang out of nowhere, rolling itself around me like the snake rolled up on the tattoo on my ankle.

"White snake?" Itachi and Kisame asked at the same time, confused.

"White snake!" Sasori screamed, enraged.

"White snake!" I screamed, horrified.

There was a millisecond's horrified silence, and suddenly, something pulled me back, and I was dragged into a nearby tree.

"DANNA!" I screamed as my ankle flared in agony, more snakes binding my legs and wrists. I didn't understand a quarter of what was happening.

And before the world went black, I saw something extremely surprising.

For the first time ever since the beginning of the world itself, the stoic, cruel, heartless Akasuna no Sasori fell to his knees, gaping and horrified.

_----End Arc 4: Run----_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Aaaaw, and just when Sasori had come to realize how precious his partner really was. I'm evil like that ^^"**

**I've been wanting to write this chapter ever since I imagined this fic. It was one of the first elements I decided to include in this fic (:**

**You just got a taste of Itachi's pokerface. Joo see how he handles kids? :D**

**As for Hiruko's elements... I used logic. Wood, for the body. Metal, for the tail and weapons, and poison for the tips of his weapons. I also wanted to include many more lands in this fic, so I used more logic. In a filler arc in the first season, Naruto and Jiraya go on a mission in the Land of Rice Patties, and I saw a forest there. Decided to use that. As for the metal, I would have said Iwa, but that was too far away and in the opposite direction of the Land of Rice Patties. So I went for Fire/Waterfall. And of course, poison comes from Fire/Sound, and I needed Deidara to be close to the Sound Village during his capture. Makes more sense. **

**Next chapters, a new arc. It'll be entirely concentrated on the Akatsuki though. No more Deidara for the next two or three chapters (: And time skip again. One year (: It's just an alibi for me to advance and proportionnate all the events I wanna place in Deidara's life all over his life. So in two chapters, probably, he'll be 14 or so.**

**Bleh, enough about the next chapters. Hope you guys liked this. I personally loved it, but that's just me. Tell me what you think, I'm especially worried about Sasori's behaviour O_O" He warmed up to Deidara, so that explains why he's so soft. And he was completely shocked, which explains why he froze and fell to his knees while Deidara got abducted.**

**So yep. PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO GET FEEDBACK, AND AS ALWAYS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME! EVEN HARSH CRITICISM, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT POINTLESS FLAMES, BECAUSE POINTLESS FLAMES ARE GOOD PRACTICE FOR MY SUITON JUTSU! ^^**

_--Next Time: New Mission: Search and Rescue!_


	17. New Mission: Search and Rescue!

**Author's Notes:**

**Transition chapter alert O_O" What? These things HAVE to happen once in a while to keep the story's plot in line.**

**I've been lazy. Really. In the five days following the last chapter's posting, I've been playing Yohoho Puzzle Pirates the first four days, then wrote this suckish chapter in the hour that started my fifth day. Basically, that meant that if I hadn't been lazy, I could have gotten this chapter to you guys four days ago. But I'm lazy like that. Live with it (:**

**Thank you soooo very much to: Skarsgaard, maxsunnyAK 47, Ifrits Aeon, theninjacookie, DecepticonDefenestrater, K.T., HarajukuSushi, Nutbrain, Midnight Moonfly, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, Camilla-chan, AKATSUKICHIBIS89, avietar, missjasmin, .lolcatsrule., Josephin Tonks, LibiTheWolf and TeenageNeko (:**

**Seriously, I would NEVER have achieved my 161 reviews if it weren't for you guys (: This story is officially my story with the most reviews ^^ I seriously owe you guys a thanks fanart. I'll get to it when I'm not writing or playing YPP ;P**

**Kay, well, enjoy! And watch out for Hidan's mouth! :O**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_-Arc 5: Taken Away-_

"_Sasori... You know what I want... I'll get it, too... Watch me..."_

The red-head puppeteer shot up, panting. It was now pitch-black and all he had over his head was the starry sky. A very human headache was creeping into his head, his upper body not having fully been transformed into wood yet.

Oh, what he would give to have a wooden heart right now. But no, a heart did not become wooden, no matter how hard the owner wanted it to. One part of the heart will never freeze over. And when it gets rough, that part of the heart warms up the rest, and the person melts.

"Damn you, you bastard snake..." the Sand-nin muttered, looking up desperately at the sky. They were now out of the cursed forest, and so, no trees hindered his view as he tiredly gazed at the stars.

There was a small silence, and suddenly, crunching footsteps. Sasori tensed, but relaxed when a certain raven-haired Uchiha sat down next to him, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you up so late?" he moaned tiredly. "It's my guard shift, get some sleep. We'll be travelling fast tomorrow."

"You look more tired than me. Get some rest, I'll take over for the rest of the night."

"More than happy to oblige." The tired Uchiha nodded, patting his friend's shoulder and getting up. "Good night."

Itachi started to walk off, when he suddenly stopped and turned to Sasori, looking at him with tired, sunken eyes.

"Hey Sasori..." he bit his lip nervously, as if getting ready to take a look at a touchy subject. "Don't worry. We'll get him back in no time."

"I don't care." Sasori immediately growled, finding a couple of his heartstrings pulling as he said that. He didn't care. Why did it hurt so much to say so?

"Right." Itachi frowned and headed off to lie next to Kisame.

Taking the silence as an opportunity, Sasori thought back. So many things happened in one day, it was going all too fast for him.

"_DANNA!"_ had been the last word he'd heard coming from his younger partner. The last sound he'd heard had been a terrified scream of pain. And it wouldn't stop reverberating in the puppeteer's head. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Damn you, brat. Why are you always such a damsel in distress?" Sasori spoke to himself. His head approved the fact, his heart rejected it violently.

"_Good to see you again, Sasori. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Don't mind me, by the way. Just borrowing your interesting little partner." A voice hissed from in the trees._

"_OROCHIMARU!" the puppeteer screamed angrily, puppets immediately summoning at his fingertips, flying at the trees. _

_In less than five seconds, the sharp blades from the puppets cut through the trees. In loud rumbling noises, the massive trees crashed to the ground, showing nothing hidden inside of them. Now extremely ticked off, the puppeteer whirled around, cutting the trees behind him, having Itachi and Kisame move away to avoid getting crushed by the trees._

"_Don't get so moody about it, Sasori-_Danna_." The hissing voice mocked. "I'm just borrowing him. You may or may not be able to retrieve him later on, alright?" he chuckled sarcastically._

"_Give him back!" Sasori threatened._

"_I'm afraid I can't. I must take my leave now. Goodbye, dear ex-partner."_

"_OROCHIMARU!" Sasori yelled, enraged. His puppets disappeared in puffs of smoke, and he instantly jumped to the trees leading towards the Hidden Sound Village._

_Itachi and Kisame were at his side in a heartbeat, following him with just as worried looks on their faces. No words were exchanged, but all of them were aware of the gravity of the situation._

Sasori's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he surveyed the surroundings with a wavering view. He shook his head, realizing he had been daydreaming about the events that had come to pass only a couple of days ago.

The Akatsuki-nin had travelled for two days without any breaks whatsoever. Now half a day from Otogakure, Itachi barely had enough strength to continue without sleep, food or water, and Kisame was just about to drop. Sasori felt more mentally weakened than physically, but he was forced to stop, or his fellow members would drop and be more of a burden to him.

And so, held back by physical constraints, the members rested and recovered before rushing off to the rescue of their fellow criminal, and friend.

Sasori must have dozed off, because next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by a now fully-awake and energized Itachi.

"Sasori, the sun's up. We should leave."

"Right." The puppeteer groaned as he got up, and briefly stretched. "Let's go."

And without another word, the three criminals set off towards Oto.

...

"Alright, we're looking for Orochimaru. Pass unnoticed in the civilians, and find that goddamned snake." Sasori coolly ordered. "Send a signal when you've got him. Itachi, east Oto. Kisame, west Oto. I'll take central Oto. Go."

Without any other mentions, the criminals set off.

As they all searched on their side, the sun went up in its course, and went back down. Very soon, almost too soon for the searching Akatsuki-nin, it was night. The three of them quickly met back at their starting point as the moon hit its zenith across the starry sky.

"Did you find anything?" Sasori was the first to ask.

"A lot, but not too much." Itachi winced, pulling out a long parchment with stuff scribbled on it.

"You too?" Kisame sighed, pulling out a parchment of the same style.

"We're getting nowhere. Tell me what those are." Sasori sighed out in annoyance, checking his own list.

"Well, all the villagers confirm that Orochimaru created the village and is the leader, although it's for certain that he does not live in the village. Apparently, he has many hideouts, and constantly changes his locations." Itachi reported, putting up his list. "This is the list of all the hideouts people claim he possesses. There are about seventy hideout coordinates on this paper."

"Mine has fifty." Kisame sighed out.

"Sixty." The puppeteer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "By the time we check all of these, Orochimaru will have gotten time to change hideouts, and... maybe even have time to do whatever to Deidara." He muttered that last out thoughtfully, wondering why the hell his old partner would abduct his new partner- a child never the less!- when it was he and Itachi that he wanted.

"_Sasori... You know what I want... I'll get it, too... Watch me..."_

"Revenge..." the puppeteer suddenly drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Revenge? For what?" the shark-nin asked.

"He's getting revenge on Itachi and I by attacking a weak point in the Akatsuki's defence." He analyzed.

"He attacked Deidara to get revenge at us?" Itachi asked, almost shocked.

"That's what it looks like..." Sasori bit his lip. "Let's go back to the forest where Deidara was taken. I want to check something."

And with that, the Akatsuki-nin rushed off.

...

"There we are." Itachi announced as they entered a clearing. Trees, leaves and branches were everywhere, obviously having been violently cut a few days ago. The only peculiar thing was the now-disintegrating clay bird pushed against a tree trunk, one of its bags full of white-barked tree trunks, the other full of rocks with metal incrusted in them. A small pouch, miraculously untouched by the broken trees, lay next to the bird, the blood of a decaying lizard spread around it.

"Yes, it is definitely revenge he wants." Sasori muttered to himself, heading for Deidara's clay bird and touching the melting clay.

"What do we do?" Kisame asked as the Akatsuki-nin gathered around Deidara's pouch.

Sasori silently bent down and grabbed Deidara's pouch, rummaging through it and removing a vial encased in clay. He slowly pushed the clay off, recognizing the clear liquid conserving Hiruko's DNA. He then pocketed the vial and dropped the pouch on the ground. In a moment, puppets had appeared at his fingertips, heading for Deidara's lifeless clay bird and hauling it up on their backs to transport it.

"We must report to Leader-sama immediately. The situation will get much worse if we don't act now." The puppeteer announced, turning around to leave.

"But we can't leave yet! What if Orochimaru's somewhere around, just watching us? We're so close to Deidara!" Itachi protested.

"Yet we're so far! How do you explain that?" Sasori spat angrily. "I do want to pound Orochimaru into a bloody pulp too, but do I look like I can?"

Itachi didn't reply, merely frowned, and turned around.

"Fine, let's hurry."

"More like it." Sasori muttered, jumping off into the forest.

"Itachi." Kisame called as the partners followed Sasori.

"I know, I shouldn't question him, he's better at strategizing, and he's older than me, I know that." Itachi recited emotionlessly.

"Yeah, that, and..." Kisame sighed. "I think you've realized it too, but he wants to save Deidara as much as we do. Although he'd die before admitting it, I think we should all work together on this so that we can get Deidara back as soon as possible."

"I know, Kisame, I know." Itachi's eyes lowered for a moment as they jumped up on a tree, following Sasori through the cursed forest where their friend had been taken. "It's just that Deidara has come to grow on me... He kinda reminds me of Sasuke too, and you know how much Sasuke means to me. I'd do anything to make sure he's safe, just as I'd do for Deidara. I just feel irresponsible leaving him in Orochimaru's clutches like this. And it makes me feel really bad too." Itachi confessed.

Kisame suddenly started laughing, directing his partner's surprised attention at him.

"What's so funny, Kisame?"

"It's your reaction, Itachi." He shark-nin smiled warmly. "You worry too much. How long will you keep babying Deidara? He's a teenager in growing, the age when nothing else than your own survival matters. Remember when you were thirteen, you had the same blood boiling in your veins, right? Don't worry so much or you'll get more frown lines." He laughed.

"More?" Itachi smirked amusedly.

"Yeah. What else would those lines below your eyes be?"

"Very funny, Kisame. They're absolutely NOT frown lines." The raven-haired Uchiha chuckled amusedly.

"I think they are." The shark-faced man nodded warmly, kinda happy as he realized that his partner had gotten his point.

No, they would not worry over Deidara anymore. They would get him some assistance and help him out of Orochimaru's clutches, but the last thing that any of them will do, they realized, was worry about the blond boy who had, for two years now, been a streak of sunshine in their monotonous lives.

...

"Leader-sama."

"Come on in, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame." A smooth, dark voice invited as the three criminals strode into the shadowed office. "How did it go?" he asked expectantly.

"We almost had him." Itachi muttered more to himself than to Leader-sama.

"But we had a problem at the last minute." Sasori cut off, frowning.

"What _kind _of problem? And where's Deidara?" the leader asked in a curious, questioning voice. It almost sounded like he knew about their dilemma.

"That is the problem." Sasori took a deep breath and sighed out. "Deidara was kidnapped by Orochimaru."

There was a silence, then Leader-sama sighed out.

"Guess it could not be helped. Did you at least investigate further into the matter?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Sasori nodded, pulling out the scrolls with the hideouts' coordinates written on them. "We searched and compiled a list of all the hideouts Orochimaru has been seen in. Only problem is, there are too many of them, and we don't know where to start looking."

"Put the scrolls on the ground." Leader-sama ordered.

Sasori did as told, and as soon as he let go of the papers, a small lizard with a piercing on its mouth scurried in and carried the papers off into the darkness. There was another silence, then Leader-sama cleared his throat.

"I have many spies in the area. I'll send them the coordinates, they'll check the hideouts. If they get a positive answer, we'll know immediately." There was the sound of wrinkling paper. "We can't afford to lose Deidara. He will be useful in pursuing our goal. Once he is found, Sasori, you are in charge of arranging a search and rescue team. Until then, you're dismissed. You'll be sent on solo or team missions with Itachi and Kisame until Deidara is found."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." The Suna-nin bowed lightly, then turned around to leave. The Konoha and Kiri-nins imitated his gesture, and followed him out.

"What do we do now?" the youngest criminal amongst them asked.

"We go on with our daily lives until Leader-sama gets news." Sasori immediately answered.

"Daily lives, huh?" Kisame snickered sarcastically.

"Yeah... Although it'll be a lot more different without Deidara around." Itachi remarked.

"At least I'll have some peace and quiet to work on Hiruko." Sasori shrugged coldly, not catching the accusing glare thrown at him by Itachi.

"You do that. Hiruko better be ready soon, cause we're gonna need him when we go get Deidara."

"Who says Leader-sama will find him in the upcoming weeks? There were about a couple hundred places to explore thoroughly on those scrolls, and I don't think his spies will explore those two hundred hideouts in two weeks." Sasori muttered as they reached the main hall.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Sasori." Kisame reproached. "Leader-sama's a powerful man, he'll manage."

"Sure." The rogue puppeteer shrugged and headed for his room. "Now, good day, I have a puppet to work on."

And he stepped inside, closing the door to the world.

The other two Akatsuki-nin shrugged and turned away.

"I'm hungry." Itachi suddenly commented.

"Well it is lunchtime, so there must be some ready food in the kitchen." Kisame told him.

"Let's go eat." Itachi decided.

The partners walked to the kitchen silently, walking inside and finding the other members around the table, eating, chatting and laughing.

"Hey guys." Kisame greeted as Itachi immediately headed for the refrigerator.

"Kisame, Itachi!" Hidan greeted with a wry grin. "So how was your mission to save baby Deidara?" he snickered.

The two Akatsuki-nin tensed for a moment, gathering the little crowd's attention.

"We couldn't get him back..." Kisame muttered out, kinda looking ashamed.

"So the little brat's still on the run?" Hidan muttered.

"No, actually." Itachi cut in coldly, walking to the table with a plate of salad in his hands. "He was kidnapped by Orochimaru right before we got him to come home again."

There was a sudden uproar around the room as Itachi calmly sat down and started eating.

"What the fuck! Kidnapped! When I get my hands on that goddamned snake, I'll slowly and painfully sacrifice him to Jashin-sama!" Hidan slammed his fist on the table.

"Another reason to eat him." White-Zetsu growled.

"For once, I agree." Black-Zetsu nodded.

"WAAAH, DEIDARA-CHAN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" Tobi cried out. "By Orochimaru?" the orange-masked member looked like he was about to cry, if he wasn't already.

"Must have been harsh for Sasori. Old partner kidnapping his new one." Kakuzu commented.

"Not really, Sasori doesn't care one bit." Itachi muttered coldly.

"Itachi, we've had this conversation before." Kisame groaned desperately.

"Sure."

"So what are you going to do now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Find the goddamned snake and beat him to a bloody pulp for messing with the Akatsuki!" Hidan cheered with a sadistic grin.

"No, actually, we still have to find Orochimaru." Kisame sighed. "We got a list of about a couple hundred hideouts he could possibly be in. Leader-sama has sent spies to explore those hideouts, and if they ever come back with a positive response, that's where our search and rescue team will head to immediately."

"Who's in the search and rescue team?" the two Zetsu asked simultaneously.

"We don't know yet. Sasori's in it for sure, because he's leading the expedition, but asides that, we haven't decided yet." Itachi piped in.

"What do we do until then?" Hidan asked, having calmed down, yet still looking extremely ticked off by this entire affair.

"Leader-sama told us to go on with our daily lives. He'll take care of Deidara and call us when he's got a lead." The shark-nin informed them.

"Tobi misses Deidara-chan already." The usually hyperactive member of the group whined.

"Tobi, toughen up, you're a man. Besides, we shouldn't worry about Deidara." Itachi commented, lifting his eyes and catching his partner's pleased look. "He can take care of himself until we find where he is."

"R-Right, Itachi-sempai." Tobi nodded.

"So what's Sasori doing right now?" Kakuzu asked.

"Working on fixing Hiruko. Deidara ran away to go find what Sasori needed to fix Hiruko and was intending to come back and prove to Sasori he wasn't a weakling, but he got captured by Orochimaru." Kisame told them. "Speaking of which, did any of you know about the snake bite Orochimaru gave him at the Chuunin exams two years ago?"

"That bitch bit him, to top things off!" Hidan growled.

"He never asked me to treat any snake bites from him, as far as I remember..." Kakuzu muttered thoughtfully.

"Tobi never heard of anything like that..." the orange-masked-nin shook his head.

"Never-"

"Heard-"

"Of-"

"One." The two Zetsu agreed simultaneously.

"That poses a problem." Kakuzu commented. "Apparently, he did not trust us enough to tell us what was wrong until it was too late."

"Actually, he didn't say anything because he did not want any of us to get dragged into the affair." Itachi corrected.

"Yeah, and now he's gonna pay for staying silent?" Black-Zetsu pointed out.

"Baaaaka." White-Zetsu shrugged.

"Deidara-chan is not baka!" Tobi argued. "You're baka!"

"Baka."

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

"BAKA!"

"Tobi, Zetsu, stop." Kisame cried out, feeling a headache creeping into his mind. "You're giving me a migraine."

"Yeah, you're giving a migraine to everyone else, too." Hidan complained.

"Alright, I'm tired." Itachi announced like it was some kind of amazing news, getting up and heading over to the sink to wash his plate before retiring.

"Me too. I think we'll both be heading in. Good day, everyone." Kisame agreed, turning around and slightly pushing the door to the living room open before Tobi piped in one last time.

"So... How much time until Deidara-chan comes back?" he asked in a more serious, yet innocent voice.

There was an expectant silence as no one dared to breathe, much less move. Even Itachi stopped washing his plate, curious to see what his partner's reaction would be. Kisame finally scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground.

"We don't know, Tobi." he muttered darkly. "We don't know..."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Filler chapters suck :D But they must happen V_V**

**What is there to say on this chapter? I dunno, really. **

**If you didn't realize what that italicized bunch of text at the beginning was, it was Sasori daydreaming back on what happened earlier, kinda like what Deidara did in chapter 4, after having met Sasori.**

**Kay, uhh... Super short Author's Notes FTW? O_O"**

**Kay then. Please review! I love you all, guys, I really do! ^^ THANKS FOR READING AND A REVIEW ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY! ^^**

_-Next time: Found 'Em!_


	18. Found 'Em!

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm late, but you know my alibi, "I was playing YPP." Again (: My crew members are so nice, I can't just leave them like that xDDD**

**Anyways, short chapter, and probably teh last unimportant transition chapter before the REAL action *_* Seriously? I cannot WAIT for the next chapter and the next-next one :DD They're gonna be soooo epic, I can barely believe myself.**

**Anyways, I'll stop complimenting my own story and thank the reviewers. Guys, this story now has 176 reviews *_* That's like, over 10 reviews per chapter :D I love you all sooo much, and I'm currently working on the artwork I promised you all (:**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TOOOOO: K.T., DeidaraBlondeFox, Midnight Moonfly, melloxmatt4ever, Skarsgaard, YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO gUeSs, Josephin Tonks, Nutbrain, HarajukuSushi, AKATSUKICHIBIS789, .lolcatsrule., Ifrits Aeon, DecepticonDefenestrater, LibiTheWolf and TeenageNeko for all their amazing revieeeeews :D Love you alll! ^^**

**Kay, enjoy! And Don't mind Hidan, he's always had a bad mouth! ^^**

**/EDIT:/ Formatting screwed up again, so now, section dividers are different too. Just leave me goddamn alone, FFN. First the dashes are gone, then the stars, and now the dots. WHAT THE HELL! ):**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Sasori..." Zetsu called as the tired Akatsuki members worked on tidying the kitchen after their usual dinner.

"What is it, Zetsu?" the puppeteer asked in a gruff voice as he handed the dirty plates to Hidan and Tobi, who were at the sink.

"Leader-sama wants to see you. A new mission." The schizophrenic plant informed him.

"But we just came back from a mission." Itachi complained, drying the empty plates and giving them to Kisame.

"Yeah, doesn't he know we're tired?" Kisame backed him partner up, putting the clean dishes back in their places.

"Nonetheless, he wants to see Sasori. Cheer up, maybe it won't be a team mission." White-Zetsu put a thumb up.

"Sure." Sasori shrugged, finishing up with the dirty plates and rinsing his hands. "I'll be right back, just go see what he wants." He muttered, heading out.

He slowly made his way to Leader-sama's chambers, tired and not interested in the least in yet another stupid solo mission. It was probably an assassination, or kidnapping, or stealing something from someone. The usual easy stuff.

Hoping it would go fast, he took a deep breath as he stopped right in front of the double doors. Stretching his non-puppet limbs for a moment, he cracked his neck, and walked inside.

"Sasori." Leader immediately greeted as the puppeteer bowed.

"Yes, Leader-sama? You summoned me?" he asked, uninterested.

"You've got a new mission."

"Team or solo?" Sasori asked, knowing the answer.

"Team."

That was not the answer he was expecting.

"Sir, if I may, Itachi and Kisame just came back from a mission, and unlike me, they're still completely human, and need their rest." Sasori protested lightly.

"Are you defying my orders, Sasori?" Leader-sama asked, interested.

"No Sir." Sasori dropped his head a little more. "Just suggesting a new team for this mission."

"Splendid idea." Leader-sama suddenly complimented, although the cold tone in his voice didn't vary one bit. "For this mission, you'll be captain. You'll choose two people to go alongside you, too. They don't need to be in the same team. Balance your squad well, because this is an important mission."

"May I get a briefing please?" Sasori asked, getting more interested by the minute.

"Of course." Leader-sama chuckled darkly.

There was a tense silence, and Sasori wondered what the new mission was about, since it was obviously important enough to keep him from getting a break right after his last mission. There was suddenly an amused snicker, and Leader-sama finally told him what the rush was about in four words.

_...OOOOOOOOOOO..._

The door to the living room was slammed open and Sasori ran inside. All the members, either playing shogi, reading or chit-chatting stopped their activities to look at their uneasily-shifting fellow member.

"What's the mission all about, Sasori?" Itachi inquired tiredly, slumping in his sofa.

"It's a team mission." Sasori started, cut off by Kisame.

"Dammit, do we really have to go?"

"No. This time, I'm captain, and I get to choose the party members." Sasori answered to the shark-nin's silent complaint.

Everyone perked up at the sound of that, except Itachi, who was almost dozing off.

"What's the mission and who are you taking?" Hidan asked curiously.

"I know this is a big surprise. It surprised me too, after one year of not mentioning it. But Leader-sama finally got a lead."

Itachi's eyes snapped open, and he breathed sharply, looking up at Sasori expectantly.

"And...?"

"They've found Deidara."

"Shit, really?" Itachi was the first to ask, almost jumping up from his seat. "I have to come!"

"Actually, I requested a new team since you and Kisame were too tired to go." Sasori muttered, and Itachi gaped.

"Come on, I'm not THAT tired!" he protested.

"Bet you can't even hit that dent in the wall with a kunai with your eyes closed." Sasori snickered, not amused in the least.

"I so can." Itachi threw back, grabbing a kunai from his pouch, closing his eyes and flicking it towards the wall. The kunai flew and stuck itself about one inch from the dent Sasori mentioned.

"What I tell you? You're too tired to even hit your mark." Sasori proved. "Anyway, this is a search and rescue mission, so the team will have to be balanced."

"Will you need a medic, just in case Deidara isn't fully functional by the time we recover him?" Kakuzu asked, interested.

"Yes, I was thinking of taking you along, Kakuzu. Not only are you a medic, but you can easily adapt to long, middle or short range attacks. I have good defence, so now we need a backup offense. Who feels good enough to come?" Sasori asked.

Itachi was about to raise his hand, but Sasori cut him off with a warning glare. Frowning, the young Konoha-nin put his hand back down, sulking.

"Tobi and Zetsu are not particularly developed in the offensive position. Itachi and Kisame are too tired. Kakuzu's already coming." Sasori analyzed. "So that leaves..."

Everyone turned to Hidan, who was polishing his scythe while listening to the conversation with one ear.

"Hidan."

"What the fuck you want? I'm polishing my scythe here!" the young silver-haired Jashinist complained.

"Idiot, didn't you listen to a word we said?" Kakuzu growled, annoyed.

"More or less."

"Hidan, do you want to come with us on a search and rescue mission to find Deidara and bring him back?" the puppeteer asked.

"Alright, snake slices!" the Jashinist grinned evilly, swinging his scythe in the air, a whooshing noise sounding when the metal cut through air.

"Right. We're ready. Go pack up for about a week. The location we got is three days to go, three days to come back. Meet me back here in about fifteen minutes." Sasori ordered. "Go!"

_...OOOOOOO..._

The trio later found themselves in Leader-sama's office for a last minute add to their instructions. Hidan was fidgeting, Kakuzu was watching Sasori intently as the latter sighed and groaned as Leader-sama chose his words.

"Basically, Sasori, you'll meet up with one of my spies. He poses as Orochimaru's right hand man, and will lead you to him. The coordinates and setting for your meeting is inscribed on this parchment."

There was a snapping noise, then a lizard with a piercing on its snout scurried to Sasori's feet, dropping a piece of paper in front of him and running back into the shadows.

"Yes Sir." Sasori nodded, picking up the paper and surveying the information.

"Now, don't waste any more time, get going." Leader-sama ordered.

Even before he had to insist twice, the three members had already bowed out of the room.

Sasori, leading their squad, quickly led them outside, surveying the sky. It looked like Leader-sama's jutsu would come into action very soon. They had to get some lead out of the Land of Rain soon.

"Sasori."

The redhead turned around with an irritated huff, meeting eye-to-eye with his best friend, who was leaning on a rock, looking at him intently. Only four words were exchanged before the two groups parted.

"Bring him home safely."

_...OOOOOOOO..._

"Where are we exactly going, Sasori?"Kakuzu asked as they flew through the trees.

"Apparently, Orochimaru is hiding up in the mountains at the border of the Smoke Country and the Earth Country. We have to meet our spy at the border between the Rain and Smoke countries." The leader answered.

"Smoke country?" Hidan raised a brow. "The hell is that?"

"It's a country not known to many because it does not have a single ninja village in it. It's more like a mining country, since it has many mines hidden in the chain of mountains that scour all over it. It shares borders with the Rain, Earth, Bird and Wind countries. It's not very populated because of the air pollution from the mines and the poor soil." Kakuzu replied in his place. "Figured as much. Orochimaru must be hiding in one of the many abandoned mines at the end of the country, in the northwest mountains." He analyzed.

"Yeah. Those mountains were abandoned long ago because of the dangerous toxins inside the mines and the dangerous mining tunnels." Sasori nodded. "He must be in there."

"And how do we know we can trust this spy?" Hidan asked suspiciously.

"We have to trust Leader-sama's judgement." Sasori muttered. "Besides, it's been one year I've lost my partner. I have a lead now, and even if it's a trap, I'll take it." The puppeteer looked down as he travelled through the damp trees. "Because Deidara's my partner, and I can't let anything bad happen to him."

There was a small silence, then Hidan sighed worriedly and threw an indescribably uncertain look.

Must have been what Sasori had said.

_...OOOOOOOOOO..._

"This is where we have to meet our spy?" Hidan asked as the group walked into a small clearing, consisting of a few tree stumps surrounding a rocky cave, dug through the centuries by erosion.

"Yes, he should be nearby." Sasori nodded, surveying the area for any incoming people.

"Are you looking for me, Sasori-san?" a new voice suddenly rang out in the clearing. Sasori put his hand to one of his summoning scrolls, just in case it was an enemy, just loosened a little when a figure detached itself from the shadows within the cave.

"Who are you?" Kakuzu asked carefully.

"I'm the spy sent to investigate further into the case of Orochimaru's hideout." Silver hair and round glasses shone in the dying light of the setting sun. "My name's Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kabuto." Sasori called. "You are Orochimaru's right-hand man?"

"Yes Sir." The shinobi in his mid-twenties nodded, advancing for his employers.

"Then how come you never came in touch with us earlier? It's been over a year we've been looking for Orochimaru's hideout." The puppeteer hissed.

"I was going along with him from hideout to hideout. He also needed assistance as he was conducting some experiments throughout the last year, and I was very busy. I just got in touch with one of Leader-sama's spies about two weeks ago." He explained.

"Experiments?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

"Yeah, experimentation on humans of some sort." Kabuto nodded. "But we must leave. It's a lot harder to get through these mountains during the night, and we might want to find a good resting place to camp out. It takes about a day and a half to get to our destination, if we move fast."

"Right. Let's move." Sasori ordered, and the four-man cell quickly disappeared from the clearing.

_...OOOOOOOOO..._

"Are we almost there?" Hidan whined as they travelled up the mountainside. The sun shone brightly overhead, but the air and atmosphere still felt silent, dead and cold.

"Almost, Hidan-san." Kabuto muttered for about the thirteenth time since the beginning of the day.

"I still don't see why that goddamn snake has to put his hideout so far up in the fucking mountains." The younger Akatsuki-nin complained.

"It's because no one lives around here, and the occasional adventurers never dare to go up here. It's just so desolated and cold around here that the mine on the higher mountainside has been closed down. There used to be toxic fumes and collapsing problems until Orochimaru chose it to be his next hideout and got rid of those problems. Now, the mines are a complex series of passages that lead to and from different sections." The spy explained.

"Tell us about these sections. They might be helpful in our search." The medic of the team ordered.

"Section A is the dormitory block. There are some rooms to sleep in for the guests and some important future experiments, as well as Orochimaru's private quarters. Section B is the training block. It contains a full training facility for both Orochimaru and anyone else he desires to train. I sometimes use it too. Section C is the laboratory block, and it's the largest block in the entire hideout. It contains the series of laboratories and experimentation rooms where Orochimaru conducts the majority of his experiments. And Section D is the storage block, where he keeps supplies, and sometimes, test subjects." The silver-haired ninja explained.

"That will certainly be helpful." Sasori nodded.

The group kept going for a while until Kabuto stopped. Their guide having stopped, the three Akatsuki-nin stopped as well.

"What now?" Hidan asked.

"The hideout is just a little further up ahead. I must part with you here as I cannot unveil myself as a spy. I must stay deep inside Orochimaru' circle and report to Leader-sama." Kabuto told them, starting to retreat in the shadow of a boulder.

"Thanks." Sasori muttered, looking up towards the top of the mountain. Deidara was there somewhere, waiting, and maybe even agonizing, hoping, begging for his return. The image made his mind burn with insatiable thirst for blood and raging anger.

"I will remain as your personal spy as well between you and Orochimaru. Call on me if you ever need anything." Kabuto said before he disappeared.

"There was a second of silence, then Sasori started walking up.

"Let's go. Deidara's waiting."

About ten minutes later, the group made it to the hideout. It was not a very flashy entrance. It was actually the entrance to a cave, and the only thing that told them they were right about the hideout were the twin snakes engraved around the entrance of the hideout.

"Kakuzu, stay outside. Once we find Deidara, a swift and quick escape, without any battles, is very important. We'll need you to stand watch and eliminate any possible assailants." Sasori ordered. "Hidan, you and I will go in, look for Deidara, and bring him back outside. You'll be the main attacker, so I expect you to clear a path for me wherever we go."

"Right." The Zombie Brothers nodded simultaneously.

"Now." Sasori turned towards the entrance to the dark and gloomy cave, where his partner was surely praying for his return. "Let's go find my partner."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Short and disappointing, I know. But the action will pick up next chapter, I promise :D The last sentence was cute, on a random sidenote :3**

**Kabuto actually IS Sasori's spy in Orochimaru's circle in the actual anime. In Shippuuden, right before Sasori dies by a certain pink-haired bitch's hand, he says he was meeting as a spy from within Orochimaru's circle. Later, it's revealed that that spy was Kabuto, and that he was actually plotting to kill Sasori.**

**Wheeee~ Kakuzu and Hidan :D I think these guys did not get enough love. LET'S GIVE THEM SOME BIG LOVE, AND INCLUDE THEM IN A VERY IMPORTANT ARC OF THIS STORY AS A REWARD FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING CHARS AND BISHIES ;P**

**Anyways, Imma leave, it's midnight nao. Oh noes, school after tomorrow. I have a st00pid spanish project to finish, and I'm about 33% done with it O_O It's for Tuesday D:**

**Yep, that's all. As usual, I'll drop to my knees and beg for reviews, but this time, I won't have to get up again. I think I'll just fall asleep on the floor. Good naight.**

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEEEEEEEEEEW~**

_-Next Time: Don't touch me!_


	19. Don't Touch Me!

**Authors's Notes**

you know something you should never ever do? Write A/N's on an itouch. Really. Don't do it. Even if your little sister has stolen your laptop and you must post this on this night because you procrastinated until the end. Just don't do it. Pain for the fingers, eyes, and brain 0-0

I'll definetely die if I write any longer, soooooo... Short A/N's this time. Yeeeeeeey.

Huge thanks tooooo: DeidaraBlondeFox, HarajukuSushi, Nutbrain, Melloxmatt4ever, K.T., Midnight Moonfly, MaxsunnyAK 47, Skarsgaard, DecepticonDefenestrater, LibiTheWolf, Josephin Tonks, .lolcatsrule. for all your pwnsome revieeeews :3

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The duo of criminals slowly crept into the cave, disappearing from Kakuzu's view in no time. They silently walked through the darkness, ears all open for any noise at all. The sound of silent drops of dirty water dripping from stalactites was all that accompanied them as they progressed.

Sasori suddenly stopped as the ground beneath their feet changed. It slowly turned from rocks to dirt, and Sasori concluded that they must have entered a new section.

"What now?" Hidan whispered from behind.

"Keep quiet." Sasori snapped, listening for any noise. Feeling no presence, he turned a corner and finally entered a crossroad area.

There were two doors in front of him. One of them was labelled A, and the other was labelled C.

"Which one?" the Jashinist asked.

"A and C must be the sections." Sasori concluded. "I doubt Orochimaru's given Deidara a nice room to sleep in, so we're better off searching in Block C." He suggested.

"Alright." Hidan shrugged. "Go in first, and keep advancing. I'll back you up."

The puppeteer nodded and slowly opened the door to Block C. His eyes, accustomed to the darkness, went blind for a moment as he was met with a hallway lit by torches.

The two Akatsuki-nin slowly entered, closing the door silently behind them. Watching carefully, they suddenly broke into a run, whizzing past the wooden doors lining the walls. A few voices were heard from the inside, but were quickly drowned out as the duo proceeded deeper.

A pair of double doors slowly came into their view, made of metal, and having the words "Lab 5" painted in turquoise on the door. Sasori's eyes hardened, and he slid to a stop, Hidan following.

With a silent nod, the puppeteer pushed the door open, and quickly moved inside, closing the door behind. Quickly analysing the room, he deduced that it was completely empty, and started looking around for clues on where Deidara could be.

The room was circular, and no candles lit the room. Although, a bunch of glass containers, shaped in cylinders, lined the wall on the left. A shiny, dangerous-looking turquoise liquid was lightly bubbling inside of them. A desk was in the middle, right next to a metal table with shackles on it. On the desk, paper, vials, and books of all sorts were strewn. The Akatsuki members couldn't even make out the bottom of the table. Right next to the metal table, a small platform was elevated with many labelled vials on them, and surgical instruments, many of them with blood crusted on them, laying on a metal platter.

Sasori quickly went through the papers on the desk while Hidan inspected the cylindrical containers. Nothing useful came from both places, so they both went for the metal table. An unlit spotlight was placed right on top of the table, and the Suna-nin figured that this was the place where Orochimaru did all kinds of sick experiments on humans.

An image flashed in his mind as he turned his eyes to the metal table. It flashed again, very quickly, as he surveyed the different spots of dried blood on either the shackles or the table itself. Some blood had dripped down the sides as well, and has ended up as small puddles on the floor. Slowly, flashing images of black, red, and yellow made themselves clear in Sasori's mind.

The puppeteer blinked rapidly, trying to clear the flashes, to see what they were. The same image was flashing too quickly, though, and he couldn't really see what it was. But as he got closer and closer to inspect the table, the flashes became more insistent, and by the time he was right next to the table, he could almost make out the image.

In an attempt to clear his head, he suddenly extended his hand, and touched the metal table.

The next flash lasted just a second longer. But it was enough for Sasori to make out the shapes. His teeth clenched, and he frowned, balling his hand into a fist. The image of Deidara, dead, his broken body bloodied and cut up, lying on the table, his lifeless eyes staring right at Sasori, almost as if saying _"Where were you when I needed you, Danna?"_

"Sasori." Hidan suddenly called, blowing the grim image in the puppeteer's mind away, turning his attention to his temporary partner.

"What?" the puppeteer asked as he looked over to Hidan. The Jashinist was crouched over something, studying it carefully.

"Look here."

Sasori slowly, but urgently paced towards Hidan, kneeling down next to him. His eyes were met by two trails of dried blood, almost invisible if you weren't looking for them.

"And I think I know whose blood that is." The silver-haired man muttered grimly, picking up something from the ground. Sasori squinted to try and see what it was, and breathed in sharply as he made out a small lock of blond hair.

"Alright, we've got a lead. Our best chance is to follow this trail, see where it leads us to."

"Could be a trap." The younger criminal warned.

"I know." Sasori got up, still staring at the dried blood on the ground. "But even if it is, I have to do everything in my power to save my partner."

With that, the redhead started following the trail, the Jashinist following hot on his tracks. The two followed the two lines of blood to another metal door, which was labelled "D" in the same turquoise paint as the first Lab door.

"This must be sector D." Sasori mused out loud as they opened the door and walked into the unlit hallway.

"The storage sector?" Hidan asked, confused, as they silently walked through the hallway. "Although... Kabuto did inform us that some test subjects are kept here..." he answered to his own question, thoughtful.

Sasori's heart clenched. Test subject? What exactly had Orochimaru done with Deidara? It couldn't have been entirely for a vengeful purpose. Maybe he wanted to study something that Deidara had, since he'd always wanted to discover all the jutsu in the world.

"He must be after Deidara's kekkei genkai..." he theorized.

"What?" Hidan asked, as he had zoned out.

"Nothing." Sasori kept his grim thoughts to himself.

The pair walked in silence, both plunged into their own thoughts, until they reached a wider hallway.

The grey stone walls were dripping with dirty water, crawling with all kinds of nasty parasite plants and fungi. The entire place smelled of old blood, chemicals, and heavy air. There was but one window, the now emerging moonlight giving them a small light to look at their surroundings with.

Crates and boxes of all sides were lined against the walls, piled up one over the other. Some of them were open, others broken, others closed and labelled. Random piles of cloth and glass instruments were strewn everywhere, giving the two criminals the impression that Orochimaru never really kept his labs tidy.

"Let's keep moving." Sasori whispered.

"But the trail of blood ends here." Hidan muttered, crouched on the end of the trail, where a large spot of dried blood marked the last stop.

"Well, I don't know. Our best bet is to keep going, and hope that we'll find the dungeons in the next rooms." The puppeteer sighed, not liking the term he employed to describe the place where they would find Deidara. It then hit him that maybe he was starting to warm up to Deidara. Maybe even... _care_... "Not that I'm worried or something. I just wanna get this over with and go home, that's all." He corrected, trying to preserve his pride.

Hidan just raised a brow, sighed hopelessly, and pushed himself up to leave.

But as he was facing the right wall when he was inspecting the trail of blood, his eyes met a flash of light as he turn towards the front. He immediately turned back towards the right wall, searching for the flash of light.

"Hidan, hurry up." Sasori called, heading for the next door.

"One moment, Sasori." The Jashinist called, carefully advancing towards the right wall. He slipped into a space between two piles of crates, fumbling around on the dirty wall to look for a protrusion, anything. As he went down to his waist level, he finally felt something cool to the touch.

Stepping back to let the moonlight illuminate the metal surface, his eyes widened as a glint of the moon's rays sprang off a rusty doorknob.

"Sasori, I found another door." He called out, not too loud, starting to push the crates blocking the way inside.

"Probably just another storage room." The puppeteer commented with cold eyes, staring at the small part of the door that was not hidden behind crates.

"But why would-" Hidan grunted as he pushed the crates. "-Orochimaru take so much trouble to hide it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Maybe he has some dangerous toxic stuff inside. Now let's go." the Suna-nin shrugged carelessly.

"I don't think so." The Jashinist panted as he finished unveiling the door, stepping back to look at it. "If it was only chemical products he kept in there, why would he bar the door so it cannot be opened from the inside?" he asked, pointing at the wooden bar placed over the door.

The detail struck Sasori, and a small spark of hope appeared in his mind.

"Well, we'll be checking out every room in here anyway, so might as well do this now." He muttered. One part of him actually supported the thought that maybe Deidara WAS in there after all.

Hidan slowly picked up the bar and grunted as he lifted it from over the door. The heavy stretch of wood rose, then froze as it reached 90 degree angle from its starting position, now standing right next to the door, supported by a bolt.

The Jashinist then slowly grabbed the handle, and turned the rusty knob. It squeaked as it was turned, and the door opened with a slight noise.

Watching for any enemies, Hidan walked in first, Sasori following. Thankfully, some torches were burning here, so the two Akatsuki-nin could see where they were going. Unfortunately for their sensitive noses, though, the room had been sealed for far too long, and the stench of rotting dead things and blood as well many other disgusting odours, assailed their nostrils. Hidan was the first to cough in disgust, quickly muffling his nose and mouth, as well as stopping the noise. Who knows who –or what- could be in here.

The temporary partners each started looking around as they walked, weary of their surroundings. More boxes were piled here, and some broken pieces of glass littered the grey cobblestone here and there. Some chains and ropes, running from the walls, were holding some of the boxes in position, or simply locking them from access.

The two Akatsuki-nin quickly walked through the small storeroom, looking at everything in the room. The small spark of hope in Sasori's mind died as he found nothing of importance.

"We're done here, let's go." Sasori muttered, disappointed.

"Alright." Hidan nodded, just as disappointed. They were just about to walk towards the exit, when suddenly, a rat scurried from under one of the crates, running across the room, conveniently, right before Sasori.

The puppeteer sharply jumped back to avoid the rodent, making Hidan snicker.

"Little Sasori's afraid of mice?" he snickered.

"Shut up Hidan. Mice can easily eat through my wooden body, that's all." Sasori muttered. He'd never liked mice. They used to ravage his favourite puppets when he was young, bringing him to sleepless, frustrated nights of fixing the same puppets over and over again.

"Right." The Jashinist snickered, on his way out.

Just as the rat scurried into a patch of shadows, something gasped and squeaked.

The two Akatsuki-nin froze in their tracks, listening intently. No other sound came afterwards, only the sound of burning torches.

Hidan, close to one, took it up from the wall, getting closer to Sasori. Now his entire surroundings forgotten, the puppeteer led the Jashinist towards the dark corner between some crates. At first, puddles of dried blood were revealed under the light of the torch.

Then, slowly, very slowly, pale peachy matted started coming out. Sasori's breath hitched as more and more skin emerged from the darkness, dotted with purple bruises, spots of blood, and infected slashes.

The next thing that came were ripped navy blue shorts, cut off at the mid-thigh of the person. They were stained with blood and grime, and the colour had faded, probably because of chemicals or continuous use.

There was some more skin as the navel's level, and not just a pale midriff, but also two arms curled around that pale midriff. Like the rest of the person's body, it was covered in new and old wounds and bruises, as well as grime and blood. Some more ripped navy blue cloth was circling the torso of the person, looking the same way as the shorts.

Asides the body, though, there were long strands of faded yellow hair hanging down, the edges caked in dirt, and the rest, in blood. Sasori's heart almost stopped, and, not being able to take the stress, he grabbed the torch from Hidan's hands and illuminated the entire body of the person crouched in front of them.

At first, the person turned his head away from the light, probably to accustom it to the sudden change of lighting, and Sasori's next breath got stuck in his throat. He did not dare to move or breathe, hoping that the broken boy in front of him was just another blonde unfortunate enough to have been captured by Orochimaru. He really hoped that what would look at him were not blue eyes, and if they were, they were not blue eyes he knew and cared for.

There was a tense silence over all the people in the small storeroom as the blonde slowly turned him head up, and slowly looked at the Akatsuki-nin.

Sasori's heart stopped as he recognized his partner's pale face, even under all the bruises and cuts littering his usually full and peachy face.

"Deidara..." the redhead called as he gazed upon the damage done to his partner.

Deidara did not make any noise, and only retreated further into his corner.

"Hey, Deidara..." Hidan called, he too kind of sickened by the lack of humanity in Orochimaru's actions towards his younger comrade.

The young terrorist bomber shuddered, blinking some frightened tears out of his eyes.

"Deidara, we're here to save you." Sasori whispered, crouching down to be at his size.

To his utter surprise, the boy only pushed himself further into a corner, staring at his former partner with a wide, terrified eye.

"What's wrong? Deidara?" Sasori called softly, wondering just how much damage Orochimaru had inflicted on the younger criminal's body... and maybe even mind.

Deidara didn't reply. The shuddering breaths coming out of his fragile body were the only proof that he was still living.

"Deidara, can you hear us?" Hidan asked, trying to help Sasori.

The broken teenager simply looked up at Hidan, and suddenly, his terrified look disappeared, replaced by a grateful, hopeful look. And he spoke his first words.

"Hidan-san!"

"We should get out of here soon. Before Orochimaru finds out about us." Sasori muttered thoughtfully.

"Can you walk, Deidara?" Hidan asked, concerned.

"N-No, un." The boy shook his head sadly.

"I'll carry him out and to the hideout." Sasori decided, leaning in to pick Deidara up.

To both criminals' surprise and dismay, though, Deidara only put his arms up and covered his head, shuddering.

"Please, please, don't touch me, un."

"What?" The puppeteer reeled back, astonished.

"Don't hurt me, please, un." He sobbed lightly.

"Deidara, he won't hurt you." Hidan raised a brow, wondering how much mental damage had been done to his younger comrade.

"Who's Orochimaru? Why are you here, Hidan-san, un?" the blonde asked, looking up at Hidan desperately. "And... why won't you do something about him, un?" he asked, pointing at Sasori.

"Me?" the puppeteer asked, wondering if this day could get any weirder.

"Him?" the Jashinist asked, astonished. "Why would I? He's your partner!"

Deidara simply shook his head, and looked at Hidan, tears running silently down his grimy cheeks.

"Who's Orochimaru, un?" he insisted.

"You don't remember?" the Suna-nin asked, surprised.

"He's the one who hurt you like this, Deidara." Hidan whispered, almost feeling sad about the situation.

"N-No." The blonde frantically shook his head, and pointed at Sasori, frightened. "He did, un."

There was a tense silence hovering above them all, and then, Sasori got up, actually looking surprised for once.

"Me?"

Deidara nodded.

"We can figure this out later." Hidan growled. "I think I can hear some people coming."

"Alright." Sasori sighed, looking sadly down at his partner. "Hidan, you carry Deidara, I'll take the role of the main offense an cut you a path."

"Right." The Jashinist nodded, crouching down and open his arms for Deidara to crawl into.

The frightened teen started to move, and pushed himself on all four, when suddenly, he was yanked back by his neck.

Hidan looked up to find a shackle and chain hanging from his neck, to prevent movement. Clenching his teeth in disgust at Orochimaru's action, he grabbed the rusty chains, and with a little effort, snapped them in half. Deidara simply watched with lifeless eyes as he was freed, and was then picked up by Hidan.

"Alright, let's go." Sasori nodded, leading the way out of the smelly storeroom.

The trio of Akatsuki-nin quickly made their way out of sector D, entering Lab 5. That's where Deidara reacted, by clutching Hidan's robes tighter and closing his eyes shut, as if knowing what would happen in this room. The silver-haired male tried ignoring the pained look on his fellow criminal's face as he followed Sasori out of the Lab.

Deidara took a deep breath of relief as they entered the long hallway dotted with torches. Hidan figured he hadn't been here often just by the wondering look in his eyes. The trio was just past the second door from the end when suddenly, people rushed in from the lab door.

"Hey! Stop! Intruders!"

Sasori growled. The entire hideout had probably heard that. Pushing his hands into his cloak, he quickly pulled out some summoning scrolls and summoned some puppets to put up with their followers. Hidan and he quickly switched places so that he could cover the Jashinist's back.

The puppeteer quickly did what he did best by flinging his puppets at the assailants. The more were struck down, the more seemed to pour out of the doors lining the hallway.

"We're almost there, Sasori, don't let them get closer." Hidan called. In his arms, Deidara was bouncing up and down with each step, limp and lifeless.

"I'm trying, dammit, I'm not much of a melee fighter." The puppeteer growled in annoyance as they spotted the door that led out to the wilderness.

Suddenly, a door in front of Hidan opened, a few sound ninjas pouring out, trying to stop the Jashinist.

"Sasori!" Hidan called, grabbing his comrade's attention.

"Dammit!" Sasori muttered, flinging one of his hands up front. One of his puppets went to the front, right in front of Hidan. As soon as they got close to the Sound ninja, the puppet sprung into action, cutting down all that were getting close to Hidan and Deidara.

The remaining ninja formed into a barrage, and in a last desperate attempt to stop them, they all attacked at once, coming in from all directions.

Hidan bit his lip, surveying the ninja. At the last second, as Sasori's puppet lunged to break through their ranks, Hidan took one more powerful step, and jumped.

The silver-haired Akatsuki-nin jumped up, and, as if everything went on in slow-motion, he jumped over the puppet, took a step on its head, and landed behind the barrage of ninjas. The door was now right in front of him, and, throwing Sasori a look, he opened it and ran outside.

Sasori quickly cut down all the ninjas following them, and ran outside, closing the door and setting both his puppets in front of it, to hold the rest off a little longer.

He then joined Hidan, and they exited the cave together.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan called as they exited. The stitched-nin turned around, running for them. They all stopped a few feet in front of the cavern, where Hidan set Deidara down.

The young boy started coughing and wheezing, and Kakuzu quickly put his adept hands on his back, rubbing some points to help him breathe.

"What's wrong?" the Jashinist asked worriedly as he watched his younger comrade's body shake with dry coughs.

"Nothing, his body is just getting used to fresh air. He must have been locked up for a long time inside, and now, he's just adapting to fresh air." The medic analysed.

"Good." Sasori nodded, satisfied.

"Before we leave, any broken bones?" the Taki-nin asked.

"We don't know."

"Alright." Kakuzu nodded, passing his green-glowing hand over Deidara's body. "No broken bones, so we're good to go. Severe head trauma?"

"It might be cracked somewhere, it was bleeding when we found him." The puppeteer answered, kinda worried.

"We'll take care of that before it gets any worse..." the medic muttered, putting his hands to Deidara's head. The young boy moaned as Kakuzu healed the crack in his skull. "Now, we have to leave before anyone follows us. The rest are all flesh wounds. I'll heal those once we've gotten a little distance from the hideout."

"He seems a little cold. He's shuddering." Hidan remarked.

Kakuzu put his hand to Deidara's forehead and nodded. "High fever, probably caused by one of those nasty infections on his cuts. We'll treat that when we get some distance. Till then." He muttered, taking his cloak off, and rolling the young child in it.

"Right, let's go." Hidan nodded. "I'll lead the way."

"Right." Kakuzu nodded, picking up Deidara.

Sasori nodded, and was about to leave, when his eyes caught something white on the side. He turned his eyes back to the hideout, and noticed a white figure standing a bit further up on the stones.

"Orochimaru." He hissed venomously, glowering at his former partner.

The snake-man snickered, crossing his arms. Sasori felt the burning desire to beat him to a pulp until that smirk was wiped from his face, but just knowing how much his partner was suffering did not help.

Deciding to keep revenge for another day, he spat at Orochimaru's satisfied smirk, and left after Hidan and Kakuzu.

It was only after they got a little distance that Sasori realized that Orochimaru had just stood by and watched as they'd retaken his most prized experiment.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeeeey, got mah comput0r back :D Although not for long T^T**

**The story behind the title is revelealed. But what's wrong with Deidara? Why is he afraid of Sasori? What exactly has Orochimaru DONE to him, anyway? Why won't I stop asking these lame spoiler questionzz? :3**

**Anyways, uhhh... lame ending, but that's because I wanted to cut it here. No comments, kay? xD **

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, I really did :3 I'm sadistic, and there's nothing you can do about it ^^ Also, I'm not saying what Orochimaru did to our poor little Deidei, but I'm leaving it up to your imagination, because I don't want to offend anyone *shrugs***

**And sooo... uhhh... I promised you all that I'd post this before the end of the week, and I did :3 1 and a half hours before the end of the week, but posted nonetheless ;)**

**Anywho, THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING, and I hope you're still enjoying this, and STAY TUNED FOR MOAR! :D AND PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEW :3 Almost 200 reviews *_* I love you guys so much :D**

_-Next time: Henge no Jutsu_


	20. Henge no Jutsu

**Author's Notes:**

**I just came back from Ottawa. Nice city, much cleaner than Montreal. Although I would not leave Montreal for anything in the world (: Yeah, basically, our school organized a trip for the 9th graders. We went to Ottawa for a day, and came back. I had to wake up at 4:30 AM cause our bus left at 6:30 AM O_O" And we came back at 8PM. It's midnight now.**

**So you're probably wondering: Why the hell am I telling you this? O_O" Really, it's just to tell you that in the small time lapse of between 9PM and midnight, I wrote this chapter (: I'm a procrastinator, what can I say? ^^**

**But a procrastinator is still human. You read while I doze off. So tired... (ZzZ}UoU**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. Thanks a bunch to all of you guys, who reviewed! We've officially passed the 200 reviews limits, which makes My Escape my best story yet! Thank you for all your support, everyone, notably these guys, who make my world go roooooound :DD**

**Skarsgaard, HarajukuSushi, DeidaraBlondeFox, maxsunnyAK 47, .lolcatsrule., Tayi, LibiTheWolf, Midnight Moonfly, Avie, Josephin Tonks, K.T., AKATSUKICHIBIS789, Nutbrain, and last, but not least, DecepticonDefenestrater ;) Love you all, ENJOOY :DD**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The quartet of criminals quickly travelled off, away from Orochimaru's hideout. It had now been around a day they'd been travelling non-stop, and not only did Deidara need to stop, but Kakuzu's arms were sore.

"They stopped following us." Sasori finally sighed out.

As if on cue, the entire group stopped and dropped into a small clearing.

"About time, god dammit!" Hidan complained, stretching.

"Yes, Deidara's wounds need to be treated, and all of us need some rest." Kakuzu nodded.

"Hidan, gather firewood. I'll look for some food and water. Kakuzu, take care of Deidara's injuries while we do so." Sasori ordered.

"Right." The two others nodded, all of them vacating to their obligations.

As Sasori and Hidan left the clearing, Kakuzu slowly uncovered the blonde child. He was still shivering, although his fever seemed to have decreased with every passing minute that they spent going down the mountainside. The forest now offered cleaner air than the mining mountains, and that must have helped the air flow in the teen's lungs.

"Deidara, wake up." The medic gently called, shaking Deidara gently with one hand, pulling out a small first aid kit out of his cloak with the other hand.

The small child didn't reply at first, but as the shaking got more insistant, he finally blinked and groaned. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked directly into Kakuzu's green irises.

"Kuzu-san, un?"

"Yes Deidara, it's me." Kakuzu reassured, opening the box, quickly slipping on plastic gloves and bringing out a needle. "Now, we're going to take care of you. One thing is important, and that's that you NEVER fall asleep until I tell you to, okay?"

"But Kuzu-san, I'm tired, un." The blonde smiled sadly, his eyes darting around deliriously. "I had a rough night yesterday, un."

"Those rings under your eyes are proof that you did not sleep last night. I know you're tired, but just stay with me for a little longer, until I finish, okay?" the stitched-nin asked, leaning the blonde against a tree trunk and cleaning his needle with antiseptic. He then grabbed a bottle of clear liquid and filled the needle of the liquid.

But as soon as he got closer to Deidara, the child shrank and pushed himself against the bark, a fearful look flashing on his innocent face.

"No, no needles." He pleaded, tears massing at his eyes. "No more, please, un."

"It won't hurt." Kakuzu assured him, making a move to grab his arm.

The bomber quickly retracted his hand, holding it protectively.

"No, the stuff inside is going to hurt. It's going to burn again, un. No needles, please, I beg of you."

"What was in Orochimaru's needles, do you know?" the Taki-nin asked.

"The shiny blue stuff hurt a lot. It looked good on the outside, but then, when it got inside my body, it hurt so much, I thought I might never move again, un." The kid looked up at the starry sky.

"This one won't hurt. I'm not like Orochimaru. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Sasori-Danna, you mean, un."

"No, Deidara, Sasori didn't hurt you. It was Orochimaru." Kakuzu assured, gently taking the arm that the blonde was hesitantly extending towards him.

He cleaned the surface of the wrist vein with antiseptic, then inserted the needle inside. He then pushed, and watched Deidara's anxious face as the clear liquid made its way inside his body.

"Don't worry." He muttered, taking the needle out, and putting it in a plastic bag before putting it back into the kit. "It's just a special kind of fluids. It'll help the blood flow, as well as destroy minor bacteria, and alert the brain of any suspicious activity around your blood cells. It won't hurt, promise."

"O-Okay, un..." the bomber nodded sadly, touching his wrist where a small drop of blood was accumulated where the puncture had been made.

"Now, let's clean those wounds. We'll go up to down. Tell me if it hurts." Kakuzu muttered, bringing out some pads, antiseptic, and lots of bandages.

"Yes, Kuzu-san, un." Deidara nodded cheerfully, yet tiredly. The medic noted the confusion in what emotion to show.

After the little mental note, he started by finding the crack in his skull, and making sure it was fully healed. He then cleaned the surface, and moved further down, to his face. Lifting the bloody golden hair out of the boy's face, he slowly cleaned all the cuts that were infected, or in the process of getting infected, on the kid's boyish face.

Deidara winced as the antiseptic stung his wounds, but to Kakuzu's surprise, made no noise to show his discomfort. After finishing with his face, the brown-skinned zombie cleaned and bandages the puncture points on his neck, where obviously, needles had been inserted. Maybe that's why Deidara was afraid of the needle.

"Take off your shirt." Kakuzu ordered coolly as he finished with the neck.

To his surprise, though, Deidara clutched himself protectively, and yelled.

"No!"

"Deidara, I need to see how extensive your injuries are." Kakuzu muttered, changing the pad with which he was disinfecting the wounds.

"No! I won't take off my shirt, un!"

"Calm down, you'll make that fever of yours rise." The medic sighed, gripping the bottom of his shirt.

Deidara promptly curled up, cutting all access to his shirt that way.

"Please stop, I said I don't want to take my shirt off, un." He whined.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"N-No, it's just that... I feel uncomfortable." The kid muttered, looking ashamed.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." The medic repeated for the thousandth time since they got him back. That bastard snake must have really messed with him to get him a state like this.

"How can I even be sure? Everyone I thought I knew is hurting me these days, un..." the blonde bomber muttered, sniffling.

"Deidara, I'm your friend, we all are. We'd never dream of hurting you, you are precious to us." Kakuzu coolly answered, slowly detangling Deidara from the mess of old clothes, bloody hair, and wounded limbs.

There was a silence as Deidara looked up at Kakuzu, then suddenly, stared back down at the ground, biting his lip. He slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly took it off. He then put it next to him, and looked at Kakuzu worriedly.

"You won't hurt me, right, un?"

"I won't." Kakuzu shook his head, analysing the scars and wounds on his body. A lot of them were blade marks, the unsanitary metal having left many bacteria on the wound. Most of the violent red slashes were now infested with yellow, black and greenish areas.

Even the medic winced at the sight of the ravaged skin, pulling out another product and adding the slightly yellowish liquid over the antiseptic-covered pad. He then rubbed the mix on the infections, making the child squeak in pain.

"It hurts, un." He whined. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me, un." He looked at Kakuzu pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Kakuzu muttered half-heartedly as he removed the pad, now covered with black, green, and yellow bits and pieces of bacteria masses. "But remember this pain. This pain has protected you. And this pain will always protect you."

"I think I've heard that somewhere before, un." The blonde thought out loud as Kakuzu applied the yellowish antiseptic a second time. The infection on the wound slowly lifted, at the cost of a few silent tears from Deidara. Only one slash remained a bit black on the edges, but Kakuzu figured that it would heal with time.

The chest took long. By the time Kakuzu was done bandaging all the now-healing wounds, Hidan had returned with a bunch of logs and firewood. Sasori also joined them a little later, putting a dead deer on the ground, and helping Hidan with the fire.

During all that, the medic moved to Deidara's back, where a bunch of healing red scars were located. He took the normal antiseptic, and wiped the scars, which closely resembled whip marks.

"Are we done yet? I'm cold, un." Deidara whispered, as if afraid. Sasori, who had been watching Kakuzu work from behind the tree sighed, looking down. It was partly his fault that his partner was suffering and scared like this.

"Okay, put on your shirt." Kakuzu nodded, grabbing another antisepticised pad to work on the rest. "And now, take off your shorts."

"WHAT! NO, UN! NO!" Deidara suddenly burst into tears, screaming like a mad person.

"I was kidding..." Kakuzu sweat dropped, sighing hopelessly. "Just pull them up as far as you can so that I can cover as much skin as possible." He muttered. "Unless you'd like to take off your shorts and show me an injury you can't show me just by pulling your shorts up?" he asked gently, yet firmly, as if encouraging.

Deidara blinked a couple of times, and finally seemed to get the implication, because he blushed madly. There was a moment of silence, then he extended his legs, and pulled his shorts up to the base of his legs.

"Nope, here you go, un." He smiled sweetly.

"Damn PMS mood swings." Hidan called from afar as he worked on lighting the fire.

Kakuzu ignored the comment and worked on the cuts on his legs. Thankfully, they were mostly scratches, nothing serious, and so, the last limbs were the arms.

The arms went relatively fast. There was one infecting wound on his left forearm, and it was quickly taken care of and bandaged. The rest were cleaned and bandaged completely.

"How long will it be until the bruises go away, un?" Deidara whispered worriedly as Kakuzu tied the last bandages together.

"Well, considering that your freshest ones were probably attained 24 to 25 hours ago, it should be a week or two before they all completely wear off. Depends how serious they are." The medic answered. "But you'll be fine now. Just eat, drink lots of water, and get lots of sleep. You need to get that fever down and get your wounds to heal. It'll be a while before you can fight again, but don't worry about it, you recuperate quickly." He told him.

"Wow, thank you so much, Kuzu-san, un." Deidara blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I can never thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, thank Sasori for leading the expedition and making me come along." The medic shrugged, putting away all his equipment, and discarding his plastic gloves into the same bag as the used for the needle.

There was slight movement from next to him, and the blonde picked it up, he quickly turned to face Sasori's cool eyes, and gasped, flinching unwillingly. They stared at each other for another moment, then, shaking, Deidara got up, and stumbled towards Hidan.

"I'm... uhh... hungry, un." He muttered as he dropped next to Hidan, who was roasting the deer over the fire.

"Mhm, wait for a while more." The Jashinist muttered sleepily.

"Until then, drink this. It's water, plus some dissolved drugs that will help you get a deeper, better sleep." Kakuzu called, sitting down next to Deidara, and handing him a cup of clear water that Sasori must have brought back with him.

"Thank you, un..." Deidara muttered, drinking it all in one gulp.

The poor boy, dying of hunger and thirst, watched with envy as the deer cooked. He practically drooled all over the ground as Hidan handed him his share, impaled on a stick. He was just about to eat a huge bite when Sasori sat down opposite to him, and he flinched, instinctively moving closer to Kakuzu.

"Eat slowly, or you might cause a system overload of a sort." The medic warned as he pulled his mask down, and started eating.

"Y-Yes Sir." Deidara nodded anxiously, eating.

Dinner was made in silence, and then, the fire was covered for the night. Everyone took their places, huddled together in case of attack, and the first watch grabbed his weapons, sitting down on his cloak, and looking out for enemies.

Deidara slept peacefully for one part of the night. During the second part, though, he was woken by some mumbling.

He tried going back to sleep, but to no avail. The murmurs kept haunting him. His imagination conjured up all sorts of scary things, and, not being able to take the fear and pressure anymore, he got up, off of Kakuzu's cloak, and moved towards the voice.

As he got closer, the voice got louder and louder, until it was at normal speech. By that time, Deidara had made it a bit further away from the group of sleeping people, now heading for the spring where Sasori had gotten some water from beforehand.

The moonlight shone over the peaceful water as the natural fountain glowed in the night. Mesmerized by the beauty and peace, Deidara got out of the trees, and approached the water. He slowly sat down and dipped his bare feet into the water. The coolness of the crystal liquid made his senses tingle, and, still half-asleep, he breathed in deep, finally at peace.

"Deidara."

The blonde suddenly flinched as his peace was disturbed. He couldn't make out the voice, though, but he knew it was coming from the tree right behind him.

"What is it, un?" he asked, trying to identify the voice.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I can't sleep, un. Nightmares." He half-lied.

"Want to tell me what's wrong with you?" the voice tried, still hidden behind the trees.

"As long as..." Deidara shut himself up there, trying to recognize the voice. His foggy senses did not help, so he tried. "Hidan-san?"

There was a tense pause, and everything went silent. Then...

"Yeah, I'm Hidan. Do you want to talk about it?" the voice asked.

"I'm happy it's you, Hidan-san..." the blonde muttered sadly. "I'd be really scared if it were Danna there right now, in your place, un."

"And why is that?"

"Because... When nobody looks..." the azure eyes of the blonde darkened considerably. "Danna only hurts me again and again until I beg for mercy, un. He only stops when I am stripped of my last shred of dignity, lying on the floor, broken, bloodied, and in tears, begging for the pain to stop, un."

"That's not true." The voice replied quickly, startling Deidara.

"But that's because you weren't the one he hurt. He tried to break me. He even told me. I remember his exact words: 'In order to achieve good results, I'll have to break you. And I have no sense of mercy, Deidara'. That's what he said, un."

"Deidara, have you ever considered the fact that maybe that wasn't Sasori?"

"I saw him with my own eyes! Even through the tears and pain clouding my vision, I could recognize that red hair and those cruel eyes anywhere, un!" the child cried out softly. "I admit I didn't believe it at first. Danna could never hurt me, even if he tried. But I was wrong. Oh, and I was wrong, wrong, and WRONG, un..."

"Deidara, Sasori cares about you. You're his partner, and he considers you so. Don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt you, I promise."

"He did it once, he can easily do it again, un." Deidara shrugged, playing with the water.

There was another silence, then 'Hidan' sighed.

"Let's trace things back. What was the first thing you saw when you got kidnapped by Orochimaru?"

"Darkness. And then... a very pale man and his silver-haired assistant. I was strapped to a table, and they were examining my body, muttering things I couldn't understand because I was probably drugged, un..." Deidara answered.

"That pale man is Orochimaru. He's the one who kidnapped you and hurt you so. Not Sasori. The Sasori who hurt you is an impostor."

"Orochimaru..." Deidara squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples. "I think I remember now, un..."

"What do you remember?"

"He said... he said he was going to experiment on me... I think he said something about my kekkei genkai... And..." the kid's eyes widened in horror and realization. "How could I have missed that, un! He said it himself! He said it, un!"

"Said what?"

"He said it... He said he needed to break me in order to easily experiment without any resistance from me, un..." the blonde mused out loud.

"That's good progress we've made." The voice approved. "Good job, Deidara."

"Thank you, Hidan, un..." Deidara blushed, smiling.

"I think I know what happened now." The voice suddenly announced.

"Really, un? What! Tell me, Hidan, please!" Deidara begged.

"A simple trick of Henge no Jutsu."

There was a tense silence, and then, Deidara blinked, surprised.

"H-Henge no Jutsu, un?"

"Yep. The Art of Transformation. Orochimaru must have transformed into Sasori during the sessions where he hurt you. That way, he did break you in a way..." the voice sharply breathed in, as if realizing something more. "And exacted his revenge on Sasori at the same time..."

"That's smart, Hidan... Although it might not be completely right..." Deidara yawned. "Thank you for clearing that up. Actually, un, I think I'll sleep better tonight."

"That's right, scram now. We'll be travelling quickly tomorrow, and Kakuzu can't keep carrying you forever." The voice chuckled.

"Alright. Good night, Hidan. And thank you. I think... I think I'll make some efforts to try and smoothen things between Danna and me, un... I really hope it was a simple trick of Henge. If we are wrong about this..." his tired eyes darkened. "I don't know if I'll be able to live with the fear of my own partner looming over me, planning on hurting me every moment of the day, un."

"I'm sure we're right, Deidara. Orochimaru was known for playing with people's minds." the voice hissed venomously. "Don't believe everything you see."

"I'll try, un. And... I'll try to face my fears tomorrow, un." he nodded, gulping down, convincing himself it was okay. "Night, Hidan, un..."

"Good night, Deidara."

And the voice disappeared. Smiling sadly, relieved that part of the problem had been untangled, the blonde got up, and walked back to camp to enjoy a swell night of rest he had only dreamed about in the past year.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOO..._

The next morning, after a quick, but full breakfast, the group set off, after making sure Deidara was in shape for travelling. The rest and nutrients had given him some colour back, and his fever had decreased a bit, too.

"Alright, Sasori can lead. Hidan, support Deidara in case of emergency or accident. I'll close the line." Kakuzu decided as they set off.

"Right." The three others nodded, quickly moving into position.

There was some time of silence in the travel, and then, Deidara tapped Hidan's arm.

"Hiiiidan!" he called sweetly.

"What is it, Deidara?" Hidan asked coldly.

"I want to thank you. Thanks to you, I'm ready to face my fears, un." The kid blushed.

"What did I do this time?" the Jashinist sighed hopelessly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for last night's conversation, un. It really helped a lot." Deidara smiled lightly, and gave himself a boost to get closer to Sasori.

Hidan just blinked for a while, surprised, and then, raised a brow as he watched Deidara travel right behind Sasori.

"What conversation? We had a conversation?"

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Last line = epic winn :D**

**I'm hooked on Soul Eater now. No more YPP. SOOOOOUL EATER. I support SoulxMaka :DD WHEEEE, SOUL EATER.**

**Okay, I shut up nao. I tired T^T**

**We FINALLY found out what's wrong with Deidei! I hope all of you understood what happened between Deidara and "Hidan" *winkwink*. If you don't, tell me, I'll gladly explain. But I hope you did. I tried to make it clear.**

**And Deidara's PMS-ing because he's still kinda tired/confused/slightly feverish and delirious. Don't think I can't control the flow of emotions in my chars, that's totally not it O_O"**

**And the little "funny" part in the Deidara/Kakuzu part of the chapter was to lighten the heavy load on this chapter. I always try to do that, and hopefully, NOT give you a depressing chapter which will make you ask why you were born.**

**Oh, and congrats toooo... Avie and K.T., who tried guessing what the chapter title meant, AND GOT IT RIIIIGHT! :D Congrats guys, you wiiin... uhh... Virtual cookiez! ^^**

**Okay, I tired nao. Good night all. Please review to congratulate me on my epic 3-hour writing streak that got you this chapter much sooner than it should have been (:**

**And PS: The new Shippuuden episode, 164, I think, is EPIIIIIIC :D I hate the endings tho. And can't wait for the next one. HINATAAAA xDDD**

**Kay... PLEASE REVIEW! :DD**

_-Next Time: I Am a Work of Art_


	21. I Am a Work of Art

**Author's Notes:**

**QUICK UPDATES FTW! It wasn't all that fast this time, but I did procrastinate for 3 and a half days, and write the chapter in about six hours, split between two days. Thirty minutes the first, 5 and a half the second.**

**But no one cares :3**

**By the way, today signals the end of three things: **

**1-The end of my fascinating anime, Soul Eater. The end made me raise a brow and question the author, though. Anyways, WATCH IT. IT OWNS YOU. It doesn't own Shippuden and FMA, though xD My third favourite anime ^^**

**2- The end of this chapter. No explanation needed.**

**3- The end of my classes ;D I'm so happy, today was the last day we had theorical courses ^^ Tomorrow, we have a party and a show and stuff, and from Friday until Wednesday, we have half-day exams. So my schoolyear is as good as finished! ^^**

**Well guys, I really want to thank you all again for over 200 lovely reviews. You ahve no idea how happy I am. All of you who are reading this right now, I love you. Specially my lovely reviewers, being...: **

**DeidaraBlondeFox, hollow raven, TeenageNeko, HarajukuSushi, Skarsgaard, LibiTheWolf, Midnight Moonfly, .lolcatsrule., DecepticonDefenestrater, avietar, maxsunnyAK 47, K.T., Tayi and Josephin Tonks. Love you ALL, UNCONDITIONALLY! :DD**

**Yeah, uhh... turning point chapter, please pay attention everyone, and don't mind some bad language. You'll understand at the end, they have their reasons for the language O_O" And surprisingly, it's not Hidan this time :DD**

**ENJOOOOOOY~**

**PS: Disclaimer: I fought with Chuck Norris over the rights to Naruto, but he won. So I don't own Naruto or its characters. Itachi DOES own Sasuke, though.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We can rest here tonight, and get going tomorrow." Kakuzu announced as we reached a clearing. "We're only a few hours away from the hideout. But..." he looked at me, and I shrank under his cold gaze. "Deidara needs to rest."

"My lungs hurt, un..." I panted painfully.

"You just need some proper rest and recovery. I can give you some medicine when we get home, too. You probably irritated a lung or something, or an internal wound hasn't healed properly." The medic muttered, getting about to his chores.

"I'll go get some wood... again." Hidan announced before walking off.

"Food." Sasori-Danna grunted as he headed off into the woods.

Exhausted against my will, I dropped on the ground, taking deep breaths.

"We're almost there, don't worry, Deidara. In just a few more hours, you'll be able to get some proper rest and medical treatment. Plus, I'm sure Itachi will be delighted to see you. You should have seen his face when he was told he would not be coming. Like a child just having his candy stolen." Kakuzu snickered humourlessly, looking up at the sky.

"It's gonna rain, isn't it, un?" I whispered tiredly, looking at the looming clouds.

"Leader-sama's jutsu." Kakuzu nodded. "Go under those trees. Last thing we need is you getting sick." He ordered.

I stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Kuzu..." I called just as the zombie turned around to go clear a space for a fire.

"Hmm?"

"How can I become stronger, un?" I asked desperately in a whisper.

"Why would you want to become stronger?" Kakuzu asked as he chose a spot and cleared all the stray branches and leaves from it.

"I don't want to be protected anymore, un..." I whispered, down.

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel inferior. To everyone who does protect me, un." I gripped my healed arms tighter. "They fight, sweat, and bleed to survive, and not only that, but they also pay double because I am incapable of doing so myself, un. I feel like I'm being treated like a child, a porcelain doll, a rare artefact. I don't want to, un. I want to fend for myself from now on..."

"Deidara, don't question yourself too much on the issue. When you grow up, you'll get stronger." Kakuzu answered, picking up large rocks.

"No, I won't!" I sniffled. "Because it's always getting delayed! They always tell me it'll come with time, un, but it won't, because I'm not trying hard enough!" I looked at him desperately. "But no matter how hard I try, I can't do it alone, un... I need someone to help me, guide me, watch over me from afar. Not worry, or protect, un. Just make sure I'm on the right path..." I whispered the last part, returning to my upright foetal position.

"And how do you know you're on the right path right now?"

I gasped, looking up at him quizzically.

"I-I don't get the question, un..."

"How do you know you're making the right choices? I mean, really, you're in an organization full of blood-thirsty criminals and are seeking to make the right choices. Does that really make sense to you?" the stitched-nin questioned me as he worked on the fire pit.

I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over his question. I survived until this day, leaving out the fact that I received help from other people too, but I still did. I stayed alive and fought till the end, so my decisions couldn't have been THAT bad... Of course I was making the right choices.

"Right?" I verbalized my last question to myself.

"Right what?" Kakuzu pressed on.

"Talking to myself." I muttered, looking up at him, determined. "Actually, Kakuzu, I don't know." I shrugged casually. "I have no idea where I am and what I'm doing. I'm blind in both eyes in this world, so I can't see where I'm going, or what I have to choose from, un. But... There is one thing I am sure of." I nodded. "One decision, the only decision I'm sure I did the right way, un. The very first decision I was asked to make. And I'm 101% sure that joining the Akatsuki was not a mistake, un."

"You were a child. Did you not hesitate, or choose randomly?" the Taki-nin asked, dusting his hands off.

"Maybe I was a child." I lowered my eyes again, but my determined look didn't fade for the least. "But I'm sure I acted as an adult for a moment, and chose right. I would never have gotten this far if I'd declined, un. Sure, I was a bit confused and unsure, worried and scared, too. But... A past littered with pain is better than a blind future, to my eyes. Sure, I acted childish by wanting to escape the shadows of the past, but it proved to be the best decision of my entire life, un."

There was a small silence as I felt Kakuzu's stare directed at me. I kept my eyes to the ground, though.

"Strong words for a broken child."

"Heh." I snickered confidently, looking up to his snickering eyes. "Don't you worry about the broken child. Someday, and not just in an undefined time, but in a few years, he'll be the greatest ninja his village ever spouted out, un." I wiped my nose with the tip of my finger.

There was another silence, then the medic chuckled, turning around to help Hidan, who was coming in from the other side of the clearing with branches and logs in his arms.

"Good to have you back, Deidara."

I grinned, watching Kakuzu walk off to assist Hidan.

For a while, I just sat there, under the trees, watching the partners argue over something, but help each other make the fire. For just a moment, a warm smile passed on my face, and I wondered what it'd be like if my own partner acted that way with me.

In a way, he did. On the outside, rough and emotionless, but on the inside, he did care...

I think...

I shook my head sadly as a few images from my captivity flashes by.

At first, I refused to acknowledge the presence of my red-headed saviour in my agonizing captivity.

Then, it slowly started to sink in that this is what he wanted all along.

By the end, I feared all that moved, all that lived. Broken, that's exactly the word that describes it. Shattered, and left for dead, a mad mind as black as the night, a tortured soul confined in a tortured body. So many tears, so many screams, so many cries and what did they mean?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

In the end, it doesn't even matter.

And you only realize that when you are thrown back into the empty room, pitch black surrounding you as your only escape is shut off, your mind begging to be freed from the confinement of your agonizing body.

Danna had made me realize all that.

Or should I say Orochimaru?

I don't even know who to trust anymore.

Were Danna and Kakuzu lying? Was this all a plot from behind Leader-sama's back? Or was he involved too...?

Maybe Orochimaru was a figment of my imagination. Maybe I made him up because I refused to believe that I was being hurt by the person I'd followed so blindly for years. Maybe he was my ideal antagonizer, and Danna was my ideal saviour...

My mind is sinking into the depths of madness. I'm surprised it had not occurred until now. It must have been the rescue, yes, it must have been that. It was the bond that reunited the shards of my shattered mind, and now that it is whole again, it can finally catch up to everything it has been through.

How do I know who to trust anymore...?

"Hey."

I gasped sharply and almost jumped from my seat, shivering as I looked up, surprised.

"W-Who's there, un?"

I looked behind the trees. From my angle, I could see a body, but from the others' point of view, I'm pretty sure the person couldn't be seen.

"Don't worry, it's just me..." a deep voice soothed as a figured detached itself from the shadows of the advancing twilight.

"Ah..." I relaxed as something blue flashed in front of my eyes. "It's you..."

A tall, slender figure entered my view, a familiar piece of metal glinting off the dying sunlight.

"Who are you again, un?" I groaned hopelessly. My mind and memories were very mixed up and blurry. I'm pretty sure I'd forgotten some stuff.

"Silly, I'm your guardian angel, right?" the woman smiled softly, her navy blue tank top sticking to her body, leaving her midriff open.

"Yes, guardian angel..." I sighed out in relief, eyeing the piercing under her lip.

"Deidara, don't worry so much." The nice lady smiled, turning around to watch the dying sunset.

"About what, un?"

"Everything." She turned back, her gentle smile still plastered on her face. "You think over these things too much. Relax, and just indulge in the fact that you're free, and going home. No one's gonna hurt you anymore now..."

"But what about Da-"

"Sasori won't, either. You're just making conclusions up on your own. Just listen to your friends and the people who care for you. Leave the past behind and keep looking forward, even if you ARE blind to the world. You've got a wonderful entourage, don't ever give that up for anything else." The lady advised softly.

"Lady, you sure know how to make things better, un." I whispered softly.

"That's why I'm here, Deidara." The woman giggled. "Here's some friendly advice." She completely turned to me. I lifted my eyes to look at her completely. "Don't question yourself about who to trust. You'll feel it in your heart, if the person you can trust is standing in front of you. Are you insecure? Don't do it. And trust the Akatsuki. They're nice fellows. Even though they are criminals."

"Alright, un..."

"Do you believe in the saying _honour among thieves_?"

"Yes..."

"That's what the Akatsuki is all about. They're a bunch of people who have lost their lives, families and friends, and to compensate, want to find a bond in a criminal organization. Not the best choice, I do admit, but in this world, you do what you have to do to survive." She chuckled at that.

"Oh, r-right, un." I blushed.

"I'll be watching you, Deidara. Just follow your heart. Even when your mind disagrees. Sasori is not the one who hurt you..." she bent down, and extended her hand with a warm smile. "Trust me on this."

I gaped for a moment, then, melting in her warm aura, I smiled back, and extended my hand, just enough to touch hers.

"I do."

And before I knew it, all that was left was a sheet of blank paper in my hand. Smiling thankfully, I clutched it to my heart.

"Oi, pipsqueak."

I turned around and flinched as Hidan surprised me.

"Who were you talking to? There's no one there." He muttered out loud, putting a hand to my forehead. "You don't look sick..."

"I'm not sick, un." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways. Sasori brought some food, so dinner'll be ready soon. It's a little chilly, so come closer to the fire until the rabbit cooks." He invited.

I blinked, still surprised from all the conversations I was having with various people, then, eyeing Sasori and Kakuzu who were sitting around a fire, chatting politely, I smiled and nodded.

"Be right there, un."

_...OOOOOOOOOOOO..._

"Are we almost there, un?" I whined as we travelled through the damp leaves. It was still raining, and since Kakuzu's cloak was too big for me, I had to content myself with the same crappy outfit I'd had to wear for over a year now.

"Yes. Beyond those trees is the hideout." Kakuzu nodded.

"About goddamn time..." Hidan complained alongside me. "This entire trip has been one pain in the ass, for the least."

"Why thank you, un." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

We travelled a bit more in silence until we hit the end of the trees. That's where we finally jumped down, and landed in the field.

We were facing the meteorite from the back. My eyes lit up as I looked towards the top. I'm almost there...

As if responding exactly to my thought, my legs started wobbling, but I took a deep breath and tried staying up. If I failed here, I'd bring nothing but extra shame on my name. Not that getting captured wasn't enough of a sign of weakness.

"We're almost there." Sasori-Danna quietly encouraged, and I lightly blushed, liking how he talked to me. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy after all...

"Alright, let's go then. I've been feeling homesick for the last twelve months, un." I winced amusedly, breaking into a joyful run towards the hideout.

I quickly reached the meteorite, and, testing my chakra, I experimentally put my legs up on the dented surface of the cooled off rock. To my utter surprise and joy, though, the bottom of my feet adhered perfectly. Smiling in glee, I quickly started climbing, finding it to be exhausting. But at least I was still able to use my chakra.

With all the experiments Orochimaru did on me, I don't even know what's genuinely mine anymore.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOO..._

Danna opened the hideout for me as Orochimaru had stolen my stuff, including my ring, afterwards, we went to Leader-sama for a small report. He didn't sound overjoyed, but the interest in Danna's report told me that he cared at least a little.

Kakuzu then prompted me to his office, Hidan saying he was hungry and heading to the kitchen. Danna, having nothing to do, tagged along as we entered Kakuzu's infirmary.

"Wow, un, it hasn't changed a bit." I commented as we entered the turquoise-tiled room. "A little dusty though."

"You're the only one reckless enough to get hurt, so without you around, we didn't need this place much." The stitched-nin snickered, turning on the lights. "Lie down in the usual place."

"Mhm." I nodded, heading over to the small bed and sitting down.

"Take off your shirt." The medic ordered, pulling out some antiseptic and clean bandages.

I gulped down and pulled my ripped, and frayed shirt away.

"You won't be needing that anymore." The Taki-nin took my shirt from my hands, throwing it into the garbage can.

"O-Oh." I blinked, surprised.

"Now, let's see how your wounds are healing." He told me, sitting down on a nearby chair and peeling my bandages off.

I was surprised at the sight of my own skin, watching as the wounds took a harsh red colour, swelling. My entire body, previously covered in bandages, was now red and swollen. My back still hurt, even more so when Kakuzu touched it to see if my nervous signals were functional.

"You seem to be healing well. Some of the infections have already gone into your bloodstream, so it can't be helped. I'll give you some antibiotics and painkillers until you recover fully. Until then, drink lots of water, and get lots of rest." He advised.

"Yes Sir, un." I snickered sarcastically.

"Sasori, no training until I say so. And you're in charge of your partner, make sure he doesn't overexert himself. He probably should walk around to keep his body from rusting, but whenever he feels tired, he should immediately stop and do something that doesn't require much effort or movement." Kakuzu told him as he finished wrapping some bandages over my torso to cover the red gashes.

"I'm right here, and I can hear, un." I muttered, blushing.

"Just in case you forget your place, brat." Danna answered in a quiet mutter.

My gaze fell, but I shrugged it off, simply settling for a "I'm not a brat, un."

"Okay, you're off. Take these pills twice a day." He handed me a bottle of pills. "And these whenever it hurts." He gave me another bottle of pills.

"Thank you, Kakuzu. Can never thank you enough, un." I smiled as I jumped down from the bed, my bones aching in protest at the sudden movement.

"Let's go, you need your rest." Danna gave me a slight push on the back, and I smiled, feeling more and more comfortable with his presence.

Without any other exchanged words, we left the infirmary.

We walked in silence for a while, until we reached the hall where the rooms were lined up.

We were about to enter our room before the door on our left was opened, and out came a pair of familiar figures.

"D-Deidara?"

I turned around, and smiled as I faced Itachi. He seemed older, but maybe that's just me.

"Hello, Itachi, un."

"Thank Kami, you're safe." He huffed out. "I really wanted to come, but someone..." he fired lightning with his eyes at my red-headed partner. "_Someone_ wouldn't let me come."

"Hey, hey, important thing is I'm here right now, right, un?" I pointed out.

"That's the most important thing." Kisame smiled back at me, relieved. "I'm so glad you're back, you had me scared there for a while."

"Me too. I thought Orochimaru had maybe... you know... killed you or something..." Itachi whispered, looking at the ground.

"Hey, hey, he didn't, so what's the long face for, un?" I laughed reassuringly.

"Nothing." He lifted his eyes, smiling lightly. "I'm just glad you're okay." He advanced a bit and patted my hair. I looked up at him, ready to lecture him about patting my hair like that, but, seeing the thankfulness and genuine joy sparkling in his otherwise sunken ebony eyes, I smiled, and decided to let it slip just this once.

"Alright Deidara, Kakuzu said you should get lots of rest. Come on." Sasori-Danna broke the moment, swinging the door open.

"Yes, Danna, un." I snickered, moving away from my raven-haired protector, and waving at both him and his shark-faced partner. "G'night guys!"

"Sleep tight, Deidara..." Itachi smiled sadly before heading off.

"Good night." Kisame grinned a toothy grin before following Itachi to the living room.

"Come on." Danna ushered me in, and I laughed, imagining him as a housewife for a moment.

"I don't wanna sleep, though." I whined as I walked inside my room, dusty from lack of use.

"Then do something in bed." Danna suggested as he headed to his bed and dusted the unused sheets off. I headed for mine, and winced as I pushed all the dust off my sheets. They were so dusty that I coughed.

"Mmm..." My mind clicked as I remembered a pleasure I'd been stripped of this entire time. I grinned expectantly. "I wanna play with my clay, un."

"Well, grab some, and get to bed." He ordered coldly.

"As you wish." I shrugged, kinda let down by his cold attitude, but opened my drawer anyway. I then pulled out a chunk of white clay, and, feeling the nice, squishy texture under my fingers, I sighed in bliss and opened my sheets, sleeping in. I was too exhausted to clean up. I'll take a shower tomorrow.

"Be right back." Danna informed me before walking out of the room.

Left alone to my thoughts, I slowly started moulding the chunk of unused clay, my smile growing every time I squished it a little more.

There was complete silence in the room, the day going on outside. I felt my eyelids drooping, and, yawning, I decided that I'd make one quick sculpture and get some sleep.

I just started making the overall shape of my bird when suddenly, my heart lurched.

I blinked to clear the nausea, but it only came back a few seconds later. I felt like throwing up, and it was getting worse by the minute.

I shakily went up to clutch my chest, loosening the bandages under my grip. My heart was pumping fast now, and I wondered if I was getting heart problems.

A sharp pain suddenly hit my chest, and I cried out, feeling fire coursing through me. I shakily tried to grab my painkillers, but my hands were so shaky that I only succeeded in getting the bottle to drop.

Panting painfully now, my entire upper area hurting really badly, I clutched my heart, trying to breathe normally. It didn't work, though, because I only felt the pain worsen.

"What's going on, un?" I choked out painfully. Kakuzu should have told me if I was having heart problems, but this wasn't anything like that. This was more like a superficial pain...

And it suddenly happened.

All the pain concentrated itself on the left side of my chest, and suddenly erupted.

I screamed in agony as something solid shot right out of my chest.

My screams only worsened when I identified the mass of pink flesh.

A fucking tongue.

My day could not get any worse than this.

Dropping my clay, I screamed in horror and pain, my brain overworking, trying to figure out what the hell this thing was, and why in hell it was protruding from my chest.

It suddenly licked the skin around the slash it had protruded from and attacked my clay. I watched in surprise and horror as it promptly started chewing on the clay.

The pain slowly started going away, and I had time to think this over. This must be what Orochimaru had done to me. He added an extra mouth to my chest!

AS IF TWO FREAKIN MOUTHS WEREN'T ENOUGH ALREADY.

Tears I hadn't noticed rolled down my cheeks, intensified when the sharp pain returned.

It was then that the door slammed open, and Danna ran in.

"What the hell you screaming for, brat?" he asked, hurrying to my side.

"D-Danna..." I cried out, terrified. "O-Orochimaru, h-he..."

"What did he do?" Danna hissed venomously.

"H-He conducted research on my kekkei genkai and added a third mouth on my chest, un." I sobbed. "Help me, Danna, I'm scared!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." He told me, his eyes directed at the moving portion of my chest, where my third mouth was chewing on the clay. "Tell me how this happened, and- holy shit, you're disappearing."

I shakily lifted up my hand to look, and screamed again when I faintly saw through my arm.

"Oh god, what's happening!" I screamed, terrorized. "I don't wanna die, un!"

"Relax, relax, tell me exactly what happened!" Danna ordered urgently.

"W-Well, I was playing with my clay, and a sharp pain hit me in the chest. It just popped out of my chest and swallowed the clay and is now chewing on it, un." I finished quickly, blank with terror. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was FREAKIN DISAPPEARING.

"The clay." Danna whispered to himself.

"The clay, un?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, the clay! If your chest mouth is the same as your hand mouths, then that must mean it reacts to clay and explodes!" he made out.

"WHAT!" I screamed out loud. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Hello hellooooo~"

We both turned towards the entrance, seeing an orange mask peeking in.

"Deidara-chan, welcome back!" Tobi greeted.

"TOBI!" Sasori called. "GET KAKUZU! NOW!" he ordered. "Deidara's in danger!"

"Oh no! Tobi will get Kakuzu-senpai right away!" the orange-masked man nodded and ran off.

"Okay, Deidara, I want you to concentrate." He ordered. "Look at me."

I shakily opened my eyes, not finding it very easy to concentrate when I was practically hyperventilating.

"You HAVE to throw that clay back up." He urged.

"How?" I asked, desperate.

"I don't know, it's your body. First, calm down. Then, just think of what you do when you're done chewing clay with your normal hand mouths." He told me very seriously.

"I-It's a reflex to throw the clay back up, un!" I blurted out, panicking as my fingers and hand completely disappeared.

"Decompose that reflex, order your chest mouth to throw the clay back up." He nodded to encourage me.

"I-I can't!"

"TRY!"

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, trying to block out the fear taking over my mind. Slowly, I urged my frantic brain to send messages to the new organism integrated in my body, to order him to throw the clay back up.

The sharp pain returned, again, making me scream and choke, but I didn't let go for the least. I faintly heard someone running into the room, but concentrated on getting to spit the clay up again.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed, feeling pain erupt in my chest just like the first time. My eyes were drawn at my forearms, which were now completely gone. The tip of my toes were following. "THROW IT BACK OUT, NOW, UN!" I screamed as the pain reached its climax.

And suddenly, the mouth burst open, blood and spit splattering everywhere. The ball of wet clay simply flew out, and rolled on the covers.

"Holy- What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, something Orochimaru implanted in his body."

I wish I could clear things up for Kakuzu, but, drained and agonizing, I coughed a bit. Slowly, my chest mouth retracted back into my body, and the pain faded away, as did my consciousness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**MWAHAHAHAAAAA~ Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Well, actually, a couple of you did. Congratulations to... uhhh... I can't remember, but some people actually guessed that Orochimaru had something to do with the appearance of his chest mouth (: I'm not very subtle, lol xD**

**I'm cosplaying for Deidara at Otakuthon, as some of you know, but I can't dye my hair blonde since it's too dark. So I'm looking for wigs. If any finds a long blonde wig I can alter, please send me a link. Not too pricey, though, I'm not Bill Gates O_O"**

**And yeaaah... uhh... That's it. Next chapter will probably conclude this huge arc, and start a new one... FILLER ARC FTW! :DD Hey, don't diss teh fillerz. Diss the Naruto ones, not mine xD My fillers (2 are planned right now) are gonna be fun chapters with lots of jokes and amusing stuff to tear away from the dark feel that this fic gives in :3 Doesn't help that one of the fillers is dark, too O_O" **

**Anyways, I can't say more about the next chapters. You'll just have to wait ;)**

**So yeah, uhh... Questions gladly answered, and hope you all liked this chapter, and PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW~**

_-Next time: Revenge_


	22. Revenge

**Author's Notes:**

**/EDIT:/ Sorry for the false alarm, guys. One part of this chapter had been cut out for some reason, and I only realized it after I posted. It's all good now, though.**

**Omg, 9 days passed since the last update! How could I be so inconsiderate of my favourite terrorist bomber! :O**

**The answer is simple and lies in three syllables.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Yeah, I fell in love with Yu-Gi-Oh now (: Not the gay GX and 3DX or whatever, I mean the old series, Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters :DD So yeah, all this time, I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, because every time Seto smiles, three puppies die (:**

**Okay, 'nough about Yu-Gi-Oh, back to Naruto :DD Did you guys see the last episode of Shippuuden? LMFAO HINATA :DD I was screaming the entire time I was watching xD**

**Yeah, that's enough nao, onto the people who reviewed, and that I infinetely love and adore to pieces because they follow my story so loyally ^^ THANKS, BOYS AND GIRLS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**All, here meaning the following names (:**

**Killergirl01, Cream-Dream17, DeidaraBlondeFox, DecepticonDefenestrater, K.T., LibiTheWolf, avietar, Josphin Tonks, TeenageNeko, Nutbrain, Tayi, maxsunnyAK 47 and Skarsgaard :DD Also, a huge thanks to all my readers!**

**Now, 'nough chitchat, let's get on with this semi-filler chapter that concludes this epic arc! :D**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I woke up in Kakuzu's infirmary. Groaning, I clutched my head and pushed myself up in a sitting position.

"Deidara?"

"Yes, un." I called blindly.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Kakuzu mused out loud as he pushed the curtains circling my bed and came inside.

"Morning, un."

"Evening."

"Anyways. What happened? I don't remember anything..." I groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"Remember after you spat the clay back out of your organism?" our medic asked, handing me two pills and a cup of water. Without even questioning him, I gulped them down. "You lost consciousness, so we quickly got you here. We also restrained your chest mouth temporarily, until we find a permanent solution to it." He informed me. My eyes were drawn to my chest, where a bunch of bandages had been tightened around the area where my mouth protruded from.

"So what now?" I whispered hopelessly, feeling down.

"I was waiting for you to come to so I could ask your consent, actually." The stitched-nin grabbed my attention.

"For what, un?"

"I need to know if you agree to an anesthetised operation on you, to find out more about this new organism, and permanently restrain it. It could also contain hints on Orochimaru, and under Leader-sama's orders, we have to find as much as we can on that guy." He explained.

"Of course you can, un." I immediately agreed, eager for this monstrosity to be removed from my body. Even the thought of it made me shudder.

I think I know now how the people in Iwa felt when they saw me every day. Disgust, horror, yes, that must be it. I now understand why I was treated as a freak all this time.

Because I am one, simple as that.

"Alright. We'll begin in 12 hours. I'll ask you not to eat anything until then please. And don't touch clay anymore until we restrain that thing in your chest, kay?" he asked.

"Right, un." I nodded, jumping off the bed.

"Report here at 5 in the morning. We should be done by tomorrow noon, and I don't want anyone bothering, so we'll start early.

"Alright. Does Danna know about this operation, un?" I asked.

"I told him that we're only gonna restrain the mouth in your chest. But I haven't told him we'll be exploring your system. He was really protective, and doubtful even for the restraint surgery, so I couldn't go on and tell him we'd cut you open to see what goes where." He shrugged like it was nothing, and I shuddered, gulping down.

"Are there any chances of... a failed surgery, un?"

There was a tense silence as Kakuzu stopped in his tracks, giving his back to me. I stared at his cloak fearfully.

"Don't worry." He finally muttered out. "You'll be fine."

_...OOOOOOOOOOO..._

Five in the morning.

I opened one eye and surveyed the room. Nothing was moving. Not even Danna, who was having one of his rare moments of sleep.

I slowly pushed my covers off, and, trying not to make any noise, I slid off my bed, tiptoeing towards the door. It opened with a squeak, giving me full access to the dark corridors of the hideout.

I gulped down, and, taking a deep breath, I smiled at Danna one last time before heading out.

The empty corridors seemed foreign to me as I slowly walked through them. Everything was dark, and I couldn't even see my own two feet. Thankfully, I'd memorized this entire place, and by reflex, was able to guide myself to Kakuzu's infirmary. A small light was visible from under the door, so I figured he was already getting ready.

I gently knocked on the oak door, waiting a few moments before it squeaked open, showing Kakuzu in his usual attire, minus his cloak.

"Come on in." He whispered, motioning inside.

I slowly walked inside, looking around. Nothing seemed to have changed for this obviously-important surgery, though.

"We won't be using the infirmary. It's not equipped enough." Kakuzu gathered a few things from the table. "Come, we'll be using a room with more advanced equipment. Leader-sama had it built for me if we ever had critical cases. I haven't used it ever since Itachi's bottom ribs got broken and I had to fish them back out and put them back." He snickered.

I gulped down nervously as I followed him to a small door at the back of his infirmary. Now that he mentioned it, I've never actually noticed this door...

"You sure don't mind a lot of blood and gore, do you, Kakuzu, un?" I shuddered.

"I'm a medic, it's part of my job." The zombie shrugged, opening the tree locks with separate keys before giving the door a slight push. It creaked open, inviting Kakuzu and I to step inside.

We walked in silence for a while and got down some stairs, until we got to another door.

"Alright, here, I'll need you to change into some special clothes. Just go inside the room, the clothes are hung on the wall, change, and enter the next door. I'll be waiting inside." Kakuzu told me.

"Okay, un." I nodded, entering.

The inside was a small room panelled with ceramic tiles. On the wall hung a small hospital robe. I eyed it for a while, then, gulping down, started stripping.

Once fully stripped down to my underwear, I grabbed the robe and pulled it on, tying it behind my neck. I also put my hair down and left my band on my pile of clothes. Then I opened the door and entered the surgery room.

It was also made of ceramic tiles, and the walls and floor were white. A small desk was in a corner, but the middle of the room was occupied by a padded, comfy-looking table. On top of that was a huge lamp, attached to the ceiling, and a small tray of perfectly clean and disinfected surgical equipment on it. Kakuzu was double checking everything, his body covered by a white cloak, gloves on his hands, and a white mask covering his face. Another bandana covered his hair, to the point where once again, all that was visible were his eyes.

"Come lay on the surgery table." He ordered.

I nodded and slowly walked towards the table. I pushed myself up, and on instinct, laid down.

"Now, I'm not sure what your body's reactions will be to my operations inside of it, so for your safety, I'd like to restrain you. Is that fine with you?" he asked, pointing to the padded shackles on each corner of the table.

I gulped down nervous, scrunching up unconsciously. But, seeing the gentle, determined gaze in his eyes, I nodded, swallowed my fear, and extended my arms and legs.

"It won't hurt, the shackles are padded as just to restrain movement." He assured me as my wrists were caught in a lock. My ankles followed.

Wow, this gives me a sense of déjà vu... Like at Orochimaru's place. I shuddered in terror as flashes of my imprisonment came back to my mind.

"Alright, you need to calm down before the anaesthetics are injected. Breathe deep." Kakuzu ordered.

"I'm calm, un..." I calmly whispered, closing my eyes.

"Good... Now keep breathing like that... Don't react..." Kakuzu muttered, and I slowly felt something being applied to my nose and mouth.

Like he ordered me, though, I didn't react, and simply kept breathing. After a little while of breathing into the strangely-sweet smelling cloth, I finally felt my mind getting blurry, and all my means of communication with the world were cut off.

**XXXXX...(POV change)...XXXXX**

Seeing as Deidara was asleep, Kakuzu took the drugged cloth off of his nose and set it on the table next to him. Then, he pulled on an extra pair of gloves, made sure his mask was well pulled up, and grabbed the scalpel on the table.

Having previously disinfected the tools, he opened Deidara's hospital robe and cut through the white bandages circling his wounded torso.

The bandages quickly went to the garbage bin right next to him, and he located the slit that gave into the new organism Orochimaru had implanted in his body.

He finally found it, and slipped his fingers inside the slit, seeing as the boy was drugged in a way that his brain wouldn't react to stimulus anymore. The only way he could move now was on reflex, and all the organisms Kakuzu would explore reacted by stimulus.

Slowly, he pried the chest mouth open, fixing it open with a couple of hooks. He then inserted his hands inside the shallow cavity, avoiding the unmoving tongue inside. Pointy teeth-like protrusion lined the top and bottom of the cavity, and the tongue was curled up. Slowly, he dug until he got to the base of the tongue. It was attached to his skin, so the medic figured that nervous endings, and obviously, chakra vessels, ran from that point on.

Putting up his scalpel, he made a small incision at the bottom of the cavity, and turned the skin open to note what started from there.

A lot of blood poured out, meaning that a lot of blood vessels were concentrated there. Plus, the cavity was very close to the heart, so, trying to work his doubts out, he carefully cut open the skin on top of his ribcage.

Only enough to uncover the ribs of the small child under him, Kakuzu cut a slit, and carefully manipulated the vital substances, using his chakra to help stabilize the cut blood vessels.

Slowly, he was able to take a peek inside his ribcage. Both lungs were slowly going up and down, and Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he spotted the object of his attention. Deidara's heart.

He slowly hooked the two folds on Deidara's skin so he could gingerly slip his hands inside, and check for any abnormalities around the heart area. He immediately concentrated all his chakra to his hands, and slowly grabbed Deidara's beating heart, bringing it up to the light.

That's when he spotted them. The chakra vessels running all over the surface of the child's heart. They were semi-transparent, and glowing blue chakra was circulating quickly in them. What alarmed Kakuzu, though, was the fact that the vessels cut into the myocardium and poured directly into the heart's cavities. The other thing was that the vessels all led chakra from the chest to the heart.

"That must be it." Kakuzu concluded, gently positioning the small child's heart back into place. "The chakra that is summoned thanks to the neuro-vegetative system once the mouth comes in contact with the clay pours directly into the heart. Since the vessels end there, the chakra remains imprisoned in the heart muscle, builds up, and when all the chakra in the body is concentrated in the heart, it finally explodes, creating a huge explosion that takes out the user, and a very wide range around it." He mentally noted.

Just as he set the heart back into place, though, Deidara groaned.

Alarmed, the medic immediately looked at the child's face, finding it to be twisted, as if wanting to wake.

"But the anaesthetics shouldn't wear off until two hours from now." Kakuzu whispered as he quickly took the hooks off, closing the fold of skin over Deidara's chest again. He continued to watch the boy for any signs of life as he took the hooks off of the chest mouth opening, and closed it.

That's when Deidara's eyes snapped open, and he screamed, struggling.

"Shit shit shit shit shit..." Kakuzu cursed, reaching for the cloth covered with anaesthetic substances. "He's not supposed to wake now... If his circulation regains its natural flow right now, before he is sewn back together, he might have internal bleeding."

Quickly slapping the cloth over his nose and mouth again just as the child started hyperventilating, he quickly grabbed a needle from his platter of stuff, and browsed through seemingly endless racks of medicine, and quickly grabbed a flashy, neon aqua coloured liquid, filling his needle with it.

"NO NEEDLES!" Deidara unconsciously screamed in terror, watching with wide, half-dead eyes as Kakuzu brought his needle to his arm. "PLEASE, NOT THE BLUE LIQUID!"

Kakuzu raised a brow, but quickly stabbed the teen's wrist vein with his needle, to said teen's dismay. Deidara started screaming again, and Kakuzu actually sympathized for once.

The neon liquid was actually special medicine only used as a drastic method for slowing human functions. It coursed through the blood vessels, everywhere in the body, and temporarily stopped blood from flowing in the veins and arteries, instead replacing the oxygen needed by a chemical substance until blood flow renewed.

The downside was that the chemical substance was never accepted by the body, and the entire body would burn and have seizures the entire time the medicine was used. This substance was the only neon blue substance known to scientists, so Kakuzu idly wondered how Deidara knew of it, and why he was so afraid of it. The answer came as he quickly turned his attention back to his chest.

"Orochimaru..." the medic growled as he quickly pulled some antiseptics from his platter of tools and wiped the heavily bleeding surface of Deidara's chest. It took a while to locate the actual opening thanks to the blood caking the teen's entire chest, and dripping onto the bed, but as soon as he found and cleared it from all the blood, Kakuzu grabbed a needle and string, and immediately started sewing the wound shut.

Not entirely under the effects of the anaesthetics yet, Deidara screamed again as the needle pierced his skin, thrashing wildly about. This caused Kakuzu to miss his target and prick new holes into his skin.

"Deidara, calm down!" he ordered, putting the needle down in a safe position and holding Deidara's arms.

"NO, IT HURTS, HELP ME!" the half-conscious kid screamed his head off.

"I can't help you if you keep thrashing!" the stitched-nin helplessly told him.

"IT HURTS, STOP, STOP, PLEASE STOP!" the young boy cried out, his neuro-vegetative system ordering the creation of tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Deidara, I'm NOT Orochimaru. I just want to stabilize your condition, since you unexpectedly woke up before I finished. Listen, the pain is there to help you! I just need to stabilize you before you go into-"

Too late. The kid stopped thrashing and screaming, instead dropping limp.

"Fuuuuuck." Kakuzu groaned, quickly putting his cheeks over his mouth. No breathing.

Forgetting all about sewing the chest opening closed, Kakuzu immediately put his hands over the teen's chest and started administrating a CPR cycle. The neon blue medicine now having worn off, circulation started again, making the chest opening bleed all over again, but not helping Kakuzu to treat the cardiac arrest.

Slightly panicking at everything that was going on wrong, Kakuzu stopped trying to make the heart beat to go and get a second shot of the blue medicine to at least take care of one of his problems. Just as he injected a small dose of the liquid again, Deidara's breathing abruptly returned, and he screamed again.

Now working under pressure, Kakuzu tried to ignore the thrashing child and quickly returned to sewing the chest opening. He was halfway done when Deidara started coughing on blood.

The medic left his station and quickly hurried to his head to help bend so he could eliminate the blood more easily.

That's when Deidara decided he would strat thrashing deliriously again, and sprout a fever from nowhere in particular.

Growling in annoyance at this new problem, Kakuzu ran towards the shelf and picked out a bottle of fever-calming pills.

He came back just as Deidara puked more blood, making it impossible for him to swallow the pills right now.

"Oh Kami, what else could go wrong in one freakin surgery!" Kakuzu cried out loud desperately, ignoring the spasms and puked blood as he concentrated on closing that chest opening.

"Here, let me help."

Kakuzu immediately dropped the needle and turned around, watching wearily as a woman walked into the room.

"Who are you? How did you get here? What is your purpose? You're not allowed here! How did you find us?" Kakuzu yelled, pushing down on Deidara's heaving chest to try and calm him down.

"Too many questions, Kakuzu." The lady smiled gently, the light revealing her gentle blue hair and her shining yellow eyes. The lamp over the surgery table glinted off a snake bite piercing under her lip. Her shirt, uncovering her midriff, and her tight pants made no sound as she approached slightly.

"Then let me ask. What is your purpose here?" the medic asked, not ready to let the stranger get close to his charge.

"Deidara is my charge." The lady smiled, walking closer without any doubts.

"I don't trust you."

"I'm his protector."

"You are no one."

"I'm the one who will help save his life."

Kakuzu eyed the woman as she calmly strode to Deidara's side, putting a hand to his forehead, feeling his cold, clammy skin. The kid whined in pain, eyes shut, and groaned.

"Continue to stitch his chest." The woman ordered.

The medic, strangely inclined to do as she told him to, slowly picked his needle and thread up again and started sewing again. To his utter surprise, Deidara didn't react, simply heave and moan once in a while.

Once he was done with his chest, Kakuzu tied a knot at the end and cut the remaining thread. Deidara only shivered.

"He's all stable now." The woman told him, smiling lightly. "Sew that chest mouth of his, and all he'll need is some rest. Seems like some medication he has taken constantly during his stay in Orochimaru's labs has changed his system, and he seems semi-immune to normal anaesthetics. Asides that, he's fine." The woman slowly started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Kakuzu called. "I could never have saved Deidara without you. Tell me. Who are you? And how do you know all this?"

The woman hesitated, then turned around and smiled gently one last time.

"I've been following him for a long while now. As for who I am? I am... Deidara's guardian angel."

And with that, she crumpled in a heap of small pieces of paper and escaped from under the door.

Kakuzu stared a little longer, then turned back to Deidara. The innocent-looking teen was now sound asleep, looking as if nothing had happened. If not for the blood smeared everywhere and the red marks on his wrists and ankles where there had been too much friction with the padding, Kakuzu could've sworn that he had been sleeping the entire time.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." He sighed tiredly, pulling a glove off. As soon as he did, his wrist promptly parted from his body, showing a bunch of dark brown hairs inside. One of the hair-like material slid out of his wrist, and rose above Deidara's chest mouth.

It suddenly detached itself from Kakuzu's body, though, and slid into Deidara's skin, quickly sewing it, then closing and sealing it shut with chakra. The now-permanent stitch calmed just as Kakuzu called his wrist and hand back to his body and sewed them back on.

"And we're clear." He sighed out, pulling his mask down. He threw his bloodstained gloves into the nearby garbage bin, unshackling Deidara. As much as he was exhausted, he gingerly took the boy in his arms and carried him up to the infirmary bridal style. There, he laid him down on the infirmary bed, and covered him so he could sleep, before he went to clean up and catch some z's as well.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

The first thing that Sasori noticed as he woke up was the absence of his partner in his usual place. Fully alert, he jumped off his bed and listened for any sounds from the bathroom. No sounds, paired with the fact that the sheets were ruffled, Sasori realized that Deidara had left and had not returned for the night.

He paced out of the room, heading for the kitchen to see if he was having breakfast. Unfortunately for him, all the other members were there, except the one he was searching for.

"Has anyone seen Deidara?" he immediately asked as he entered the room where everyone was still half-asleep, or in Hidan's case, still asleep.

"Good morning to you too, Sasori..." Itachi groaned as he chugged down some coffee and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"No... But Kakuzu didn't come to bed last night either..." Hidan yawned.

"Weren't you asleep just a moment ago?" White-Zetsu idly wondered.

"Pretending. So that I could skip out on kitchen duty." He snickered.

"You ass!" Kisame growled. "I had to take your place to clean the plates just because you didn't feel like working! That's it, you get double shifts tonight!" he pouted childishly.

"Oh yeah? Test me." Hidan roughly stood up and cracked his knuckles at Kisame.

"I will." Kisame stood up and flashed him a grin.

"Guys, guys, relax..." Black-Zetsu cut in.

"Tobi doesn't want any trouble..." Tobi whimpered, ducking beneath the table.

"Alright, alright." Kisame groaned tiredly, grabbing Itachi's mug of coffee as he sat down, and sipped before putting it back in his partner's hands. The latter simply blinked, wondering what happened, before he shrugged and drank some coffee again.

"So basically, no one knows where Deidara is?" Sasori rolled his eyes, not amused in the least at their childish antics.

"Two words. Kakuzu's Infirmary." Hidan snickered.

"Actually, three words. Again." Itachi nodded.

"Thanks." Sasori nodded, and walked through the dining room to exit to the hallway.

Ignoring the constricting fear in his heart, he quickly walked towards the infirmary. Why was Deidara in the infirmary this time? Did his chest mouth act up again? Did it cause bad or permanent damage this time?

Not wanting to reply to those questions, he quickly knocked on the door. Receiving no answers, he took the liberty of walking inside.

He was met with an unusual sight. The first thing he was saw Kakuzu, sitting on his rolling chair, his head on his messy desk, and somehow sleeping in his uncomfortable position.

He then checked for any signs of Deidara, and only found that the curtains were closed around one infirmary bed. Finding that to be his only lead, he approached the bed and pulled the curtains apart.

First thing he saw was blood. And a lot of it. So he immediately panicked and pulled the curtains further apart to rush to his partner's side.

To his eternal relief, though, he realized his partner was merely sleeping.

"He'll be fine after he rests a while."

Sasori turned around to be met with a sleepy-eyed Kakuzu.

"What happened to him?" he hissed.

"Early in the morning, we decided to have his surgery. Took us an hour or so, but we did it. And now, that chest mouth of his is restrained until further notice." Kakuzu reported, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's with all the blood, then? And the IV?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah... there were some complications in the surgery... The IV is just fluids, to help dilute his blood, as he was injected a high dose of a dangerous anaesthetics. But don't worry. He'll be okay from now on."

"I wasn't worrying." Sasori muttered.

"By the way. I figured out what was wrong." Kakuzu announced, looking at him straight in the eye. "Orochimaru... He studied his hand mouths and then made a larger one that he implanted into his chest. It's a self-destruct mecanism actually."

"Tell me more." Sasori ordered coolly, turning around completely to look at his comrade.

"The chest mouth is linked directly to the heart by chakra vessels. When the mouth comes into contact with the clay, his system automatically sends chakra towards the area to react with the clay. But as the vessels are one way only, all the chakra is accumulated into the heart. Since there is no circulation, all the chakra in the body slowly accumulates in the heart, and when it's too much for the heart muscle to take, it gives in, unleashing all the chakra gathered inside. The brute force of the impact makes the entire body explode, and annihilate everything in a wide range around him, including the user." the medic explained.

"And you know all of this because...?"

"I took some time to check it out and learn new things about the organism." Kakuzu shrugged.

"What? But that's dangerous! It takes unnecessary risks!" Sasori protested.

"Hey, calm down. We now know more about this thing, Deidara's stable, and there's no harm done." the medic rolled his eyes, mentally noting that it was all thanks to the mysterious lady that no permanent damage had been done.

Sasori imposed a small silence as he looked back at his partner's calm features again. It suddenly hit him straight in the head, why everthing was as it was.

"I get it now." he whispered. "I get what this monstrosity was for!" he whipped around to stare at Kakuzu. "Orochimaru wanted revenge, right? So, knowing that Deidara would come into contact with clay sooner or later, he implanted that thing. When, like you said, he'd touch clay, his entire body would react and explode, taking him, and the entire Akatsuki out for good."

"That's a good hypothesis. And it does sound very realistic. Maybe that's why taking back Deidara was so easy. Orochimaru WANTED us to rescue him and take him back to the hideout." Kakuzu nodded.

"And all of this for revenge... That bastard hurt my partner just to exact revenge on the Akatsuki... Deidara never did anything to him, but he still goes for the weakest... I'll rip him apart limb by limb, that no good son of a-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's all over now. Deidara's safe and sound. Be thankful that we stopped it, and that's that."

The was another silence as Sasori sighed and nodded in agreement. The two stood unmoving for a while, before Kakuzu headed for Deidara to check his IV.

"Hey, I think he'll be resting for a while now. So you can leave and vacate to your daily obligations. I'll call you when he's awake." the medic told him.

"One last thing before I leave." Sasori grabbed a bottle of ink from on Kakuzu's desk, dipping a brush in it. He then approached Deidara, and drew some intricate designs all over Deidara's chest area where Kakuzu's stitches were. Satisfied with his designs, Sasori put the bottle down. "Now we'll know it's there." He shrugged. "Plus, since this is technically a new technique, he needs to know where it is."

"But it's a technique only to be used as a last resort. With its suicidal properties, he can't go running around using it all the time."

"That's why we can call it... The C0." Sasori decided.

"C0?" Kakuzu asked, intrigued.

"C, to sound like the rest of his explosions, and zero, to remind him that it's only to be used when there's nothing else to do, and that he can use it only when he's sure he doesn't want to live anymore." the puppeteer explained.

"Good shot. I'll tell him if he wakes up while I'm still here." the stitched-nin nodded.

"And don't forget to tell me when he does."

"Right." Kakuzu nodded. "Now, I have an infirmary to clean up, and some sleep to catch. So... If you don't mind..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." Sasori rolled his eyes, and, throwing his sleeping partner one last gaze, he exited the infirmary.

Kakuzu stared at the sleeping boy, relieved. If it wasn't for the help of that mysterious lady, he could never have saved Deidara.

With a one sided bunch of hypothesises on the lady's identity, Kakuzu shrugged, closed the curtains around the kid, and left the infirmary.

_-End Arc 5: Taken Away-_

**Author's Notes:**

**And that's how Deidara got his C0 technique. It's actually called C0 in the anime. Narutopedia says so, anyway.**

**Obviously, that was just a conclusion to this huge arc, and an alibi to get Konan to appear. Again (: Now only Kakuzu and Deidara know she exists. And make no mistakes, they have NO idea who she is, much less that she's in the Akatsuki and their leader's assistant.**

**I don't know how an operation on the heart goes on, so I made something up. If you ever doubt the writing, tell yourself that we're in the Naruto world, where chakra can do practically anything. I mean, Kabuto removed his heart from his chest in one filler episode. So why not have an experienced medic do the same?**

**And did anyone make the link with Deidara's fear of needles, fear of the neon blue medicine, and Orochimaru? Come on, guys, it's not that hard. Think hard, and if you need to, go back and check the chapter where Deidara is found and saved (: Whoever gets it right has a COOKIE :D**

**On another sidenote, the 24th of June was my online best friend's birthday! Happy belated birthday, Wavebreeze! If you guys are a fan of Zelda fanfics, you might want to check her new fic out, it's amazing :O It's called "Rivers Need Springs".**

**Shameless plug. Suck it up and live with it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal the rights to Naruto away from Kishimoto, but Chuck Norris crashed in through the window and beat me to it. Somehow, Kishimoto has the right to Naruto back again now. **

**Yeah, that's about it. Next time, to lighten the load, HUMOROUS FILLER ARC! :DD It's just a break in the story, to cut from all the angst for a while (: We'll be back to the angst later :D**

**Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing, hope you guys liked this arc, tell me what you think about it, what you liked and didn't like, all that in a review! :D You know I love reading about you guys think of my story, and I always strive to write better! Your reviews will help me get there! :D So please revieeeeew~**

**Now. I have a children's card game to watch, and a baby panda with tri-coloured hair to adore. And why did 9000 puppies have to die when Mega Awesome Chicken was summoned? Because shut up.**

_-Next Time: Tobi's Big Bad Birthday Adventures_


	23. Tobi's Big Bad Birthday Adventures

**Author's Notes:**

**GASP! A ten day delay from my last update? :O Whaaaaa?**

**Yeah, been busy. Watching yu-gi-oh. And writing some yu-gi-oh, too. I'm trying to come up with a good start for my future YGO fanfic. I wrote the first chapter, but it's so sloppy that I'm surely gonna start all over again.**

**Anyways, enough.**

**So hot here... Yesterday, it was around 43 degrees C (109,4 F) and I was literally melting, so I'm practically living in my basement now, until our AC is repaired. Plus, I'm gonna travel to Lebanon from the 16th to the 29th, so just a pre-warning that there will be no updates around that time.**

**Nao then. Please enjoy this random filler chapter. I had to include it, because it helped draw the fic out longer throughout Deidara's life. If not, all the major events would happen when he's 14, for example, and nothing interesting would happen the rest of the time! :O**

**Also, I took long because I was cooking the other day, and I accidentally cut my finger with a knife. Real deep. So now, although the bleeding stopped, there's a big chunk of skin missing from the top of my left thumb, so I can't type too fast. Cause then, it hurts. Bleh.**

**Also, once more, let me thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart! As always, your name is posted here as a thanks, so yeah, THANKS FOR REVIEWING, BOYS AND GIRLS! ^^**

**Boys and girls, here being: Argentcoeur, Midnight Moonfly, Nutbrain, silverchild of the winds, K.T, HarajukuSushi, Killergirl01, Cream-Dream17, Josephin Tonks, maxsunnyAK 47, LibiTheWolf, DecepticonDefenestrater, Tayi, DeidaraBlondeFox and TeenageNeko.**

**'Nough. Please do enjoy the chapter (: And should I even bother giving you a warning for Drunk!Hidan's language? ): And kinda-not-really spoiler warning for anyone who might not know about Tobi's... real identity (although I doubt anyone like that is reading this story xD)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Another morning, another boring day.

Everyone woke up to another normal sunrise.

They all got off their beds, changed their clothes, brushed their teeth, and headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

All but one.

That morning, Deidara woke up, feeling as normal as usual days. Noticing that Sasori was already gone, he took his time preparing, a small, nostalgic smile on his face the entire time.

He checked through the window in their room and realized that it was a beautiful day outside, not too hot, not too cold. Summer was now approaching quickly, and the days got longer and longer, and hotter too.

Deidara opened his drawer and pulled his bag of clay out, strapping it to his waist before grabbing his Akatsuki cloak from on the ground. His ring already on his finger, he stepped out of his room. Yet instead of heading for the kitchen, he headed for the main entrance, and opened the rocky exit before leaving.

After he closed the boulder back behind him, he ran to the side of the meteorite and jumped down, using his chakra to pad his fall.

After getting on the field, he surveyed his surroundings a little, and then left in a single direction.

After exiting the field and getting into the forest area, he travelled a little further before the sound of gentle water stopped him.

He looked around for a little while before he found the river he was looking for. Smiling, he went to the banks and kicked his sandals off, as well as pulled his white socks off, sitting down with his feet dipped in the water.

He then took a deep breath of air and grinned, letting himself fall backwards on the lush grass.

He never noticed how long he stayed there, but it felt like an eternity. The gentle breeze caressing his cheeks, the sun kissing his pale skin, the water gently rushing through his toes... the moment felt comfortable enough to get him to sigh in pleasure and close his eyes.

The next time he opened his eyes, though, something orange was blocking the way to the sun.

Deidara squeaked and flinched as he saw the orange ball above him, then sighed out in relief when he recognized the black hair spiked upon the orange-masked face.

"Tobi, un..."

"Good morning, Deidara-chan!" Tobi squealed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, un, you, Tobi?"

"Tobi's fine! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Tobi..." Deidara sweat dropped sheepishly.

"So what's Deidara-chan doing so far from the hideout all alone?" Tobi wondered out loud.

"Tobi, please stop treating me like a child. I'm sixteen now. No need to give me a child's honorific, un." The blonde shook his head.

"Sixteen? Last time Tobi checked, Deidara-chan was fifteen!"

"Yes, Tobi, I'm sixteen..." the bomber chuckled and blushed. "A-Actually, I'm turning sixteen today, un... That's why I came out here, to relax a bit as a birthday present for myself, un..."

"What?" Tobi gasped in outrage. "But Deidara-chan can't spend his birthday alone!"

"Tobi..."

"Tobi's a good boy! Please don't hate Tobi for giving you a child's honorific, Deidara!" Tobi immediately protested.

"Heh, that's okay..." the blonde chuckled.

"Tobi has an idea..." the hyperactive Akatsuki member gasped. "Tobi will organize a party for Deidara!"

"W-What?" Deidara stuttered, blushing madly. "N-No, you don't have to, un!"

"No, no, Tobi insists! Deidara wasn't here for a year, and Tobi missed Deidara's other birthdays! Tobi wants to make it up to Deidara!" Tobi insisted with a happy tone in his voice.

"T-Tobi, you don't have to, un!" Deidara stood up to face his comrade, who was humming to himself in a high-pitched voice.

"Come on! When was the last time Deidara had a birthday party, huh?" Tobi asked rhetorically.

Deidara's mood quickly fell, and he stared at the ground, squeezing some wet dirt between his toes.

"A-Actually..." he gulped down nervously. "N-Never, un..." he stuttered weakly. "My parents died even before my first birthday, and my caretakers have never thrown a birthday party for me, un..." he whispered, blushing.

Tobi stayed silent for a while, then suddenly glomped Deidara and squealed.

"Then Tobi will make this birthday party the best one Deidara-chan has ever had!"

"Tobi, technically this'll be my first birthday party, and so, the only one I've ever had, un." Deidara protested with a sweat drop.

"Anyways! Best party ever! Tobi will make sure of it!" the hyperactive ball of orange jumped up and down, and even before the blonde teen could protest, Tobi disappeared.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

"Now, what should Tobi do first?" the hyperactive member asked as he paced around in his room at the hideout. "Zetsu might have been able to help Tobi, but Zetsu's busy on a mission... So Tobi will have to do this all alone!" Tobi decided, a determined glint in his visible eye.

He quickly grabbed a parchment roll and a bottle of ink from on the desk and set himself on the ground on his stomach, idly swinging his forelegs up and down.

"There will have to be party props. Like banners, and balloons, and YES, CONFETTI!" the orange-masked man gasped in wonder. "And for the food... Tobi likes dango, dango is nice. Tobi can make cupcakes, too. Hidan will bring beer for sure. And Tobi wants a birthday cake for Deidara!"

Eyes sparkling in amazement at his own ideas, Tobi quickly doodled a picture of a cake on his parchment and rolled it up, stuffing it into his cloak. He then got up, and dusted himself off, before leaving his room, and later, the hideout.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

"Tobi would like to go in that village there..." Tobi whined as he watched a peaceful non-ninja village bustle around from atop a tree. "But Tobi would get recognized for sure!" he sighed sadly.

An idea suddenly clicked in Tobi's mind, and he gasped again.

"Tobi will just change his clothes!" he then dived into the foliage.

There was some ruffling in the leaves, and a few grunts and sighs, but finally, Tobi stepped out.

This time, though, he had discarded his cloak. Instead, he was walking around in a black t-shirt and some red shorts, although his mask was still on his face.

"Now that Tobi's ready, Tobi can go undercover in the village and buy Deidara's party props!" he laughed evilly, jumping down, entering the village, and heading into the nearest store.

He immediately ran back out, though, as two spoons, one chair, and three roasted chicken were thrown at him.

"AKATSUKI!"

Tobi ran for a while until he reached the safe shadow of some trees, where he stopped and panted.

"Well that didn't go well for Tobi..." he whined. "Maybe Tobi's disguise wasn't well done enough..." he muttered, slowly taking his mask off. Leaving the orange-spiralled mask to fall to the dusty ground with a clang, he puffed out his long, black hair, and covered one of his eyes with his fringe before heading out to another store.

With no luck either, as a very old lady immediately chased him out with a broomstick, yelling nonsense about young people not knowing to ask before opening the bathroom door these days.

"AKATSUKI!" another younger woman screamed from behind as two young men came and restrained the old lady, who was dead convinced that Tobi had entered the bathroom while she was using it.

Tobi ran to the back of the same tree again, panting more as he stopped.

"Well, if taking Tobi's most revealing trait out of the picture won't do it... maybe Tobi should..." the unmasked ninja put a finger to his chin in deep thought.

He suddenly grinned evilly, and started fidgeting in his clothes.

A few moments later, he walked out, his Akatsuki cloak turned outside, so that he looked like he was wearing a red dress. He'd also pinned his hair up in a girly fashion, and has rolled the sleeves to make it look like a short-sleeved dress.

He entered a store with more hope than before.

Unfortunately for the hyperactive member of the Akatsuki, though, he was chased out once more, this time with a young woman on his tail, hitting him over the head with a purse.

"CROSSDRESSER AKATSUKI!"

And both the woman and Tobi ran a couple of laps around the village, screaming in a highly effeminate fashion. Even Tobi.

He later stopped behind the same tree again, panting, his throat raw as he had been screaming like a little girl for a while now.

"What should Tobi do now?" he asked himself desperately, pulling his cloak off. "No matter what Tobi does, people recognize him!"

He sighed in desperation, draping his cloak over his arms. Since it was too hot to think, he also pulled his shirt off and put it over his cloak, exposing his toned chest to the sun.

He thought about a plan for a while, but, finding nothing, he gave up and stood up once more.

"Once more! Tobi can do this, and Tobi will! For Deidara!"

And with that, he gave a war cry, and, clutching his cloak to his chest, he ran into a general store.

Once inside, he tried avoiding any stares from the employees. It worked, until he suddenly bumped into a young teenage girl, eighteen or nineteen years old.

She turned around with an apologetic smile and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, my ba-" that's when she opened her eyes and saw Tobi. Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly. "EEEEEEK, AKATSUKI!"

Tobi, startled by her high-pitched voice, suddenly dropped his cloak and slapped his hands over his ears, flinching.

The girl suddenly stopped screaming, and Tobi opened his eyes slightly, wondering why.

He was met with a drooling mass of flesh with brown hair on top.

"Humanahumanahumana." The girl drooled, staring at his toned abdominal and pectoral muscles.

Tobi stayed startled for a second, wondering why the girl was drooling. His eyes were drawn to her stare, and slowly, and evil grin formed behind his mask.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

Later on, Tobi walked out, whistling merrily. In his buff arms were clutched a few brown paper bags. His hair was a bit ruffled, and his mask and clothes a little misplaced, but asides that, he was normal.

"Tobi never understands females..." Tobi sighed in desperation, walking through the streets with his packages in his arms. "Why are they so light-headed anyway? And why do they drool so much? Girls are icky..." he muttered out loud as he stared at some random girls on the street. They suddenly stopped, waved, squealed and giggled, started drooling, and fainted. All of which were done in the ten seconds where Tobi even bothered looking at them.

The latter rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Once outside the village bounds, leaving behind him a mess of drooling, unconscious fangirls, Tobi walked into the safe haven of some trees and put his stuff down, taking some time to put his shirt and cloak back on. He also felt immeasurable pleasure in putting his mask back on as well.

After fixing his looks, he grabbed his stuff, and set off again, towards the Akatsuki hideout.

"Deidara will be happy with Tobi once the party is done!" the cheerful Akatsuki-nin giggled as he soared through the trees.

He made it to the hideout one hour later. Finding it to be deserted, he took the chance to run to the kitchen.

There, he quickly set his packages down and hurried to the fridge, where he practically threw everything out in a funny fashion, throwing all the ingredients needed for his cupcakes on the counter.

Once done, he grabbed the apron the Akatsuki members used when they cooked. Tying the pink, lacy cooking apron around his waist, he washed his hands first, then rubbed them together, and grabbed some flour.

Later, he added some sugar and milk, also some butter and grated lemon skins. By the time he was done mixing with his hands, the cupcake dough was sticking to his fingers.

Tobi sighed desperately. Every time he made cupcakes, the same thing always happened. The dough always stuck.

So, trying to push off all the excess dough, he shoved his hand into the flour bowl, spreading flour and dough everywhere.

He then added some more flour to the dough, making it rough as he tried mixing it again.

Then, somehow, he was able to stuff little pieces of hardened dough into the moulds, making them halfway-look like cupcakes.

Shoving the cupcakes in the preheated oven, he sighed and lifted his mask, wiping his forehead, getting some dough on him in the process.

"Tobi's cupcakes just need to cook now!" he nodded enthusiastically, and went to the sink to try and wash the sticky dough off his fingers.

Fifteen minutes later, he got out of the kitchen, his apron forgotten around his waist, and party props in his arms.

He dropped everything in the middle of the living room and got to hanging banners and ribbons everywhere, pinning rolls and rolls of silk paper everywhere to add to the brightness of the room.

He then sat down on a couch, lifting his mask over his head in an attempt to air his flushed face. Glad that no one was present at the hideout today, he grabbed some leftover silk paper and started making flowers out of it.

"Konan-sama~" he suddenly called sweetly. "Help me with the flower origami?" he asked to no one in particular.

Some of the extra sheets of silk paper suddenly condensed and took the shape of a human being. In just a moment, Deidara's guardian angel came into view, smiling and sitting down next to Tobi.

"Madara-sama, don't you think you're a little too old for this kind of thing?" she laughed, grabbing some paper and working on a flower.

"Madara-sama's not here at the moment, please leave a message, and he'll get back to you as soon as possible!" Tobi giggled. "It's Tobi here now!"

"Ah, Tobi." Konan smiled, recognizing the hyperactive personality of the double-faced criminal. "So why have you taken over?"

"I wanted to give Deidara a super special awesome birthday, so I organized a party!" he grinned, putting a couple of paper flowers on the table.

"I guess I should wish him a happy birthday too, then." Konan smiled.

"Deidara-chan looked awful lonely down at the riverside this morning." Tobi sniffled. "So I'm gonna try and cheer him up!"

"That's a good thing you're doing, Tobi. Us criminals, we have to stick together, and now that Deidara's a part of us, we can't afford to give him a miserable life." The woman smiled, moving onto another flower.

"Konan-sama..." Tobi suddenly called softly.

"Yes Tobi?"

"Deidara-chan... made the right choice by joining us, right?"

"I can't say for sure, Tobi." Konan sighed. "But from all the reports Pein and I have gotten on him, he looked awfully sad in his village. Plus, a few days before Itachi and Kisame kidnapped him by his own will, I went to see what he looked like for real... and... he didn't look happy..." Konan's eyes dropped.

"Maternal instinct?"

"Yes, you could call it that." Konan smiled sadly. "I felt really bad, and dearly hoped he would join us. At least here, I could strive, from afar, to make his life better."

"It was a very sweet thing of you, to become his guardian angel. I've heard from Zetsu that a lot of times, your smile was what gave him the strength to carry on." Tobi smiled sadly, putting down another paper flower.

"I did the same for Itachi, although for the first two years only." Konan shrugged. "I can't stand the sight of miserable children." Her frown deepened. "It... reminds me of Nagato, Yahiko and I, when we were young." She shook her head, and tried smiling. "That's why... I want every child in the world to live happily, devoid of pain and corruption..."

"Although in the Akatsuki..."

"Yes, I do admit that Deidara, in particular, has been through a lot in the Akatsuki, especially thanks to that bastard snake Orochimaru..." the blue-haired woman growled. "But... At least he had people to return to..." she looked up hopefully in Tobi's eyes. "Right, Madara?"

"Tobi!" Tobi cheered laughingly, making Konan smile.

"Sorry, Tobi." She chuckled, finishing up her last paper flower.

"Konan-sama, want to help Tobi with the preparations?" Tobi asked.

"I'd love to, Tobi, but unfortunately, Pein's got a mission for me." She sighed. "Another one of those corpses showed up in Ame. I should go pick it up."

"Oh, okay." Tobi sighed sadly, getting up. "Alright then, goodbye, I guess?"

"Yeah, goodbye. By the way, not only will your cupcakes burn AGAIN at this rate, but..." she smiled as she decomposed in little sheets of white paper. "That apron looks cute on you, Madara."

For a moment, as the slips of paper flew out from under the doorsill, Tobi's eyes toughened, and he gasped in outrage.

"This apron does not make me look _cute_, Konan!"

And, with that off his chest, he closed his eyes, and the joyous look returned. Tobi them gathered the flowers and some duck tape, and scampered happily off to the corners of the room to tape them to the walls as decorations.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

By the time Deidara came home, it was already deep in the evening. He smiled in content, having had a nice, full day of relaxation to silently commemorate his sixteenth birthday.

He slowly walked through the rocky hallways and stopped in front of his room, staring at the familiar wooden door before opening it and walking in.

To his surprise, though, Sasori was sitting in front of their desk, working on a new weapon he wanted to integrate in his puppets.

Raising a brow, he shrugged and walked past his partner, towards his bed. The first thing he noticed, though, was the envelope on his sheets.

Raising yet another brow in confusion, this time, he picked the envelope up, and studied the sloppy calligraphy before opening the envelope.

Pulling out a plain sheet of paper, he unfolded it and started reading.

"_Dear Deidara,_

_Come to the living room in two hours. Bring Sasori with you._

_Signed: Mr. T"_

Raising in a brow in confusion, Deidara shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do, so why not do as the letter said?

Until then, he plopped down on his sheets and closed his eyes, day-dreaming of all the nice things he would have liked to do on his birthday.

A couple of hours later, though, he shook himself away, and got up, yawning. Sasori was still at his desk, and Deidara briefly wondered if the puppeteer ever got bored.

"Danna, come to the living room with me, un." He immediately cut to the chase as he stopped behind the Suna-nin.

"No."

"Please?"

"How about... no?"

"For me, un?"

"Okay fine."

"Really, un?"

"No."

"Dannaaaa~" Deidara whined, pulling on his partner's cloak. "Come on, please!"

"Brat..." Sasori sighed out in anger, a vein bulging on his temple. "I'll go, but on one condition. Don't. Ever. Touch me. Again."

"Yes, Danna, un!" Deidara nodded enthusiastically as he let go, watching his Danna rise and stretch.

"This had better be worth it." The puppeteer muttered grouchily as they headed out.

"Actually, I have no idea what it is either, un." The blonde laughed.

Sasori simply rolled his eyes and sighed as he was led out of their room.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

To his utter surprise, Deidara was met with the rest of the Akatsuki members, all waiting and talking in front of the living room door.

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked as they got close.

"You too?" Itachi asked as they approached.

"Yeah, un."

"Apparently, all of us received invitations to the living room at this exact hour, for something, I don't know what, though." Kisame shrugged.

"I wonder what it is, un..." Deidara innocently wondered.

Suddenly, as if someone had read his mind, the door to the living room swung open, letting darkness flow out from the inside.

All the members silently walked inside, where no light even indicated the entrance and exits. Only the smell of baked goods wafted around in the air.

There were whispers of confusion littering the silence, until...

Suddenly, the lights all switched open at the same time, blinding all the members.

"Kami, I'm already going blind even without the lighting effects, and now this?" Itachi groaned as they all buried their eyes in their arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA-CHAN!"

Everyone in the room suddenly snapped their eyes open, staring at the person who yelled the sentence. Gaping, they all stood to face Tobi, who was up on a table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA-CHAN!"

"Deidara, it's your birthday?" Itachi was the first to ask, turning to the blushing blonde.

"Y-Yeah, un, b-but only Tobi knew of it..." the bomber muttered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kisame gasped in fake regret.

"I-I didn't want to be reminded, un..." the teen whispered, looking at Tobi, who was singing on top of his lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUU~"

"THREE CHEERS FOR DEIDARA!" White-Zetsu suddenly integrated himself, yelling out on top of his lungs.

The members all looked at each other for a moment and shrugged in unison.

"HIP, HIP, HURRAY! HIP HIP, HURRAY! HIP HIP, HURRAY!"

Deidara blushed an even greater shade of red as the members all started laughing, Hidan punching him in the shoulder, and Itachi ruffling his hair.

"You should have told us today was your birthday!" Kisame nodded.

"Yeah, we could have done something more for you!" Itachi nodded seriously.

"Like presents!" White-Zetsu squealed. "I like presents!"

"It's not your birthday, idiot..." Black-Zetsu sighed hopelessly.

"Tobi did promise that this would be Deidara-chan's best birthday party, even if it is his first and last one!" Tobi laughed, jumping off the table and heading over to Deidara.

If Deidara could blush even more, he would have as Tobi gave him an origami flower and squeezed him tight in a hug. As he let go, though, he smiled gratefully.

"Tobi... this is more than what I could ever ask for... Being with you guys... is the only present I need... And so, every day spent with the Akatsuki, for me, is a party, un..." the teen's eyes watered as he held the paper flower to his chest. "Thanks for the awesome birthday party, Tobi..."

"Tobi is not done impressing Deidara-chan yet!" Tobi cheered as he pointed at a table at the back of the room. "Tobi bought dango, and made cupcakes, and got some of Deidara-chan's favourite, Bakudan!"

"No way, un." Deidara gasped. "How did you know? It's been ages since I've last eaten bakudan!" he laughed.

"Tobi has his sources." Tobi nodded seriously.

"Wow, Tobi, once again, thank you so much, un..." the teen laughed, looking around as the members ether ate, talked, or inspected the decorations. "The decorations are beautiful, too. Did you really take the time to make all these origami flowers for me, un?"

"Yeah, Tobi made them!" Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "With Konan-sama's help..." he added under his breath.

"Did you say something, Tobi, un?" Deidara asked as he turned towards the buffet.

"No, no, I was wishing you a nice enjoyment!" he waved dismissively, giving a long, nervous laugh.

"Well... thanks. The flowers are so expertly made, Tobi... I could maybe even consider... calling them a form of art, un." The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, unlike the crap you call art."

Deidara whipped around and glared as his red-headed partner passed by, a dango stick in his mouth, smirking evilly at him.

"MY ART IS NOT CRAP, UN!" Deidara yelled after him as he walked off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Happy birthday, brat."

"Deidara-chan, don't be so flustered!" Tobi laughed as he put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. The latter turned to him, losing his angry frown. "Tobi has an idea! Tobi will go bring in Deidara-chan's birthday cake!"

"Birthday cake, un?" Deidara's face paled. "Y-You even got me cake, Tobi?"

"Yep! Tobi made it!" the hyperactive member of the criminal organization jumped up and down in excitement, immediately rushing into the kitchen.

As Tobi was gone, Deidara looked around, checking on the other members.

Itachi and Sasori were seated, chatting, while Itachi held a plate piled high of dango by his side. A little further away, Kisame and the two Zetsu were shooting some drinks down, laughing along with each other. In the middle, Kakuzu was desperately trying to restrain Hidan, as the latter was up on a table, waving his pants around, a vodka bottle in his other hand.

"Hidan, get down from there!"

"N-NO WAY, _HIC_, NO PARTY'S COMPLETE WITH NO STRIPPERS, BITCH!"

"Hidan, you're not a goddamn stripper, for fuck's sake. Now get down."

"FUCK YOU, I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT, _HIC_!"

Rolling my eyes in amusement, I simply watched their amusing antics until Tobi ran back inside, a tray with a cake on it.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, DEIDARA-CHAN'S GONNA CUT HIS BIRTHDAY CAKE NOW!" Tobi grabbed everyone's attention as he directed them both at the middle of the room, in front of Hidan, who was watching them curiously.

Deidara slowly walked forward as Tobi handed him a knife, and stopped in front of the iced cake, looking at its design. His eyes watered as he recognized a doodle of one of his clay birds exploding, obviously hand-done by Tobi with nothing but icing.

"Thanks, Tobi, un..." he muttered, blowing the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish!" Itachi reminded him from the other side of the room.

Deidara closed his eyes and smiled. He already had everything he wanted. He was surrounded by people who accepted his differences and understood his pain, who supported him at all times and gave him a reason for living.

No, he was just fine, without a wish.

"I used to have a wish, up to until 5 years ago. It was the ultimate wish, the only one I ever wanted to have fulfilled..." he opened his eyes, still smiling. "But, seeing as it's fulfilled already... I have nothing to wish for anymore."

A huge cheer erupted in the room as Deidara blushed and cut, then removed the knife from the cake.

"FUCK YEAH, TO DEIDARA'S SWEET SIXTEEN!" Hidan swayed, and suddenly lost his footing, falling face first into the cake.

There was a loud gasp as icing and cake splashed everywhere, and suddenly, Deidara started laughing, ignoring the fact that Hidan called his birthday party his 'sweet sixteen'. The contagious laughter slowly spread until everyone was at least smiling. Everyone but Sasori, of course, who simply settled for watching his partner as he threw the knife away and laughed.

He would never understand that kid. Why was he so keen on that annoying laughter of his? His entire life, he had been hurt and oppressed. Why did he still laugh? Why?

The truth lied right in front of the puppeteer, though.

Although he struggled a lot in the past, Deidara always knew how to overcome the obstacles by just believing and persevering. His body and emotional hold were weak, yes, but that didn't keep him from strengthening his mental hold.

In a way, Deidara was stronger than Sasori.

While Sasori refused to smile and tried to escape the restraints of life by turning to immortality, Deidara sweat, bled and fought to keep laughing, and living every day to its fullest.

"_Forget the past, live the present, defy the future."_

The puppeteer's eyes snapped open as the quote drifted through his mind.

Yes, Deidara had said that once, many years ago, on one of their first missions. They'd been around the area of Sunagakure, and Sasori had frozen one too many times. In an effort to convince him, Deidara had told him that quote. And it applied, even to this day.

The smallest ghost of a smile flashed on Sasori's face for just a moment as he watched his partner struggle in Kisame's grip as Itachi and Tobi smothered his face in leftover icing. Kakuzu was snickering from the side, the two Zetsu were vandalizing the buffet table, and Hidan was still sleeping in the cake.

Overall, it seemed like the picture of a big, bad, dysfunctional family.

Trying to hide the now full-smile that was threatening to take over his face, Sasori turned his head and stared at the opposite wall, closing his eyes and simply listening to the sound of his partner's and his comrade's voices. For a moment, he simply stayed silent, but finally, decided to voice something he'd been keeping in his head since the beginning of the party. With a smirk, he turned back to Deidara' icing-covered form, and finally rolled his eyes, voicing his thoughts.

"Best wishes for your sixteenth birthday, you little brat."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Dunno about you guys, but covering someone's face in cake icing is a tradition we have here in Montreal. After he or she blows out the candles, you gotta take one part of the side icing of the cake on your index finger and smudge the birthday boy/girl's face with it (:**

**"Forget the past, live the present, defy the future." is a quote I made. Or at least, probably unknowingly altered from one of the many quotes treating on the past, present and future. So... semi-copyright on that xD**

**Also, there was a YGO: The Abridged Series reference in the chapter. As everyone is probably too lazy to look for it, I'll just tell you. It's in the first Tobi/Deidara dialogue, where Tobi claims that he'll make a "super special awesome birthday party" for Deidei. Cause super special awesome things are super special awesome. And Mega Ultra Chicken shall rule you all.**

**Yep, that's it. Filler's done. Next chapter, we'll come back to the main plot, for one of the most IMPORTANT and REVEALING arcs of the entire story. A lot of things shall be cleared up in this arc, although it'll probably only be 2 or 3 chapters long.**

**This fic is drawing to its end... I don't seem to have any more inspiration or new ideas these days, so... the next arc, plus the following filler chapter/arc, will be the ones concluding the entire story. We've gotten this far together, so why not give one last push to reach the end together as well?**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please, for the sake of my somewhat-kinda-not-really-maimed thumb and my aching back from staying crouched over the laptop so much, REVIEEEEW~**

**Ow, my thumb O_O"**

_-Next Time: Hidden Village Ambush_


	24. Hidden Village Ambush

**Author's Notes:**

**Alrighty boys and girls, one last update before I go on vacation. I'm travelling to Lebanon this year, for 13 days, from the 16th to the 29th. Unfortunetely for all of us, that means, no more updates until the beginning of August, since you'll have to give me time to settle back in and write after I come back. Plus, I have an urgent collab waiting, so that'll probably delay the next chapter.**

**Off the depressing subjects, here it is, the next chapter, and start of the next arc! I hope all of you will like it, although I can't say I'm extremely proud of how it came out D:**

**Also, as to my customs, here is the honourable list of everyone who reviewed. To everyone on this list, I totally adore you, and if you wanna talk some more, it'd be my pleasure to chat with you on PMs :3**

**Soo... the reviewer list is as follows ^^: .lolcatsrule., maxsunnyAK 47, Killergirl01, LibiTheWolf, ice, maddieee, TeenageNeko, avietar, K.T., Tayi, Josephin Tonks, Catocala Lacrymosa (although she submitted a truly WONDERFUL review for chapter 1, I just HAD to put her name up here), DeidaraBlondeFox, Skarsgaard, DecepticonDefenestrater (:**

**Alright guys, on with the story! Enjooy~**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

_ -Arc 6: Ambush-_

"It's a little cold in here today, isn't it, un?" I asked as Danna and I walked through the hallways of the hideout, returning from one of our missions.

"I wouldn't know." Danna shrugged carelessly.

"Oh. Right. Puppet. I forgot, un." I huffed.

"I do know that it is raining outside... And it doesn't seem like Leader-sama's jutsu this time." Danna added. "That explains why my body feel so weird. The humidity is killing me."

"Yeah, my hair is frizzing, un." I smartly added on the side.

Danna rolled his eyes and stopped in front of our room, opening it for both of us to step inside.

I had missed our room, after being gone for our two-week mission, so as soon as we got inside, I rushed to my bed and jumped on it, making it creak. I then proceeded to close my eyes and purr in content.

Trusting my ears, I listened as Danna left his pouches and scroll drop on his bed before sitting down himself and sighing.

There was a small silence between us, but I interrupted it by turning around and facing him in my sleeping position.

"Danna..."

"What is it, brat?"

"Do you... ever regret having me as a partner, un?" I suddenly asked, my eyelids drooping.

There was another tense silence as Sasori-Danna thought and shifted a bit.

"When you screw up, always." He shrugged. "But... You've come a long way in these past 5 years. You've grown and have learned to face your demons... and... You're not as despicable as you were a few years ago." Sasori snickered humourlessly.

"Thanks, Danna..." I smiled. "As for me... I couldn't have asked for a better partner." I lifted my head and eyes a little to look at his pale face. "And I'd leave my life in your hands at any time, because I trust you completely, un."

Danna didn't reply to that, but a small, happy glint flashed in his eyes for a moment.

The silence that followed felt perfectly natural to me. It wasn't a tense silence, more like... a silence that both of us had been looking forward to.

Unfortunately, our silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in, un." I called.

The door completely opened, and a certain hyperactive male jumped into our room.

"Tobi was sent to inform Sasori-san and Deidara-chan that Itachi-san is cooking tonight and wants both of you in the kitchen right now!" he yelled, pointing at us.

"Alright, be right there, un..." I yawned, stretching, and pushing myself off my bed. Tobi nodded, satisfied, and left, closing the door behind him.

"I don't feel like eating anything. Go on ahead." Danna shrugged, getting up and heading for the desk.

"Come on, Danna, don't be antisocial. Itachi went all out to cook tonight, maybe we should encourage him. Besides, I know you don't need to eat, but just replenish your strength. We did just come back from a harsh and long mission, un." I half-scolded him.

Danna let out an irritated sigh, and turned to face me.

"Fine. But just for Itachi."

"That's the spirit, un!" I grinned, opening the door for him to pass before closing it up on both of us.

We walked in silence until we reached the kitchen, where the noise from the dining room got louder. I opened the door to the kitchen part of the room for Danna to go inside, and I followed as we ended up in our eating area.

"Welcome to the Uchiha restaurant, seats for two?" Hidan laughed as we made our way towards the table.

"Hidan, it's not funny!" Itachi scowled from the other side of the room, busy with something in a pot. "I randomly decide to cook dinner for your worthless hide and you cut me down? Thanks for the encouragement."

"Don't worry, Itachi, I'm sure your cooking it great." Kisame couldn't help but suppress a snicker as he said that.

"Yeah, although I'm sure it'd taste a lot better if you were in a maid costume." Hidan added with a smirk.

"Sounds lively in here, un." I cut them off by sitting in my usual place at the corner of the table, Danna sitting next to me.

"Yeah. Who's ever thought that the Uchiha prodigy, the S-class criminal, the former youngest ANBU captain of Konoha, would ever decide to play housewife." The Jashinist laughed.

"Tobi thinks it's wonderful that Itachi-san is cooking!" Tobi nodded seriously.

"Yeah, Deidara's cooking was getting old." Hidan replied in mock seriousness.

I blushed and frowned, crossing my arms.

"Just be grateful that any of us are cooking for you and not leaving you to survive on food pills and roots, un." I muttered.

"Buuuuurned." Kakuzu piped in with a sly smirk.

"Shut up, Kakuzu, whose side are you on, anyway?" Hidan sighed hopelessly.

"Alright guys, soup's up." Itachi randomly called as he made his way to the table, holding a big fuming pot in his kitchen-glove-covered hands.

"Yey, food!" White-Zetsu cheered, as Black-Zetsu settled for groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Alright." Itachi dipped a big plastic spoon into the pot and brought out one serving of white rice, putting it on Kisame's plate. He then followed clockwise, putting some in mine and Danna's, then Hidan's and Kakuzu's, finishing with Tobi's and Zetsu's, before putting some for himself and heading back to the kitchen area.

"This is already smelling good, un." I commented, suddenly feeling hungrier than I thought I was.

"Not done yet." Itachi returned with another pot, and with the same serving spoon, put one serving of curry chicken in everyone's plates. We simply waited until he was done and returned to his place before we all grabbed chopsticks from the dispenser in the middle of the table and bowed to each other.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

And no one needed a signal to start eating.

"This stuff is amazing, Itachi, un!" I gasped as I ate some chicken.

"Thanks." The Uchiha smiled. "It's a recipe my mom used to make."

"Well tell your mom it's awesome." Hidan carelessly replied.

"My mom is dead, idiot. I killed her." Itachi rolled his eyes amusedly, though I couldn't help but notice a glint of regret and sadness in his eyes as he did so. His expression returned to normal as soon as he was done rolling his eyes.

"Oh right. Woops." The silver-haired man shrugged, eating.

We ate in silence for the rest of the time, until we were all done and stuffed.

"Thanks for the food, 'Tachi." Kisame nodded with a sigh of content.

"Yeah, 'tis awesome." White-Zetsu commented.

"Yeah, it honestly is great." Hidan nodded. "But the food would be much cooler if it were served by a maid. Now you know what to look for on your next shopping trip."

We all started laughing at that as Itachi rolled his eyes amusedly.

It was moments like this one that I adored so much. The moments when we'd all come together and talk and laugh as a team, with no regrets or fears. The rain could fall all it wanted outside, but nothing could ruin the beautiful mood reigning inside.

My laughter was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in the stomach, though. Passing unnoticed, I stopped and clutched my stomach, feeling nauseous. Something's wrong, but... I seem to be the only one noticing.

"Brat."

I whipped my head up to look at Danna, who was looking down at me.

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, un..." I whispered. "There's this uncomfortable feeling in my gut, but I don't know what it means..."

"It's all because of Itachi's cooking." Hidan sighed, and I realized that the room had fallen silent, and attention was now directed at me.

"No way! I made sure that the chicken was cooked to perfection! No bacterial masses could have survived!" Itachi protested.

"No, no, it's more like... an internal pain, un." I clutched my gut. "Like... an uncomfortable feeling."

"Of what?" Danna asked seriously.

"Like... like something bad is gonna happen soon, un." I looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Can't you sense anything?"

Danna closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nope, nothing."

"But, it's like this ominous feeling resting in my gut, like a coiled snake ready to pounce, un." I tried explaining.

"Maybe you're just tired." Itachi tried. "You just came back from a mission, after all. Get some rest."

I looked at all of them for a moment, realizing that no one felt the ominous air hovering above us. I finally gave up and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm probably just tired, un." I smiled. "Excuse me."

With that, I got up and exited the room without a second word.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

A few days passed. The ominous feeling had gone away, and I was relieved. I guess I really was just tired. Life went on as usual, although the rain hadn't stopped this past few days. It kinda depressed me, but I guess we ARE living in the Land of Rain, so it's somewhat normal it's raining, even if it's not Leader-sama's jutsu.

Stuck in my room, playing with clay, I was bored out of my mind. Art became kinda repetitive after the first 37 hours.

I dropped my half-finished clay bird on the ground and got up, stretching, and deciding I wanted to get some fresh air, raining or not. I pulled on my Akatsuki cloak and grabbed some clay, walking outside the otherwise empty room.

I quickly made my way to the front entrance and opened the cavern door, stepping outside into the rain. At first, I groaned as my hair and clothes immediately stuck to me, but the cool air outside versus the stuffiness inside convinced me to keep going.

I quickly made a clay bird and called it to life, hopping on it as soon as it was done. I sat down as it flew high in the air, the wind whipping my face, toying with my wet hair.

I flew for a while, enjoying the nature. At one point, as I rose up into the clouds, I laid down and watched the sky fly by.

I got down a little bit so I could at least see the ground from where I was, taking this opportunity to scan around the area a little bit.

Nothing seemed out of place at the moment... although...

My attention was drawn to a bunch of black dots darting around in the trees at high speed. Wondering what those were, I put my hand to my fringe and gulped down. Now is the best time to try out that new gadget the members gave me for my sixteenth birthday, although three months late.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed my wet hair behind my ear, uncovering a small blue and red gadget fixed over my blind eye.

"Alright, scope..." I muttered, trying to remember how to use it. There was supposed to be an adjustment wheel on the side... Oh, right, I had to activate it using my chakra first.

I poured some chakra into the strange device, lightly jumping when a red light lit up in my blind eye. Suddenly, I could see again. Just like the last time I'd tried this device out. It wasn't a long time ago. The guys gave it to me about two weeks ago as a belated birthday present. I just learned how to use it like, a week ago, too. Now's my second time using it.

I quickly focused my left eye on the mass of advancing black dots, wondering what they were. My vision cleared relatively quickly, and suddenly, my eyes widened.

Shinobi.

And not just any shinobi, but ANBU and Jounin from the Hidden Mist Village!

I gasped in horror, wondering what they were doing out here, so far from their homeland. Plus, they seemed fully armed and battle-ready, and... last time I checked, there weren't any wars going around. What could they be up to, in such a large number? I mean, over a hundred elite ninja don't just go around for strolls together all the time. Something's wrong.

Forgetting to adjust the focus back to regular eyesight, I quickly whipped around in the direction of the hideout to check if it was on their trajectory. Although, since I'd forgotten to zoom back out, I stared too far into the woods behind the hideout, and my eyes landed on another battalion of ninja, this time from the Hidden Sand Village.

What's going on here? Why are they all converging here? In the middle of the night, too. What are they all up to?

The answer came crashing onto my face just as the steady raindrops did.

They were planning to join forces and ambush the Akatsuki hideout.

I gasped and turned my eyes east, staring into the distance. If my eyes could widen further, they would as I spotted another bunch of Konoha ninja heading the same way. I didn't even need to look to the other two directions to guess that Iwa and Kumo ninja were heading here as well.

I had to warn the others.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I flew into the hideout a little while later, drenched and panting. At this hour, everyone was either asleep already, or in the living room, doing whatever. I opted for the living room, as telling one person who knew what to do was better than waking everyone up and getting caught in general panic.

I ran into the living room, surprised to find no one else but Zetsu, who was watering the plants we kept in the living room.

Well, better than nothing, I guess.

"Zetsu, un!" I called with a pant as I ran to his side. "You have to help me!"

"Food!" White-Zetsu cheered as Black-Zetsu face-palmed.

"What is it, Deidara?" the latter asked.

"Enemy shinobi, hundreds of them! And they're heading here even at this instant, un!" I panted, somewhat panicking.

"Oh my..."

"Tell us more about this." Black-Zetsu ordered warily.

"The five great ninja villages are making their move. They each sent a hundred of their best ninjas to attack us, and kill us all, un." I tried not to look desperate. "They'll be here by tomorrow morning, at the pace by which they're all travelling... And they'll circle and ambush us, with no way out, un!"

"I see..." Black-Zetsu nodded seriously, putting his watering can down on the table.

"We must warn Leader-sama right away!" White-Zetsu chimed worriedly.

"You're right." The serious side of Zetsu nodded. "Deidara, we'll report immediately. You'll need your rest if we ever are to fight, so go to your room, clean up and to bed immediately. We'll be back with further orders from Leader-sama." He told me.

"Right! Thank you, Zetsu!" I nodded and bowed lightly, running out of the room. Behind me, Zetsu simply melted into the wall using his spying jutsu, and disappeared to go tell Leader-sama.

I quickly got to our room, and entered quietly, finding Danna asleep. Guess he didn't have anything better to do tonight. All the better.

I quickly ran into the bathroom for a quick shower, and got dressed in some loose clothing, jumping into bed. My mind was racing over all the possibilities that this situation could put us in, but I was mentally exhausted, for one, and I remembered that I needed to save my strength, for two. So I settled for slowly, but worriedly drifting into a shallow sleep.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

Around four in the morning, we were very suddenly woken up by frantic knocks to the door.

I, personally, jumped from my bed and almost fell off, clutching the blankets, my heart racing. The door suddenly opened, and Itachi ran inside.

"Sasori, Deidara, Leader-sama has called an emergency meeting in the emergency meeting room. Get dressed and look lively, we need to be there in five!"

With that, he ran off, a few voices yelling in the hallway as running footsteps echoed through the halls.

"Alright brat, get a move on!" Danna immediately ordered. "We have never gotten emergency meetings for over 6 years now, so don't screw this up! Get dressed!"

"Yes Sir, un." I muttered sarcastically, sliding out of bed and opened the closet, pulling out my usual attire. In less than two minutes, I was completely dressed in my fishnets, shorts, shirt, socks and sandals. I grabbed my brush and quickly brushed my long hair, dropping it on the bed when I was done.

With that, Danna and I exited our room, following the voices of the hollering members towards the emergency meeting room.

Once there, we entered the completely dark room, and I followed Danna. He sat down around the round table in the room and motioned to the seat next to me.

"This is where you'll sit, brat."

"Thanks, Danna, un." I nodded pulling a chair and sitting down next to him.

As soon as I was seated, the door closed, and the room was drenched in darkness. Only a couple of candles around the room and the ones in the middle of the table provided light.

"Alright, we're gathered here today because of a pressing issue." Zetsu started. "I will speak here today on behalf of Leader-sama, since he is too busy to attend."

"Alright, someone care to tell me why the hell we were woken up so early in the morning?" Hidan yawned grouchily.

"The hideout is under attack." Zetsu answered. "The five great ninja villages have banded together and have taken advantage of the natural rain to sneak into our territory unnoticed."

"I don't get it, un." I commented.

"When it naturally rains outside, Leader-sama can't activate his rain jutsu to detect any incoming people. This happens a couple of times in a year, one week at a time. They used this to their advantage to sneak in." Kakuzu answered for Zetsu.

"Thank you, Kakuzu. Now, as for battle plans. Yes, we will have to engage. They know our exact location, and hiding would just mean an honourless defeat. We WILL fight." Zetsu stood up. "Now, the numbers have been calculated as about 1000 elite shinobi. We are only 7 people, one of which doesn't have a major for fighting."

"That's me! We're much better at spying than fighting, though." White-Zetsu butted in.

"Anyways, Kakuzu, you're adaptable, as well as a medic, so Leader-sama wants you to stay at the back, for backup and healing. We can't risk you getting hurt in any way."

"Right." Kakuzu nodded.

"Hidan, you are better on one on one combat, but unfortunately, that's won't cut it in this massive brawl. You'll have to use your scythe to cut through the shinobi who oppose you, and that, at a large scale. I believe you're capable. Plus, you'll be in charge of any enemy who tries to get close to Kakuzu. Kakuzu should never have to switch to close range mode. He'll concentrate on long range, and you keep close range attacks away from him."

"Alright, Jashin-sama, get ready to witness the ultimate bloodbath!" the Jashinist licked his lips and laughed insanely.

"Itachi, your Amaterasu is out of the question." Zetsu looked at Itachi warningly. "We can't risk it spreading out of control. Instead, we'll ask you to use Suiton and Katon jutsu to keep aggressors at bay. Susanoo is preferably avoided." He explained. "Other than that, Tsukuyomi is encouraged, but don't use it too much."

"Got it." Itachi nodded seriously, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Kisame, you have a tremendous amount of chakra, stamina and taijutsu skill, almost inhuman. We'll ask you not to pair with anyone and stop the flow of incoming shinobi from all sides. Seeing as you have an almost infinite supply of chakra and stamina, you'll be the one running around longest. You'll also be our chakra supply, so Leader-sama wants you to take some time off every few hours and run around the battlefield to replenish everyone's chakra by using your own. I'll help you distribute your chakra using my spore jutsu."

"Just call me whenever it's time for a replenishment round." The shark-nin nodded.

"Sasori, one puppet on each finger is the strict minimum. It's preferable if you hid in Hiruko while fighting, too. If things get out of hand, you're allowed to use your Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. Long-range combat is your major, so you're required to use that, combined with your usual poison and weapons."

"Easy enough." Danna nodded.

"Deidara, as for you..." Zetsu looked at me. "Leader-sama told me to inform you that blowing everything up won't solve anything."

I blushed at that and looked down, embarrassed.

"Although, C1 and C2 are acceptable, C3 will create too grand of an explosion and will wipe the hideout out as well. But out of desperation, if you have nothing else to do, C4 is acceptable. Just make sure no one is in range. And C0 is not even an option." He explained.

"R-Right, un." I blushed.

"Tobi... Leader-sama expressed the desire for you to stay behind." The two people implied in the conversation gave each other a knowing look. "You are to stay in front of the entrance to the hideout and protect it no matter what. Plus, if we ever need to move or something, your inter-dimensional transportation technique could be extremely useful. You are to wait until the end of the battle."

"Okay." Surprisingly, the tone Tobi used was not his usual jumpy tone, but a more serious, deep, and extremely bored tone. I wondered why for a moment.

"As for us... We'll be doing my best to split into two and engage in one on ones, since we're not all that good in combat." White-Zetsu sighed. "Like we said before, we'll be running around with Kisame every few hours to administrate chakra boosts and see if you need anything." Black-Zetsu finished.

"Zetsu, I might need your help for one of my optional techniques, actually, un." I thought out loud. "You could use your mayfly technique to pass unnoticed and bury some of my clay bombs in the ground around the hideout, and in the outer area of the field. So that anyone who gets too close to the meteorite or tries to fall back and regroup will trigger the bombs and get caught in the explosion, un." I suggested.

"That could work..." White-Zetsu backed me up.

"We'll see. If they ever start falling back or get too close, we'll put the plan into action." Black-Zetsu decided. "As for positions... Deidara's explosions are the most uncontrollable one of our fighting styles, so he'll have a large portion of the terrain to himself, as not to hinder others with his blasts. Itachi, you'll have a portion next to him. Kisame, right next to Itachi. Sasori, you'll distance yourself from Kisame, since he can easily handle a large terrain. Finally, Hidan and Kakuzu will close our protective circle around the hideout by staying in the terrain between Deidara's and Sasori's divisions. Questions?"

"No, it's all good." Kakuzu nodded. The other members followed suit. I also nodded, storing all the info in my mind.

"Now. They're waiting outside the hideout for attacking orders, and will attack soon." Zetsu pulled something out of his cloak. "Here are your supplies of food pills. They'll give you a temporary stamina boost if you ever need one. This battle risks to be drawn out long, so grab a pouch before you leave the room. You all have five minutes to be present at the top of the hideout. Now go, arm yourselves to the teeth, and be quick about it!" he ordered.

"Right!" we all acquiesced immediately, getting up and rushing out. I grabbed a food pill pouch on my way out and quickly ran for our room. The sun was now starting to rise outside, and I was comforted that we did not have to battle in the dark.

"Hurry, brat." Danna ordered as soon as we got inside our room.

"I'm hurrying, un." I rolled my eyes as I opened my closet and grabbed my two largest clay pouches, snapping them over my waist.

"Also, remember that to push opponents back, you also have those earth-type jutsu I taught you for the Chuunin exam."

"What Earth type jutsu, un?" I asked innocently. Since when did I have additional earth-type jutsu?

"You, Giant Mudslide, Hiding Like A Mole..." Danna threw me a look. "You DO remember them, right?"

"I don't think you've ever taught me those, although the names do sound familiar, un..." I tried checking in my memories if I ever cast those before. All I got to was a blank spot, though.

"Bastard." Sasori hissed as he stuffed his pouches with summoning scrolls. "Orochimaru's twisted experiments must have had an effect on your long-term memory. I figure you forgot all the unimportant details from your past..."

"Oh no!" I gasped, filling my pouches with all the clay they could handle. "What if I forgot something important, un?"

"Let's hope not. Do you at least remember your past, before you joined the Akatsuki?" Danna asked, making me nod. "And your entrance tests?" I thought for a moment and nodded. "The Chuunin exams?"

"It's a blur to me... I know what happened, but I don't remember the names of the people who helped me, nor what they look like in detail, un..." I sighed sadly. What else had I forgotten?

"Alright. We'll figure this out later. For now, let's go, or we'll be late. Do you have everything?"

"Yep." I nodded, putting my eye scope over my eye and making my chakra flow in it, activating the mechanism. I finished my pulling my cloak over me and running outside behind Danna while trying to button the cloak up to my throat.

We seemed to be the last ones there because we exited the hideout to find everyone else waiting in silence.

"Ah, we're finally complete." Black-Zetsu nodded.

"Let's do this shit!" Hidan yelled in an attempt to hype us up, but even I could discern a slight tremble in his voice.

"Alright everyone, don't forget what to do. These are a thousand elite ninja we're talking about, and a simple slip up could kill us all." Itachi reminded us all.

"Don't sacrifice yourselves too easily." Kisame continued. "I mean, we all mean a lot, and without us, there is no Akatsuki."

"Yeah, try not to die." Kakuzu finished.

"Alright." Danna sighed out as we formed a circle, staring down at the advancing enemy ninja who finally launched the attack. Everyone took their position and briefly analyzed their portion of the field to try and come up with a tactic. Finally, the invisible signal was given, and, even through our collective nervousness and anxiety, we each gathered up all our strength...

"LET'S DO THIS, UN!"

...And rushed off our respective sides of the mountain, each of us left to face our own demons alone.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, I hate myself too for leaving off on a st00pid cliffhanger like this one. Don't hate me too much, though (:**

**I dunno, the idea of a small ninja war seemed appealing to me for some unknown reason.**

**Okay, there are some things to be explained in this chapter. Deidara's scope was supposed to be integrated in the last chapter, but being the very forgetful me I am, I forgot, so here it is. Lmfao, oops :3**

**As for the amnesia issue, I planned to tell you all in the fifth arc, but then I forgot. Again. Sooo... I tried not to forget here, and although it's a little misplaced, at least you know ==" This is the reason why he doesn't cast extra earth-type jutsu in the anime (although he DOES have the Hiding Like A Mole technique in the anime... I'll have to find something to justify that xD), nor recognize Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke during their respective arcs. Because Orochimaru's sick and twisted experiments on him erased some parts of his memory D: At least it wasn't too important... :/**

**Alrighty then, I guess it's time for me to go... Being me, I'll only pack my bags 6 hours before the flight (it's at 11PM! Dude, that's fckin late! D:) and so, now, I'll get busy with my Deidara wig and contacts since I still haven't finished my cosplay, and the convention is the 13th to 15th of august D:**

**So yep... Pleaaaaaaaase review, you have like, 15 days to do it, I promise I won't forget any of you, trust me, I'll be thinking of you guys no matter what I do, and so, let's hope I have a safe trip and come back in one piece so I can write a new chapter for you ;D PLEEAASSEE REVIEEWW and try not to miss me TOO much ;D**

_-Next Time: Interview With a Kage_


	25. Interview With A Kage

**Author's Notes:**

**Don't ask why I'm late, just take it as is. If "I've been tremendously horrifyingly extremely busy." doesn't cover for my delay anymore, then I dunno what will.**

**In any case, as you can see, I'm back from Lebanon... Yes, I had a nice trip, but I missed all of you ^_^ And just as I came back, I was assaulted by an onslaught of work (I'm 15 years old xD) and complications, so I couldn't really get to this till now. I'm really sorry ):**

**Also, on another random sidenote, I'm going to a con in 5 days, and I shipped my Deidara wig on the 3rd of August, and even with express shipping, it takes about 5-10 days to get here. Did I mention my con starts on the 13th? If my wig takes more than 8 days to get here, I am ROYALLY SCREWED.**

**Kay, 'nough. Let me thank all the lovely reviewers from the last chapter, and then we'll go on with this chapter, shall we? ^_^**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews, everyone, and that everyone beiiiing: Silverchild of the Winds, Killergirl01, Priestess-of-Jashin, DecepticonDefenestrater, .lolcatsrule., Tayi, Josephin Tonks, LibiTheWolf, K.T. and DeidaraBlondeFox :D I noticed the reviews are decreasing, but that doesn't bother me (TOO MUCH D: ), but tell me if there's something you thought was wrong. If you don't like something that is interchangeable, suggest it to me through a review or PM, and I'll see what I can do (:**

**Anyways, on with the show~**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

My landing only brought up a little bit of dirt and dust, relatively to the height of the fall. Recuperating from the enormous distance I had jumped from, I watched the onslaught of enemies rush forward.

So this is it, huh?

The day I would finally get to prove my strength to the five nations.

The day I would should my comrades I am capable of fighting no matter what.

The day the world will know my name like they do for everyone else.

My eyes tightened as I calmly dipped my hands into the clay pouches on my waist, gathering clay. I also took the opportunity to study the enemies coming forward.

They were clearly all ANBU or Jounins, and the villages had mixed so that many types of skill could be used together at the same time. Smart.

Clenching my teeth, I felt some birds forming in my palms.

Just in time as the first enemies reached my range.

And, giving a battle cry, I rushed forward, my arsenal of clay bombs at my side.

The first few moments were nothing but a blur to me. I was running, running through their ranks, my bombs exploding one after the other, scorching a lot of them.

At some point, I realized I had made it to the outer circle, now leaving the enemies and the hideout behind me. My clay spreading havoc on the front, I quickly made some ground bombs and made a clay mole to drop them off. The clay critter quickly dug a hole, and carrying my bombs, disappeared in the earth.

My trap set, I started running back towards my initial position, clay animals pouring out of my palms as I ran.

Panting, I somehow made it back to the front a few minutes later. That's when I made some different hand signs and stuffed my hands in my pouches, watching the enemy advance.

When I removed my chewing hands, though, I left them wide open, spread out.

Something hot and liquid suddenly started pouring down my palms. I kept a straight face even though I'd never experienced this technique in battle before.

"C1 Special Units are a go, un." I muttered to myself as wobbly organisms formed out of the liquid clay pouring out.

The two organisms quickly shot out towards the mob of enemies.

I watched silently as they were easily cut down, though, and I bit my lip. If this doesn't work...

To my glee, though, the cut down clay quickly regenerated and doubled, and doubled again, and again, and again and again as it was carelessly cut down, the assailants only concentrated on me.

"Well then, I guess you should have paid attention to your surroundings as well, didn't you, un?" I smirked evilly as I clapped my hands, cutting of the flow of clay.

That's then all the little regenerations exploded, big explosions littering the battlefield, driving back all my opponents.

Not even letting up, I quickly made some new bombs and rushed forward, trying to trap the ninjas between two explosions. The newly made animals exploded and were quickly replaced by others as I forced the ANBU from mixed villages to fall back.

The explosions stilled for a moment as I listened and then...

BANG!

An evil grin spread over my face as I listened to the panicked cries rising from the back lines. Land mines. Easy to use, and great traps. You simply need someone else to plant them for you.

Not letting down on my assault, I breathed the scent of burning wilderness and human flesh as I sent more bombs at them.

A shadow suddenly overlooked me, and I raised my eyes to find a bunch of Kumo-nin using their jutsu to fly overhead and go directly towards the hideout.

"Tch, what a pain, un." I sighed, turning around and making more hand signs. "Guess we'll just have to face flying ninjas with flying techniques."

And I pulled out of a bunch of clay from my pouch, slapping my hands together. A small dragon flew out as a result.

"Go." I ordered as it took the skies and suddenly... it multiplied in size and became at least 100 times its original size.

My huge dragon already flying, I jumped to land on its back and rose a bit higher.

"C2 Jutsu is a go, un." I reported to myself as I aimed one of my dragon's heat-seekers at the Kumo-nin who were getting dangerously close to the hideout.

The dragon's mouth opened, and one of the ends of its tail disappeared. Instead, a clay pig protruded from its mouth and the flying sculpture turned around, facing the bunch of flying ninja.

"Aim, un." I raised my arm as I locked onto my targets. "FIRE!"

Just as my arm went down, the pig erupted from my dragon's mouth, directly heading for the assailants. I watched in sick fascination as the heat seeker quickly followed the signals sent by the Kumo-nin, and instantly exploded as soon as they came into contact.

There were more screams, and I couldn't help but grin.

This destruction, this feeling of power...

I liked it.

Turning back around, I prepared another heat seeker and sent it after a bunch of ninja trying to pass by. I then turned my attention to the foot ninja who were now sending jutsu at me.

Slyly manoeuvring through the blasts and shots, I sent more and more of my C2 bombs as I made some C1 bombs to add to my offensive.

Explosions were all that graced my ears for a while. I didn't even know how much time passed by but I do know that I did do my best to avoid the attacks thrown at me while fending off the offenders. It got boring after a little while, though, and with the combined effect of my scope and explosives, I slowly started feeling exhausted.

That's when it hit me that until now, no enemy attacks had actually hit me. My brows furrowed. Am I just too good for them?

No... These are ANBU we're talking about. I might be at Jounin level, but ANBU...

No, they were plotting something for sure.

My musings were cut short as my dragon raised a cry. I gasped and flinched out of my thoughts as my clay pet suddenly lurched and dropped some altitude. The sudden movement made me cry out and fall, rolling a bit towards the side as I tried identifying the problem.

My eyes were met with a shiny blue beam coming from the ground. Now that my dragon was seriously losing altitude, I immediately realized the target of the beams.

My dragon's wing.

I screamed again as some lightning-based long range attacks cut through the same wing they'd been working on during my distracted time. It suddenly made a cracking noise as it snapped, bending and breaking halfway, making me roll far across the second unhurt wing.

"Shit, un." I growled, crawling up and channelling chakra through my dragon to try and fix the huge cut in its wing.

My assailants and I struggled for a moment, trying to see who'd be able to win over the wing in the end. I put every ounce of my energy in trying to put the wing back together, and they put every ounce of their energy in trying to rip it off.

After what seemed like forever, their lightning bolt projectiles finally broke through my defences and the wing snapped off.

Immediately unbalanced, my dragon flipped and started plummeting in a death fall towards the ground.

Well, either way, at this rate, falling off my clay sculpture at this height and velocity would totally kill me. I should get off.

Let's make this flashy.

As soon as my dragon got close enough to the ground for me to make my escape unnoticed, I raised my fingers in a hand sign and closed my eyes, hoping for this to work.

"Katsu!"

My dragon suddenly lit up momentarily and just as I took a frail step on the plummeting mass of clay and jumped just as it exploded.

The blast threw me back and I held my breath as I was thrown into the nearby trees. I groaned as I hit the trunk and fell on my stomach, coughing out smoke that I accidentally inhaled.

There were cries and orders rising from the site where my huge dragon had exploded. The smoke hadn't cleared yet, and the ANBU were obviously searching for me through the debris, smoke and overturned landscape.

Bastards. How did they know how to attack the weak spot of my gigantic dragon? How did they know that lightning-based attacks were extremely effective against my clay dragon?

I growled as my eyes spotted the glint of some familiar Iwa headbands glinting in the sun. Yeah, the old bastard of a Tsuchikage must have given them all the inside scoop on my techniques and how to beat them.

My eyes widened as I realized that since the Five Great Nations had banded together for this attack, then...

All the Kage must have shared every bit of info they know about us with every other village.

Shit. I had to warn the others to be careful.

Slowly and painfully pushing myself to my knees, I coughed again, and, making sure to hide my chakra as not to be found by sensors (and hopefully, possibly be considered dead), I leaned against a tree as I looked towards Itachi's part of the terrain. Who knows how much trouble he's in right now.

Gritting my teeth against the pain (I must have sprained something in my leg or something during the fall and explosion) I moved as quickly as I could towards Itachi's section.

The smoke from the explosion now cleared, the ANBU had given up on the hideout and were looking for me first. Probably to eliminate me first and then, attack the hideout.

My eyes travelled over the endless corpses and pools of blood lying on the battlefield, singed and burnt sometimes beyond recognition. I did that.

Somehow, that doesn't disgust me.

I turned my eyes back to my course as I concentrated on walking straight. I wasn't hurt badly, but the tug-o-war for dominance over my dragon had exhausted me. My eyes were already drooping. Now where is Kisame when you need him the most?

I was so caught up in my exhausted thoughts that I didn't notice a shadow sneaking over me until... it actually pinned me to a tree.

My head hit the rough bark violently and I saw stars for a moment, groaning.

"Binding jutsu."

Even through my dizzy vision, I was able to see some branches and some bark extending to bind my wrists to the tree. I followed by collapsing so I was only held up by the binds.

"We meet again, Deidara."

I think I've heard that voice before. I must have. I mean, why do I feel so slack, yet so edgy with him?

"Do you have enough strength to look up at me, child?"

Yeah, an old man, I think. It's been a very long time, though.

"Open your eyes."

I slowly blinked my eyes open, trying to clear my vision. This old guy... Even though he knows who I am, he isn't in the process of stabbing me or something right now, so I guess that's a good thing...

"Here, look at me."

I made a small effort to raise my head and look half-heartedly into the kind eyes of the old man above me.

"Do you remember who I am?"

I made an effort, but... there was a blank patch in my memory.

"I-I think I do... but... Have we met before, un?" I asked.

"Yes, a long long time ago, but I haven't forgotten our last encounter." The old man smiled at me, wrinkles showing under a large hat he was wearing.

"A name might help, un." I groaned, how fully conscious of my assailant.

"Right, right." The man's smile vanished. "Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, at your service."

"Third Hokage..." I closed my eyes and thought back, but all I encountered was a blurry memory. "Yes, we have met before, but..." I sighed and looked up at him cynically. "Some bastard called Orochimaru messed with my body and now parts of my memory have been erased, and I don't remember much, un. Although, now that I see you, it's slowly coming back."

"We met after the Chuunin exams." The Hokage politely told me.

"Oh, right, thanks, un." I nodded. "So. Might I know why I'm pinned to a tree, and we're talking, and you're not busy stabbing the life out of me, un?"

"Maybe... it's out of curiosity." The old geezer backed up to enter my field of vision completely, white and red robes flapping in the wind and all.

"Curiosity?" I asked, cocking my head. "You too, un?" I sighed. "Last time someone directed his curiosity towards me, I got pretty much beat up and experimented on to death, un." I snickered in a dark, low voice.

"Orochimaru originates from my village, you know. He was also my student at the time." The Third chuckled humourlessly. "Nice to learn what he's at these past few days."

"Well you should keep tabs on your student and your village's possibly most psychotic criminal, un." I shrugged.

"I should say the same about Iwagakure then. Although the Tsuchikage was extremely helpful as we studied you meticulously before this attack. Your weak spots and pretty much known to every person fighting on this field of battle today."

"Old bastard, un." I growled, struggling. Why am I wasting time talking to him? I had to get back to the battle!

"Don't bother, the bonds won't release until I say so." The old man shrugged innocently. "So, Deidara. Tell me. How have you been?"

"So-so." I answered in a very dominant sarcastic tone. "Got in a fight with my partner, set out to fix things, got kidnapped by a psychotic pedophile, got a mouth added on my chest, celebrated my sixteenth birthday... Yeah, that's pretty much it, un."

"You're already sixteen, are you?" the Hokage smiled wistfully. "I remember the first time we met... You were about eleven, or twelve..."

"Are you stalking me, old man, un?" I gaped.

"No, but I do love children, and a child as unique as you could never be forgotten."

"Thanks for the compliment, un." I rolled my eyes.

There was a small silence where he scrutinized me, taking into every single detail, from the charred ends of my blonde hair, to the small burns on my arms where my cloak had burned a bit, to my dirty shoes, to the scrapes on my face. Not being able to withhold his annalistic gaze, I turned away from him, looking down.

"You are satisfied of this?" he suddenly asked, very serious.

"Of what, un?" I asked innocently.

"Of being in the Akatsuki."

"I can't remember much, but something tells me we've been over this before, un." I rolled my eyes tiredly. "I like it here, that's final."

"You say you like it here... What is it that you like in being a criminal?"

"I don't like anything. Hell, I'd rather NOT be a criminal. But... As a child... I was given the choice of becoming a lawful prisoner, or a free criminal... And... the laws don't matter when it comes to my pain, un." I whispered the last part out, memories of my childhood coming back to my mind, burned forever in the depths of my thoughts.

"Have you... sought out a better solution first?"

"Dude, I was eleven. Panicking, lost, hurt, and trying to find an escape. What else could I have done, bring out a clipboard and write down all the solutions presented to me, un?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, actually. You had eleven years to do so. You could have asked for help, or went to the Tsuchikage, if all else failed. Now, you're a worldwide criminal, hunted a despised and cursed from all over the five Great Nations."

"Yeah, what are we trying to do here, purge me of my sins or something, un?" I rolled my eyes. "It's too late now, and I never said I wanted to anyway."

"Doesn't it hurt you to know that you had so much people who could have helped you out just beyond your reach, and you still took the easy way out?" he asked with a sigh.

"Actually, it doesn't, un." A vein popped in my forehead as I grew tired of the questions. "But do you know what hurts? Like, really really hurts?" I asked back with as calm as an expression as I could muster. "The relentless fist of the one who was supposed to protect you, beating down on you with every breath you take. The steel-toed boot of the one who will supposedly love you hitting you until you can't cry anymore. The loathing eyes that were supposed to embrace you looking down on you and telling you every second of the day that you are not loved. The emptiness you feel when you walk around and everyone avoids or ignores you. Yes, those are things that hurt, not some dumb options I failed to oversee, un." I whispered, lowering my eyes.

We stayed silent for just a moment, before suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a bunch of kunai fell out. The Hokage had to duck and whip around, that that's when I realized that the kunai had embedded themselves in my binds. They immediately cracked and fell to debris, letting me drop to the ground with a grunt.

That's when Itachi practically flew out of the nearby bushes and gave a war cry as he attacked the Hokage. He was forced to retreat, giving me full access to the field behind me.

"Deidara, get back to your post!" Itachi called, and I gasped as I watched as blood ran down his eyes. The Sharingan was activated, and apparently, for a long time, because he looked completely beat up and exhausted.

"Are you gonna be alright, Itachi, un?" I asked as the Hokage got up and listened calmly to our conversation. How infuriating.

"Yes, now go, Kisame should be making his replenishment rounds soon. Don't worry, I dispatched one of my Shadow Clones to hold your enemies at bay until you got back, but I'm running low. You should go." He advised.

"Alright, I will, un." I nodded seriously, turning around and starting to walk by the Hokage, trying to see if he was making any moves to stop me. Surprisingly, he didn't. "Please." I finally whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. "You're the only one to whom I've entrusted the burdens of my past, un. I-I know you have no use for them, b-but... don't reveal them to anyone, please, un." I finished. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I trusted you with my greatest secret, and I believe you won't betray me." I added, brushing past him, a disgusted frown at my attitude adorning my face.

"I won't, Deidara." The Hokage simply answered before I left, and Itachi butt in to ask something about some kid named Sasuke -I think- before he left as well.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I got back to my post, feeling new energy coursing through me. If Kisame and Zetsu got here soon, it'd help a lot too.

I kept fighting off the people who had gotten dangerously close to the hideout during my absence, even having to cross arms with a couple of then at times. I hated the way they looked at me, though.

Like a mere bug waiting to be crushed in order for them to reach their goals. Unmerciful, disgusted, and even pitying looks were thrown at me as I fought with all my might. I had to protect my comrades. They saved me from my pain, and I have to do all I can, and even more, to protect them.

Thankfully, the ranks of enemy ninja were thinning. The wounded were retreating, and behind the lines, medics were healing them so they could continue their assault.

At this rate, we won't ever get anywhere!

That's when an idea flashed in my mind. A risky idea, but an idea nonetheless. It implied my newest, and deadliest technique.

And, as if on cue, Zetsu pulled out from under the ground, looked around, and rose completely out with a sigh.

"Well, whenever Kisame gets here." Black-Zetsu rolled his eyes.

White-Zetsu looked ready to add to that comment, but he was cut off by the shark-nin who arrived at their side.

"Let's go, we still have Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu to take care of." He muttered.

"Right." White-Zetsu nodded as he made a hand sign, and chakra started draining out of Kisame, into Deidara.

"So how's the battle going here, Deidara?" Kisame asked as he threw some explosive kunai at the advancing ninja. "You're injured, too." He noted, motioning at the various cuts and bruises on my body where I'd been careless enough to have been hit.

"Nothing serious, un." I assured him, feeling my strength regenerate. "I have a feeling that if I try hard enough, I can heal little cuts like this, but... I can't seem to remember some things from my past.

"Orochimaru?" Kisame asked knowingly.

"Orochimaru." I nodded, sighing.

"Well, I'm sure you'll keep up the good work. We're almost there." Kisame smiled encouragingly as the transfer finished and Zetsu opened his eyes.

"Spore jutsu is a success." Black-Zetsu announced.

"Yosh~ Let's move on!" White-Zetsu cheered.

"Kisame, go on, I need to talk to Zetsu for two seconds, un." I told him.

"Kay. Good luck, Dei." He wished before disappearing towards Danna's part of the field.

"What is it, Deidara-chan?" White-Zetsu asked.

"I want to unleash one of my large-scale techniques, but it's risky, and might hurt –or even kill- the other members. I need you to warn them all for me, un." I ordered.

"Tell me." Black-Zetsu nodded seriously.

"My technique will affect everyone in a 3km radius. It'll insert micro-bombs in their organisms, then destroy them inside out. Of course, to avoid that, the members just have to hold their breath until the bombs have dispersed, un." I informed him.

"What's the signal, then? Cause they can't fight the entire time without breathing, can they?" White-Zetsu wondered aloud.

"Right before my micro-bombs are released, I'll send a bird into the air and make it explode, like a flare signal. Right after the signal is sent, they just need to stop breathing for about a minute. Shouldn't be hard, and the bombs disperse in about thirty to forty seconds after they're released, un." I finished.

"Right, I'll convey the message. Good luck, Deidara, we have to go now." Black-Zetsu nodded, disappearing in the ground.

"Don't give up, Deidara-chan!" White-Zetsu added before they both disappeared, leaving me alone yet again.

I turned around and faced the incoming mob of ninja once more. These guys seemed to come out of nowhere!

I quickly made a mole again with my clay and gave it some extra bombs to plant. I couldn't have anyone coming near me as I prepared my technique.

Finally, it's time to try out the newest jutsu in my repertoire, supposedly one of Iwa's most dangerous techniques, and the jutsu that would –hopefully- end this all.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed a whole lot of clay, fed them to my hand mouths and slapped them together, praying in my mind that this would work.

If it didn't, or if it went wrong, my life... no... the lives of everyone I've ever cared about, could be in danger!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I tried to make an epic ending like in the animes where the main character thinks something out loud, and at the very end, they run out of animation budget, so the screen stays on freeze-frame until the credits roll in. I've been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh. Yep, that's about it xD**

**The Hokage's there because I felt like it. I dunno, I figured he might pester Deidei again and again on why he joined the Akatsuki. Probably wanted to discover a child criminal's mind xD I mean, he's always been the type of guy who loved children, so I figured he might love every single child alive unconditionally. Unfortunetely for him, Deidara seems to think he's annoying, but somehow trustworthy as he shared his childhood memories with him, and no one else (not even his Danna! O:). And now, I believe the Hokage will go stab the Tsuchikage for being so oblivious to "the pain this child was going through!".**

**As for the ultimate technique in Deidara's inventory, it's the C4. It'll come into play in the next chapter, too. And someone we were all _looking forward to _will come into play. Was that sarcastic enough, or should I have put that in brackets as well?**

**In any case, the next update certainly won't come until later next week, as I'll be busy making a Dante cosplay for my bestie's boyfriend. He's counting on me, I can't let him down! ):O What kind of a ninja would I be if I gave up on something as easy as this? 5 days is plenty of time to make an entirely new cosplay! (Real motivation is that she's getting paid for it *_*)**

**Anyways, thanks again, you guys, for reading, and standing by me and telling me to go on. I'll miss you all very much once this story's finished ): But, let's leave the goodbyes for the end, shall we? Right now, I say we aim for 300 reviews together~ That'd make me... cry in joy. Guys, you have no idea how happy and speechless I am, now that I look back and realize I have over 250 reviews. You guys have made my life so much brighter :D**

**Yes, you're right, I AM tired. Can't blame me, it's almost midnight. Can I go to sleep yet? Yes? Well then, oyasuminasai, minna-san ;D**

_-Next time: Fading Right Before My Eyes-_


	26. Fading Right Before My Eyes

**Author's Notes:**

**Procrastination makes my world go round.**

**So I'm not dead, no fears. I've been busy, as usual. Again. Maybe I shouldn't even say it next time, I think you all know by now xD**

**So I went to my convention. (My wig got here 2 days in advance, YEY). And I freaked when I saw Vic Mignogna and Aaron Dismuke. I got their autographs, and I cried when I took my pic with Vic... I met a really nice guy cosplaying Sasuke who wouldn't stop yelling "DEIDARAH~" every time he saw me. I volunteered at the cosplay cafe and had an amazing time overall. (and my awesome cosplay of awesomness is my new profile pic, check it out if you have free time ^^)**

**Also, I procrastinated a lot, and went to Niagara Falls. I also got a new DS game, it's called Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies. Who's heard of it before? O: It's my first DQ game and I'm totally hooked *_***

**And today, I realized that it's been a loooong while since I've updated, so I got my butt in gear and wrote this chapter in 2 hours. Yes, I could have done this before, but like I said, I didn't feel like it.**

**Anyways, let me thank my adorable reviewers, who are always faithful to me (and always read and review and I'm sad cause the review count is slowly decreasing and I was gonna be soo happy if we reached 300 D: ) and deserve more than just a mention. Unfortunetely, this is all I can do for now (:**

**So thank you to: Khenstrial, DeidaraBlondeFox, Nutbrain, DecepticonDefenestrater, LibiTheWolf, K.T., AKATSUKICHIBIS789 and Josephin Tonks ^^**

**And here we go again~ Enjoy the show ^^**

**Warning: Swearing. And this time, it's not Hidan (LOLWHUUUUUUT?)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, okay, okay, un." I huffed out as I crossed my fingers, eyeing my pouch of clay intently. This is it. An extremely risky move that puts not only my life, but also my comrades' lives in danger. But hopefully, it would end this all soon enough. "Here goes everything, un." I took a deep breath and made some hand signs before putting both my hands in my pouches.

They immediately started chewing on most of what was left from my clay, and I eyed the advancing ninja. The time has come to unleash my ultimate technique for the first –and maybe even last- time.

"Doton!" I screamed, pulling my hands out of my pouches and putting them in front of me. "C4!"

Clay immediately started pouring out of my hand mouths and onto the ground, just like when I activated my special C1 jutsu, but this time, a more humanoid shape took place. My eyes widened as an exact clay copy of me slowly made itself out in front of my eyes.

"Didn't see that coming, un." I muttered as I quickly worked on a smaller bird, to send the signal. "Now, I wonder how we detonate this thing..." I mused out loud. "Well, like everything else, I guess, un." Shrugging, I put one hand up in a single-handed hand sign and closed my eyes, praying for this to work.

Inside my pouch, I felt the bird come to life, and immediately threw it up in the air. It grew in size as it hit the sky, and immediately started soaring upwards.

"On three." I took a deep breath. "One." I put my second hand over my first. "Two." I closed my eyes. "Three." I made a silent prayer to whatever god was bothering to listen right now. "KATSU!"

At the same time, the bird exploded, giving the signal. The clay replica of me suddenly started inflating, and I took a deep breath, not daring to breathe any longer from this point on. I don't even know what's gonna happen.

The clay replica stopped inflating as soon as it reached the meteorite's height. That's one HUGE clay sculpture. I like it. I just hope the other members won't take me for the sculpture and panic or something. Nah, they're smart, they'll figure it out.

It suddenly happened.

The sculpture popped, just like a balloon.

Wait, WHAT?

Clay sculptures aren't supposed to pop! They're supposed to explode! What the hell is this all about? Did I do something wrong? This is my first time actually unleashing this technique, but I've read the scrolls over and over again a million times! It's not supposed to be this way, it can't be!

I was really tempted to open my mouth and yell out a string of obscenities at the popped sculpture when a sudden thought hit me. I shouldn't breathe just yet. Maybe the bombs have already been released, even when the stupid thing went haywire. Oh no, maybe I've even swallowed some!

Beads of sweat started pearling on my forehead as my lungs slowly realized that no air was incoming right now. Please hold on a little longer, lungs, we're almost done.

Although the enemy ninja didn't seem to have felt anything. They were still charging towards me and were now in hitting range. Shit, this day couldn't suck any worse.

I pulled out some kunai, still not daring to breathe, and ignoring my burning lungs, I charged.

My movements were slow and sloppy as I was tired, hurt, depleted and breathless –quite literally, actually- but somehow, I succeeded in breaking into their ranks and wounding quite a few of my assailants. Apparently, most of them had fallen back to be treated from behind the lines before coming back into the fray, so I had pretty much no trouble at all to advance up until the trees.

There, I stopped for a moment, and, feeling my head spin, I closed a hand over my mouth and finally dared to breathe just once. I'm not even sure the bombs have dissipated yet, but right now, I really hope they did.

Even if I was panting and heaving, my lungs burning for more, I only took one shallow breath and held it again as I looked around.

That's when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, I was met face-to-face with the ground.

Now even daring to cough, I gritted my teeth and tried to get up when I was suddenly grabbed and slammed against a tree. My bones aching from the impact, I didn't even have the strength to fight back as a hand closed tightly around my throat. Great, now there are 2 reasons for me not to breathe. How totally perfect.

My hands slowly reached up to grab my captor's hands as I tried opening my eyes. My lungs were starting to burn again, but not wanting to take any chances, I kept shut and glared at my assailant.

It took me a small while to recognize the sadistic grin on the man's face. Recognition flashed across my eyes as a ray of sunlight flashed across his Iwagakure headband.

All I wanted to do for the moment was scream. But even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The grip on my throat tightened. I have to breathe, let's just hope the bombs have dissipated. They should have, by now, but I'm very close to the site of explosion, and who knows, maybe the bombs are still around. So I slowly took a ragged breath from my nose, trying to calm my agonizing lungs.

"Long time no see, brat."

Only two people have ever called me that. Danna and...

If I could, I would have thrown an accusative "You!" at him, but I was kinda tied up at the moment. So instead, I just settled for a glare.

"You're grown. A lot." The brown-haired male snickered, raising a fist. "And I've missed you, all these years."

I closed my eyes as something impacted with my face, and I retained the urge to gasp and breathe.

"You were lots of fun, to say the least."

Another punch.

"The house was empty without you around."

Another one. And another. And one more.

"You know I don't like the silent treatment, Deidara."

Punch to my stomach instead. God, that's gonna bruise. Stupid Special Jounins and their freakish strength.

"DAMMIT, BRAT, ANSWER ME!"

Another breath cutting punch to the stomach, and, praying I was out of harm's way, I coughed and gasped for air as I weakly clawed at my ex-caretaker's hands.

"Bitch, un." Was the first thing that came to my mind, and I voiced it.

"You know I hate that verbal tick of yours." A frown, and another punch, and another gasp for air.

"You know I hate that ugly face of yours, un." I grinned back defiantly.

Another punch. Maybe I should shut up. No, that'd just make me look weak. Again.

"You know, I was starting to think that maybe you were too terrified to speak, but I guess I was wrong." He shrugged, tightening his grip as he leaned in closer against my ear. "But to me, you'll always be the weak, snivelling little brat who could never do anything right. You're still a baby, a crying little baby who serves to NOTHING but annoy. I'm surprised the Akatsuki took you in, and even more surprised that they actually kept you."

"Cut the verbal abuse." I made a small noise as I tried to gasp in some air. "I'm immune to it now, un."

"You immune to this, then?" he put a hand back, and claws suddenly sprang out of the gloves in his hands. Long time I hadn't seen those. Last time I did was about 7 or 8 years ago. And I didn't keep a good memory of them either. Blood and pain, pretty much all I remember.

My thoughts were cut short as he suddenly brought the razor-sharp claws down on my face, ripping through the flesh on the right side of my face, leaving three bloody slashes going diagonally from my forehead to my right temple in their wake. I couldn't help but scream (and choke) as immediate pain started invading the area.

"See what I mean? You'll never escape this word of pain." My ex-caretaker brought his claws up to his face and licked some of the blood on their tips. Ew, no, that's wrong, just wrong. "You're still a weak little brat, and you'll always be."

"Shut up, bastard, un." I wheezed, feeling blood run down my face. "I'm not weak if that's what you think. I've grown a lot, and thanks to my friends, family, comrades, fellow criminals, you name the title, I've gotten much stronger, un." I coughed. "Don't underestimate me, it'll be harder on your conscience when I kill you."

"Always as amusing, brat." The middle-aged man laughed as if I had just told a joke. "The only thing I've ever done is overestimate you. And to think you WOULD have gotten stronger in such a great lapse of time, but here we are, in the exact same position as we would have been five years ago, and I can easily snap your pretty little neck at any given moment." He laughed again.

"No, you overestimate your ability to estimate my power, un." I panted, clutching his hand, digging my nails into it.

"Stop it brat, you're too funny." The sadist holding me prisoner snickered. "Freak." He suddenly added in, probably just for thrills.

The last straw had been pulled. That's it, he's fucking dead.

"I'M NOT A GODDAMN FREAK, UN!" I screamed at him, not caring if I could barely even breathe. "The only freaks in this world are the people who think we, who are different, are freaks!

"You keep telling yourself that, darling. Until then, I'll be busy killing you." The man snickered cynically as his grip tightened.

"You won't succeed..." I coughed. "I-I can't die yet... Everyone's waiting for me... And Danna... Danna's waiting for me to come back and tell him... I succeeded, un." I wheezed as pretty much all my breathing was cut. "I-I can't die... not at your hands... B-Because... I promised myself something."

"You're fun to throttle, you know that, brat?"

"Don't call me that. Danna's the only one... allowed to call me a brat, un." I coughed out hatefully.

"This Danna of yours must be pretty special then. When I'm done with you, we'll go kill the rest of the Akatsuki members, so that way you won't have to be alone." He smacked me against the tree again, making me cough out some blood. Come on, as if breathing wasn't already hard enough.

"Y-You won't. Because I promised them... I promised them all, and I promised myself..." I slowly raised one of my hands in a single-handed hand sign, feeling my head spin from the lack of air.

My vision was blurry, and my breathing was almost nonexistent. Before I died, I had to do something, at least.

"I'll be a splendid ninja... No matter what you, or the world thinks of me. That is my goal. And five years ago, I promised myself..." One last cough of blood before I concentrated my chakra the best I could for one last explosion. "I promised myself I wouldn't let my past interfere with my future, un!" I snapped my eyes open, and stared at him solemnly.

There was a small silence between us, where the world, the battle, the field, everything disappeared. It was just him and me now.

"Saying goodbye to the past and opening the doors to the future, un." I grinned sadistically. "That is true strength. And unfortunately, you are a part of my past." I whispered, giddily looking forward to what was next. "And so, goodbye."

Time sped up almost immediately after those words, the real world rushing back. Time to open the doors to my future. Forget the past, live the present, defy the future.

"KATSU!"

And just like that, the sadistic grin on his face became a look of fear and pain. His grip loosened as his legs wobbled, and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Unfortunately for him, it was all over. Slowly, he started disintegrating. The wind blew at that very moment, making the small ashes of his disintegrating body disappear.

And just like that, he faded right before my eyes.

The force holding me up against the tree now gone, I fell immediately, panting and coughing. The small explosions that had littered his body was also touched mine, so there were red and bloody finger marks all over my neck. That's gonna hurt for a while.

Thankfully, though he's gone now. It's all gone. Never again will it hurt. Never... Never again. I killed him, it's over.

It's over...

I slowly started laughing as I blankly stared at the spot where my ex-caretaker had been.

So it's that easy to forget. You don't need to smile to forget. You don't need new memories to forget. No, no, all you need to do is just get rid of the memory.

I like it.

"All of these people, un..." I looked up with a wild look in my eyes. "They're all a part of my past..." I looked at the ninja who were falling and agonizing thanks to my C4. "Let me erase my past, un." I laughed madly. "Let me make a new present, and a better future!"

A sharp pain in my arm suddenly stopped my mad laughter, snapping me back into reality, and maybe even back into the bounds of sanity. I hissed and clutched my arm in pain, wondering what happened. I couldn't really have-

Oh no...

I removed my fingers carefully and studied the wound on my arm. It resembled a burn, as a large part of my forearm was raw and bloody. I must have inhaled some of the bombs by accident. Not enough to kill me, but enough to detonate and cause damage to the tissues in my arm.

"Dammit." I hissed, glad my cloak had been abandoned long ago. At least like this, I wouldn't have trouble with anything sticking to the wound.

But until then, I have a battle to finish.

As I headed back, though, I noticed that a lot of ninja were still standing, albeit wounded. How? How could anyone have known that my jutsu would liberate micro bombs that could only be caught through breathing? Could it be that they'd held their breaths too? The bombs can't be seen, smelled, and have no colour. They're too small to be seen with the plain eye, so how could they have-

Tsuchikage.

Bastard.

The old man must have warned them of my technique. How could he know about a technique that I mastered! Dammit, this is going really wrong, if I don't do anything, those ninja will surely attack!

I just hope the other Akatsuki members weren't hurt by my technique. If they are... I'll never be able to forgive myself...

I ran through the battlefield, wielding my kunai as best as I could, and only assessed the situation once I got to the front.

Basically, we're all screwed.

A new wave of ninja was coming towards us at full speed. Although wounded and tired, most of them still had that spark in them. And guess what, I don't.

As much as I'd love to destroy them all on the spot, I'm out of clay, almost out of chakra, losing blood fast, and ready to drop. They'll just keep coming and coming.

"I can't give up, un..." I convinced myself out loud. "I have to fight till the death to protect this place, because it's my home, and I have to fight to protect the Akatsuki, because they're my family, un..." I winced as I took a step forward. "I won't let you trespass, un!" I screamed, grabbing two kunai and trying to look strong as I faced them.

Here they come.

So this is where it ends, huh? I can barely stand and can't defend myself too much... The other members are too busy to come to my rescue... And so...

This is where I'll die.

I've always wanted to die as an explosion... To remain art even into the next life... But I guess that's not possible. I don't even have time –or strength- to reach into my chest and undo the C0... I don't even have any clay left to feed it with...

Well, at least I'll go down fighting...

"You can't go down, Deidara... Not yet..."

I immediately snapped back to reality as I looked around, listening for the female voice.

"Where are you, un?" I screamed out.

"Everywhere, Deidara... calm down, you won't die... I'm your guardian angel, after all, I can't let you die... You are too precious to me..."

My eyes widened. The blue-haired lady, my guardian angel... I was precious to her? Could it be that... I finally became somebody important?

Letting guard drop, I started, enthralled, as a sheet of paper slowly floated down and stuck itself to my cheek.

"Don't worry, it's my jutsu. Now relax, the battle's over..."

"It's not! They're all coming forth, and we're all gonna die if I don't stop them, un!" I tried taking a step forward but almost tripped and fell.

"Leave the rest to me, Deidara..." The woman soothed as more and more sheets of paper descended upon me.

Unable to even more, I watched as they quickly stuck to my skin, covering me in a sheet of paper. My heart clenched in fear. Maybe this was a trap? Maybe one of the enemy ninja had the same jutsu as my guardian angel? Or even... maybe she'd been on the others' side this entire time, sent to keep tabs on me...

"Calm yourself, it's all over now..."

I perked up at her voice, and listened intently, wondering why I was stuck in a cocoon of paper if it was already all over.

My questions were answered by Leader-sama's booming voice.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

There was suddenly a very loud noise, and lots of screaming. And then, everything stopped. The cries, the screams, the clanging of metal... Everything. A soft wind blew outside, blowing the pieces of white paper off of me. I was dropped on the ground, my eyes wide.

Nothing. Nobody. Not even a single soul was present on the former battlefield. The only testament of the battle was the blood staining the grass. No weapons, no bodies, no nothing.

"W-What happened?" I asked to no one in particular, looking up towards the meteorite. Was that Leader-sama's jutsu? If he could do that, why didn't he help us from the beginning?

But then again... If he did, I'd never have been able to acquire my revenge and erase my past... Maybe... Maybe he let us fight because he wanted us to get stronger...

"DEIDARA!"

My gaze whipped up as I turned my head towards the voice, watching as Itachi came my way, limping, but with a smile.

"Itachi!" I yelled back, trying to push myself up on my feet, but finding myself unable to.

"The battle's over, we won..." he sighed out in relief once he'd fallen down next to me.

"Yeah, we did." I grinned.

"Thanks to Leader-sama." Kakuzu's voice sounded from behind me.

"Without him, we'd be total goners by now." White-Zetsu nodded as they appeared from the ground.

"The important is that we won." Hidan shrugged as he approached.

"Yes, now that this is all over, I have maintenance to do..." Danna finally muttered.

"Tobi's so glad everything's over now! Tobi was so scared during the battle!" Tobi's voice resonated as he calmly walked down the side of the meteorite, towards us.

"Are we all here?" Kisame arrived just in time to complete our gang, and I nodded.

"So what was that thing that happened, un?" I asked.

"Apparently, Leader-sama's jutsu." Danna informed me.

"Well if he was capable of annihilating everyone in one shot, why didn't he do it before?" Hidan complained.

"No, no, I think it's good that we fought..." I whispered, drawing attention to me. "We... We became stronger, didn't we, un?"

There was a silence that followed, and I figured that everyone realized something had happened during the fight. That was until Kakuzu broke the silence.

"Alright then, everyone who has life-threatening injuries on one side, others in non-critical condition on the other. I'll try and treat everyone as quickly as I can." He informed.

"I think I'm going to die now..." Itachi answered to his silent prompt as he clutched his side tighter.

"Alright, let me see that." Kakuzu nodded, removing his hands and staring at the gaping slash in his side.

As the medic was concentrated on Itachi, I eyed my hands. Wasn't I able to use basic healing jutsu a long time ago? Maybe it still works... It'd be a heck load easier for Kakuzu if I did.

Gingerly, I put my hands on a large slash on my leg, and concentrated. Even if I didn't have too much chakra left, I tried to transform it into a new kind of chakra, and gritted my teeth as I forced it out, to help heal the damaged cells in my body.

It seemed to work, because when I opened my eyes, the open cut was closed, red and raw on the sides, but not bleeding anymore.

"I did it, un." I grinned as I turned around to assess the situation of every single member.

Choosing to help Danna first, I crawled to his side, seeing as I couldn't even walk, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let me get that slash on your head for you, un." I demanded.

"It's fine, brat, I can do this on my own. I'll need maintenance anyway-"

"No, no, your head isn't completely a puppet joint yet, so you have to get it healed manually with chakra, un!" I scolded, putting my hands over his forehead.

Seeing as he wasn't protesting, I did the same thing again, and a faint glow appeared around my hands, taking a green tint.

"You've come far, brat..." Danna suddenly whispered.

"Thanks, Danna. It's all thanks to you, un..." I whispered back proudly.

"That's a pretty powerful jutsu you got there as well." he commented.

"The C4?" I grinned. "I guess you could say so, unfortunetely, it doesn't discriminate, and I accidentally hurt myself too, un." I rolled my eyes. "And... I was scared I'd hurt one of you as well... But at least it doesn't look like it, un." I sighed out in relief.

"And what's with the finger marks on your neck?"

"I was raped." I laughed as Hidan uttered a 'with a face like that, he's just begging for it'. "Nah, I met up with someone from my past, un." I sobered. "And... things didn't go well between us... But he's not gonna bother me anymore now, so that's a relief, un." I smiled as I closed the wound on his forehead. "There, done."

Danna muttered a slight thanks as I moved onto the other members.

"Since when do you know how to use healing jutsu?" Hidan asked cynically as I treated a slash in his arm.

"I think... I think I learned it a long long time ago, but then Orochimaru screwed with my memories and I can't quite remember how to do it perfectly. I mean, the best I can do is close wounds, nothing more, nothing less, un." I shrugged.

"Well I like it better when Kakuzu heals me." Hidan pouted amusedly.

"Shut up, this is all you're getting for a long time. Seeing as you're immortal, Kakuzu won't even bother treating you until everyone else is done, un." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Kid's right, take what you got." Kakuzu added as he finished up with Itachi.

"And keep it... Keep it because you never know when you'll lose it, un..." I whispered to myself with a smile.

Everything I'd known until now, everything was gone. My past, my agonizing dark past, it had just flown away, and I finally felt free. It feels so good to finally be released of the chains binding you to that fear. It feels so ecstatic. This newfound freedom, I love it. I'd loathed my past and sought to forget and erase it. I worked hard, sweat, fought and bled to attain this sense of freedom. And finally, finally, I could sit back and watch as the fruit of my labour bloomed, and my past faded right before my eyes.

_-End of Arc 6: Ambush-_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**I really don't have much to say cept that this is extremely rushed. And we get a glimpse of Pein's and Konan's jutsus, because, well, they're awesome. And, after watching the new eps of Shippuuden, I was inspired to add them into the story.**

**So basically, Konan wraps the members in paper to protect them, and Pein casts his Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push, you know, the jutsu he uses to push everything around him away?) and still, no one knows that who Konan and Pein are, and they don't even know that Konan cast the paper jutsu. Deidara doesn't know Konan's Pein's assistant.**

**My story's like the anime. Too many angsty flashbacks make it boring. That's probably why I got 8 reviews last chapter, compared to 13 reviews on the chapter before Q_Q I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE, SORRY IF THIS IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING, SORRY IF ANYTHING OFFENDS YOU IN THIS STORY D: You can tell me if you don't like something in this story, I aim to please after all ):**

**Asides that, sneak preview on the next arc (AND THE LAST ARC OF THIS ENTIRE STORY D: ) Well, Imma have a timeskip of about a year and a half, making Deidara 17, almost 18. It's gonna be a very Sasori-centered arc as well, but I dunno, maybe Deidara should come along too. Yeah, I'll probably get Deidara to tag along too (:**

**I can't give anything away though, and the title of the arc is very vague. You can make assumptions, and I'll be ever-so-glad to read them ^^**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed this small explanatory arc. Might have been boring, seeing as my review count has drastically lowered, but then again... Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me what I'm doing wrong ): I always enjoy reading what all of you think, and I feel appreciated every time I read comments ): **

**Anyways, love ya all, tune in next time for the very last arc Q_Q**

_-Next time: Race Against the Clock_


	27. Race Against The Clock

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm late, I know. I'm trippin hard over Bleach right now so I haven't gotten much work done lately, only watching Bleach (: Hitsugaya and Ichigo rulezz ^^**

**Aaaaand I'm organizing a cosplay event in 2011 so I've gotten busy with that as well. What do you guys think, "Animeet" or "GTMizumi" as a name for the cosplay picnic-ish event?**

**Also, excluding this chapter, my entire story is EXACTLY 148000 words O: How awesome is THAT? :DD I almost have 300 reviews too, and this makes me extremely happy ^^**

**Anyways, once moar I'd like to thank all of you for following up until here with me. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you ^^ Especially the people who are kind enough to leave me a review, no matter how long it is. Said reviewers being Jashomara, black55widow, Nutbrain, Silverchild of the Winds, Killergirl01, K.T., ImmortalFireWolf, Josephin Tonks, LibiTheWolf, Argentcoeur and Dead Nagato Russ (:**

**So yeah, I WAS gonna complain about how stupid this chapter is and how long I've taken and how I hate procrastinating but it's all I can do, but one of my lovely reviewers bashed me for it, so I am hyper pumped (: Thank you so much black55widow. I don't think I could have felt this confident without you ^^**

**ALRIGHT THEN LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS~ I GIVE YOU... THE START OF A NEW ARC... CHAPTER 27!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_-Arc 7: Jikan Ja Nai-_

"Danna~" I called as I hopped into the dining room. Usually, everybody got together during suppertime to at least enjoy some time as an organization together, but since Itachi and Kisame were off on a mission, we were somewhat incomplete.

"Yes, Brat?" Danna acknowledged me as he sipped his drink.

"I FEEL HAPPY, UN." I laughed as I swayed inside.

At that moment, everyone turned towards Hidan, glaring at him. He shrank and blushed, crossing his arms.

"What? It wasn't me this time! Besides, I keep my bottles of vodka under a tight lock!" he protested.

"Then who was it?" Kakuzu accused silently as a silence overcame the room. Suddenly, everyone turned towards Tobi, who was humming a song.

"TOBI ISN'T THE CULPRIT!" Tobi immediately cried out.

"Ah, speaking of which, Tobi, I don't know what that chocolate you gave me was, but I loved it. I already finished the first five packs you gave me, can you like, buy me some more soon, un?" I slurred happily.

Everyone fired lightning with their eyes at Tobi, who shrank even more.

"B-But, Tobi doesn't know what chocolates you're talking about, Deidara-chan~"

"Y-You know, the really big ones with lots of happy-stuff inside, un." I hiccupped.

"Tobi, you know very well that my partner gets high on chocolate alarmingly easily. What have I told you before about this?" Danna berated the terrified Akatsuki-nin as he cowered.

"Tobi's sorry, Tobi wanted Deidara-chan to taste but Deidara-chan ate all five packs." He sobbed quietly.

"DAMN RIGHT!" I whooped as I smacked Tobi behind the head gently.

"Nooooo~" Tobi started crying as I eyed him. Why are there two Tobi's, anyway?

"Well, even though he's underage, he's gonna end up with a damn huge headache tomorrow morning." Hidan commented. "Good luck with the hangover, kid."

"W-What hangover, I'm not drunk, un!" I protested. Oh, so now Hidan decides to grow an extra pair of eyes. How perfect.

"Wait a moment..." Hidan's eyes lit up in realization. "Big chocolates with lots of happy-stuff inside? " he turned to Tobi, who was practically hyperventilating. "Tobi! Did you steal my liqueur chocolates without telling me!" he roared.

"M-Maybe..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan brandished his scythe and got up, starting to chase Tobi, who also got up and started running around the table, screaming like a little girl.

Danna suddenly growled and got up, tripping his chair.

"All of you just shut up."

The iciness of his emotionless tone cast a deep freeze into our bones as we all stopped moving, staring as he pulled his chair up and sat back down, sipping his drink like nothing had happened.

"Thank you."

"Well then, Imma go catch some sleep then, un." I slurred, holding the doorframe for balance as I headed out. "Night~"

"Wait Brat, I haven't cleaned the room up yet from my newest experiment. Don't touch anything." Danna called after me, but I kinda disregarded it as I kept walking while humming.

I made it to the room without stumbling, surprisingly, and opened the door with little effort.

The inside was an absolute mess. I cringed as I dodged a few pieces of wood and metal on the ground, making sure not to trip. I finally made it to the back of the room, where the working table was. That's when I noticed a vial with a clear, almost yellowish liquid sloshing inside.

"Brat, you'd better not have touched anything." Danna's voice came from the entrance as I realized he'd followed me.

"Course not, Danna, I'm not a little kid anymore, un. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen." I hiccupped. "And I assume my age, un."

"Like hell." Danna sighed as he paced towards me. My eyes were set on the clear liquid though and it looked amazingly attractive.

"What's that, Danna, un?" I asked, pointing at the clear vial.

"A new poison I'm working on. Don't touch it."

"Ah, I see, un." So basically, the only thing I had my eyes set on right now was a lethal mix of Kami-knows-what that is ensured to kill me. Perfect.

"Weren't you gonna get some sleep?" Danna rolled his eyes tiredly as he worked on tidying some stuff on the ground.

"Oh, right, un. First, let me get some water." I grabbed a measuring vase from Danna's desk and headed to the bathroom, hearing him growl and curse about me using his laboratory instruments for my own needs.

I waved it off and grabbed a drink of water, then refilled the measuring vase and set it on Danna's table, if I ever needed a drink during the night.

"Anyways, I'm off." I yawned as I dropped on my bed, hearing him crawl into his. "Thankfully, we have no missions tomorrow, un, so we can sleep for as long as we like."

"Get some rest, and try not to moan during the night as hard as you did last time you got drunk." Danna added on a random sidenote before we both fell silent.

I could have slept, but my blurry vision kept me concentrated as I amused myself, counting the number of small stalagmites hanging from the rocky ceiling. It must have been really late when I got bored, because Danna didn't move when I turned in my bed, trying to find a better position.

"Can't sleep, un..." I whispered to myself. "My head hurts..."

I tried catching some sleep for a little while longer, but, realizing it was somewhat impossible, I opted for calming my headache down for starters.

I started by massaging my temples in hopes of clearing the fog in front of my eyes, but that made little difference.

"Maybe some water will help..." I muttered with a pained moan as I tried getting up, but, tripping over my sheets, I somehow managed to fall out with a thump.

That's when Danna awoke, eyes darting towards me as he probably scoffed at my failed efforts to untangle myself and get up.

"What are you doing, brat? Do you have any conscience of the time?" he asked with a grumpy groan.

"Just get your beauty sleep, you, Imma drink some water to clear my headache and get back to bed, un..." I slurred as I got up and wobbled towards the table, where I remembered I'd set a measuring cup full of water.

"Listen brat, I warned you of the consequences of ingesting so much alcohol, this is your just desserts."

"But I already had dessert..." I whined as I started fumbling around the table, trying to grasp my cup of water.

"You're obviously tired, just get back to bed." He ordered, getting up and heading for me, probably to force me back into my own bed.

"Wait, lemme just..." My fingers curled around a cool surface, and I raised the glass to the moonlight to make sure it was water. Well, it was clear, so I guess it's safe to assume I can drink it. "Be right there, un..."

The moonlight suddenly reflected off the cup, blinding me as I put the cup to my lips and I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"Brat..."

"What is it, Danna, un?" I sighed, anxious for my drink of water.

"Put the cup down."

"I'm thirsty."

"No, I mean now."

"Kay wait." I raised the cup to my lips once more.

"Brat, don't drink that!"

"Leave me alone, un." I whispered before some of the cool liquid touched my lips.

"Brat, put that back!" Danna's eyes widened as he all but sprinted to my side.

"Done."

With that, I took a gulp of refreshing water, letting it trickle down the corner of my mouth. My parched throat, content to have been hydrated, suddenly screamed in protest as Danna grabbed the cup, ripping it out of my grasp.

"Now you've done it."

"No, now, I'm ready to get some sleep, un..." I sighed in content, feeling extremely dizzy. Abnormally dizzy, actually. What's going on?

"What did you just drink, brat?"

"Water, un..." I whispered, stumbling and clutching the wall in a death grip in hopes of stabilizing myself.

"No, actually... You drank half a dose of one of my newest poisons."

"..."

"..."

"Well bloody hell, un."

And with that, my legs crumbled beneath me, letting me fall, hit the ground, and black out.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I woke up with the most killer headache I've ever had in my life. Moaning in pain, I clutched my forehead as I pushed up, only to realize I wasn't in my bed anymore.

Instead, I was lying in one of the infirmary's all-too-familiar simple beds, a pale blue sheet thrown over me, IV's sticking out of my arm.

"Ah, about time you woke up."

I groggily turned my head towards the familiar voice, and even through my blurring vision, I could make up Kakuzu's singular frame as he hunched over his desk, working.

"How long have I been out, un?" I groaned as I made a move to get out of bed, but found I couldn't.

"A week."

"A week?" I gasped, making efforts to push out of bed and almost stumbled as my feet touched the ground. "Oh man, Leader-sama must be really pissed at me, un! Screw Leader-sama, Danna must be extremely pissed at me!" I panicked, trying to start walking before Kakuzu simply pushed me back on the sheets, easily sending me back into bed.

"Obviously, you don't sense the gravity of the situation here. I'll call Sasori so he can explain it in a way your tiny brain will comprehend." Our medic sighed before exiting. "Don't you dare move, Deidara." He called from the other side once he'd shut the door.

"I wasn't gonna, un." I frowned as I shook my head, trying to clear the blurs. What did I do to get me in a state like this? I mean, Kami, my head feels like it's gonna explode!

Last thing I remember... Well, the memories are kind of fuzzy, but I do remember the night... That fateful night, the one that was responsible for my whatever-is-wrong-with-me state. I remember having a huuuge hangover, and having to drink water, and Danna who tried to keep me away or something...

Oh, right, now I remember. I didn't drink water.

I drank poison instead.

Somehow, I don't feel worried at all. All I gotta do is drink an antidote and it'll all be over. I'll be back to normal even before Danna can say "Deidara, you stupid brat!".

"...Yes, this will be a major problem..."

Ah, that's Sasori-Danna's voice. I contented myself with slipping under the sheets until the door opened, and Danna and Kakuzu strode in.

"Hey, Danna, un!" I greeted cheerfully as they closed the door and both turned to me. I shrank under their glares. "W-What's wrong, Danna?" I gulped down nervously.

"What's wrong?" he seethed. "I'll tell you what's wrong. You just drank half a dose of my most perfected poison, made me waste the other half-dose, and are suffering every second you still breathe as the poison slowly degrades your five senses until you finally become incapable of anything and die of a heart attack. That's what's wrong."

I felt my throat rapidly drying up as I made efforts to speak, but couldn't even spare a couple of choked words as a response. I simply looked down and clutched the covers until my knuckles turned white, the fact that hyperventilating won't help ringing clearly in my mind.

"So you're saying that my body will degrade until there's nothing left of me but a mere shell of what I was before and that's when I'm finally granted eternal respite, un?" I asked, gazing up at him with teary eyes.

"That's what I said." Danna grumpily answered.

"B-But..." Tears started forming around my eyes. "I-I don't wanna die yet... Not... Not when I'm so close, un..." I put my head down and stared at the covers, tears gently dripping from the corners of my eyes onto the sheets. I blocked the world out for a moment, trying to focus my eyes on the tears. I... I can't see them well...

Does that mean... The poison is already circulating and affecting me? So soon?

N-No... I don't wanna be blind... Even less mute or deaf, or lose my sense of smell or be unable to feel.

My heart welled up as I sniffled softly, the tears blurring my already degrading vision.

"P-Please, Danna, there must be a way to stop this, un." I did the best I could to keep trembles out of my voice but couldn't quite manage as I turned towards him with teary eyes

"As a matter of fact..." Danna seemed to think for a second, then dipped his hand into his cloak, pulling out a vial with a clear liquid in it. "This is the antidote. Drink up." He ordered, throwing it to me.

I only noticed the vial before it crashed between my eyes, and with sluggish movements, made a move to grab it. Quickly uncorking it, I immediately gulped the medicine down and waited. My heart, previously ready to burst, now calmed down and kept beating normally as I smiled.

Well, once again, I've played my game with Death and have won once more. Death: Zero. Deidara: Uhhh... A lot more than zero, that's for sure.

I looked up at Danna to thank him, but I noticed that my vision was still blurry. My heart pounding in my ears, I opened my mouth to ask.

"The antidote takes a while to take effect, doesn't it, un?" I laughed nervously.

"No, actually, it's instant." He replied coldly as my heart constricted yet again, bringing my fears and worry back to me in an instant.

"T-Then wha-"

"That was just a part of the antidote. Basically, that was the base neutral substance, the one I have to mix the actual antidote in. I believe it's called 'water'." He snickered humourlessly as my eyes welled up with tears once again.

"B-But why...?" I choked out, ready to scream my lungs out if I didn't get a rational explanation in the following three seconds.

"Because, I told you this is a new poison I'm still developing. And antidotes usually come waaay after the poison is perfected. Guess what, I haven't found the antidote yet."

Doesn't sound like a rational explanation to me. Oh well, he asked for it.

My piercing scream of horror resonated all around the hideout.

Once my lungs were raw and ready to rip right off their supports, I pulled my knees up and curled my arms around them, sobbing softly.

"I-I don't want to die, un..." I sniffled. "Much less be a total invalid, and then die..." I cried, feeling my heart wrench. This must be the worst day EVER.

"Well, then again, that's what we have research for..." Kakuzu finally spoke up for the first time in a while.

"What hope is there to find in that claim?" I thundered desperately. "Research will take weeks, maybe even months, and who knows how much longer I have to live, un!"

"Actually, I do." Danna nodded. "Four weeks, five days, sixteen hours and twenty-two seconds."

We all stayed silent at that, but I couldn't help but twitch the corner of my mouth as an acknowledgment to the additional information I'd gotten.

A month... So that's all the time I have left to fulfill my dreams, huh?

I'll have to train really hard and give everything I've got to make this short lapse of time count. I'll have to become the greatest ninja on this planet during the month to come. This will be challenging, but I'll do it.

But then again... With my five senses deteriorating by the second...

More tears welled up and slid down my flushed cheeks as I kept the morbid thought as far away from my conscience as I could. Kami, how stupid I must have been to drink poison like that.

No one else is to blame.

It was all my doing.

And now, I'm going to crush my own dreams with my very own two hands.

How ironic, after having fought, sweat and bled for so long to fulfill them, I finally end up killing them.

"There's still hope, then?" I asked hopefully, raising my gaze back at them. "You can figure out something in the month that will follow, right, un?"

"We could..." Kakuzu started.

"But who said we will?" Danna coldly interrupted.

As if my heart wasn't beaten and battered enough already. No, Danna thinks that I need to hurt even more. Sadistic bastard. If I didn't treasure him so much, he'd be dead by now.

"W-Why would you let me die, Danna, un?" I sniffled, burying my face in my hands. "After all we've been through together these past six years... You've watched over me ever since I was eleven and I entered the organization, can't you spare me one more glance before you break away?" I growled, angry, yet disappointed. And I thought we had something between us.

"Hey, listen here, brat-"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS, UN!" I finally screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks endlessly, not wanting to stop no matter how hard I tried.

Danna shut up for a moment and all that could be heard were my sobs and sniffles.

He finally sighed, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." He turned around to head for the door. "In the meantime, I expect you to get lots of rest and take care of yourself. I might be your partner and our team's commanding member, but there are some things I just can't do, like babysit you. Not only did you ruin my most prized possession, but you also almost killed yourself. Just think that if you'd swallowed the entire dose, you'd have less than two weeks to live." He told me as if it was supposed to make me feel better.

"I-I promise I won't be a bother, un..." I dried my tears softly.

"I'll run some tests on you once I'm set up here, so until then, catch some sleep. We might be up for entire nights at a time. I can go for a week or so, but you're just human, and need your energy." He nodded, grasping the door handle. "Kakuzu will be in charge of your general health until I can figure out what to do. Don't be a bother." With that, he stepped out.

"I-I won't, un." I nodded frantically, repeating a short prayer over and over again in my mind.

"Now Deidara." Kakuzu finally spoke, walking for the IV and checking the bag. "Lie down and get some rest, like Sasori told you to. I expect you to be fully docile during your stay here because I'm also extremely busy with missions and all, and I can't be at your beck and call all the time." He browsed through a box of fluids and pulled out a satchel, unhooking the old one and replacing it with the new one. "These fluids will help dilute the poison in your blood to attenuate the effects and will also cause drowsiness."

Right on time, as I yawned and lied down, a heavy fog clouding my brain.

"Now get some rest, will ya?"

With another yawn, I closed my eyes and smiled lightly, despite the anxiousness in my heart.

"Yes Danna..." I whispered almost unconsciously, but before I could even correct my mistake, I was asleep.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

A week flew by in a heartbeat. Most of the time, I was forced asleep, or running some tests. We didn't know the full effects of this poison, so Kakuzu and Danna decided to isolate me in semi-quarantine. Most of the free time I rarely even had, I was just bored out of my mind.

What kept me busy and wide awake, though, was the fact that my vision kept getting worse. Every single second of my life I spent crisped in fear that my already damaged vision would simply shut down at any given moment, everything I'd ever cherished and loved disappearing from my sight forever. I feared the darkness and during all the nights where I had to stay awake for Danna's experimentation, I insisted for every light to be turned on at all times.

Even sleeping scared me because I feared that if I closed my eyes, I'd never be able to see the light ever again. Kakuzu was forced to give me sedatives more than just a few times.

By the end of the week though, my vision was not only blurry, but even started darkening. All I could see now were patches of colour, and black creeping along the edges. It scared me to no end. Also, it seems the poison had finally reached the part of my brain that recognized smells, which brought me a little comfort as I didn't have to stand breathing the fumes from Danna's products.

By the end of the first week, though, even if I was getting worse off, Danna had finally found it.

The antidote.

Yey, we're all saved, right?

Wrong.

Miracles don't happen, just like antidotes for heavily deadly poisons don't just fall from the sky.

I mean, I wish they would, but then again, when you want something, you just gotta fight for it. In this life, we gotta fight for the right to live. Sounds stupid, but when you're about to get everything you ever had stripped away from you, you stop and think about these previously meaningless things, don't you?

Basically, let's cut the crap and get to the point.

Danna has the recipe, but it doesn't mean he can make the antidote. The ingredients are still missing and this very moment, where I'm lying uselessly in bed, contemplating blurs of colours, Danna is preparing on an expedition to find the ingredients necessary to save my worthless hide.

Well, with all that self-degradation off my chest, time to go meet Danna.

Whether he likes it or not, he's taking me with him.

After all, partners are partners, no matter what, right?

With that thought I mind, I pushed myself up, and, feeling the walls and trusting the spots of colours, I made my way through the infirmary door and towards our room. Not an easy task in a cave as dark as our hideout.

I was just about there when Itachi suddenly turned a corner. With his black hair and eyes and cloak, I couldn't make him out until I crashed into him, falling down.

"Sorry Deidara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, un, couldn't feel better." I muttered sarcastically, feeling for the wall and using it to get up.

"Are you sure? I heard from Kisame who heard from Tobi who heard from Hidan who heard from Kakuzu that you'd drunk a dose of Sasori's poison and you're slowly becoming invalid. How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just can't smell anything and my vision is basically a kaleidoscope, un." I shrugged.

"I understand, I have problems with my eyes too." He sighed.

"You do?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. If I use my Sharingan too much, I slowly become blind due to its effects. For the moment, I only have the contours blurred around me, but it'll slowly degrade until I'm fully blind." He explained.

"Yeah, trust me, it's not pretty, un." I half-grimaced, rubbing my eyes as if that'd bring the clarity back to them. Yeah, tough luck, Deidara.

"Anyways, I have to go. Don't lose hope, I'm sure Sasori will find a cure soon." He clapped me on the shoulder and I THINK he smiled. His tone said so, but I couldn't really see his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will, un." I nodded, smiling back.

Without any other exchanges, we each proceeded silently to our destinations.

I made it to our room without any other meetings, and I fumbled for the knob as I opened the door.

I spotted something that looked like Danna crouched over his desk, muttering things and writing things down on a scroll... I think.

"Danna, what are you up to, un?" I asked curiously as I approached, careful not to trip over anything.

"I told you, I'm preparing for a trip to find the things I need to make your antidote." He grumbled, concentrated.

"Oh, right, I forgot." I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "I'm coming with you, you know, un." I finally let out in the most casual way I could muster.

"You'll get in the way."

"No I won't, promise, un."

"Promises don't work when you're half-invalid."

"Come on, I have to help you, un!"

"No, you're staying here and that's that."

"I'm coming and there's nothing you can say to stop me, un!"

Danna suddenly turned around and I could FEEL the lightning from his eyes drilling into me, considering I couldn't see his death glare.

"Brat, you're not coming. You won't be any help if you can't see anything, and much less if you lose your sense of audition or touch. I won't be able to protect the both of us if we're ambushed, so you'll only be a burden." He harshly slapped cold reality all over my face.

Still, I couldn't help but feel frustrated. Maybe it was because of Danna's words and his attitude... or maybe it was because of myself, of my stupidity, and my unwanted knack for getting into trouble like this.

"DANNA, YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FOREVER, UN! SOMEDAY I'LL HAVE TO LET YOU GO AND STAND ON MY OWN TWO LEGS, AND WHEN I DO-"

Sharp pain suddenly assailed my lungs and I stopped, doubling over, my body racking with dry coughs. I briefly wondered if I was gonna vomit my lungs out, but that's when the coughing stopped, and I decided to resume yelling at Danna.

I found I couldn't.

I tried again, and only a sharp sound came from my throat.

Danna realized as well because he turned towards me and stared.

"Well my only consolation is that you're half-mute now and I won't need to stand your continuous bitching anymore." He sighed as he picked up the scroll on which he was writing. "Fine then. You can come. But I expect you to take care of yourself for this period of time, because I'll be busy with the antidote, thus taking care of you once again."

"Fine then." I choked out in a low, raspy voice. "Be that way, un." I then proceeded to crossing my arms indignantly.

"Right." He nodded, not paying attention to me in the least. "Arm yourself, and be ready in ten minutes. We'll leave then. Our first stop is not far from here, but I want us to leave before noon. Chop-chop now." He clapped before heading out, probably to gather some instruments he left at the infirmary.

Well then, I now embark on an epic quest to save my life. Again. And it's a race against the clock. Again. And I'm the only element in this operation that suffers from this. Again.

And I've let myself become weak...

Again.

Steeling my resolve, I clenched my knuckles and tried moving towards my stock of clay to stock up before leaving.

It's a race against the clock, I said it myself. There's no time to lose when I have everything I cherish on the line.

Well then, let's get to work already. I'll just stock up on a couple of kunai and shurikens and I'll be ready to go.

... Although the real challenge is finding them.

I wonder if that row of silver things there could be a row of hanging kunai.

Hopefully, it's not vials of poison again...

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**(Arc title translates as "There's No Time". I just thought the japanese translation sounded better than the english one -.-)**

**Ah, Deidara, you can never seem to stay out of trouble... Because if you did, I'd have nothing to present all these amazing readers with (: BLIND PEOPLE UNITE xD**

**I blame Tobi. Madara, do something, restrain your alter ego O_O" He's gonna get everyone drunk/invalid if things go on like this -.-"**

**This idea has been bugging me for a while but I never actually got to writing it. Well I like it, personally, I dunno if it sounds any good to you guys. This arc will be a short one, maybe a chapter or two, but after this, there is one more mini-arc... And then the end of the story...**

**Oh gosh, I shouldn't remind myself or I'll go crazy.**

**Right so I went to this cosplay picnic the other day as Deidara, and a girl cosplaying Kakashi asked if she could take yaoi pics with me for her friends. Guess who said yes xD That's right ^^ If you want to see the funniest picture we took, it's on my deviantart. I'm crazy-about-loz on deviantart if you wanna drop by and check me out ^^**

**Well, can't blame me for having my bouts of teenage fun. And school sucks, as usual, so I'm bored most of the time, but I'm still busy (I have an exam monday D:)**

**And Imma go cut my hair short tomorrow. It's gonna be a traumatizing experience ): But I won't keep it short. I'm just gonna cut it short and let it grow back (: And my cousin's and best friends' sweet sixteens are tomorrow too.**

**So yeah, I'll stop talking now. How are you guys? How are your lives? You know I'm right here to listen to anything you might wanna say :DD**

**In any case, I'm tired, it's half an hour past midnight, I think Imma go sleep. Love ya all. Please make meh happy and leave a review (: Please? KTHXBAII~**


	28. Pull Me Up As I Sink Down

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay. I've recently started writing Bleach, so I've been concentrating on my Bleach fic for a while before getting to this. If you like Bleach (warning, shameless plug) you could check out my story (Ulqui and Grimm centered).**

**Kay, now that the advertisement's over, I just wanna say this is the last actual chapter. After this, we'll get an epilogue, and maybe, just MAYBE, an endlogue. So enjoy it while it lasts. Although it is short. I dunno, I guess I just wanted to finish this before running out fo motivation like what happened with my Zelda fic Q_Q**

**Alright, so, once more, I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers for, well, reviewing, and my lovely readers for, well, reading. But then again, I dunno who's reading, so I'll just personally thank Killergirl01, Silverchild of the winds, Coolgirl150, LibiTheWolf, ArgentCoeur, K.T. and Joesphin Tonks. Love you all and really appreciate the nice reviews (: Thanks to you all, we've reached 300 reviews! This is amazing! (Your thank you fanart is coming soon :DD It should be out with the epilogue :3)**

**So yeah, hope it's not too disappointing, I mean, I guess I didn't develop it as much as I wanted, but then again, I'm slowly losing interest in this fic, so might as well hurry up and finish than just leave it on hiatus at the very last chapter O:**

**Kay, enjoy! Also, Deidei curses once in this chapter, so don't mind that. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After pretty much tripping all over the place, I finally made it out of the hideout and met up with Danna in the front. Thankfully, it wasn't raining today, which is still somewhat surprising, but the atmosphere was still kinda gloomy too. And I've always hated gloomy atmospheres. They always get me all depressive and crap.

"About time you got here." Danna greeted me coldly as I walked out.

"Yeah, well I can't exactly hurry you know, un." I scoffed humourlessly, trying to speak even with my half-mute status.

"Well then don't come along. It's best if you just stay here." Sasori-Danna decided.

"No!" I immediately gasped. "I won't let you go alone, un!" my gaze softened, and I could make out Danna's blurry shape turning to look at me. "T-This is my fault, and if I die, it's because I deserve it for being such a dumbass, un..." my eyes filled with tears. "We're not even sure how long I have to live. You say two weeks, Death says tomorrow! And I'm pretty sure it gets to choose, un..." my tone dropped as I hugged myself. "I don't want to die, Danna... But, if I must..." I lifted my eyes and made an effort to smile at him. "I want to die by your side."

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

We travelled for over a week towards a destination that could have taken us 4 days if I hadn't been such a douche. To add to the situation, my vocal cords had finally given in, so I was completely mute now. Kinda made it hard to communicate with Danna.

I bet he enjoyed the silence.

I could tell that next was my sense of hearing because as we soared through the trees, I couldn't hear the leaves rustle anymore. I couldn't hear the comforting thud of Danna's feet on each tree he took a step on. I couldn't even hear the wind whistle past my ears anymore.

I'm slowly becoming a vegetable. Oh no. I've always hated vegetables.

"We're nearing our destination." Danna suddenly spoke up for the first time in hours.

Well, I would have felt better if you told me where we're going. Then again, I can't really ask anything right now, so meh.

"We're going to Iwa."

Ah, well that explains things. Thanks for the heads up Danna, now I know- Wait, IWA?

My mouth fell open in a gasp, and if I could speak for just 10 seconds, I would have yelled at Danna so bad. Unfortunately, I can't, so I just put my fingers in my hair and started pulling out of frustration.

He's taking me to my hometown? When I'm in a condition like this? Great, things couldn't get better. I hope people don't see me. And if they do, they don't recognize me. Or if they recognize me, they somehow overlook the fact that I'm half-invalid.

...

Wishful thinking is fun.

"Alright, from this point on..." Danna landed between the trees and waited for me to get to his side. "We'll proceed by foot. Mask your chakra cause we're about a kilometre away from your old hometown."

I saluted sarcastically and concentrated on repressing my chakra. Once it was effectively contained, Danna started walking. I did my best not to trip over all the protrusions on the rocky terrain as I followed closely.

I wish I could know what was going on in Danna's head. I mean, why the hell did he drag me back where I started?

Maybe...

My eyes darkened.

Maybe he knew there was no way to cure me and brought me back here to die...

To end with the beginning.

Tears rushed up to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. Pointless worries.

There's no way in hell that Danna would do such a thing. We've been partners for years now, he can't just abandon me. He won't. I know it.

I know he'll stay by my side until I die.

He made me a promise. It might not have been verbal...

But that one day when we met for the first time... I'd just joined the Akatsuki and he'd come back from a mission... The first second our gaze crossed, I knew there was something between us. Even if he dissed me and told me I was weak, I knew I'd be loyal to him and he'd watch over me. I just had this feeling that things would be like that.

We walked in silence (I didn't really have a choice, after all, and Danna's a _very_ talkative person...) until we got to the village outskirts. Even if I couldn't actually see, the feeling of the long-forgotten rough soil under my feet was enough to bring memories rushing back to me. The ground beneath our feet suddenly shifted from rock to soil, and I knew we'd entered the village boundaries.

Kay, I have no idea why in hell Danna is making us parade in the middle of the enemy's territory like this, but it better be good.

Well, I guess all I can do is trust him.

"I dispatched the guards at the entrance prior to our entrance into the village. On three, we release. Just stand your ground and look professional. All we have to do is kill one ANBU, and then we run. The coast will be clear. Just follow me until I say you can stop."

I'm not sure about this.

"Any complaints and/or questions?"

Yes, actually-

Oh wait.

The sly bastard's just toying with me.

"Nothing?" he snickered lightly. "Thought so. Ready to release. One, two, three, RELEASE."

On his count, I let go of my grip on my chakra and immediately felt it running loose all around me.

I didn't even have time to draw my next breath before ANBU appeared in front of us. Wow, gotta give these guys some credit, they're fast.

"Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa no Deidara." One of them started. "We do not know what your purposes are here, but you are not welcome. Surrender, or we'll be forced to send out all our forces to subdue you."

Trying to look NOT-so-invalid, I stuck a tongue out at him, grinning amusedly. What caused a shock to go through my body, though, was the fact that I could feel my tongue against my lips anymore. Oh no... If I'm losing my sense of touch so soon... Then the process must be speeding up! I hope Danna gets what he needs soon, who knows when the darkness will finally swallow me up.

"If you attack us, then we'll be forced to retaliate." Danna reached into his pouch and pulled out some scrolls just as the Iwa ANBU dropped into offensive positions. I did my best to look aggressive and shoved my hands into my clay pouches, my heart skipping a beat when I could barely feel the cold clay beneath my fingers. My nerves must be getting dull.

I heard poofing next to me and realized that Danna must have summoned puppets. In an effort to contribute, I created some clay spiders loaded with chakra and hurled them wherever I saw blurs of colour. Not an easy task as the ANBU were dressed in black, and the night was still young.

I detonated them soundlessly and smiled in ecstasy as I lightly heard the explosions. Such a shame I wouldn't be able to hear them anymore after a while. Hurry Danna, please.

I thought I heard metal against metal next to me, so I whirled around and spotted Danna's two puppets engaged in close combat with two ANBU. One of them was going for Danna, and the other one.

Woosh.

He's behind me, isn't he?

My first reflex was to duck. Smart move as a kunai swished right over my head just then. I then rolled and back flipped with some trouble but made it away from the ANBU safely, far enough to make new bombs.

The ANBU suddenly disappeared, and I immediately moved, knowing he'd appear next to me. We repeated this until my bombs were ready, and before I moved the next time, I dropped my bombs. Just as the ANBU reappeared next to me, I detonated.

My heart filled with joy as I watched bright colours explode in front of my eyes, but my joy was soon overcome by fear as I noticed that I hadn't heard anything. Turning my attention to Danna, I realized I couldn't hear anything from him either.

That's it, I'd gone deaf.

All I had left to lose now were my vision and the sense of touch... And then... I would die.

I don't want to die.

Quickly stepping behind an ANBU, I made an effort to fumble for a kunai and made a clumsy swing. It was good enough as the ANBU lost focus, and in that single moment, one of Danna's poisoned blades pierced him.

Danna's hand quickly rose in the air and he waved it at me. Even with my blurry vision, I realized he was making a sign.

Relief swelled in my heart as I saw the signal (because obviously, I couldn't hear if he'd said anything), and I quickly retreated to where I thought Danna was. His puppet hastily fumbled inside the dead ANBU's pouch and removed a small vial with a red liquid sloshing inside, returning to drop the vial in Danna's hands before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The other did the same, and returned to its scroll.

Danna then mouthed something to me, but I quickly made him aware of the gravity of the situation by pointing at my ear and shrugging. He sighed and pointed at both us, then to the outskirts of the village.

Ah. Retreat. Got it.

RUN BITCH, RUN!

Not even wasting a second, I turned around and ran. Although the ground was slowly becoming lighter under his feet, I could still recognize the numerous cracks and holes in the cobblestone passage that led out of the village, and I simply ran for it while I still could. I only stopped once I felt the cobblestone turn to dirt and immediately looked for safe footing out of the village.

Suddenly, a hand came on my shoulder, making me jump right out of my skin. I quickly grabbed a kunai and swung it around, only to be stopped by the wrist. Red hair swung into my vision, and I recognized Danna.

Letting loose, I simply let him lead me. My vision was visibly getting darker now, I was having trouble even recognizing where his red hair started and ended. This is bad. As soon as my vision runs out, I'm gonna get that heart attack for sure! I can't let this happen.

Well, wish I could ask Danna what the plan was now, but then again, I couldn't speak, so what's the point.

Internally sighing, I let him lead me wherever he was leading me, probably away from the village boundaries to lose the ANBU, as I tried not to trip.

He stopped at some point and suddenly pushed me. I didn't see or feel much, but I do know I impacted something rough, maybe a tree or something. I waited for a while, looking around blindly, now unable to see anything. To try and buy me some time, I tried not to hyperventilate or panic or anything, but the thought that I could die at any moment now was hardly reassuring.

Without my consent, my heart started thundering. Danna was nowhere to be seen although I could feel his faint chakra. It was moving a lot. Gosh, I bet he's fighting... And what am I doing? Sitting against a tree and whining.

Before I knew it, tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes. I tried to gulp them down, and almost succeeded before a sharp pain in the jaw ruined it all.

This is it. This is where I end.

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I clutched my head. It was pounding harshly as was my heart.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, I wanted to let it all out. It's so unfair that I must die like this, without even being able to see the people I love one last time. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

I suddenly choked, the tears not stopping in the least. They must have doubled, no, TRIPLED as the pain in my chest started.

I tried to scream to alert Danna. He was fighting, he probably couldn't even tell I was dying.

"_Danna!"_ I tried to scream, but no sound made it out of my mouth. Shocked beyond words, I finally gave in to the sorrow and curled up, clutching my hair and sobbing softly.

And then I did something I didn't think I could do.

I let out an almost inhumane roar as my heart almost exploded from beating so hard. It hurt, it hurt so much, I could feel the pain even if my senses were dulled. I just wanted it to stop. Just make it stop. Please. Please just make the pain stop. I'll do anything. Where is my guardian angel when I need her? Someone kill me, just please...

Please...

Make it stop...

And suddenly, hands were running over me, trying to pull my curled form apart. I believe the fight left me at that moment as I simply let go, feeling my mind slip away. This is it. Where it all ends.

A sharp prick pulled me back for just a moment before I started sinking again. This is torture... Why won't it end? Why can't I just die?

Taking one last breath, I opened my mouth and tried one very last time.

"DANNA!"

And silence.

Shocked silence.

I slowly blinked in surprise, wondering why I suddenly was able to talk again. My vision was still dark... Had I been granted one last speech before I died?

Then again, I could slowly feel something warm in my hand. That heat... It's probably what's keeping me alive at this very moment. I wonder what I look like. I must be all pale and sweaty... and cold... and lifeless-like...

I can't let anyone see me like this. I have to open my eyes. I have to get up and live. I have to.

I think I made the hardest effort I've made in my entire life at that moment. I made a huge effort to hold on to the heat in my hand and pull back up. I can't go under yet. I haven't finished living yet.

And I awoke with a cough. My eyes immediately snapped open as I took in my surroundings. We were still in the darkness of the night, but I could recognize the surrounding forest around my village.

I can see...

The fresh smell of pine trees wafted into my nose and I blinked in surprise at the forgotten scent.

I can smell...

The wind blew gently as I slowly pushed myself up. Next to me, there was some shuffling as someone supported me to help me sit up.

I can hear and feel...

I turned my eyes towards the person helping me up, and finally realized where the heat was coming from. My cold pale hand was laying gently in Danna's wooden one, his soft brown eyes set gently upon mine. The distance between us was close to none, so close I could feel his soft breath tingling my skin.

"Da-Danna..." I finally whispered, tears rushing up to my eyes and slowly sliding down, dripping to the dirt floor with soft plops.

I can speak...

"Danna." I sniffled, more tears pouring out. I couldn't help myself, the pull was too hard. I suddenly jerked closer to him and clutched his Akatsuki robes. "Danna, I was so scared, un." I trembled as he stood there, frozen in what, shock?

"It's alright now. You're safe." He whispered back, gaze whipping towards the ANBU circling us, watching us, waiting for orders. "Let's get out of here." He decided, getting up and pulling me up with him. I refused to let go, and I guess he realized that because he put one hand in the air and clenched his fingers.

Almost out of nowhere, the large clay bird he had me create at some point during our travels. I watched in awe as he used his chakra strings to control it.

"Hang on."

I didn't even have time to gasp before he jumped, taking me high with him. I felt my heart fly in joy as we started freefalling again, right before the bird came below us and caught us.

And so, we were able to fly off without any of the ANBU's jutsu being able to touch us.

I finally let go of Danna once we were out of sight from the Stones Village. Somehow, I'm convinced this is the last time I'll ever visit this damn place.

Once I let him go, I laid down, looking up at the sky rolling above me. The stars were shining bright, almost blurs of sparkle to me as we whizzed by, heading back home.

After a while, I decided to speak. I lifted my head a little to spot Danna at the head of the bird, his cloak flapping in the wind.

"Danna..." I called to start off. "I never got to thank you for saving my sorry ass, un."

"You're welcome then." He turned around and stared at me without a trace of emotion left on his face. "Couldn't let you die. You're my partner after all."

I stared at him, incredulous for a moment. I only reacted when he turned back around, and a pleased smile graced my face.

I'd learned to live, and he'd learned to trust.

This is where we stop learning from each other and start living with each other.

We're finally... friends...

"Thanks..." I whispered contently one last time before closing my eyes, exhausted.

I don't know why I'd been paired with Danna. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was purely coincidental.

But I knew one thing for sure.

I want to be by his side forevermore. I can't bear to watch him go. Together, we're invincible. Even if he constantly has to watch my back, and yell at me for being weak, and insult me in all ways possible and ignore me. Out of all the friends I've made in my life, I think... I think he's the one I hate and love the most.

Because he's Akasuna no Sasori.

He's my Danna.

And I wouldn't change that for the world.

_-End Arc 7: Jikan Ja Nai-_

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, this marks the end of the last official chapter of My Escape. Sad )': **

**While writing this, I was listening to a Bleach OST called "Rainbow". If you wanna get in the mood, right after Sasori injects Deidara with the antidote he makes using the stuff he found in the ANBU's pocket, read while listening tot he song. It's beautiful and it'll make your heart soar just as it made mine feel light as a feather. No, seriously (:**

**So... This is it... Last arc... Hope I didn't make it look too bad :/ Nice way to end stuff. I actually liked my ending (:**

**Alrighty, so what's the epilogue about? I can't say much without spoiling it, but I'll say this. It's right before the episode where Deidara and Sasori are introduced in the anime. As usual, I try to make things as realistic as possible by linking them to the actual Shippuuden storyline towards the end, so this entire story is actually a story of what happened to Deidara before he went to capture the Shukaku.**

**So I hope you guys liked it... Feedback much appreciated, especially since this is the last actual chapter and ya will not get another one like this. Just make me happy one (before)last time and review, please?**

_-Next time: Epilogue: Beginning of the End_


	29. Epilogue: Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes:**

**And without further ado, here we are, face-to-face one last time for the last chapter of My Escape. Before I go any further, I'd like to thank everyone for following so far and for all your continuous support. I really couldn't have done this without you, you're the ones who have kept me going.**

**And so, with this chapter, I conclude My Escape. It's not long, more like an epilogue. This is the chapter that makes the link between my fiction and the canon storyline. I hope you understand where I'm taking this.**

**Also, I would never forget my lovely reviewers, without whom this story would have been nothing at all. Over 300 reviews guys? Wow, only a couple months ago, I was just the nerd sitting in bed at 11 o' clock, planning a Naruto fanfiction in her planning notebook, wishing and dreaming of sharing it with the world. And a couple months later, look where I am. I can't thank you enough.**

**So I'd like to express heartfelt appreciation to every single person who read and reviewed this story. Since I can't thank the people who read since I dunno who they are, I'll just settle for making a list for every amazing person who took the time to encourage me and push me forward. I'd like to thank Child-1763, LibiTheWolf, .lolcatsrule., CoolGirl150, Josephin Tonks, K.T. and Dead Nagato Russ for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter.**

**And now, without keeping you waiting any further, I wish to open the curtains and show you to the very last chapter of My Escape. I hope I don't disappoint, that's all I tried to avoid ever since the start. Enjoy~**

**Warning: Severe swearing and a bunch of light OOC-ness.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Achoo~"

"Oh Kami, brat germs..."

"Shut up, Danna, un." I growled in a clogged voice seeing as my nose was stuffy. I grabbed a tissue from my bedside and blew my nose, wincing as I touched my abused nose. It was already red with all the friction.

"All you had to do was not get sick right before this really important mission." Danna sighed, spinning around from his place on his chair to look sceptically at me. "Leader-sama is gonna get angry if you don't get well soon."

"Oh hush, if you want me up so badly, let me recuperate already, un. Your voice just makes my head hurt even more." I snickered, lying back down on my pillow, breathing harshly.

"Stop lying to yourself, brat. You know you like me just where I am." Sasori-Danna shrugged with a smirk and turned back around to work on a new poison he was concocting especially for the new mission we were supposed to undertake before I got sick.

I don't really mind poison circulating easily in our room that much, actually. Not after what happened about a year ago. I shuddered once more as I remembered how close to death I'd been and how Danna had pulled me back. Just thinking about it made me shiver and I clutched my blankets closer. I'd been extremely careful while handling stuff that's been in our room now. Specially liquids.

I yawned and curled up tighter in my sheets, shivering. I hated this feeling of constantly being cold.

"Danna, I'm cold, un!" I whined desperately, so uncomfortable that tears even massed at the corners of my eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it, jeez, hold your hand?" he growled in annoyance as he interrupted his work once again for me.

I blinked a couple of times and secretly smiled against my fluffy blanket.

"Yes..."

"Well you can forget it." Danna turned back around, leaving me sour and disappointed. "Just get better so that we can get this mission over with. Apparently, it's very very important."

"You only care about missions. Open your eyes and look at what's in front of you for a moment, un." I sniffled, turning around to give him my best uke face.

He was visibly shocked as he raised a brow at my face and sighed, turning around (to hide his blush, I'm damn sure of it) to get back to work.

That's when the door slammed open with a loud noise, making me squeak and hide under the covers.

Heavy footsteps clattered angrily across the wooden floor as someone headed for me.

"Where is he? Where's Deidara?"

Oh good, he doesn't know where I am...

"Cowering under his sheets."

Well how bloody tactful of you, Danna.

I winced as the blankets over my head were pulled back, and I was left staring into deep, caring ebony eyes.

"You're sick AGAIN?" Itachi almost yelled at me, frowning.

"Y-Yeah, sorry Itachi... I don't know what happened, I was on patrol duty and it was raining a lot so I guess I caught a cold, un..." I muttered shamefully.

"Come on, not again..." my protector sighed and put a hand on my sweaty forehead. "You're blazing hot Deidara, what in hell did you do to get this sick?"

"I don't know, I told you I went out in the rain..." I turned my eyes away from him.

"In any case, the damage is done now, so no use in yelling at you..." Itachi sighed and sat down next to me, letting the mattress dip under his weight.

"Yep, so you should just let me off the hook again, un." I laughed nervously, pulling my blanket up to cover my sheepish grin.

"Oh, I don't think so." An evil glint suddenly lit up in Itachi's eyes and I squeaked, pulling the cover up until only my eyes were visible. His hand suddenly pulled out a bottle of dark brown liquid and he snickered evilly.

"No, no, please, un, NO!" I whimpered, watching him get close.

In an effort to get away, I fled to the far side of my small bed, against the wall, forcing him to get completely up on the mattress and crawl towards me, bottle in hand, grin on his face.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, only interrupted when the bottle was shoved into my face and the contents forced down my throat.

I tried to pry it off but Itachi simply grabbed my hands and held them down, tipping the bottle to force me to swallow the contents. I snapped my eyes shut in disgust as the thick mixture slid down my throat, the dull taste of rotten cheese lingering in my mouth as it went down.

I gagged as the bottle was pulled out and coughed, wheezing for breath. Itachi finally let my arms go, satisfied as he pulled the bottle back, standing over me in a victorious pose.

"Oi, if you're gonna go on doing things like this, go do it in someone else's room, not while I'm here and listening." Danna sighed, irritated.

"You like it, don't you Sasori?" Itachi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed, making me smile.

Things sure had changed a lot ever since I got here.

A small silence hovered upon us for a moment.

"Besides, I'm 19 now, I'm legal, un." I simply muttered to end the discussion, drawing another laugh from Itachi as he backed up and got off the bed, throwing the bottle in the garbage can.

Just looking at it made the disgusting texture and taste of the mixture come back to me. I'd had to swallow that crap a million times till now since I usually got sick really easily. Thankfully, it tasted awful, but I worked extremely well.

"My special blend of raccoon intestines, wild poisonous oak and snake poison should fix you quickly." The black-haired male simply snickered proudly as I felt my lunch coming back up. Surely he couldn't be serious...?

"R-Really?" I uttered out, white as a sheet.

"No, actually it's just herbs crushed in sleeping medicine, but I just wanted a good reaction." The Uchiha snickered before going for the door. "Get better soon Deidara-chan~"

"OI Itachi, that wasn't very..." my vision blurred and my jaw felt numb. I tried to finish my sentence and found I couldn't as the sleeping medicine took effect.

I only heard Danna mutter "Thank Kami for the silence" or something along those lines before I slipped into the darkness.

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

I woke up later to the sound of humming and groaned as I sat up. My headache was feeling a little better although my vision was still blurry.

I immediately noticed the black-clad person next to me though and froze. Oh gosh. It's... It's... IT'S-

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

I groaned as Tobi turned around to meet my foggy eyes, obviously grinning underneath that curious mask of his. In one of his hands was a cup of steaming tea, and in the other was a big fat delicious plump-looking rich chocolate chip cookie...

"Cookie, un..." was all my mind could register as I reached out and grabbed it, immediately nibbling on it.

"Hai Deidara-senpai, Tobi was a good boy and heard you were sick and made you tea and a cookie!" Tobi nodded as he held my tea up.

Grateful for his efforts, I smiled at him and grabbed the cup, wincing as I felt the heat.

Then again, hot is the way I liked it.

Bringing the steaming cup to my lips, I took in a small portion and winced as the heat burned my throat as it went down. Although I did somewhat enjoy it as the tea was extremely sweet, just the way I liked it.

"Thanks Tobi..." I smiled again, happily nibbling on my cookie. Moments of bliss like this were rare for people like me who were supposed to be the lowest of the low.

Lowest of the low...

I hated that title they'd given us. Whoever said we were the lowest scum on the entire face of the planet? Maybe we had feelings too, had they considered that when they labelled us? Maybe we had our values and morals too, had they considered that?

I guess they didn't, considering we were still labelled as bad guys, criminals, hated people, outcasts, rejects, anything else they called us.

I hate it. Maybe they should take the time to investigate and realize that we too are human. Not monsters. Not creatures. Not... freaks.

We are the freaks of nature... and yet while we are together like this, everything just fits into the slots so smoothly. We aren't freaks alone, we are normal in our gang. If we dream alone, then it's nothing but a dream... But once we come together and dream together, then it's the start of reality...

My dreams... My dreams have been fulfilled, and so I have nothing more to do than help others achieve theirs.

Because they're my friends. And that automatically makes their dreams my dreams. And no matter what those dreams may be, I have to help everyone get there, because they helped me reach my goal.

After all, the Akatsuki, isn't it a huge, complicated getup to hide the fact that we are technically nothing more than a big dysfunctional family?

Leader-sama and my guardian angel –whom I'm pretty sure is in the Akatsuki too- care like parents should... Itachi is the calm big brother while Hidan is the psychotic, hyperactive cousin. Kisame is the awesome uncle and Kakuzu's like the wise grandfather or something. Zetsu's like the mischievous little brother, and Tobi... Well, I did consider Tobi being the family dog, but then again, he's been a great friend, almost like a great person to confide in, just like a close cousin would be.

And Danna... Danna...

Danna is my saviour.

If I had to give him a title, he'd be the cold, emotionless big brother who doesn't outwardly care but melts inside whenever he sees his siblings. He's the one, I know it. He just won't admit it, that's all.

That's all we are. One big dysfunctional, criminal, happy family.

"Ne, Deidara-senpai, are you okay?" Tobi's concerned voice snapped me back to reality. My eyes whipped open from their previously half-opened state and I gasped, looking at him. He was sitting on my bed, looking at me caringly (or so I could guess seeing as he was completely silent) and grasping my sweaty hand from under the covers.

"T-Tobi, un..." I moaned as a harsh pain assailed the back of my throat. "T-Toughen up... We're members of the Akatsuki, we can't give ourselves the pleasure of being so caring..."

"D-Deidara-senpai, why are you so pessimistic all of a sudden?" Tobi gasped in surprised sadness.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it, I guess. We're the biggest and baddest bunch of S-class criminals out there, and we can give ourselves the pleasure to hold hands and take watch shifts when someone is sick, un?"

"W-Well, Tobi won't hold Deidara-senpai's hand if Deidara-senpai doesn't want him to..." Tobi whispered sadly, pulling his hand out of mine and clutching it to his chest. "After all, Tobi's a good boy..."

"H-Hey, Tobi, I never said I didn't want you to. It's just that I was thinking how everyone thinks we're the worst of the worst, the lowest of the low... And yet... Here we are, indulging in these simple little pleasures and living our life when we are supposed to be the struggling, the suffering ones, un..." I laughed, weakly putting a hand up and grasping Tobi's hand. He immediately snapped his head up and looked at me, seemingly gaping, I can't tell behind that mask of his.

"D-Deidara-senpai..." he whispered, gripping my hand tighter, so tight it hurt. "I-If you keep thinking like that, you won't be happy... Don't think of yourself as lowest of the low because you are the king of your world... You can't label yourself a bad guy because in your mind, you're not. That's all that matters. You should pursue your dreams, no matter what it takes. Cause they're yours, and no one can take them away from you..."

"Guess you're right, un..." I laughed softly, making pain shoot up my throat. So I settled for turning around and snuggling in my covers.

The stuff Itachi gave me usually works after a couple of hours or so, so I should get better any day now. So we could then take the bloody super important mission and go back to living our lives, Danna and I. And the rest of the Akatsuki. Because nothing can touch. No one can touch us. We are... invincible.

We are Akatsuki.

"So... Why so serious, Tobi, un?" I chuckled after a moment.

"Tobi does not like the atmosphere... It's like something bad is gonna happen. Tobi is scared..." Tobi whimpered, and I couldn't see him since my back was turned to him, but I'm sure he was hugging himself or something like that.

"Don't worry so much, Tobi. We're all alive, we're all healthy..." I chuckled at that, coughing lightly. "It's okay now. Besides, you were the one who told me not to worry, un."

"D-Deidara-senpai is right..." my orange-masked friend sighed and shook his head. "Tobi feels better now!" he chuckled, getting up and punching the air, back to his usual self. "But Deidara-senpai doesn't seem to be feeling better at all, so Tobi will just let senpai get some rest!" the hyperactive Akatsuki-nin nodded and went for the door. "Get well soon, Deidara-senpai!" and with a slam, he closed the door behind him.

I simply chuckled and closed my eyes, letting darkness envelop me. What would I gain from spending my days worrying? I should just relax and concentrate on getting better, for now...

_...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

When I woke up, my throat wasn't sore anymore, and I felt... pretty good, actually!

I pushed myself up and stretched, yawning as I looked around, spotting Danna at his desk, working again.

I silently slid out of bed and walked to his side, observing his work for just a moment, but finding it too hard to understand. My art is so much simpler and more beautiful.

"Oi Danna, un." I grinned. "Do I still have a fever?"

Sasori-Danna absently raised a hand to my forehead, and removed it a few seconds after, shaking his head.

"No, which is a good thing. Leader-sama has called us to his office in five minutes, so I guess he knew somehow you'd wake up now. Go on, get dressed, we're leaving."

"Yes Sir." I laughed, feeling extremely jumpy after being so long in bed. That nasty cold had pushed me down for too long! Now it's my turn!

I quickly ran for my drawer and practically threw it open, pulling out and my clothes while shrugging off my pyjama pants. I then put my ninja pants on and pulled off my pyjama top, letting my skin meet with the cold air before pulling on my fishnet shirt and a black shirt over it. I then crashed onto my bed and pulled on my ninja sandals, grabbing my socks and pulling them up to my knees right afterwards. My hands went for the ring and headband on the night table and I quickly tied the hitai-ate around my head, slipping the teal ring on my finger right afterwards.

"Ready!" I announced while picking my Akatsuki cloak off the floor and dusting it off.

"Grab your pouch too, I'm suspecting Leader-sama wants to assign us an immediate departure." Danna sighed as he pushed his chair and got up, stretching his puppet limbs a bit.

"Kay, un." I smiled to his back, getting to my knees and fumbling under my bed to grab my pouch of clay. Getting up, I strapped it to my waist and hastily pulled on my cloak as Danna opened the door.

"Now, if sleeping beauty is done with her makeup, we can leave." He sighed in a monotone voice, watching me sceptically as I grabbed a hairbrush from my night table and quickly combed through the knots in my long blonde hair. Before leaving, I also grabbed a hair band and ran out even before tying my hair up.

I only did so once we were out, walking towards Leader-sama's quarters. As soon as we stepped out, though, our gazes went to Itachi and Kisame, who were coming in from the kitchen.

"Oi, Sasori, Deidara!" Kisame called. "So, off to that super important mission, I see."

"Yep. Catch you guys later, un!" I smiled, waving as they passed by us with light smiles.

We walked a little more in silence before we encountered Hidan and Kakuzu, coming in from the outside, obviously, since they were soaking wet. Also, a minor detail would be that Hidan's head was clutched in Kakuzu's arms, his body dragged along behind him by a rope tied around his left ankle.

"Oi Kakuzu, you bastard, don't be so fucking rough with my bloody body!" Hidan's head screamed as Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Such a damn shame I can't kill you and shut you up for good..." his eyes lit up as he saw us and he raised a hand. "Deidara, Sasori, where are you off to so late at night?"

"Leader-sama has assigned us a very important mission. We are to get a briefing and depart immediately." Danna answered calmly, making eye contact with Kakuzu.

"Yeah, well, good luck with the rain outside, although it is lighter than when we left for our mission." The medic sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, fucking rain won't ever fucking stop." Hidan growled.

"Oi, language, Hidan, un." I scolded amusedly as Danna nodded to Kakuzu and started walking again.

"Yeah, try not to die, you little shit!" Hidan yelled back as our two teams separated to go our own ways.

We walked a little more before stopping in front of the crossroads that led outside and to Leader-sama's quarters. After a small pause of a second, Danna turned towards Leader-sama's quarters and started walking again.

I found myself nostalgic as I walked through the dark hallway, black shadows practically painting the walls. Not a single torch was visible around us, not until we reached the double door, where two torches by each side lit up to show us in.

Danna simply knocked and pushed the double doors open, letting both of us stride in.

"Sasori, Deidara..." Leader-sama's voice cooed immediately. "Glad you could make it. Are you better now, Deidara?"

"Yes sir, un." I nodded seriously, staring in front of me even if I knew he wasn't there.

"Good, good, for you'll need to be in top shape for this very important mission I'm about to assign you."

My heart clenched. Why was I paralysed like this? It's just a mission, we've done so many like this before and I've never gotten a problem with it. So why now?

"I don't like beating around the bush for I'll tell you immediately." Leader-sama sighed almost in a bored tone. "Akasuna no Sasori and Iwa no Deidara, you two are assigned to the retrieval of the One-Tailed Shukaku from its Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village."

I don't think I've ever felt this shocked in my entire life. All the emotions whirling around my head only bowed to one: complete and utter surprise.

"A-Are you sure it's wise to send us, Sir, un?" I immediately protested. "I'm only a rookie and the youngest in the Akatsuki, I'm sure to mess things up and-"

"Deidara, Deidara, Deidara..." Leader-sama's amused voice rang out again, freezing me in place. "You know better than to defy my orders. I chose you two for a reason. You are one of my most capable Akatsuki, and I trust you with this task. Surely you'll be able to measure up to my expectations..."

I looked down for a moment, and sighed.

"Yes Sir, un."

"Good. Now, Sasori. You are in charge of conducting this mission as the leader of your team. You are to infiltrate the Hidden Sand Village and challenge its Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, who is the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku, then suppress him but not kill him. You will then retreat to our rally checkpoint where you will hide and contact us so we can extract the Shukaku from his body. Any opposing forces shall be terminated. I expect results from you in about four days. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Danna nodded solemnly, very serious, as usual.

"Good then. You may depart. This is our very first step towards our goal, the very first capture of the very first tailed beast. Do not fail me and set a good example to all those who will follow. Dismissed." Leader-sama's voice echoed one last time before disappearing.

"Yes Sir." Both of us bowed at the same time and turned around to leave.

"Danna." I immediately called once we were out and the double doors were closed. "Isn't this a little... dangerous, un? Going straight to Sunagakure like that?"

"Are you afraid, brat? Because if you are, you are free to stay here." Danna raised a brow.

"No, no, that's not it... It's just..." I looked at the ground for a second, cheeks burning in shame. Why am I getting worked up like this? It's just a simple mission, we're strong enough to handle the Kazekage. Heck, I'm pretty sure I can do it on my own. The Kazekage's just a kid, he'll be easy to capture. "N-Nothing, un." I finally smiled, hearing him grunt in approval before we fell into silence again.

We kept silent until we exited the hideout, ending up in the darkness and the rain outside. We never ever stopped to look back, though, because Danna simply summoned Hiruko and slipped inside, walking straightforward immediately.

Guess he's also a little nervous about returning to his home village after so long, even if he won't show it to save his life.

We were just about to leave when my eyes suddenly fell on something bright and I turned around, recognizing Tobi and Zetsu perched on elevated rocks, looking mournfully at the distance.

"Oi, Tobi!" I called, waving. He immediately turned around and waved back sombrely, which had me worried for a second.

"So, heading off, senpai?" Tobi asked in a dead voice as he approached us, Zetsu trailing right behind him.

"Yeah, going to Sunagakure to capture the Shukaku, un." I grinned, trying to make ourselves look fierce and strong, just like S-class criminals should be.

"Ah... Just... Be careful, senpai. Don't get hurt, okay?" Tobi almost pleaded, although if I had to place an expression on his face, I'd give him a melancholic smile.

"Oh Tobi, you worry too much. I'll be back home safe and sound before you even notice I'm gone, un." I grinned.

"Let's hope so. And Sasori-san..." he turned to Danna and bowed. "You too, please come back home safely."

"Tobi, let us handle this and get back inside before you catch a cold like this idiot here." Danna muttered, making a vein pop in my temple.

"I'm not an idiot, un." I growled, crossing my arms.

Danna sounded like he wanted to respond to that, but Tobi cut him off with a giggle.

"Alright, safe travels, Deidara-senpai, Sasori-san. Catch you later." He waved again and started skipping back inside.

"Yes, contact us soon." Black-Zetsu smiled.

"And have fun travelling!" White-Zetsu added before the two of them bowed and left behind Tobi.

"Now that the goodbyes are over, let's leave." Danna sighed, heading for the edge and jumping off without a moment's waste.

I followed him, feeling momentarily free as I soared down towards the ground, the wind and rain harshly whipping my face, yet giving me a sense of newfound freedom.

I think... I knew why everyone gave us such solemn goodbyes.

I think it's no secret anymore.

It's about time I admitted it to myself, too.

There is a great chance that none of us will return alive from this mission. And Danna and I, as well as everyone else in the hideout, knew it.

But we can't die. Like I said, we're the untouchable ones. There is no way anyone can harm us. Things are just like that.

But even if we do somehow get hurt, I won't be scared. I promise myself.

Even if this is the last mission I ever go on, I will prove to Danna I'm strong. I will prove to Leader-sama that I'm strong. I'll prove to Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu, I'll prove to them all that I'm strong. I'll prove to the world that I'm strong and strike fear into the hearts of those who despised and rejected me.

Because I'm not afraid... And I will never be. Even if they rip me apart limb from limb and break me in every way possible, I will not bow. Because I am not afraid. I will take a stand, I will show them how far I've progressed. Especially to Danna.

He deserves to see the most.

He's the one who's been following me so carefully during all this time. He's the one who's been teaching me and mentoring me. He's my hero, he's my saviour, and I must show him I've grown to meet his expectations.

And no matter what, I will not cry. I will not scream... And I will not die. I will live to tell everyone that I'm strong and that I only learned from the best.

This is my dream.

And I will follow Leader-sama to the end of the earth because he's the one who gave me this dream. He helped me fulfill my old one and gave me the opportunity to reach this one. I will show them, I will show them all.

And I will follow Danna to the end of all eternity, because he's the first one I've been able to call a hero. I doubt I'll ever find anyone like him. He cares, I know it, and I love him for that.

"Listen brat. This mission is extremely important, so I want you to proceed with utmost seriousness." Danna ordered as we took to the trees, towards Suna.

"Of course, Danna, un." I nodded.

Of course I'd take it seriously. How else could I show him my power?

"Mask your feelings. One leak could be your downfall. And this mission is critical. If you fall, I will not hesitate to leave you behind, but you must do the same for me. Wear your mask, and wear it right. Don't let anyone read your thoughts on your face." He added in a dark voice.

I gulped down nervously, and trying to speak past the nervous ball in my throat, I coughed out.

"Sure thing, Danna, un."

"The mission comes first. No matter what happens. Clear?"

"Yes, Danna, yes, it's perfectly clear, un."

I will follow you. And when it's time, I will fight for you. And if it happens, I will abandon you. Because I know that that is what you would want me to do and you would have it no other way. You know it'll break my heart. You know it'll mend itself back together. You know all of this, and yet you tell me to make me stronger. This is what I admire about you, Danna. Your art may not be comparable to mine, but your charisma and your character: they're irreplaceable. I'll never have anyone else than you, and I cannot fathom living in a world without you.

Because you're the one who saved me from this hell. You're the one who gave me a reason to live. The Akatsuki have given me a home, friends and family. Yet you have given me hope, power, confidence, dreams, and a reason to live. And nothing will ever take that away from me.

Because the past has been rough with me, I am weak.

Because the present is harsh, I am trying to grow stronger.

And yet, I have no idea what the future has in store for me, which is why I need you to stay by my side and watch me grow. I can't do this without you.

Because I know that you know you mean a lot to me. And I know you know that deep inside you don't hate me. I know you know I'm not annoying you on purpose. And I know you know I'm strong.

Because even if the tides change and we all start dying, and the end of the world comes to get us all, even if we all start straying or losing each other, you know that this will be the last promise I intend to break. Because I know you know that I fully intend to follow you forever. And I know you know I'll be able to keep all bad influences away from my heart. And I know you know I will never give up or bow down to anyone, no matter what the past or the future have to say about things, because you, Akasuna no Sasori, my friend, my brother, my hero, my mentor, my Danna... You have been, you are, and will always be My Escape.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Author's Notes:**

**And that's the end of it all, everyone. If you are reading this, then I am forever indebted to you for helping me reach such a high point in the world of fan fiction. Thank you.**

**It's my traditional way to end fics. The very last words are the title. I think it came out pretty well, actually, I really like how I drawed out the ending. Sorry if I annoyed you with the "I know you know"s, I guess it sounded poetic to me xD**

**Well, here we are. This chapter was basically a summary of everything going on in Deidara's head, before and after he receives the deadly mission to go capture the Shukaku. And why does the fic end here, you ask? Well, why should I write how they captured the Shukaku? Isn't it already in the anime?**

**Yes, you got it right. This is the part that lets my fic join reality. Right after the end, Deidara and Sasori travel to Suna, where they take out the guards with the help of Yura and let Deidara sneak in and fight Gaara, "kill him" and kidnap him and take him somewhere to pull out his Bijuu. Right after this chapter, Naruto, Sakura and Sai go out to rescue Gaara, and meet up with Deidei and Sasori. And everyone knows what happens next :x**

**So basically, the technical "sequel" to this story is the entire plot of Shippuuden. If I ever make an endlogue, I guess I'll center it on Deidei's thoughts during his and Sasuke's fight. That's that.**

**So anyways, I doubt I'll be writing more Naruto for a while now. For the moment, I have my hands full with a Bleach fanfic and a Zelda fanfic that I can't seem to pull out of writer's block, plus planning a Death Note fic and brainstorming for an original novel. As you can see, not much time to give to a new story :/ Although it's sure I'll write more. The next one I'll write will most probably be a Naruto/Sasuke friendship/angst oneshot, but I dunno about anything else. If you'd like to see me write something, you can always PM me or something, contact me and tell me, if I like the idea, of course I'll write it as a "request" from whoever asked me to do it (:**

**Yep, yep, this is it. The very last words of this story (unless I make an endlogue, that is xD). About the artwork for everyone who has reviewed on this story, I still haven't coloured it, sorry, so when I post it on DA, I'll post a new chapter to this fic announcing it, or just post it with the endlogue. You can add this story to your alerts if you want to know when it's out (:**

**Well, seeing as this is the very last chapter, the least you could do is tell me how you liked/disliked the story. Is there something you would change if you were in my place? Would you have added more arcs? About what? More characters or interactions? More fight scenes, romantic scenes, angsty scenes, friendship scenes, yaoi scenes (WHUT? xD), humoristic scenes? Tell me all about it. Even if you don't want to, a simple "loved it" or "ew" will do. I just want to know how many people this fic has touched (:**

**Enough. I won't bother you any longer. Thank you so much for reading and staying by my side for this long, I never could have gotten anywhere without you. You have all my heartfelt appreciation and I would like to thank you personally with a review reply, if you decide to review, that is (please?). To anonymous readers who have stayed by me this entire time, I wish I could thank you personally, but I can't communicate back to you, so thank you, thank you, thank you (special thanks to K.T., the amazing anonymous reader to whom I owe a lot for all the encouragement and ideas).**

**So yes, this is it. Thanks for following, reading and reviewing. I think the biggest thrill in writing My Escape was reading you guys' encouraging words. Thanks again, guys!**

**~LoZ4Life**


End file.
